


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Through the Looking Glass (I See You Staring Back at Me) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 SoS exists, Angst and Fluff and Smut, He likes Luke though, Liam is a fireman who's slightly older (27), Luke is an absolute sweetie, M/M, Niall and Zayn are medical students, References to Drugs, References to Prostitution, The Trifecta, Zayn has a troubled past (spent some time behind bars), but they live in London, lots of references apparently, louis is a slut, references to violence, they're still aussies though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 130,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me one reason that we can’t be together. One real reason that doesn’t involve anyone or anything outside these walls.” Harry urges.</p><p>“I’m afraid that I’ll fall in love with you.” Niall admits in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Or: Niall is a medical student (alongside his best friend, and ex-boyfriend, Zayn) who, by pure chance, meets a party legend referred to as the Cheshire Cat. He's the head of a criminal organization that provides luxury, and the baser desires, for the most upscale clientele in London. He's also kind of the perfect guy for Niall. He's sweet, charming, and so gorgeous that he'll take your breath away with just a glance. He's also only interested in one thing, and that's Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for about a week, and I have several chapters all ready and waiting to go, so I'll be publishing them every two days or so while I finish it up. It's quite long (around 90,000 words so far) so I hope people like long fics. I started writing this as a way to get away from my main story for a bit (ironically because writing chapters that are novel length was exhausting me), but it didn't go according to plan at all and has gotten quite huge. There's actually another story I'm writing as well right now that's about this long, but it's not ready for the light of day yet.

Niall is bored. Mind-numbingly, drool on his arm, barely able to keep his eyes open, bored. He’s eyeballs deep in three textbooks at once, trying to get a jump-start on his midterms. The low light of his table lamp is starting to burn his retinas and he has to blink repeatedly to try and re-hydrate them. The door to his dorm-room flies open, smashing against the wall and startling a yelp out of him.

“Get your arse up Horan!” Louis crows, looking too proud of himself as he hurtles across the room and lands on Niall’s lap. “We’re going out tonight!”

“I can’t Tommo.” Niall groans, pushing the brunet off of his lap unceremoniously. “I have to try and figure out how we could use three-dimensional printers and stem-cells to replace corroded pulmonary arteries in time to actually be effective.”

“Nuh-uh. You’ve been blowing me off for weeks, and it’s time you get out of this room and your lab and actually remember how to have a good time.” Louis titters, picking himself up off the floor and brushing off his bum.

“It’s a Tuesday night. There aren’t even any good parties going on.” Niall points out.

“You would be amazed. I heard from Luke who heard from Michael who heard from Calum that there’s a rave over in Brixton, and you’re going to come if I have to bring you kicking and screaming over my shoulder.” Louis says, a serious look popping up on his face. It’s rare for him, but Niall knows from experience that it’s particularly dangerous when you let Louis set his mind to something. That doesn’t change Niall’s mind though. He’s willing to bear the consequences if it means he can get more work done.

“No. No way!” Niall huffs. “Last time I went to Brixton with you, someone slipped me something and I woke up two days later in Glasgow with an eyebrow half shaved off.”

“Exactly!” Louis grins. “You need a break from all of this nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense Tommo. I’m fourth-year, and I need to focus on my studies. I’m working towards my BSc.” Niall counters. “Phase One of my project research is only half completed, and I’m at risk of not getting funding if I don’t figure it out soon.”

“You got an eight-point-two on your BMAT. You’ll be fine to go out for one night.” Louis laughs, shutting Niall’s books.

“The BMAT was years ago, and it’s an entrance exam. It has nothing to do with what I’m doing now.” Niall groans, trying to reopen the book from under Louis’ surprisingly well-muscled arm. It’s not nearly-successful. He should really find some time to get back to the gym at some point.

“One night Ni. That’s all I’m asking for. You have to get out of your room at some point and remember you’re in your early twenties. This is the time you have to really live.” Louis says, flipping another book closed. “Besides, I happen to know that Luke wants to meet you, and that he’s going to be there tonight.”

“Who’s Luke again?” Niall asks, unable to put a face to a name. Unlike Niall, Louis has an unnatural urge to socialize with nearly everyone he can possibly be near in favor of ignoring his studies (Whatever those may be.). Louis has about a million friends, and Niall can’t keep them all straight.

“Tall, blond Aussie. Lip ring.” Louis explains, flipping through his mobile for a picture. “Ultra-hot.”

Louis holds up his mobile to reveal a blurry picture of himself with several blokes, none of whom Niall actually recognizes. The only one who matches the description that Louis gave is indeed attractive, but not so attractive that Niall would risk his project falling into ruin for a taste. It hasn’t been that long. Okay it has, but that’s Niall’s business, and nobody else’s.

“Not worth it.” Niall says, shaking his head.

“Did I mention that he’s hung like a horse?” Louis asks with a cheeky wink.

“I’m definitely not taking one of your sloppy seconds.” Niall scoffs.

“Oh I haven’t slept with him. I slept over at him and Michael’s once, and he fell asleep naked. Can’t blame me for sneaking a peak.” Louis says with a shrug.

“Actually, I’m fairly sure he can.” Zayn chuckles from the doorway. “That’s pervy even for you Tommo, and I’ve seen inside your bottom drawer.”

“Gotta fix that damn lock.” Louis grumbles. “You two ready to go then Zayn?”

“Liam’s on his way. He’ll be here any minute. Now Leave Niall alone. If he wants to sit around here all night, then he can.” Zayn says with his usual level of amusement dancing in his eyes. “If he wants to forsake his heritage and remain sober and celibate, then that’s his choice.”

“I’m plenty Irish without getting smashed in a warehouse when I have to be at my lab in twelve hours.” Niall says with a scowl. “And so do you by the way.”

“And I will be.” Zayn smirks. “With some decent memories and a well fucked arse.”

“You’d better be staying at Liam’s then, because I don’t want to be woken up by you two going at it all night.” Niall grumbles, kicking at Louis’ thigh to get his arm off of the blond’s textbook. “I have things to get done.”

“You’re ahead of everyone in our class in your research. You can take a night off Nialler, and you know it.” Zayn says, dropping down on his own bed. “You should come out with us. Have a good time again.”

“I’m working Zayn.” Niall points out.

“Josh was a year ago Niall. I know that it sucks, but you have to move on sometime.” Louis says gently, rubbing a hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“This has nothing to do with that.” Niall says icily. “I have moved on. I moved on months ago.”

“You haven’t even shown interest in a guy since the drummer.” Zayn mutters. “You’re going to have a heart attack before twenty five if you keep up at this rate Nialler. You barely sleep or eat. You spend all of your time either here, in the lab, or in the library. It’s not healthy, and I can’t stand seeing you do this to yourself anymore.”

“Is he coming?” Liam asks, popping his head into the room with a bright smile. “You coming Ni? Please say you’re coming.”

“Well?” Louis asks, arching an eyebrow at Niall.

The sense of obligation is ridiculous. Denying Louis is one thing, because that’s generally in a person’s best interest. Zayn is another story though. He actually cares about Niall in a way that’s unselfish and loving. And Liam, well Liam has this face that he does that makes it impossible to let yourself disappoint him. He could probably convince Niall to rob a bank if he did that puppy look for long enough, and he’s not even interested in the bloke. It’s a crushing weight, and one Niall really doesn’t care to deal with.

“Fine, but one of you stupid assholes is keeping track of me, because I can’t end up in Scotland again. It’s really hard to get back without a wallet.” Niall sighs. “And Louis pays for me.”

“Deal.” Louis grins, tugging Niall out of the chair and slinging an arm over his shoulder. “But you’re not wearing that. Put on something that actually makes you look like the hot little twink you are, and meet us downstairs in five minutes.”

“You’re horrible.” Niall groans, pushing Louis off of him. “Five minutes. Now get out, or I’ll stay up here and jam the door closed so none of you cunts can get back in here.”

“Don’t do that.” Liam pouts. “You haven’t come out with us in forever. I can’t remember the last time I saw you get proper sloshed.”

“I can’t believe you let these two taint you like this Payno. You used to be so innocent.” Niall laughs.

“Innocence is overrated.” Zayn grins. “Gotta live while we’re young, yeah?”

“Just never let me be under your knife.” Niall says. “Who knows what you’ll have done the night before.”

“Probably something you’d have approved of a couple years ago, before you went through man-opause.” Zayn counters with a smirk. “Tommo, let’s go. Let him get dressed before he changes his mind.”

“There’s a seventy percent chance he’ll do that anyways if one of us doesn’t stay here to make sure he actually gets ready.” Louis mutters. “Payne, you watch our boy and make sure he leaves the glasses behind. He has contacts for a reason. We’ll go downstairs and ask the boy from Oz exactly where we’re going.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Niall huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, but you might need someone to help you find something that isn’t a pair of scrubs or covered in stains.” Zayn chuckles. “Seriously Nialler, do your bloody laundry every once in a while.”

“If I leave it long enough, you do it for me.” Niall smirks. “Payno can stay, but only because he’s not a bloody douche like you two sods.”

“See if I do your laundry again anytime soon.” Zayn grumbles, walking out the door with Louis following close behind.

“I can just wait outside if you want.” Liam offers once the other two are out of earshot.

“No, they’re right. I just didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of hearing me say it.” Niall sighs. “I haven’t gone out in a while, and I’m not even sure I still have anything that could make me look halfway decent. I could use another pair of eyes if it’s okay.”

“Of course.” Liam beams, stepping . “I’m just glad you’re getting out of this rut. I missed the happy fun Niall who used to be around before- well, just before I guess.”

“I haven’t been that bad, have I?” Niall asks, fiddling with a loose thread on the ratty pair of joggers he’s wearing.

“It’s not like we don’t understand Ni.” Liam says gently, that horrifyingly sympathetic manner he has taking over his excitement. “What Josh did- You didn’t deserve that. Nobody deserves that. But eventually you have to pick yourself up and get back out there. We worry about you working so hard that you forget to enjoy your life.”

“I do enjoy my life.” Niall says, the lie sounding hollow even in his own ears. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, but he’s in a transitional stage right now where everything could fall apart if he does it wrong. He works long hours in order to achieve a dream he’s had since he was young. Sometimes things fall by the wayside for that dream. He interacts less with his friends than he likes, he hasn’t had sex in a year, and he’s already developing ulcers from the sheer amount of coffee he uses to keep himself awake for eighteen hours a day. 

But at the same time, the work he does, the work he’ll be able to do after another six years, it’s exhilarating. He’ll hold life and death in his hands, working day after day to save the lives of everyone he can. It’s all he wants, more than he wants to have a boyfriend again, or to get a little wild, or to stop popping antacids like they’re breath-mints. He wants to be a doctor. That’s worth not being happy for a little while.

“Let’s get you dressed, yeah?” Liam asks cautiously, reminding Niall to pull himself out of his own head. “We can steal some stuff from Zayn’s closet if we need to supplement your wardrobe.”

“I’m sure it won’t come to that.” Niall mutters, opening up his closet. His selection of actual clothes is sparse at best, overwhelmed by the scrubs or button-ups he wears at the hospital. He manages to find a t-shirt that Zayn had gotten him for Christmas last year, black with a golden skull emblazoned on it. It’s not really his style, but he has to admit that it does look good on him, just baggy enough to not show off how overly-thin he’s gotten lately, without making him look like he’s drowning in it.

It’s when he searches for jeans that he runs into a problem. Every pair he pulls out is stained beyond reason, covered in the little bits off food that fall from his grasp while he’s too deep in studying on weekends to pay attention. It’s ridiculous and disgusting, making Niall feel more like a slob than he has in years. “Fuck! Finding one pair of jeans shouldn’t be this difficult!” he groans, closing the drawer and dropping his head against the dresser.

“Zayn’s should fit you, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Liam pipes up, holding out a pair of black jeans Niall knows all too well. They have rips on the front, looking marvelous on Zayn’s smooth dark thighs. Whether they would be even semi-attractive with Niall’s pallor is questionable. He doesn’t have much choice though, given that it’s either those or spaghetti sauce covered ones instead.

“Thanks Li.” he says with a grateful smile, taking the jeans from his friend’s outstretched hand. Liam wouldn’t anything to embarrass Niall, so the blond isn’t overly worried. If it had been Louis, then Niall would probably refuse. 

He’s not sure what he’d do with Zayn, considering the mischievous streak that Louis has instilled in him. Once they had been something more than best friends, something that they hadn’t defined until the only label that they could find that was appropriate, was ‘over’. He’s been unpredictable to Niall ever since, the blond never quite knowing how to act around him. They’ve managed to hold onto their friendship, but Niall can admit to himself that it’s not quite the same as it was before. But Zayn has Liam now, and they’re perfect together, which has eased things a bit. Niall can breathe a bit easier, which is nice considering he still shares a room with Zayn.

“I’ll go meet them outside now. Just remember to change into contacts, or Louis will have my arse.” Liam smiles. “Besides, the glasses would probably get broken if they fall off. Better not to risk them, yeah?”

“Contacts. Got it.” Niall nods, matching Liam’s easy grin. “Li?”

“Yeah Ni?” Liam asks.

“You’ll look out for me tonight, right? You won’t let me do anything too stupid?” Niall asks in a whisper.

“Of course.” Liam says softly. “And if you want to come home, then I’ll bring you back here. No questions or judgment. I promise. Baby-steps are still steps, and what’s important now is that you take some to move on, not necessarily how big they are.”

“Zayn did good when he found you.” Niall says with a shy smile. “You’re a good bloke Liam Payne.”

“So are you.” Liam replies, pressing a soft peck to Niall’s cheek because he’s just an affectionate person. “Now get dressed and let’s go take some steps.”

“Alright.” Niall chuckles. Liam walks out after that, closing the door behind him so that Niall can have some privacy. He sheds his clothes quickly, changing into the outfit and checking himself out in the mirror. He can see a bit of his old self there, the lad who knew how to smile still because his heart hadn’t been broken yet. He drops his glasses on the desk, making his way to their en-suite bathroom to pop in his contacts. His vision isn’t really that bad, only slightly wrecked from the way he’s spent uncountable hours pouring over books, but he still needs them if he’s going out.

He has no excuse to linger any longer, but he takes a second to consider if this is what he really wants. There’s a hint of fear whispering in his heart, telling him that he’s not ready yet, that he should bury himself in his books and keep to what he knows. But there’s also a flutter of excitement, a readiness to thrust himself back into the real world again instead of hiding away. He decides to seize upon it, grabbing ahold of the small amount of courage he can muster and strides out the door.

There’s no turning back once he walks out of the lobby, Louis immediately latching onto his arm and steering him towards the nearest tube station. They get there just in time, barely making it into the car before the doors slide closed behind them, the train setting off towards Brixton. Zayn loosely grips Niall’s fingers, knowing the blond’s level of discomfort in tight spaces. You wouldn’t expect so many people to be on the tube this late, but there are enough to make it feel constricting.

A large swathe of the crowd leaves at the next stop and Niall breathes a sigh of relief, dropping Zayn’s hand in favor of taking a newly-empty seat. Louis drops down beside him, stretching his tightly bound legs over Niall’s to prevent anyone else from sitting down on the bench and crowding the blond. Niall drops his head against the brunet’s chest, thankful that Louis has a sweet side buried under the absolute pile of sarcasm and rudeness that constitutes most of his personality. He’d never say anything too kind of course, concerned as much with his persona as he is with having a good time, but he’ll make silent gestures to let people know he cares.

“So where are we going exactly?” Niall asks.

“We’re getting off at the Brixton tube station, and Luke is going to meet us there to take us the rest of the way.” Louis grins, waggling his eyebrows like a fool. “He’s going out of his way to do this for us.”

“Well you should be sure to thank him then.” Niall says casually, ignoring the innuendo in his friend’s voice.

“If anyone should give him ‘thanks’, then it should be you.” Louis says, combing his fingers through Niall’s fringe and pushing it away from his face. Niall hadn’t really had time to do anything with his hair before he left, so he’s actually a little grateful that Louis is there to help him out with that. He’s not grateful though for the way Louis says ‘thanks’, as if he means so much more. Niall may be ready to go out for a few drinks and a little fun, but he’s not letting Louis set him up. Boys are off-limits tonight though, and Louis should know better.

“Not going to happen.” he snorts, grinding the heel of his hand against Louis’ carefully styled fringe. “Now stop it, or every time you go up to a guy tonight I’ll let drop how you got so drunk that you frotted against a tree and it scratched up your dick.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Louis huffs,trying to press his hair back up into place. “But if you don’t get laid soon, then you might as well just take a vow of celibacy and join some monks in the mountains somewhere.”

“Just because some of us don’t feel like doing serial one night stands until we can’t sit down in our classes-” Niall scoffs. “That doesn’t mean something is wrong with me.”

“Luke’s not a one night stand kind of guy Niall.” Louis huffs out. “I know you better than that.”

“I’m not interested Tommo.” Niall mumbles. “I’m just not ready yet.”

“You were with him for six months. You’ve been single for twice that. Eventually you’re going to have to at least try dating again Niall.” Louis says softly, keeping the conversation quiet so that Zayn and Liam don’t overhear and interject.

“And you thought a good first date would be meeting up with some guy at a party in a warehouse somewhere?” Niall asks incredulously.

“No, I just want you to give him a chance. If you like him, then go out for coffee or something. If you don’t, then that’s that. I’m not trying to pressure you here Niall. I’m just trying to help you out. Luke is as sweet as chocolate, and twice as delicious. He’s also smart, funny, and did I mention he’s hung?” Louis asks.

“Yes. You did.” Niall sighs. “I’ll give him a chance, but you have to promise that even if I choose not to do anything with him, you’ll lay off, alright?”

“That’s the plan.” Louis smiles. “But you have to give him a real chance, not just pretend. He’s my friend too, and he deserves better than you giving him five minutes to try and capture your attention. I want a real showing out there tonight Niall. Flirting and everything.”

“I don’t flirt.” Niall grumbles.

“I seem to remember different, back when you were with a certain demi-god who shall remain nameless.” Louis grins, darting his eyes over to Zayn pointedly.

“That was you. You flirted with him. Often and without any hint of shame.” Niall points out.

“Well you must have been doing something right, because he never took the bait. Not even a little.” Louis whines.

“So sorry.” Niall says, rolling his eyes. Really, his friendships are so strange. Who else would spend this much time with these three, considering their troubled past? But Niall doesn’t really have anyone else, not without Josh. And regardless of the things that have transpired between the four of them, these boys were there for him in his darkest times. He can forgive Louis’ advances towards Zayn in the face of that. Especially given that it was nearly three years ago. It never bothered him much anyways, which probably should have told him that they weren’t working out long before he realized it.

“Well you should be. You and Liam both, for keeping something so pretty to yourselves. It’s not fair to the rest of the world.” Louis chuckles.

“Not everyone wants to fuck you mate.” Niall counters. “You might not have gotten him even if he wasn’t attached.”

“Well I never stood a chance. Not when he was so obsessed with you.” Louis laments, turning to Niall with a pout.

“Can we stop talking about the past Tommo?” Niall asks weakly. He has no love for rehashing this over and over again.

“The past. Sure.” Louis mutters. “Let’s just focus on getting you through tonight then, yeah?”

“That would be ideal.” Niall agrees.

“Then don’t take anything that anyone besides me, Zayn, or Liam brings to you. Don’t think that just because you’re Irish that you can drink endlessly and still make good choices. And don’t wander off where we can’t find you, or leave without one of us.” Louis says, stroking Niall’s cheek with his knuckles. “I don’t want anything bad happening to you and sending you back to your dark place. I don’t handle guilt well.”

“And people think you’re a dick.” Niall chuckles.

“Who? I want names!” Louis laughs.

“Pretty much anyone who’s ever met you at some point or another.” Niall teases, running his fingers over the back of Louis’ neck.

“Well then I’ll have to have words with ‘Pretty much everyone I’ve ever met’.” Louis grins. “Yell at them until they say I’m nice.”

“Sounds counter-intuitive there Tommo.” Niall giggles. “But nobody has ever accused you of good planning skills before, have they?”

“Only because you all pretend I’m not brilliant.” Louis huffs. “My plans would work if you’d all just give them time and help out a little.”

“Last time I helped with one of your plans, you lied to me and threw the shaving-cream filled water-balloons at Liam.” Niall points out. That had not ended well. Zayn had reacted by throwing all of Niall’s underwear out the window in the middle of a snowstorm the next day, soaked in water so that they all froze in one large lump. It wasn’t even his idea, but Louis had escaped unscathed (as he usually does) and claimed the prank a success.

“Well it would have taken too long for me to do it if you hadn’t helped me fill them up, so I had to fib.” Louis giggles. “And you know it was funny. He looked like a big cloud, and he wasn’t even upset.”

“Zayn was though.” Niall sighs. “I had to stay with Josh for a full week before he calmed down. And it cost me a hundred quid to replace my pants.”

“Which was sorely needed.” Louis says with a shit-eating grin. “You used to have such boring underwear.”

“Shut up.” Niall laughs, pushing at Louis shoulder. “I had no complaints from anyone about them. Neither Josh or Zayn ever seemed to mind.”

“Mind what?” Liam asks, popping his head up between Niall and Louis.

“Ni’s ill-fitting panties.” Louis laughs.

“I never wore panties!” Niall groans, pinching Louis’ thigh through his jeans.

“Well that’s not strictly true, now is it?” Zayn smirks.

“You fucking swore!” Niall growls. “And if you’ll recall, that was only because you asked me to for your birthday.”

“Oh! My! God!” Louis cackles. “Zaynie, I will pay you for any photographic evidence you have of that.”

“Got rid of all those forever ago. Sorry Tommo.” Zayn chuckles.

“Liam, take me home.” Niall scowls. “And then run away with me, because your boyfriend is an utter shit.”

“Sorry Ni.” Liam says with a crinkly-eyed smile. “He may indeed be a shit, but I love him. I will take you home though, if that’s what you really want.”

“Nah, I’d rather make Louis go broke.” Niall huffs. “And I’m keeping these jeans.”

“So pushy tonight. Hopefully Luke likes being dominated.” Louis laughs.

“You’d just better hope he’s interesting enough to make me forget what horrible friends I have.” Niall grumbles. “Hopefully he’s worth my time and I can abandon you assholes for better things.”

“Hey.” Liam whines.

“Except you Li. You can have the new mobile number I get to avoid these two trying to talk to me.” Niall grins, giving Liam an affectionate pat on the cheek.

“Well that’s fine then.” Liam beams.

“Prat.” Louis giggles, flicking Niall on the earlobe. They know he’s joking. He wouldn’t abandon these boys for the world. He’ll be stuck with them when he’s old and gray, fighting Louis with his wheelchair and throwing things at Liam and Zayn to get them to stop being sickeningly cute together.

“Our stop is next.” Zayn says, squeezing Niall’s shoulder gently in the closest thing he’d ever give to a public apology. Tomorrow morning he’ll bring Niall a coffee in the lab, press a kiss into his fringe, and all will be forgiven. Niall can hardly hold a grudge against anyone, Zayn in particular, for long.

Louis hops off Niall’s lap, running over to the door so that he can be the first off the train. Zayn follows close behind, ready to let go for a night of fun. Liam stays with Niall though, his hand warm and comforting on the back of Niall’s neck. “Just say the word, and I’ll take you home.” he whispers to Niall. “I’ll even stay with you if you want. Don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with just to please them.”

“I love them, but I wouldn’t do that Li.” Niall says quietly. “Thanks though, for being a real friend. I know that we haven’t always-”

“The past is the past Niall.” Liam smiles. “I was jealous, and you were just trying to protect him. I’m actually thankful for it now, because he deserved to have someone on his side. We’ve both apologized enough for the stupidity we showed back then. You’re my friend now, and that’s what matters to me.”

“Me too.” Niall says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Liam’s wrist. They’re all overly affectionate with one another, a strangely incestuous band of brothers that draw stares whenever they’re together. Niall likes it though, because affection shouldn’t be held back just because other people don’t approve. They all love each other, so a peck here and there is nothing to be ashamed of. It only really means something romantic between Liam and Zayn.

“Can I ask you something then?” Liam asks quietly. Niall nods and the larger man continues. “Give it a real try with this bloke. It’s easier on Zee when you have somebody. He doesn’t worry about you so much when you do. He loves you, and he wants you to be happy.”

“Oh not you too.” Niall groans, dropping his head back. “Why does everyone keep insisting I date this guy?”

“It doesn’t have to be him. Just somebody. For the sake of my relationship, I am begging you to find someone so you stop occupying my boyfriend’s mind more than I do.” Liam says softly. “I love him so much Niall. I can’t take this too much longer though. For a year we’ve barely made it through a conversation without you coming up. I want him back Niall. Please let me have him back.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall whispers, flooded with guilt at something he’d never meant to happen. “I never- I’ll try. I promise. Whatever it takes. I don’t want to get in between you two. I swear, I didn’t-”

“I know. It’s not your fault Ni. We both want you to be happy.” Liam tells him, pressing a kiss against Niall’s forehead. “I’m sorry for putting that on you. I didn’t mean to let that slip out.”

“You should have told me sooner.” Niall mumbles. “I’d have tried to do something. You two belong together, and if I was getting in the way of that, then you could have said something.”

“I didn’t want to push you, or make you feel obligated to do something before you were actually ready. It’s not on you to fix the problems in our relationship. It’s not you who’s causing them either. It’s my own insecurities.” Liam sighs. “Take as long as you need to find someone you really care about. Don’t worry about us. I’m an ass for saying any of that.”

“Alright.” Niall says, swallowing around a lump in his throat. He’s not sure he is ready, not really, but now that he knows this he can’t let his doubts hold him back anymore. Liam and Zayn mean the world to him, and he doesn’t want anything to come between them ever again, let alone himself.

The train slows to a stop, and Niall stands up to follow behind Liam as they shuffle out. Niall takes a moment in silence to steady himself when they step onto the platform, but it’s ended prematurely when Louis links their fingers and tugs him out of the tube station and out into the crisp night air. He looks around for a minute, and then his face splits into a wide grin. “Luke!” he laughs, dragging Niall along behind him as he moves towards the man who’d drawn his attention.

The bloke turns around and Niall nearly swallows his tongue. The picture hadn’t done him justice in the slightest. He’s just about the hottest guy Niall has ever seen in person, tall with bright pink lips and his hair styled up in a quiff. Everything about him is sharp, his jawline, the cut of his smile, his well defined chest (revealed by the tattered vest he’s wearing), but not intimidatingly so. There’s also a softness there under the punk exterior that shines through quite clearly. Louis did well with this one.

“Luke, these are Zayn, Liam, and of course, Niall.” Louis beams. “Niall, this is Luke.”

“I um- Hi.” Niall stutters, blushing furiously because he has no idea what Louis has told Luke about him.

“It’s nice to finally put a face to a name.” Luke smiles, holding a hand out that Niall tries not to take too eagerly. “Louis mentions you a lot. I have to admit, I’ve wanted to meet you for a while. If even half of what he’s told me is true, then you’re quite the bloke.”

“Well it’s Louis, so, grain of salt and all that.” Niall mumbles.

“Don’t be a shit.” Louis growls, pinching the inside of Niall’s arm. “I’ve only told him the truth about you. Don’t need to embellish for my favorite Leprechaun.”

“The party is this way.” Luke laughs, nodding his head towards the other side of the street.

“Perfect.” Louis grins, pushing Niall forward with a deceptively strong hand at the small of the blond’s back. “You two talk. I have things to discuss with the lovebirds snogging against the wall over there.”

Niall glances back and groans. Liam and Zayn have never really been all that private, often giving Niall only seconds to flee the room before clothes start flying off. This is ridiculous though. Zayn has Liam pinned to the wall, hands over his head like they’re about to shag right then and there. Louis wanders over, groping Zayn’s bum and then ducking with practiced agility when the Bradford lad swings a fist around and snarls. Niall rolls his eyes and turns back to Luke to find amusement written all over his face.

“Sorry about that.” Niall sighs.

“Don’t be. It’s sweet.” Luke says with a smile. “Everyone should be so lucky to find someone they’re that comfortable with.”

Niall smiles at that too, because he’s right. Niall misses that, the reckless abandonment of sense in the face of love. He had that once, with Josh. Maybe Luke can help him find it again. It’s a wonderful thing when there’s someone to help take the weight of the world off of your shoulders, to help relieve stress with just the touch of your hands or the press of your lips. Josh had been good at that, a gentle touch here or there to remind Niall that he wasn’t alone.

“You ready to go?” Luke asks, drawing Niall’s attention back to the current moment instead of the memories of the past threatening to overwhelm him.

“Lead the way.” Niall nods, grateful that Luke seems unphased by what was probably an overly long gap in the conversation.

Luke grins and then takes a step out into the empty street. Brixton is mostly residential and retail, so the streets are nearly abandoned as they walk through them. “Louis tells me you’re studying at the Imperial College School of Medicine to be a doctor.” Luke says once they’ve pulled ahead of the other lads a bit. “Top of your year too.”

“I am.” Niall beams, not afraid to be proud of his accomplishments.

“That’s so badass.” Luke laughs. “I feel so unaccomplished.”

“What are you studying?” Niall questions.

“Nothing.” Luke admits. “I’m a musician. I play guitar and sing. Like you, if Louis’ telling the truth about that.”

“I used to. It’s been a while since I picked up my guitar instead of a practice scalpel or a book.” Niall shrugs.

“I’d like to hear you play sometime. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two.” Luke grins.

“Doubtful.” Niall sighs. “My head is packed full of medical stuff now.”

“Your fingers never forget the strings.” Luke tells him, holding his own hands up in silent display. “It’s like riding a bike or kissing someone. Once you try, you remember just how to do it.”

“Well then maybe there’s hope for me after all.” Niall says, hiding a shy smile by pretending to check for traffic, even though it’s obvious there won’t be any. He’s used to bluntness and slight flirtation from being around Louis for so long, but when his friend does it it’s meaningless. There’s no actual sexual attraction between him and Louis. Luke is a different matter though, because it’s quite clear by his closeness and wandering eyes that he’s at least somewhat interested.

“I’d say there’s plenty of hope for a bloke like you.” Luke chuckles. “A hot doctor who can sing and play guitar. One would be smart to snap you up before you realize what a catch you are.”

“I’m not a doctor yet. I still have another six years of school before that.” Niall mumbles. “One would be signing up for a long wait before I was an actual catch.”

“One might not mind that.” Luke hums. “One might even be willing to look past the teasing of one just because one was trying to sound smarter than one actually is.”

“One has no reason to put on airs. I’m not interested in one if one has to pretend to be something one is not just to try and impress me.” Niall says with a grin. “I’d rather get to know one for who one is without any heightened expectations on either of us.”

“One would like that.” Luke laughs. “I mean, I would like that.”

“I didn’t mean to tease by the way.” Niall tell him. “It’s been a while since I’ve been around someone who didn’t know me. I’m not used to talking to new people anymore. I can be a bit blunt sometimes without meaning to.”

“I like bluntness. It means you won’t hide what you’re thinking.” Luke says with a slight smile. “I’ve seen a lot more people drift apart over what wasn’t said than what was.”

Niall can hear the music now, rolling out in waves that tremble through his bones as each step they take brings them closer to the party. He’s not sure how he’ll fare once they’re inside, pressed into a crowd of sweaty writhing bodies under flashing lights with the bass slowly pulverizing his cartilage. It’s not like he’s never been to one of these before, he has, but he’d always had a few drinks first before to take the edge off. It’s easier in these places once the warmth of alcohol is already washing through your veins. But at least once he’s inside he won’t have to deal with these little comments that indicate that Luke is already ready to pursue something even though they’ve only met a few moments before. He seems to be moving at warp speed to the Irish lad, and it’s not something he’s quite sure he can handle without a drink or two to slow things down.

“I know what you mean.” Niall says, letting his eyes wander over the abandoned streets instead of at the Aussie whose eyes he can feel still on his face. “But too much honesty can be just as damning. Sometimes it’s best to accept a little secrecy in something in order to preserve it. Human beings aren’t naturally inclined to be selfless, and so most have trouble looking past the little things in favor of the big ones. Any excuse to flee, and nine out of ten people will take it. It’s the way they’re built.”

“I thought you were focusing on surgery, not psychology.” Luke chuckles.

“We still have to do modules on other specializations, in case we find that we actually have an aptitude for something else or we just enjoy it more. I just finished up a module on neuroscience and mental health not that long ago.” Niall explains. “It sticks with you for a while. Makes you see things different.”

“Is that why you finally agreed to come out and meet me?” Luke asks.

“What do you mean?” Niall asks, stopping in his tracks.

“I’ve been asking Louis for a while to bring you to meet up with, but he always made some lame excuse for you whenever you didn’t show up. I was starting to think you just really didn’t want to meet me.” Luke admits sheepishly.

“I’d never heard of you until tonight.” Niall sighs. “I mean- Maybe in passing in one or two of Louis’ stories, but never anything about me coming out and meeting you.”

“Oh.” Luke says quietly. “Oh, I see.”

“Luke, don’t be be mad at him please. Louis looks out for me like a big brother, and until tonight I wasn’t ready to come out for any reason. I haven’t been to a party, or even had a drink in a year. I definitely wasn’t ready to meet any guys, so it might actually be a good thing for us both. I wouldn’t have given you a fair chance, and you’d have ended up thinking I was a bitch.” Niall tells him. “I wasn’t even going to come out tonight either, because I’m still kind of a mess, but I did, and Louis has been saying nothing but very flattering things about you the whole time. He just knew not to push me until I could handle it. So please don’t hold it against him, or let it ruin our night.”

“Nah mate. I get that. He’s just looking out for a friend, and I can appreciate that.” Luke says with a kind smile. “I’m not so happy that he lied to me about it, but I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same for someone I cared about, and he cares about you a lot. I actually thought he liked you for a while until he said that you and I should go out sometime.”

“Yeah, no. People make that mistake a lot, but we’re just friends. We tried going on a date once, when we first met, but that was a disaster of epic proportions.” Niall laughs, remembering that night four years ago with horrifying clarity. “He’s a little high maintenance for me, and I’m not hot enough for him.”

“Now that’s a lie.” Luke says with a slight blush. “Not the high maintenance part. That’s the absolute truth. The part about you not being hot though, that’s so far from the truth. He told me you were cute, but I didn’t realize just how much of an understatement that was until you came out of the tube station.”

“You should see me when I’m in scrubs and a lab coat, when I haven’t eaten in two days or had time for a shower, and see if you still think so.” Niall mutters, taking a step to restart their journey. Zayn cleared his throat from where Louis is keeping the three of them back, reminding him that it isn’t just him and Luke going to this thing. Zayn isn’t a particularly patient man, and Niall knows from experience that it’s not a good idea to piss him off. That’s an excellent way to have all of your underwear ruined.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.” Luke laughs, easily keeping pace with Niall’s nervous strides because his legs are so much longer. “And maybe if you have something to help distract you from the lab a bit, you’ll get into a bit of a better schedule.”

“My work is the most important thing in my life right now. I can’t just change that.” Niall admits. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m in one of the most competitive medical undergrad programs in the world, and staying top of my class gives me an edge for finding a surgical residency. I have to stay on top of things, so I hope you aren’t looking for someone that wants to dedicate all their time to you. Or you can, but that’s not going to be me.”

“Wow, that is blunt.” Luke says with a nervous chuckle. “Let me start off by saying that I’m not looking for a groupie. I like that you’re serious about your career. It’s rare to find a guy our age who’s that passionate about something and has their shit together.”

“Nobody has accused me of that in a long time.” Niall says dryly. “I hardly have my shit together. I have a goal that I’m working towards as hard as I can, but I’m also kind of a train-wreck. I don’t do so well with interpersonal relationships.”

“Louis told me what happened with your ex.” Luke says quietly. “It’s alright not to be okay after something like that.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Niall growls. That wasn’t Louis’ story to tell. It’s not anybody’s story to tell but Niall’s, and he doesn’t want to relive that night any more than necessary.

“Don’t be mad. I asked him to tell me about you.” Luke says shyly. “He’d had a few drinks and let it slip out. He was really upset with himself afterwards.”

“I’m going to put him in a rehab clinic one of these days.” Niall sighs. “He always lets something slip when he drinks. It’s not really fair though, because I only know a couple things about you.”

“Well what’s he told you?” Luke asks. “I can go from there.”

“Well most of it’s kind of obvious.” Niall shrugs. “Tall, blond, Aussie. He said you were sweet. And that you live with a friend of yours named Michael. And um- something else.”

“What’s that?” Luke asks.

“He said you were hung like a horse.” Niall mumbles, a blush painting itself across his cheeks.

“Oh my god.” Luke groans. “Okay, I’ll help you kill him.”

“Wait until after he pays for all my shit tonight.” Niall laughs. “I didn’t bring my wallet.”

“I um- I thought maybe I could pay for you.” Luke says with a blush that puts Niall’s to shame.

“Not tonight.” Niall says, shaking his head. “Him paying was a condition of me coming out tonight, and I still owe him payback for some things he said on the ride here. He’s going to be in the red tomorrow if I can help it.”

“I like that idea.” Luke giggles. “Seems like a fair enough punishment.”

“And I may or may not have a stripper-telegram show up in his morning class tomorrow.” Niall adds. Louis did it to him once during a presentation and he’s never forgotten how mortified he was. “Just for good measure.”

“Oh, now that’s just pure evil.” Luke grins. “I like that even more. We’re just about there. It’s right up here on the left.”

 

By the time Niall downs his third beer he’s starting to remember how good it feels to let loose. The crowd is a bit sparser than you’d expect from the way the music is tearing through the quiet city streets, but that just means that there’s space to stand back and take a breath if you need one. He hadn’t jumped right into things, preferring to stay back and have a drink before he threw himself into the mass of writhing bodies in the center of the room. He also hadn’t waited too long, because it’s poor form to keep someone back from a good time, and Luke had insisted on staying with him to talk more. Not that they can really hear each other over the cacophony.

He watches Luke gulp down the rest of his drink too, a droplet slipping past his lips that a twitch from Niall’s dick deeply approves of. He wants to lick it off, see just how Luke tastes with the light sheen of sweat and alcohol beading on his skin. Before he can act on the idea though, a familiar touch wraps around his wrist. He knows who it is without looking, and leans back into Zayn’s chest. The leather of his jacket, somehow still cool in the heated warehouse, feels good against Niall’s skin.

“Hey Babe!” he shouts over the noise.

“Hey yourself.” Zayn grins into the flesh of Niall’s neck. He leans over to Luke who doesn’t seem to mind the closeness between Niall and the darker lad and shouts “Mind if I steal him for a song?”

“Not if you leave yours behind for me to dance with.” Luke responds, nodding his head towards Liam. “I’ll get bored otherwise, and Louis disappeared after he bought Niall’s drink.”

“That’s fine.” Zayn laughs, waving Liam over. “Keep him distracted for me, will you? I need to talk to Nialler.”

“Course Babe.” Liam smiles. “You two have fun.”

“You too.” Zayn says, pulling Liam in for a quick kiss before dragging Niall onto the floor. He positions them across from the speakers so that they can talk while they dance. It’s easy and familiar, something they’ve done countless times before. Niall’s arms sling around Zayn’s neck while the darker man’s hands plant themselves on the blond’s hips. 

“Is that for me, or for Luke?” Zayn asks, grinding his hip into Niall’s erection.

“Been there all night.” Niall admits with a laugh. “Can’t seem to get rid of it. Doesn’t help that sexy blokes keep dancing on me like this.”

“You’re not looking too bad yourself tonight Nialler.” Zayn mutters in his ear. “It’s good to see you smile and laugh again, and those jeans look good on you too. Do you like him?”

“I don’t know.” Niall admits, chewing on his bottom lip. “I feel like I should, but I haven’t really been feeling that spark that I did with you and Josh. He’s nice, and so fucking hot, but I don’t think it’s going anywhere.”

“Don’t force it.” Zayn tells him, pressing a soft peck to Niall’s cheek. “Wait until you find something that’s right for you. Nobody expects you to find something right out of the gate.”

“I don’t want you to keep worrying about me anymore.” Niall mutters. “I’ll be alright.”

“I’m always going to worry about you Nialler.” Zayn says softly. “After what happened with us, and then with Josh, you need someone to be in your corner.”

“So does Liam.” Niall says, wincing as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zayn asks.

“I’m just afraid you spend too much time dealing with me and my problems. He deserves that attention more than I do.” Niall says, carefully choosing his words so as not to give away what Liam had told him. “I love you Zee. I always will, but what happened between us was so long ago. It’s time for both of us to let go of that. Liam deserves better than me stealing your attention away from him, and I’m sorry about that, for him and for you.”

“You’re my best friend Nialler. I can’t help it if I want to see you happy.” Zayn mumbles, his eyes growing soft and vulnerable in the way they always used to be when he and Niall were together.

“I know.” Niall breathes out. “Maybe- Maybe it’s time you move in with Liam though.”

“You want me to move out?” Zayn asks, his lip trembling as he does.

“No, but I think it’s for the best if we spend a little more time apart. It’s not normal to live with your ex like this. Liam would never say it, but I think it hurts him that we’re still this close.” Niall tells him, biting back the fear in his throat to keep his voice steady. “You two are so good together, and I don’t want anything to come between that Zee. I love you too much for that. I couldn’t live with it if I was a problem for the two of you.”

“I’ll be out by the end of the week.” Zayn says quietly, dropping his hands from Niall’s side and taking a step back. “I’m going to go tell Liam now.”

“Zayn-” Niall starts, but his friend disappears into the crowd before he can catch him. He feels like crying, like coming out tonight was a massive mistake that he’s never going to make up for. He needs a second to breathe, and stumbles towards the exit. The air outside is much cooler in contrast to the heat generated by the bodies inside. His lungs feel like they don’t fill properly and he sinks down against the brick wall to try and calm himself.

“You alright mate?” a voice asks after a few minutes, slow and thick like honey to Niall’s ears.

“I’m fine.” he mutters, rubbing his hands over his eyes because his contacts are irritating them. “It’s just too much in there right now.”

“I know what you mean.” the bloke says, taking a seat next to Niall on the ground. “I’m not a huge fan of these things either, but it comes with the territory.”

“What do you do? Deejay?” Niall asks, trying to take his mind off of things inside.

“You could say I’m more of a sponsor actually.” the guy laughs, drawing Niall’s attention to his face for the first time. He’s hot, like really, really fucking hot. He has long hair, swept out of his face on the left side and tucked behind his ear. It’s somehow meticulous and messy at the same time, like he spends hours trying to make it look like he’s done nothing at all. His lips are a long stretch of pink, drawn into a wide smile that makes Niall’s heart flutter in his chest. All thoughts of Luke and Zayn are driven out of his head by the stranger. “I provide the money up front, and make a profit off the sales and entrance fees as well as some other things.”

“Lucrative.” Niall chuckles.

“People always want a good time, and I’m just filling that need.” the stranger grins. “You can make good money if you know how. So what’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Niall asks.

The man reaches forward, brushing a thumb over Niall’s cheek and says “You’re crying. Pretty bloke like you shouldn’t cry. Seems a shame for someone so beautiful to shed a tear, let alone so many.”

“I didn’t even notice.” Niall admits, shivering at the warm touch of the hand still touching his face. “Things got a little out of hand in there.”

“With the tall lad, or with the one in the leather jacket?” the stranger asks. “I’m not a stalker, I swear. You’re just hard not to notice.”

“The one in the jacket.” Niall sighs. “He’s my best mate, and I just kicked him out of our dorm room.”

“Heavy for a party.” the man chuckles. “Doesn’t seem like something you do to a best mate.”

“It’s for his own good.” Niall mutters. “I’m holding him back. There are special circumstances.”

“So either you used to be together, or you both want to but haven’t yet.” the man hums, looking into Niall’s eyes to search for an answer.

“Most people would know that’s none of their business.” Niall scoffs, turning his face so that the fingers fall from his cheek.

“I’m not most people. The proper order of things is often a mystery to me.” he grins.

“Lewis Carroll.” Niall laughs. “God it’s been a while since I read for fun.”

“You just got so much more interesting.” the man giggles. “Nobody ever appreciates the quotes.”

“That’s because the Cheshire Cat has been stolen as a symbol of teenagers who want to prove they’re different.” Niall says with a soft smile. “They always forget all of his best lines in favor of the few slogans that fit well on t-shirts.”

“Who are you?” the stranger asks, his eyes glinting curiously in the low light.

“Who in the world am I? Ah, that’s the great puzzle.” Niall quotes with a grin. For the first time tonight he actually feels like he’s in control of something, even if it’s just a conversation with an attractive stranger he’ll never see again. Outside of the lab he rarely feels this anymore, this excitement fluttering in his chest and driving his pulse up. He hasn’t felt it with another person since- well, since Josh really. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I really would.” he says, pressing forward into Niall’s space just a bit more. “I like a man who can quote Carroll back to me.”

“I hate to disappoint, but a man must have his secrets.” Niall hums, not bothered in the slightest by the intrusion.

“One of the secrets of life is that all that is really worth doing is what we do for others.” the stranger quips. “Do this for me. Tell me your name.”

“And what would you do for me in return?” Niall asks.

“You’ll have to tell me to find out.” the lad grins in response.

“I’m Niall.” he answers.

“Niall.” the man whispers, rolling the word around on his tongue with a finesse that sends shivers down the blond’s spine. “Niall. I like that. It means passionate, or vehement. I think it probably fits.”

Niall starts to say something, but it’s cut off by the press of the stranger’s lips against his own. He gives in easily to the softness of it, drawn into the man’s hypnotic embrace with a moan he only half regrets. It ignites something in him, a flame he had feared long extinguished. His tongue begs entrance at Niall’s lips, and the blond lets him in without hesitation, reveling in the fire that shoots through his veins from the taste of the man. It’s over too soon, the stranger drawing back and hopping up to his feet in one swift motion. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you Niall. I sincerely hope that this isn’t the only time, but I leave that up to the fates. They’ve yet to steer me wrong.” he says, walking off into the night without even a glance over his shoulder back at the slack-jawed blond staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest will be, but like I said, the chapters will be out every two days, so the people who actually enjoy it won't have to wait that long for the next one. That one is a doozy too. Close to 20,000 words. So stay tuned and let me know if you like the story, either here or at narryhadalittleliam.tumblr.com

“So I guess it’s probably a no if I ask you out on an actual date.” someone says behind him. Niall whips his head around to find look standing there, his eyes firmly planted on his feet.

“Luke-” Niall says softly. “That wasn’t- I don’t know what that was actually.”

“That was a real connection.” Luke shrugs. “You connected to him in a way you haven’t been with me all night. It’s okay. I could tell you weren’t really interested from the start. I was just hoping that might change, because you seem like a good bloke.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall says weakly.

“I said it’s okay Niall.” Luke smiles. “I mean that. I don’t want to waste my time chasing after someone who doesn’t want me, so I’m glad this happened before I could start to like you more.”

“I’m gonna go.” Niall mumbles. “I think that’s for the best.”

“I’ll walk you back to the tube station. You shouldn’t walk around out here alone at night. It’s still London.” Luke says, offering a hand to help him off the ground.

“You don’t have to do that.” Niall says, taking the hand gratefully and standing up. “I understand if you don’t want to be around me.”

“So we don’t work out romantically. That doesn’t mean that we can’t still be friends.” Luke chuckles. “You’re still a good bloke. It’s not like this was a date or anything. Not yet. You were under no obligations here, so you don’t have to feel guilty.”

“You know what happened with Josh.” Niall mutters, struck by how eerily similar the two occurrences are. To see someone you thought you were with in the arms of another, it hurts. Niall’s ashamed of himself for inflicting that upon someone else.

“Two completely different things Niall. We weren’t in love, and you weren’t shagging him when I found you.” Luke points out. “Come on. Let’s get you home safe and sound. If you insist on it, then you can make this up to me some other time. Maybe show me how you play that guitar you keep locked away. Or give me medical care sometime. I have a tendency to hurt myself.”

“Of course. Anything.” Niall nods. “I really am sorry about this Luke. You seem like a great guy.”

“Are you going to see him again?” Luke asks, steering Niall back the way they had come to get to the party.

“I don’t even know his name.” Niall admits, feeling very sober all of a sudden.

“I don’t either, but I’ve seen him around.” Luke tells him. “Everyone calls him The Cheshire Cat.”

“No shit?” Niall laughs. “No wonder he liked the Carroll quote.”

“Just a word of caution, I’ve never seen him with the same person twice.” Luke says quietly. “Nobody has. He’s a bit of a mystery, but most rumors say he runs a company that provides everything for parties. Everything.”

“Are you saying he’s a drug dealer?” Niall asks.

“I don’t know for sure.” Luke admits. “What I do know is that I wouldn’t trust him if I were you. A man like that, he’s no good for someone like you. Just having a reputation like he does tells me that things wouldn’t end well.”

“It’s up to the fates I guess.” Niall echoes the man’s words from earlier. “I’ll probably never see him again.”

 

“You’re an absolute wrecking ball, you know that?” Louis asks, striding into Niall’s lab like he owns the place. “Luke, Zayn, that stunt you pulled with the stripper. Not really sure you’re getting better at all here Niall.”

“Shit. I meant to cancel the stripper.” Niall sighs.

“Well I shagged him, so it’s not all bad.” Louis grins, pressing a cup of coffee into Niall’s hand. “So what are we going to talk about first? You kissing another bloke right in front of Luke, or you kicking Zayn out?”

“I didn’t kick him out. Not really. I said I thought he should move in with Liam because it’s time.” Niall says quietly. “He’s too focused on me, and it’s not good for him. Or fair to Liam.”

“I’m not going to pretend to understand what you two have, but is it really fair to Liam that Zayn is only moving in because you’re pushing him away?” Louis asks. “He loves you Niall. We all do, but not like Zayn does. He’ll do anything he thinks will make you happy, even if it isn’t in his own best interests.”

“Which is exactly why we need to spend more time apart.” Niall tells him. “I don’t want to have the hold over him that I do. He can’t move on properly until he and I can separate ourselves.”

“It’s killing him Ni.” Louis mutters. “Last night, when you disappeared without a word to any of us, he panicked. He spent all night wandering the streets and looking for you until Luke texted me to tell me what happened.”

“My mobile died.” Niall says. “And when I got home I didn’t feel like doing anything except falling into bed. I never should have gone out in the first place.”

“Well at least if you hadn’t then you wouldn’t have hurt Luke too. What the fuck was that Niall?” Louis asks sharply. “You kissed some lad while you were supposed to be getting to know him. You promised me you’d try with him. That is the opposite of trying.”

“First off, he kissed me. Second, I did try. I didn’t actually feel any kind of attraction to him beyond physical. I can see being friends with him, but it was never going to work out Tommo.” Niall sighs. “I’m sorry if I messed things up between you two, but I can’t help it if I didn’t feel anything for him.”

“You’d met him two hours before.” Louis squawks. “What did you expect, true love at first fucking sight or something?”

“It wasn’t like it was when I met Josh, or Zayn. There was no spark.” Niall admits.

“Because that spark has led you so well in the past.” Louis scoffs. “The cheating drummer, and the man who’s still in love with you even though you wouldn’t even call him your boyfriend. Real smart choices you’ve made there.”

“I’m sorry Louis. Really I am, but I’m not going to jump into a relationship that isn’t right just to make you happy.” Niall says quietly, cupping a hand over Louis’. “Please don’t ask me to.”

“You’re right.” Louis sighs. “I hate it, because you two could have been a brilliant couple, but if it wasn’t right, then it wasn’t right. I won’t try and set you up anymore. Although, if you’re interested, I met a really nice bloke earlier with a very nice body.”

“Are you talking about the stripper? You are, aren’t you? You are. I don’t know why I bothered asking.” Niall laughs.

“His name is Chester, and he’s just stripping until he makes enough to start going to nursing school.” Louis grins.

“We’ve discussed this. I’m not going to take your sloppy seconds Louis.” Niall huffs.

“If it’s good enough for Zayn, then I don’t see why it isn’t for you.” Louis giggles.

“Holy fuck, what?” Niall asks, flabbergasted. “You fucked Liam? How did I not know that?”

“I was talking about you.” Louis cackles, bending nearly in half with the force of his laughter.

“We never slept together Louis.” Niall scoffs.

“No, but I did kiss you and take you on a proper date before Zayn ever did.” Louis beams. “Therefore, you’re my sloppy seconds.”

“Don’t make me kill you Louis. I have research to do.” Niall grumbles, turning back to his work.

“No, you’re going to tell me about this bloke that was so attractive that you’d forget about the absolute hunk I served up on a silver platter for you. I want to hear everything.” Louis grins, hopping on the counter and splaying his hand over Niall’s papers.

“Why haven’t you slept with Luke? You obviously find him attractive.” Niall says, hoping to steer the conversation away from The Cheshire Cat, lest he gush.

“He’s not interested in a one night stand, and no matter how pretty I think he is, I’m not going to nail myself down when I’m still this young.” Louis shrugs. “Don’t think I haven’t offered though. Anyways, your bloke, information, now.”

“He was just- He was nice. He knew Lewis Carroll quotes by heart. And holy fuck Tommo, you should have seen his lips, and his hair, and his eyes. Holy shit, his eyes.” Niall laughs giddily. “And that kiss. I felt guilty when Luke saw it, but my lips felt like they were on fire all night. I can still feel it there, like, tingling or something.”

“So what’s his name?” Louis asks.

“He didn’t tell me.” Niall says, his fingers coming up to touch his lips for the hundredth time today. “Luke knew who he was though. Kind of. He’s apparently known around as The Cheshire Cat.”

“No. No fucking way.” Louis growls. “You can’t be serious! Niall, please tell me you aren’t going to see him anymore.”

“Why?” Niall asks.

“Because he’s- He’s like a legend, but not in a good way. He runs most of the party drugs in town, and some other things as well.” Louis explains. “Like prostitutes and shit.”

“Do you know that, or is it just rumors?” Niall questions. “Because Luke couldn’t tell me anything substantial about him.”

“Because nobody really knows who he is.” Liam groans. “He’s a complete mystery. The only thing people know about him is that he’s bad fucking news. He- he’s not what you’re looking for Niall. Please don’t get mixed up with him. Promise me.”

“I doubt I’ll ever see him again Louis. It’s not like I frequent raves, and he doesn’t know my last name. There are eight and a half million other people in this city. The chances of us meeting are negligible at best.” Niall says quietly.

“Then you should have no trouble promising me.” Louis says firmly.

“Fine, I promise.” Niall sighs. Whether or not he’ll keep that promise should he ever meet the Cat again is yet to be decided. Another kiss like that may be worth breaking his word for. It’s the first time in a year Niall’s heart beat hard enough that he remembered he’s still alive.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t think you’d be back yet.” Zayn mumbles, stepping into the room with several empty boxes in hand.

“Can we talk?” Niall asks, closing his book to give Zayn his full attention.

“I suppose.” Zayn says, setting the boxes down and opening the drawer of his dresser.

“Zee, please don’t be mad at me for this.” Niall begs, walking over to circle his arms around his best friend’s waist. “I’m just trying to repay you for all that you’ve done for me.”

“By asking me to give you up?” Zayn asks quietly, turning around in Niall’s arms so that they’re face to face. “How is that the kind thing Nialler?”

“Because you deserve to be with someone who loves you the way Liam does. As long as you’re here, I’m afraid you’ll hold onto hope that something will happen. Even more so, I’m afraid something will if you stay any longer. It would be so easy to let myself fall back into you, but it wouldn’t be right. I love you so damn much, but not the way you want me to.” Niall mumbles, pressing their foreheads together to stare into Zayn’s eyes. “You belong with Liam. I know you love him, and he loves you more than I’ve ever seen anyone love someone else. You’ll be happier without me around.”

“You’re crazy if you think that’s true.” Zayn whispers. 

“We’re all mad here.” Niall chuckles, thinking back to the Cat’s amusement when he had quoted Carroll back to him. “Zee, I know I’m asking a lot of you in this, but you know that it’s what needs to be done.”

“I can work on it. I can ignore the way I feel Nialler. Just don’t ask me to give you up.” Zayn pleads.

“I’m not saying we can’t still be best mates Zee.” Niall sighs. “I’m saying that one of us has to be the one to take a step back and regain our heads before we do something we’ll both regret. I’m not sure how long I can hold out anymore, even though I know it would be a mistake.”

“We were good together.” Zayn mumbles. “We could have been great.”

“We could have, but it would have been a lie. I never loved you quite right Zayn. I loved you, I still do, but not quite right. Not like Liam does. So please, for all three of us, go to the man who can treat you like you deserve. Go to the man who loves you so much his heart is visible through his shirt whenever you walk in the room. Go to the man who would stick around through all of this, for even a fraction of your love.” Niall says, finishing his plea with a gentle kiss on Zayn’s cheek. “He’s the only one who will ever actually deserve you.”

“Promise me that this doesn’t mean the two of us will separate completely.” Zayn says quietly. “I can’t lose you Nialler. I can’t.”

“You’re not going to. We just won’t be sharing a room anymore. If you think I’m not going to spend half my time bugging you through texts or getting you drunk so I can pick your brain for school, then you’re the crazy one.” Niall grins. “We’ll still be a part of each other’s lives. Just not the biggest parts anymore. Besides, now you can shag whenever you feel like it, and I won’t be forced to stay in the library for hours.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Zayn mumbles.

“Not half as much as I’m going to miss you.” Niall tells him. “And if you get bored of Mr. Perfect for a night, then you can always sleep over here.”

“And if you need anything, anything at all, just ring me up. I’ll be here in a minute for movie night, or study games, or cuddles. Anything you need, I’m your man.” Zayn urges in a whisper across Niall’s lips.

“Always have been.” Niall giggles at the tickle of Zayn’s facial hair.

“So tell me about your boy.” Zayn says, falling back on his bed with Niall in a tangled lump of limbs. “I heard you actually kissed someone, and because I’m excited for you, I won’t hold it against you that Louis was the one who told me instead of you.”

“He’s not my boy. I had to promise Tommo that I wouldn’t ever see him again.” Niall sighs.

“What? Why? Just because you blew off the guy that you had no chemistry with?” Zayn asks with a scoff.

“No, because he’s apparently bad news.” Niall mumbles, glad that Zayn can understand the importance of finding someone with that spark.

“He’s just mad that he failed in setting you up.” Zayn laughs.

“Luke said it too actually. The guy who kissed me, he’s known as the Cheshire Cat.” Niall tells him.

“Wait, what?” Zayn asks, shooting up so fast he almost knocks Niall off the bed. “You’re kidding right? The Cheshire Cat? As in the fucking drug lord and pimp?”

“How has everybody heard about him except for me?” Niall questions, more to himself than to Zayn. “I mean, he never gave me a name or anything like that. Luke has seen him around though, and that’s who he said the guy was.”

“Niall, I don’t want to tell you what you can and can’t do, so I won’t. If you’re half as smart as I think you are though, you’ll avoid this guy. I- I’ve met him before. He offered me a job working for him.” Zayn admits. “As a prostitute.”

“What did he look like?” Niall asks, wondering if it really is the same person.

“Like sin in skinny jeans.” Zayn mutters. “Long brown hair, gorgeous lips, dressed to the nines. I’ve never seen a guy so beautiful.”

“Fuck.” Niall hisses. That’s him alright. “And he really offered you a job as a whore?”

“I almost took it too. He showed me what my pay would be, what kind of life I could have, and it was fucking tempting Nialler.” Zayn explains. “He found me right after we ended things. I was at a club trying to wipe you out of my mind, and he had me brought to the VIP lounge. There were footballers, models, actors, and singers there at the club, people who were actually rich and important, but the only people in the lounge were him and me. Nobody seemed to mind either, because they all have this mixture of fear and respect for him. He was nothing if not kind to me, but Nialler, I had this feeling under my skin the whole time that he’s fucking dangerous. He scared me in a way I can’t explain properly.”

“You never told me about that.” Niall whispers.

“I never wanted to think about it again.” Zayn says with an uncharacteristic shiver. “Please Nialler, please don’t get mixed up with him. You should be with someone else, someone who isn’t a crime-lord at the very least.”

“I have no plans to see him again.” Niall admits. “I don’t even know his real name.”

“That’s good.” Zayn says, laying back down with Niall held tight against his chest. “I have a feeling that’s a dangerous piece of information to have.”

“I think you’re all just overreacting.” Niall mutters. “I didn’t get any chills or feel like he was dangerous at all. He got ridiculously happy when we both quoted from Lewis Carroll, and he didn’t proposition me to buy drugs or work as a prostitute. And Zee, I’ve never been kissed like that.”

“Oh thanks.” Zayn scoffs, pinching at Niall’s side. “You saying I’m a bad snog?”

“You’re an amazing snog, but I had no idea it was coming. It felt like I’d been waiting for it all my life though.” Niall says quietly, laying his head down in the crook between Zayn’s neck and shoulder. “He’s special. I can tell.”

“Special doesn’t necessarily mean good Nialler.” Zayn mumbles.

“It doesn’t have to mean bad either.” Niall replies, his eyes growing heavy from the warmth of Zayn wrapped around him. He falls asleep within minutes in his friend’s embrace. If he dreams of long brown hair and green eyes, well that’ll just be his little secret.

 

“I’m bored.” Niall whines into his mobile.

“So what?” Louis scoffs.

“So come to the store and entertain me.” Niall offers. “I’ll even let you buy me lunch.”

“That’s the dream.” Louis laughs. “How do I always get roped into bringing you food when we don’t even fuck?”

“Because you love me and I’m poor.” Niall grins, even though he knows the brunet can’t see it. “And if you don’t feed me then I’ll wither away into nothing and nobody else will listen to your stories of debauchery.”

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” Louis asks with a chuckle. “I’ll be there in twenty with Italian.”

“Thank you Tommo!” Niall says with a happy little dance. Louis always brings the best food with him. Louis laughs and rings off, leaving Niall to entertain himself until he arrives. He’s already cleaned the store up three times, and watched every new video of everyone he’s subscribed to on Youtube, and he’s only been there for three hours. But in those three hours he hasn’t had a single customer, because who even buys records anymore? Someone called up to find out if they had a certain rare album, which Niall confirmed, but they didn’t say whether or not they’d be in to pick it up after he told them the price.

He decides to look up Luke’s band, but soon realizes he doesn’t actually know the band’s name, or even Luke’s last name, so he can’t find anything. Searching ‘hot blond Australian Luke London guitar’ and variations on that gets him nowhere fast. He drops his mobile on the counter and rummages through the box of records he’s allowed to play in the store and realizes he’s listened to them all so many times that nothing is particularly exciting. The bell on the door rings, alerting him to a customer, and he calls over his shoulder “I’ll be with you in a second!”

“No fucking way.” a slow, eerily familiar, voice drawls in amusement. Niall shoots up and turns to find a mischievous smile that fits perfectly with it’s owner’s name. “ Niall. The fates were kind.”

“No!” Niall yelps, stumbling backwards. “You have got to be kidding me. You can just leave right now.”

“Don’t be like that.” the Cat laughs. “I came in to buy something. I swear.”

“We don’t sell drugs or skin here.” Niall says, a measure of confidence bubbling up in his chest that might not be so good for his health if the rumors are true.

“So you have heard of me.” the Cat chuckles.

“Not before, but I promised someone I’d avoid you once I found out who you are.” Niall says, sitting down in his chair.

“And why would you want to avoid me, when clearly we were meant to meet?” the Cat asks, curiosity playing in his eyes like sparkles.

“Because you’re bad news.” Niall says weakly, entranced yet again by the man in front of him. He can already feel his willpower dissolving, giving way to interest. “You’re a crime-lord.”

“Do I look like a gangster to you?” he asks, standing up to reveal the sharp cut of his suit, the shirt underneath unbuttoned to his navel. “I provide good times, nothing else. I’m not violent. I don’t sell to kids. I give money to charity, and pay taxes on every pound I earn.”

“You tried to get my best friend into prostitution.” Niall huffs.

“If I did offer him a job, then that’s between him and me. He obviously didn’t take it, and that was that.” the Cat counters.

“It’s a dangerous job. He could have been hurt, or worse.” Niall growls.

“Not the way I run things. My clients go through stringent background checks, and they submit to having a bodyguard accompany my workers. Your friend would have been perfectly safe, and earned a good bit of money in the process.” the Cat replies simply. “I stand for nothing less.”

“And if they disobey? You said you aren’t violent, so how do you protect them?” Niall asks.

“I have the ears of the most powerful men and women in London. There are other ways to take a person’s life apart than to hurt them physically, and the threat of such has always been more than enough to keep my clients in line.” the Cat explains. “I play by a set of rules that I never break, and that I don’t allow my clients to either. Regardless of the legality of my work, I’m not a bad man Niall. Do you honestly think I’m a bad person?”

“I don’t know what to think.” Niall admits quietly. “You don’t seem evil, but your work- It’s not something a good person does.”

“And were I given the choice, it’s not what I would have done either. I was drawn into this when I was in a bad place. I inherited my business from the previous owner, who inherited it from someone before him. The Cheshire Cat Club goes back a long way, and I’m just the latest in a long line of owners, each of whom come from humble beginnings.” the Cat tells him. “Anyways, I did come here with a purpose, and I’m not extremely flush with time. You have a record that my assistant called to inquire about earlier? The Smiths, Hand in Glove with the negative sleeve.”

“We have it.” Niall nods his head towards the safe that keeps their rarer records locked away carefully.

“You’re the only place in the country that does.” the Cat smiles. “I’m telling you, it’s fate Niall.”

“The record is twenty-five-hundred pounds.” Niall replies. 

“I’d like to see it first. Make sure it’s the real thing. Only twenty five were ever made you know. Have to be sure I don’t waste my money on a fake, even though I’m glad I’ve spent the time.” the Cat says with a wink. It sends shivers down Niall’s spine and he turns to open the safe. 

He withdraws the album, setting it down on the counter carefully with two pieces of paper and says “Certificate of authenticity and receipt of purchase from the original owner. All of it yours for the purchase price of three-thousand pounds.”

“That’s quite a mark-up in the last twenty seconds.” the Cat grins.

“Interest has peaked.” Niall counters.

“Mine certainly has.” the Cat laughs. “Alright, three-thousand pounds it is. I assume you take cash?”

“We do.” Niall nods.

The Cat pulls out a roll of bills from his pocket, unbinding them and dividing it so quickly that Niall can barely see his hands move before he slaps down three stacks of hundred pound notes. “Feel free to count it, use the little marker, whatever you need. It’s all there and all real.” he says with a smirk, pocketing the rest of the notes, which shockingly still constitute the majority.

Niall rolls his eyes and sets about counting the money, using the special marker from the cash register to check each note’s authenticity. It moves achingly slowly until he confirms that each is real and it adds up. The Cat smiles playfully at him the whole time, as if he’s amused by Niall’s caution. He probably isn’t questioned very often.

“Alright, let me ring you up.” Niall mutters, turning to the computer and checking him out. The receipt prints up and he drops it on top of the record. “Do you want a bag?”

“Only once my business has reached it’s conclusion.” the Cat laughs. “Just because I’ve gotten what I originally came for doesn’t mean I’m done.”

“I’m not buying anything.” Niall huffs.

“Oh you sweet thing. I don’t walk around with anything in my pocket to sell. I’m well past that now.” the Cat giggles in a way that is totally not indicative at all of a secretly villainous persona. It’s actually really cute.

“And I’m not going to work for you either.” Niall says firmly.

“I’d never think you would. Besides, why would I ever want anyone else to touch you?” the Cat asks lightly. “Fate didn’t lead me to you because you’re meant to work for me. I have a feeling it has other plans in store for us.”

“I put no stock in fate.” Niall scowls. “It’s the excuse of the weak for falling to their own misfortunes.”

“Ah, but fate has seen me rise where I was sure I would fall.” the Cat grins. “It’s led me to adventure, riches, and freedom, and most interestingly of all, you.”

“Then consider this the end of the path.” Niall grumbles.

“Are you saying you felt nothing when I kissed you?” the Cat asks with an arched brow. “Because I certainly did.”

“I might have.” Niall mumbles shyly. “But I have a feeling you would be a mistake for me.”

“One night. Get to know me before you make a decision based on hearsay. I’ll drop it if you don’t want to see me again.” the Cat offers. “Give me a chance to prove I’m not a mistake.”

“What’s your game here?” Niall asks. “Guy like you could have anyone he wants, so why me?”

“Because nobody else has ever intrigued me like you do. Not in my entire life.” the Cat answers. “I’ve met a lot of very interesting people, but you surpass them all for me.”

“I don’t know.” Niall says quietly, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Well take as long as you need to decide. If your answer is favorable, then call the number on this card and repeat the phrase when prompted, then ask for Harry and tell them your name.” he says, placing a card on the counter. “I’ll answer any time, day or night.”

Niall makes no move to touch the card, but nods just slightly. The Cat- Harry- beams and grabs his purchase and a bag Niall sets on the counter, and walks out the door. Once he’s gone Niall picks the card up, investigating it’s surface. The front is entirely black save for a wide grin in pure white. On the other side is a phone number and the words ‘Down the rabbit hole’ in curling script. Three Cs are linked at the bottom in the same font, and it feels heavy in Niall’s hand with the weight of possibilities.

“Alright, I’m here, I’m here. You’re going to live!” Louis crows, bursting through the door so loudly that Niall nearly jumps out of his skin like he had four nights ago. He tucks the card into his back pocket and smiles at his friend. “For food this good, I deserve a little arse-play as thanks.”

“We’ll see. If it’s decent I’ll give you a few good spanks for payment.” Niall laughs, pushing all thoughts of the Cheshire Cat to the back of his mind for now. The gentle burn of the card in his pocket makes that no easy task though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is quite long to make up for the last chapter being so short. See you guys in a couple days.

Three days. Three days and Niall has barely accomplished anything because he can’t stop running his fingers over the card he’s kept secret from his friends. He knows the feeling of every inch of it under his fingers. The ridges of the cursive script. The embossed Cs that stand for the club’s name. The smooth chill of the smile that’s been embedded with something to resemble the feel of real teeth. He knows the number by heart and his thumb has tapped them out on his mobile more times than he can count before he deletes them yet again.

“Coffee delivery.” a familiar voice calls behind him, causing him to shove the card back in his pocket before he’s discovered. “What’s up Babe? You look pale.”

“All of us look pale to you.” Niall scoffs, taking the coffee with a grateful smile. Sleep hasn’t been easy to come by either with the possibilities that swirl around Niall’s head at night. Coffee has become even more vital in the last three days, and he’s almost gone through the entire bonus his boss paid him for the sale of the album. All two-hundred-and-fifty pounds has been used to purchase caffeine and a few new clothes in case he ever gives in to the numbers calling to him from his pocket.

“That’s the truth.” Zayn laughs, pressing a kiss to Niall’s temple. “This whole country looks pale. But you look paler than usual.”

“Haven’t been sleeping so well lately.” Niall shrugs.

“Do you want me to stay over for the night?” Zayn asks. “Or you can come over to our place. Liam dropped big money on a new mattress to celebrate me moving in, and it’s like sleeping on a cloud. I’m sure he’d be happy to have you over, and he’s like the most comfortable pillow in the world. I’d totally lend him to you for a night as long as it’s just to sleep.”

“I’ll be fine Zee.” Niall chuckles.

“Either you come over, or I’ll send Louis to yours with a key and a mission.” Zayn grins. “And he’ll probably molest you.”

“Oh god, please don’t.” Niall laughs. “Fine. Okay it with Liam, and I’ll come over to your place and sleep on the couch. I think I just miss having someone around. Haven’t ever had a room all to myself before for more than a couple nights. Greg and I shared, and then you and I have been rooming together since we started school.”

“Tonight, yeah?” Zayn asks. “I’ll pick up curry, we can watch movies in our pajamas, and then you’ll get a good night’s sleep.”

“Get Liam’s okay first.” Niall says firmly. “He may have plans for the two of you.”

“Alright, alright.” Zayn chuckles. “I doubt it. We’ve done very little since I moved in except shag, and frankly, my arse could use a night off.”

“I know the feeling.” Niall grins, bumping his shoulder against Zayn’s.

“Maybe that’s what I should focus my research on instead of non-DBS surgical routes for the treatment of Parkinson’s. How to keep your bottom from bruising during butt-sex.” Zayn laughs.

“I’d love to see the look on the Chief’s face when he read that alliterative title.” Niall says with an eye-roll.

“Louis would fund me in a heartbeat though.” Zayn giggles.

“He’s not that rich. Or maybe he is.” Niall shrugs. They know very little of Louis’ life besides what he freely shares. He comes from money, and he attends the Imperial College, but nobody actually knows what he studies specifically. It’s a dangerous question to ask though, as something always seems to happen to injure somebody before he can answer. Niall decided to stop asking after the third time, when some guy fell into traffic and got hit by a scooter right in front of them at a crosswalk. He wasn’t killed, but Niall isn’t taking anymore chances with the lives of people around him.

“Yeah, but he’d find the money somewhere if it meant he could go even harder without fear of suffering the next day.” Zayn says with a grin.

“Ah, I miss the days when that was a problem.” Niall sighs dramatically.

“Maybe Luke would still be up for a booty-call.” Zayn offers.

“I couldn’t do that to him.” Niall groans. “It’s been so long though Zee. So bloody long. You don’t even know.”

“Three-hundred-and-ninety-two days.” Zayn counts off.

“Alright, you do know how long, but you don’t know what it’s like to go without for that long. You’ve got Payno splitting you open every night.” Niall huffs. “I, meanwhile, have basically revirginized. I just- I really want to be fucked, you know? I want some guy to come in here, bend me over the fucking counter, and fuck me until I cum so hard I pass out. Is that so much to ask from the universe?”

“I seem to remember something similar happening in the library back in our days.” Zayn laughs.

“I remember it too. Rather well unfortunately.” Niall sighs. “You really raised my expectations you know. It’s not fair to go from you, to Josh, to nothing.”

“I can’t tell if you’re saying I’m better in bed than the drummer or not, but that’s how I choose to take that.” Zayn says with a cheeky grin. “And you could always find someone to shag you for a night.”

“In the past year, two men have been attracted to me. Two.” Niall mumbles. “One who I blew off, and the other may or may not be the secret overlord of London.”

“I’m sure it’s more than that.” Zayn mutters, knocking their hips together.

“Look at me Zee. My roots are ridiculous, the bags under my eyes look like war paint, and I’m too fucking skinny.” Niall laments, dropping his head on Zayn’s arm. “I used to look good, right?”

“You still do.” Zayn tells him gently. “You just need to take proper care of yourself. Stop spending so much time under these florescent lights, eat a proper meal, and get some more sleep. Tonight when you come over, we’ll do something about your hair.”

“If I come over.” Niall corrects. “You’re still avoiding asking Liam.”

“I’m not avoiding it. I just know already that he’ll agree. He’s worried about you, but now that I’ve moved out he doesn’t have any excuse to pop in and try to take care of you like he wants to do.” Zayn explains. “I had to hide my key just so he wouldn’t go over there while you were at work and do your laundry and clean your room.”

“Rude.” Niall scoffs. “That would have been so helpful. Why did you stop him?”

“Because I still resent you a little for making me move out.” Zayn laughs. “And you should do your own laundry.”

“I did. I spent all of Sunday cleaning the place to keep my mind busy.” Niall admits. “It looks better than it ever did while we lived together.”

“I’m sure it helped that half the room was free of anything.” Zayn points out.

“It did. But I still had to scrub everything clean. And I did the duvet and sheets you left behind.” Niall explains. “I don’t think I’ve gone that long without thinking about my research since Josh.”

“Then what were you thinking about?” Zayn asks.

“Cleaning. That was the point.” Niall chuckles. “Something mindless and all-consuming to keep me from making a possible mistake.”

“What kind of mistake?” Zayn asks, his tone growing worried.

“You have to promise to listen if I tell you, and not to get angry with me.” Niall says weakly, wondering if he really should tell Zayn about this. He may be the only person who can help Niall figure out what to do though.

“As well as I can promise such a thing.” Zayn agrees. “But don’t expect me to hold my tongue if you’re thinking about doing something really stupid.”

“Fine.” Niall sighs. “I um- I ran into the Cheshire Cat again.”

“How?” Zayn asks icily.

“He came into the record store, because we had something rare that he was looking for.” Niall explains. “We talked, and then he gave me this.”

He pulls the card out of his pocket and hands it over, afraid to meet Zayn’s eyes. Zayn drops it on the counter immediately, shaking his hand as if it burns at the touch. “Niall-” he starts.

“I haven’t called him.” Niall rushes out. “I don’t know if I’m going to either. I just- I have that spark with him Zee. He makes me feel alive again. He’s kind to me, and he makes me wonder if we were meant to meet. Everything about him draws me in.”

“I’ve said what I have to say about him Niall.” Zayn says, the familiar warmth of Niall’s name on his tongue gone cold. “If you want to do this, then I’ll support you, but that doesn’t mean I approve. This isn’t a possible mistake, it’ a definite one. You won’t come out of this in one piece.”

“Then tell me not to do it.” Niall pleads. “Tell me to go back to who I was before I met him. Before I remembered what it felt like to be excited about life again. Tell me it’s for the best if I just go back to hiding in my room because I’m so scared of being hurt again that I forget how to breathe.”

“Does he mean that much to you?” Zayn asks.

“I think he could.” Niall admits in a whisper. “I think he could bring me back from the cliff I’ve been on for the last year. But I need to know that you’ll stand beside me if I were to do this. He’s not worth losing you.”

“I’ll always stand beside you Nialler. Hell could come to Earth, and I would still be right by your side to the end.” Zayn mutters, touching his hand to Niall’s cheek. “Call him or don’t, it’s your choice. Just make sure he deserves you before you give your heart to him. You rushed into things too fast with Josh, and I couldn’t handle seeing you go through something like that again. It broke my heart to see you so broken.”

“He said he wants one night, to prove to me that he’s more than just what people say about him. And that I’m free to never see him again if that’s what I choose.” Niall mumbles into the soft touch.

“And are you going to give him that?” Zayn asks.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Niall sighs. “But just one night couldn’t hurt, could it?”

“I don’t know.” Zayn mutters, pulling Niall into a tight hug. “I really don’t know Nialler. I hope not.”

“Okay, enough of this.” Niall says, shaking his head to clear away the heavy thoughts of Harry. “You call Liam and get his approval. I’ll go back to the room and get something to wear and the films you left behind.”

“I left those for you.” Zayn tells him.

“Like I have time to watch movies.” Niall laughs. “Haven’t you heard? I may be dating a crime-lord soon. I’m sure that will take up a good portion of my schedule.”

“Just don’t let the other important things in your life fall to the wayside, yeah?” Zayn asks in a whisper. “Don’t neglect your research, or your friends, or me, just for some boy.”

“Never.” Niall says, shaking his head. “I’m not going to let him change me so much as to let that happen. I’d never leave you behind.”

“Better not.” Zayn smiles.

“Love you.” Niall mutters.

“Love you too Nialler.” Zayn says softly, burying his face in Niall’s neck.

 

“Payno!” Niall laughs gleefully when his fireman friend finally walks through the door.

“Ni!” Liam returns with equal enthusiasm. “Why do you look like a tinfoil monster?”

“Zee’s making me pretty again.” Niall beams, downing another shot of tequila. It’s his sixth of the night.

“Whose idea was that?” Liam asks, carefully stepping around the piles of clothes Zayn has scattered about the floor of their newly shared flat. “And where is he?”

“He’s pooping.” Niall giggles. “And it was mine. Sorry about the mess, but I’m tired of looking like a piece of shit.”

“You never looked like a piece of shit Ni.” Liam smiles, dropping down on the couch beside Niall, and quickly finding his lap filled by the blond.

“You’re a liar.” Niall grins, pressing a sloppy kiss to Liam’s cheek. “But I like your lies, so you can keep telling them.”

“Oh god, you smell terrible.” Liam laughs, leaning away from Niall.

“It’s the peroxide.” Niall shrugs. “Why didn’t you tell me my roots were long? You’re the one I count on to give it to me straight Payno. Zee is too nice to me for my own good, and Louis is a sadist who takes pleasure in me looking like an idiot. You gotta tell me things like that.”

“The last time I told you something like that, I ended up getting a carton of lo mein thrown at my head.” Liam laughs. “The blokes at the station wouldn’t stop making fun of me for a month when I told them how I got that bruise.”

“Blame your boyfriend. He’s the one that threw it. Not me.” Niall grins. “I just took the blame because it was dark and you couldn’t tell.”

“That little shit.” Liam scoffs.

“You love him though.” Niall laughs.

“I do.” Liam agrees with a nod. “Ni?”

“Yes Li?” Niall asks.

“Thank you. Thank you for giving him back to me.” Liam says quietly, soft fingers brushing over the top of Niall’s shirtless back.

“He was always yours Liam. Thanks for letting me borrow him though.” Niall returns. “I can never repay you for that.”

“You already have.” Liam says with a smile. “You got him to move in with me. I asked him to once, literally right before what happened with Josh. Like an hour before you showed up here and told us. I realized that you needed him, so I told him to stay and I never pressed it again. I was afraid it would never happen though.”

“It was always going to happen. He’s just a scared boy under all that bravado, and he clings to what he knows best. He’ll find any excuse to run, because he’s terrified of having his heart broken again.” Niall murmurs. “If I weren’t so selfish, then he would have been here a long time ago, where he belongs. I’m sorry for that.”

“What are you two conspiring about?” Zayn asks, stepping out of the door he’d disappeared behind only minutes before Liam had showed up.

“Li was telling me how I’m prettier than you, and how my arse is better in those jeans I took.” Niall fibs, grinning at Liam’s stupefied face.

“Oh is that what you think?” Zayn asks, arching an eyebrow with an icy stare.

“No!” Liam squeaks. “He’s lying! He was begging me to run away with him and live in Paris where he’d bring me breakfast in bed every morning and we’d shag until we fell asleep.”

He’s quick on his feet, Niall has to give him that. “Actually, Li here was just telling me how he wishes you’d dress up in a maid costume with frilly panties.” Niall giggles.

“Okay, whatever it is, I don’t want to know.” Zayn says, shaking his head. “Nialler, it’s time to wash your hair. Come on.”

“Yes sir.” Niall giggles, hopping off Liam’s lap and running past Zayn into the bathroom. “You gonna wash it again for me, or now that the boyfriend is home does that mean no touching?”

“Just what kind of touching do you mean?” Liam asks, cocking an eyebrow from where he’s looming large behind Zayn in the doorway.

“Zayn rubs the mixture out until the water runs clear, but Li, his fingers are fucking magical.” Niall beams.

“It’s a scalp massage.” Zayn says with a shrug. “He’s just easy to please.”

“Must explain why I liked you for so long.” Niall quips, sticking his tongue out at his rude ex.

“Damn!” Liam laughs.

“Listen here you little shit-” Zayn growls, waving a chastising finger in Niall’s face. “You be nice to me, or you can’t have any curry.”

“I ate while you were pooping.” Niall grins.

“I wasn’t pooping!” Zayn groans. “I was mixing the next batch of stuff for your hair so that it’s all one color for your big date.”

“Niall has a date?” Liam asks.

“It doesn’t take ten minutes to mix hair stuff.” Niall argues. “Admit it, you were pooping.”

“I admit nothing.” Zayn mumbles.

“Niall has a date?” Liam repeats the question.

“Just because you want to pretend you’re some demi-god, standing above the rest of us mere mortals, that doesn’t mean we don’t know the truth Zee. You poop. It’s okay to admit it.” Niall laughs.

“Obviously I poop, but that’s not what I was doing.” Zayn sighs. “Will you just start taking out the foil?”

“First, admit you were pooping.” Niall says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Never. I won’t admit to something that didn’t happen.” Zayn counters, stomping his foot in a childish display that only Niall could ever pull out of him.

“Hey!” Liam says loudly, stepping in between the two of them. “Niall has a date?”

“No.” Niall huffs.

“But he might soon.” Zayn says with a wicked grin. “Granted, the guy might be Satan, but our Nialler likes him.”

“Oh look who’s all supportive.” Niall groans. “I thought you had my back Zee.”

“I do. That doesn’t mean I like you dating a crime-lord.” Zayn grumbles.

“Crime-lo- What the hell are you two talking about?” Liam asks.

“Our Nialler is going on a date with the Cheshire Cat.” Zayn answers.

“Holy shit Ni.” Liam gasps.

“Even Liam knows about him?” Niall asks incredulously. “Did you tell him about the job offer, and not me?”

“What offer?” Liam questions.

“Don’t you dare.” Zayn growls.

“Why not?” Niall asks, feigning innocence.

“Because if you love me at all, then you’ll drop that. Both of you.” Zayn says, deflating in front of Niall’s eyes.

“Okay.” Niall says quietly.

“Alright.” Liam agrees. “But I want you to tell me when you’re ready. Any job offer from the Cheshire Cat can’t be a good thing.”

“His name is Harry.” Niall huffs. “And he’s-”

“Nope!” Zayn yelps, throwing his hands up. “I don’t want to know anything about him. The less I know the better.”

“And what if I start dating him for real?” Niall asks. “Am I not allowed to bring him around you, or talk about him with you?”

“If it becomes something real, then we can renegotiate.” Zayn says quietly. “I personally hope your fascination with him will end after your one-night-whatever. You’ll be better off if you just forget about him. The king-pin and the surgeon isn’t a story that could have a good ending.”

“Maybe it could.” Niall mumbles.

“Babe, why don’t you go get a film set up?” Liam interjects. “I’ll rinse Niall’s hair out for him.”

“He might need another coat applied Leeyum. I’ll do it.” Zayn says, waving him off.

“Babe.” Liam says firmly. “I need to talk to Ni, and you two need a moment to cool down before this turns into a row. You can pick whatever movie you want, and we won’t complain. Will we Ni?”

“No.” Niall says quietly, thankful that Liam is looking out for him at least. “Even if it’s the bloody Hulk movie again.”

“It bloody well might be.” Zayn grins, walking out and closing the door behind himself.

“What the fuck Niall?” Liam hisses, turning on the blond as soon as the door clicks shut. “I asked you to try and find someone so that he’d stop worrying about you! So you go and find a bloody crime-boss? Do you fucking hate me? Is that it? You’re mad at me for dating Zayn, and you’ve finally found a way to get back at me?”

“Li-” Niall starts.

“He’s a drug-lord! A pimp!” Liam growls. “He’s the top of the criminal food-chain in London. Are you fucking crazy?”

“You don’t know him Liam!” Niall groans. “He’s not this monster everyone thinks he is!”

“And how well do you know him Niall?” Liam asks. “You’ve spent how much time with the Cheshire Cat exactly?”

“More than you.” Niall says harshly. “Just go. I’ll wash my hair myself.”

“Not until you promise me that you’ll forget all about him.” Liam says firmly. “Or that you’ll keep him away from Zayn.”

“Are you giving me an ultimatum Liam?” Niall asks icily.

“No. Niall, I just want to protect him.” Liam says quietly. “I can’t protect him from everything though, so I need you to keep that world far away from him.”

“He’s a big boy Liam. He can make his own decisions.” Niall sighs.

“Not when it comes to you, and we both know it.” Liam mumbles. “He’s still in love with you Ni, and you have to make sure that doesn’t put him in danger. I can’t do anything for him when it involves you.”

“He loves me, but he’s not in love with me.” Niall says softly. “He’s in love with you. I’ll keep him away from it as best as I can, but if I don’t think Harry’s a danger then I’m not going to keep them separate forever Liam. Zayn asked me not to cut him out, and I’m going to honor that. He’s my best friend, and I don’t want to leave him behind.”

“Then you’d better pray nothing happens to him.” Liam tells him softly. “I’ll never forgive you if something does.”

“You’re not the only one who wants to protect him Liam.” Niall replies. “I’d die before I let anything hurt him. You’re both getting worked up over nothing. I might not even call him, and even if I do, nothing may come from it. I still haven’t made a choice besides being done with sitting around my dorm and being afraid to live a real life. You all said that I need to move on, and I’m finally doing that. I know he’s not the ideal option, but I haven’t felt this way about a guy since I met Josh. I need to figure out if that means something.”

“It sounds to me like you actually have already decided to call him.” Liam mutters.

“I guess I have.” Niall sighs. “Liam, I’m scared.”

“You should be.” Liam scoffs.

“Not of Harry.” Niall says, smacking Liam on the arm. “I’m scared that if I don’t get better soon, then I never will. I’m scared that I’ll never fall in love again.”

“You’re twenty-three.” Liam says gently. “You have to stop going on like the entire world is on your shoulders. Once you let go of that, everything else will come easier. Love isn’t something that happens when you’re looking for it. It happens when you finally accept that it’ll happen when it’s supposed to. At least that’s how it was for me.”

“Yeah, but you’re old.” Niall laughs.

“I am four years older than the two of you.” Liam huffs. “Don’t be a dick Ni. Now bend over and stick your head in the sink. Zayn is going to kill me if we left that in too long and ruined all his hard work.”

 

“I didn’t know he snored.” Niall giggles from his spot in Zayn’s lap.

“You’re just as bad.” Zayn scoffs. “I always fall for men who sound like chainsaws when they fall asleep.”

“You never told me that.” Niall says sheepishly.

“Because your snoring was cute.” Zayn smiles down at him. “Chainsaw is actually an exaggeration with you. It was more like a kitten purring.”

“You’re fibbing, aren’t you?” Niall asks.

“Nope. You can ask Louis if you want. It’s ridiculously cute.” Zayn grins. “I always wanted to, like, take a video of it, but you’d have thought it was creepy if you ever found it, so I didn’t.”

“You’re such a freak.” Niall laughs.

“You made me into one.” Zayn pouts. “I was normal until I met you.”

“You’ve never been normal Zee.” Niall says gently, reaching up to cup his friend’s cheek. “You always have been, and always will be, extraordinary. You’re meant for big things. You’re going to be the best surgeon this country has ever seen.”

“You’re ahead of me and always have been.” Zayn sighs.

“You’re better under pressure than I am, and you think so much more quickly. And I fucking hate saying this, but you’re smarter than I am too. The only reason you haven’t left me in the dust is that you’ve been distracted by Liam, and me, and having a real life.” Niall admits. “Once we’re out there, doing what we’ve been training for, then you’ll stand so far above me I won’t be anything but a speck on the ground.”

“You’ve always doubted yourself way too much.” Zayn mumbles. “You’re the extraordinary one between the two of us. One day you’ll realize it, and then you’ll be unstoppable. I can’t wait to see what kinds of things you’ll do with a scalpel in your hand.”

“Nothing like you. You’ll probably like, map the human brain and cure Alzheimer’s or something.” Niall chuckles.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking of leaning towards cardio-thoracic surgery lately.” Zayn admits quietly. “The more time I spend focusing on neuro, the more I realize it doesn’t excite me.”

“Then you’ll figure out how to disassemble a heart and put it together with a different one to fix problems like cardiomyopathy.” Niall offers. “You’ll be recruited by the best hospitals in the world, and you’ll forget all about me.”

“I’m not going anywhere without you and Liam.” Zayn says firmly. “I’m never going to leave you behind.”

“You’re going to have to eventually. You can’t risk not making everything out of your career that you can just for me Zee. Liam can go anywhere with you. Everywhere needs firefighters. I’ll have to go wherever I can just to try and make something of myself.” Niall mutters.

“When did you get this way?” Zayn asks. “The Nialler I fell in love with was so strong and confident. You always pushed me so hard, making me better every step of the way. Now you’re so lost, and I don’t know how to help you find your way.”

“I think- I think I’m going to have to do that myself.” Niall says quietly. “I can’t rely on you to keep solving my problems for me. I have to make my decisions from here on out, and live or die by them.”

“Well you’d better not die.” Zayn mumbles,lifting Niall up so that he can change positions and wrap himself around the blond like the soft baby koala that’s hidden under his imposing surface. “I’d never recover from the heartbreak.”

“You’re going to be a cardio-thoracic god. You’d fix your own heart.” Niall giggles.

“I’m serious Niall.” Zayn mutters into his neck, squeezing tighter onto the blond. “If things with this guy get dangerous, please put your life above your heart.”

“I will.” Niall agrees, pressing a kiss into Zayn’s wild fringe.

“Because I’m going to be a cardio-thoracic god. I can’t spend my life behind bars for killing a man for putting you in danger.” Zayn tells him. “And I’d fucking do it too.”

“I know you would.” Niall chuckles. “Luckily for both of you, you don’t even know his name.”

“I’ll find him.” Zayn says firmly. “I’d burn the whole city down and pick through the ashes if that’s what it took.”

“You’re too kind for that.” Niall says, rubbing his fingers across the back of Zayn’s neck.

“I wasn’t with the drummer.” Zayn whispers. “After what he did, I ran into him a few weeks later, and I beat the shit out of him. The only thing that stopped me was Liam physically lifting me off of him and carrying me out over his shoulder.”

“What?” Niall asks, sitting up and knocking Zayn’s head off of his chest. “Zayn! What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that he deserved a lot worse after he hit you.” Zayn growls, his eyes getting fierce, but somehow still far away. “I’d have beaten him until my knuckles were sticking out of my skin if Liam hadn’t stopped me.”

“How aren’t you in jail?” Niall asks.

“Because before we left, Liam told him that if he pressed charges, then we’d make sure you did too.” Zayn admits.

“He only hit me once, and he didn’t mean to do it. I shoved him first.” Niall mutters.

“Stop making excuses for him!” Zayn snaps. “You’ve always done that. He cheated on you, in your own bed, and then he hit you. There is no excuse for what he did. You deserve better than that.”

“You’re not supposed to do that kind of thing Zayn. You’ve worked so hard to move past that. Do you want to go back into the system?” Niall asks gently. “You’re a better man than that. You’ve made mistakes, but you’ve paid for them. I won’t see you go back in for me, so if you ever do something like that again, then we can’t see each other anymore.”

“No.” Zayn breathes out, his eyes going wide. “Niall please! I was only-”

“I know what you were doing, and part of me thanks you for it Zee.” Niall says, pressing a kiss to his friend’s cheek. “But I won’t drag you down. If it takes me removing myself from the equation to keep you out of trouble, then I’ll do it. You mean too much to me, and you could do too much good for the world, to let that happen. You’ve always been so emotional, and that gets the better of you.”

“You keep me grounded though. I don’t know what I’d be without you.” Zayn says, curling back around Niall. “Please, don’t leave me Niall.”

“Then promise me that you won’t do that again. Promise me that you’ll keep yourself under control so I don’t lose you to fucking prison.” Niall says softly, lifting Zayn’s chin so their eyes meet, only centimeters apart. “Promise me you’ll be the man I watched you become, instead of the boy who made that mistake.”

“I promise.” Zayn whispers. “Never again. And you promise that the second you feel unsafe with him, you run in the opposite direction.”

“I promise.” Niall nods.

 

“Give me the card!” Louis snarls, bursting into Niall’s lab without any warning.

“God damn it Tommo!” Niall screeches, his papers scattering all over the floor after he startled and dropped them.

“The card! Now!” Louis growls, stalking over to Niall with fire in his eyes.

“I don’t have it with me.” Niall says, throwing his hands up in a display of surrender.

“Bullshit!” Louis hisses, cornering Niall up against the counter. “I’ve just gone through everything in your room, and it isn’t there. Give! Me! The! Card!”

“No!” Niall says defiantly, faking all the courage he can. Louis is more than a little terrifying at the best of times, but Niall’s never seen him this angry. Never. Defiance is probably just Niall’s special way of digging his own grave.

“Don’t make me take it from you Niall.” Louis sighs. “I don’t want to have to do that.”

“You have no right to do it anyways.” Niall counters. “What I choose to do about this is none of your damn business. So stay out of my lab, and my room!”

“Ni, you made a promise to me.” Louis says quietly, his face softening a bit. “I want you to be safe, and you won’t with him. Why can’t you just give things another try with Luke? Or I can find you someone else. Anyone but him.”

“I can’t explain it Louis. I’m drawn to him.” Niall shrugs. “I tried fighting it, and it didn’t last five minutes. I don’t even think it lasted two honestly. I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“He’s a flame and you’re a moth Ni.” Louis mutters. “Do I need to tell you how that ends for the moth?”

“It’s my choice.” Niall shrugs, swallowing the lump in his throat because Louis has just hit upon the very thing he’s been most worried about. He is the moth, and there’s no denying it. The trouble though, is that there’s also no resisting it. He has to see where this goes, just like Alice down the rabbit hole. It may be the biggest mistake he ever makes, but it could also end up being the best thing to ever happen to him. It feels that big. Not trying is becoming less of an option with each passing hour.

“Ni, please, give me the card, and forget all about him.” Louis begs.

“I’m sorry Louis.” Niall says softly. “I’m going to call him. Even if I gave you the card, I have the number memorized.”

“You’re too fucking smart for this.” Louis mumbles. “You’re- You’re the most reckless human being I’ve ever met in my life, playing with fire over and over again when you know it’s just going to burn you. You did it with Josh, you’re still doing it with Zayn, and now you want to add the Cheshire fucking Cat to the fucking bonfire that is your life?”

“I’m not doing anything with Zayn.” Niall huffs.

“You and I both know that’s shit.” Louis spits. “You keep him hanging on by a thread, knowing it’ll end in disaster for all three of you. You’re selfish as fuck Niall, and I’m done sticking around to watch it. Don’t talk to me anymore unless you decide to get your shit together.”

“Don’t be like that Louis.” Niall says, grabbing his friend’s wrist to keep him close. “I’m not doing this to hurt you or anyone else. I don’t mean to do that with Zayn. I’ve tried so many times to walk away, but he won’t let me. He begs me to stay by his side. What am I supposed to do?”

“Tell him the truth!” Louis growls. “Tell him that you will never love him like he loves you!”

“I’ve told him that a thousand times!” Niall counters. “Would you have me just abandon him permanently? Walk away and refuse to talk to him? Do you really think that would be better?”

“It most certainly would fucking not!” Zayn snarls from the door. “Louis, butt the fuck out.”

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks, backing up beside Niall where he’s pressed against the counter. At least Niall isn’t the only one pissing himself right now.

“Liam let it slip that he told you about Niall and the Cheshire Cat in the hope that you could get him to give it up.” Zayn says furiously. “I came to stop that, but then I heard you fucking weasel your way into something that isn’t any of your business and I’m so mad I could bloody strangle you!”

“Zayn.” Niall says firmly. They’d had a talk about this not two bloody nights ago.

“I said could. I won’t touch him Nialler.” Zayn says, softening his voice towards the blond but keeping a terrifying glare aimed at Louis. “Tommo, if Niall wants to do this, then we have to support him. That’s what mates do.”

“How can you, of all people, support this decision?” Louis asks incredulously.

“Because I don’t want to control him.” Zayn bites out. “I have no desire to continue seeing him walk through life like a zombie. If one night with someone exciting and new is what it takes, then I’ll support him in that.”

“And if it’s more than one night?” Louis asks. “What then? How long are you going to continue trying to appease him at the risk of his own life?”

“I’m not in danger!” Niall shouts, the sound of it shattering the air around them until all eyes are on him. “He’s not a monster, he’s a man, and one who’s been far kinder to me than you have lately Tommo. You push, and you nag, and you manipulate me into going out, and then when I’m interested in someone you flip out on me. You said I’m selfish, but so are you.”

“Oh yeah, trying to get you out of your fucking depression, setting you up with a fantastic guy, and trying to stop you from going out with a fucking kingpin. That all sounds really fucking selfish to me.” Louis yells back. “Don’t be an idiot Niall. You can rage all you want against me, but you’re only doing it because you know I’m right and that this is a mistake. You’re stupid if you make that call.”

“Get out!” Niall growls. “Get out of my lab and stay the fuck away from me until you can be a real friend again instead of whatever the fuck you are right now.”

“Fucking gladly!” Louis scowls, storming out past Zayn with silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

“You too Zayn. Just go.” Niall says quietly, bracing his hands on the counter.

“I’m not leaving you alone when you’re this upset.” Zayn mumbles, coming over to drape himself over the blond’s shoulders.

“Zayn, I’m asking you to leave because I’m about to call him.” Niall admits. “I need to be alone for that.”

“Not now.” Zayn says softly, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist. “If you do it now, then it’ll only be because you fought with Louis. If there is the possibility of something coming out of this, then it’ll be forever tainted by that. Wait another night, and I’ll make sure Louis and Liam leave you alone about this. Take some time to clear your head.”

“I told you that you were better under pressure than I am.” Niall smiles, turning around to bury himself in Zayn’s shirt. “And smarter.”

“It’s different.” Zayn chuckles. “You’re upset personally right now, and if you had an open body on the table in front of you, you’d know what to do.”

“Probably not. I’ve been shit at thinking about anything except him lately. I haven’t studied properly since last week when I met him.” Niall admits.

“Which probably still puts you at least a semester ahead of the rest of us idiots.” Zayn grins, pressing it into Niall’s hair.

“Humility always seems weird from you.” Niall laughs. “It’s not fair to look like you, have your brain, and still be a better person than the rest of us.”

“Learned it from you.” Zayn mumbles.

“I hardly used to be humble.” Niall scoffs. “I’m pretty sure I was an asshole back when we were together, always rubbing my scores in your face.”

“It was kind of hot though.” Zayn chuckles. “I liked how you were so competitive. And how you had no shame. When the Chief announced that you’d had the highest BMAT score in a decade, and you jumped up and told the rest of us to suck it and grabbed your dick through your trousers, that was probably one of the greatest moments of my life.”

“Was it that? Or was it the way the Chief poured his coffee on my shoes afterwards?” Niall asks with a giggle.

“Both. I loved telling people that we were together after that, and watching the expressions on their faces.” Zayn grins. “It was always a mixture of confusion and sympathy.”

“Our class can lick my balls. I may not be half the doctor you’ll end up as, but I’m ten times the one they’ll ever be. Combined.” Niall snarks.

“Now that’s the Nialler I know and love.” Zayn laughs, kissing the tip of Niall’s nose. “Not humble at all. Always used to brag like a maniac, but could back it up just as well. Put the rest of us in our places.”

“Well it’s hard to be humble when you’re absolutely brilliant.” Niall giggles.

“About time you realized it again.” Zayn says with a soft smile. “Been too bloody long since you had that look in your eye. If I wasn’t with Leeyum-”

“It’s best if you don’t vocalize that thought.” Niall says, putting a finger over Zayn’s lips to stop him from speaking. “You are with Liam, and I haven’t gotten off with someone else in way too long to hear the rest of that sentence and not have horribly dirty thoughts about you.”

“Alright.” Zayn agrees, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “It’s unfair you know.”

“What is?” Niall asks.

“That you look so good now. Just one night of decent sleep, and a dye-job, and you look as good as you did when we met. It takes me a lot of time to get this all put together.” Zayn huffs.

“Liar. You forget I’ve seen you from close up when you get up in the mornings. You could throw on joggers and and a dirty t-shirt, and you’d still look better than everyone around you. In fact, I always thought you put too much time into your appearance, considering how amazing you look when you don’t do anything at all. I always liked you better when you were all tired in the mornings, with your hair hanging in your face and wearing comfortable clothes instead of tight ones.” Niall admits. “I like when you’re all soft.”

“I look like a mess in the mornings.” Zayn scoffs.

“A very sexy mess.” Niall grins. “I’m sure Liam agrees. Especially when you wear that half shirt and the loose joggers.”

“I get up half an hour before Liam just so I can make myself look decent.” Zayn mumbles. “He’s never seen what I look like fresh from bed. Not once in almost three years. The only time I get decent sleep anymore is when he has an overnight shift at the station.”

“Why on earth would you do that?” Niall asks.

“Because. You never minded when I looked like crap, but I’m afraid he might.” Zayn mutters.

“That’s just about the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Niall huffs, smacking Zayn lightly on the arm. “Liam would love you if you got all fat and decrepit. He’d love you if half your face melted off. Your looks don’t matter to him in the slightest. It’s your stupidly beautiful heart that he fell in love with.”

“He just- Sometimes I worry that I’m not good enough for him. All I really have to offer is my looks. My personality is kind of a mess, and lord knows I have a past that would make most people cringe.” Zayn admits in a whisper.

“Your past is something you’ve fought hard to overcome, and you have Zee. And yeah, your personality is a mess sometimes, but only because you feel so much more than most people do. That’s why I fell for you, and I’m willing to bet that it’s why Liam did too.” Niall says gently.

“But what if he leaves me, like you did Nialler?” Zayn asks, his eyes looking broken and terrified.

“That’ll never happen. If he put up with all the stuff between us for all this time, then he’s in this for good.” Niall says, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s forehead. “I’m sure he would never leave you.”

“What if he realizes that I’m just not good enough for him though?” Zayn asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“In what world could that possibly be true?” Niall asks with an eye roll. “You’re just about the most amazing human being on the planet, if not the literal most amazing one. You’re brilliant, and funny, and sweet, and if you can’t see that, then you’re crazy.”

“Don’t forget, I’m also hot as hell.” Zayn grins. “Some people would say perfect looking.”

“You could have a nicer cock, but other than that, yeah.” Niall teases.

“Fuck off. My cock is gorgeous.” Zayn says, sticking his tongue out.

“Well it has been a while since I’ve seen it.” Niall giggles. “My memory might be a little hazy.”

“I could remind you.” Zayn grins, grinding his hips into Niall’s.

“Pretty sure that wouldn’t end well.” Niall sighs, stepping back a bit. “Might do something we’d both regret.”

“Yeah, sorry. Don’t know what the hell that was.” Zayn mumbles, taking his own step back and creating some real distance between them. “Get carried away sometimes with you. Can’t find the line between playful flirting and actual, like, cheating.”

“I’d say that it’s about the time you get hard.” Niall says with an easy smile. “Or when you get me hard. Either way.”

“It’s easy to get you hard. You haven’t had a proper shag in a year.” Zayn laughs. “Looking in your general direction gets you hard.”

“Only because you get that face.” Niall huffs.

“What face?” Zayn asks.

“The ‘I’ve seen you naked’ face.” Niall sighs. “The one where I remember what it was like when we shagged hard enough to bring down the bloody walls.”

“That’s hardly my fault. Find yourself a bloke to do that with again, and maybe you’ll start to forget about it.” Zayn chuckles.

“Didn’t help with Josh.” Niall shrugs, failing to hide a shit eating grin. “But to be fair, he was a pretty boring shag. The most exciting thing he ever did in my bed was shag someone else.”

“Oh my god Nialler!” Zayn cackles.

“It’s true. He was a decent snog, but a terrible fuck. You’d think that with those arms, and the abs- you know? But he wasn’t.” Niall laughs. “I loved him, so I looked past it, but whenever we were in bed I just wanted to tell him to take lessons from you on how to shag properly.”

“You’d love Liam then.” Zayn giggles. “He’s a much better top than I ever was.”

“Well then if the next guy I shag is terrible in bed, I’m sending him to you two to learn.” Niall chuckles.

“I have a really strong feeling that that isn’t going to be the case.” Zayn scoffs. “The Cheshire Cat gets around a bit. Even a few celebrities from what I’ve heard.”

“Who said I’m going to sleep with him?” Niall asks with a huff.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did. The bloke’s fucking gorgeous.” Zayn says simply. 

“So was Luke, and I managed not to sleep with him.” Niall glares.

“Not the same thing at all.” Zayn shakes his head. “Luke was hot, yes, but the Cheshire Cat just- He like, radiates sex, you know?”

“Actually I don’t. He was gorgeous, yeah, but there’s something else there. He’s funny and endearing. I don’t know how to explain it. I mean, yeah he’s sexy, but that’s not all there is to him when I’ve been around him.” Niall sighs. “I actually forget about his looks when we talk, because his mind is just so different from anyone else I’ve ever met.”

“Well maybe you’re right about him then.” Zayn mutters. “Maybe he’s different from what everybody thinks.”

“You should know better than anyone that what people say about someone, and who they are, are two completely different things.” Niall points out.

“I guess.” Zayn mumbles, shrugging his shoulders noncommittally.

“Zayn.” Niall says, feeling like he’s scolding a child with the way Zayn blushes under the heavy tone of the blond’s voice.

“Alright, fine. Yes, sometimes people get it wrong.” Zayn groans. “But Niall-”

“No buts. You know the things people have said about you for your religion, your sexuality, your time behind bars. None of that is true.” Niall chastises.

“He actually is a drug dealer and pimp Niall. It’s not all some big misunderstanding where we’ll all say ‘oops!’ and have a laugh afterwards. He may not end up being a monster, but that doesn’t change that he’s a criminal.” Zayn argues.

“So are you technically.” Niall counters. “That doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“I was defending myself, and you know it.” Zayn shoots back, his eyes growing hard.

“And we don’t know what led him into the life he has now. He told me it’s not what he would have chosen to do with his life, that he was just kind of thrust into it when he had very little choice in the matter.” Niall explains. “We have no idea what really happened in a person’s life until they tell us. Anyone who found out about your past automatically assumed you were the aggressor, but that’s not the truth. Maybe what people think about Harry isn’t the truth either.”

“I hope you’re right.” Zayn says quietly. “I really do.”

 

Niall’s hands are shaking as he dials the numbers, and suddenly he wishes Zayn or Louis were here to help keep him calm. He squeezes hard on his thigh, fingers digging into the denim clad flesh to try and anchor himself in this moment, and hits the call button before he can delete the numbers again that night. It rings only once before a woman’s voice answers with a sultry “Where did Alice follow?”

“Down the rabbit hole.” Niall answers, reading the words off the back of the card, even though he knows them so well they might as well have been written on his skin from birth.

“What’s your pleasure?” she asks.

“I um- I was told to ask for Harry. My name is Niall.” he replies, hoping that his voice isn’t shaking too much.

“Just a moment sir.” she chirps, placing him on hold.

It rings a few times, and Niall considers just hanging up before Harry can pick up. He’s growing more nervous by the second, and just as his thumb hovers over the ‘end call’ button the call goes through and a slow voice says “Niall. I was starting to think you’d just thrown away my card.”

“I thought about it.” Niall huffs.

“But you didn’t.” Harry laughs, and Niall can almost see the easy smile stretching his lips. “Does that mean you’ve decided to give me a chance?”

“I must be fucking mad, because I have, yes.” Niall sighs.

“Excellent. Did you have a particular time in mind?” Harry asks.

“I um- I’m free tomorrow night.” Niall offers.

“Perfect. I’ll have a car sent round to pick you up. Just give me your address, and I’ll get everything set.” Harry says happily.

“I’m not giving you my address. Have the car sent to St. Mary’s hospital, front entrance, around seven, when I get done with my research.” Niall tells him.

“Ooh, are you a doctor?” Harry asks with a giggle.

“You’ll find out tomorrow, won’t you?” Niall asks in response.

“Hopefully you won’t be so cross at me. Honestly, I don’t know what I’ve done to make you so angry, but I’m sorry.” Harry mumbles.

“I’m not angry.” Niall admits quietly. “I’m just not sure why I’m doing this.”

“Because you’re as curious about me as I am about you.” Harry answers. “Or maybe you just want a thrill, and you think that what people say about me is true.”

“I don’t.” Niall says, shaking his head even though they’re talking on the phone instead of in person. “I mean- I know better than to just trust what people say about a person they don’t know. That said, I don’t know you well enough to trust you either, and that’s why I’m not giving you my address.”

“I can understand that. Trust is hard to gain, harder still when you’re in my line of work. I’m just glad you’re giving me a chance.” Harry says, a smile nearly audible in his voice. “I won’t make you regret this Niall.”

“You’d better not.” Niall laughs. “I’ve gotten enough shit for this already, and I don’t want to give my mates the chance to say that they told me so when this all goes to hell.”

“I’m hoping we steer clear away from there.” Harry giggles. “I’ll see you tomorrow Niall.”

Niall doesn’t reply, just lets the silence hang between them for a moment and then rings off. His palms are sweating so badly that the mobile slips out of his hand just after he hangs up, and clatters to the ground. His hands are shaking, and he can’t tell if nervousness or excitement is winning the war inside him. There’s a knock on the door a minute later, and Niall calls out “It’s open.”

“Is it still open?” Louis asks, popping his head through the door. “Or have I been too much of an arse for you to want to see me?”

“Come in.” Niall sighs, waving his friend towards the bed. “But you should know, I’ve called him, and I’m going out with him tomorrow night.”

“Zayn told me you were going to.” Louis mumbles, dropping down on the bed beside Niall.

“And I suppose you’re here to yell at me for it?” Niall asks.

“No.” Louis says, a gentle shake of his head accompanying his soft tone. “I- Ni, you know I love you. I want you to be happy. I don’t think this is the bloke you’ll find that with, but I can respect that you have to do this. I let myself get out of control yesterday, and I’m sorry. I crossed a line with the things I said about you, and about Zayn.”

“Yeah, you really did Tommo.” Niall says, throwing an arm over Louis’ shoulder to let the brunet know that he’s not still angry. “But I probably would have done the same thing if the situation was switched.”

“I brought something for you, and you have to promise me you’ll take it with you when you go.” Louis says firmly, pressing a bundle into Niall’s hands. “It’s a taser. If you get in any sort of trouble, use it.”

“Why do you even have a taser Tommo?” Niall asks, dropping the device onto his nightstand. Logically he know Louis wouldn’t just hand him an armed taser gun, but he doesn’t want to risk accidentally shooting one of them anyways. Things have a habit of going tits-up around Louis.

“Because this is London, and I don’t always have the best taste in men. I’ve had to use it before.” Louis explains. “Now promise me Niall. For real this time.”

“It’s bloody huge. How am I supposed to just carry that around all night?” Niall questions. “I don’t even know what we’ll be doing.”

“Just keep it in your jacket.” Louis offers. “I need to know you have a way to defend yourself. Otherwise, I’ll just keep calling you all night to make sure you aren’t dead, and if you don’t answer every time, then I’ll call the police and tell them everything.”

“Jesus Christ.” Niall groans. “Fine. I promise, and I promise I’ll keep the promise this time.”

“Good lad!” Louis beams.

“This is so not how I saw this going.” Niall mutters. “I thought Zee would be the one acting like my bloody mum, and you’d be telling me to finally get some dick. I never pictured it being the other way around.”

“Zayn told you to sleep with him?” Louis asks. “As in our Zayn? Zayn Malik?”

“Well he told me he wouldn’t blame me if I slept with him. He knows how Ha- how the Cheshire Cat looks. He’s met him once.” Niall explains.

“No shit?” Louis asks, his eyes going wide. “Did they- I mean- Holy shit. Did they shag?”

“Not as far as he’s said.” Niall shrugs. “I won’t go into the details though, because Zee nearly killed me for almost telling Liam, and we both know you’d have a text typed out to him before the story was through.”

“I can keep a secret.” Louis huffs.

“I have yet to ever see any semblance of evidence of that being the case.” Niall laughs. “Not even the slightest bit.”

“What secrets have I ever told?” Louis asks incredulously.

“You told Luke about what happened with Josh.” Niall says flatly, his frustration with that moment flooding back into him suddenly.

“Not fair. He plied me with drinks to loosen my tongue.” Louis pouts. “Ni, you have to tell me.”

“Not going to happen.” Niall says, shaking his head adamantly.

“Please?” Louis begs, dropping into Niall’s lap with his hands clasped melodramatically in front of his chest.

“No Tommo.” Niall groans in frustration.

“Niall!” Louis whines loudly. “That’s not fair!”

“It’s your own fault.” Niall laughs. “You’re the one who goes gossiping all over bloody London.”

“I promise I won’t.” Louis mutters.

“I don’t believe you.” Niall responds, leaning down to peck Louis on the forehead. “I love you, but I don’t believe you.”

“Okay, what about a trade?” Louis offers. “You tell me, and I’ll do anything you want. Bring you lunches at work for a month. Or clean your lab. Ooh, or you can have a go at me with the taser!”

“You can’t be serious.” Niall chuckles.

“No, seriously.” Louis says, popping up next to Niall. “I’ll even still promise I won’t tell.”

“Why on Earth-” Niall starts.

“Because I’m an intensely curious individual, and now I have a physical need to know.” Louis answers before Niall can even actually finish asking the question.

“I’m not going to taser you Tommo.” Niall says, rolling his eyes at his friend’s desperation. “It can cause neurological damage.”

“Not if you don’t do it for too long.” Louis says, waving him off. “I’ll be fine. Come on Ni. This is a once in a lifetime offer.”

“You’re mad.” Niall scoffs.

“I’m not. I just hate not knowing things.” Louis huffs out. “Ni, I am begging here. Don’t make me get down on my knees. Sucking your cock would be a reflex if I did that, and it might make things awkward. Unless- I mean if that’s what you-”

“No!” Niall yelps, scooting back up against the wall.

“Well you don’t have to act like that.” Louis mutters. “I’m not like hideous or anything.”

“No, but you’re like my brother. You’re more like my brother than my actual brother. You doing that-” Niall finishes with a shudder. “At one point, that might have been something I’d have been interested in, but not now. It’d be too creepy for me to even get hard.”

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted.” Louis laughs.

“Besides, if Zayn and Liam ever found out, I’d have to move away because I’d never hear the end of it.” Niall adds. “No sex. Not of any sort.”

“Then I guess we’re back to you hitting me with the taser.” Louis grins.

“Louis-” Niall sighs.

“Niall, you owe me for breaking your promise.” Louis says, cutting him off. “The least you can do is tell me and get me with a bloody taser.”

“I’m starting to think that you want me to do this.” Niall sighs.

“I’m actually a little curious about what it’ll feel like to be honest. Two birds with one stone and all that.” Louis shrugs. “I’d probably end up trying it out on myself now, if you don’t do it, and at least this way I’ll have someone who knows CPR if my heart stops. It’s a win, win, win situation.”

“One condition.” Niall says, giving in to the urging of his friend.

Ten minutes later Niall is setting up his mobile’s video camera, and Louis is standing naked and giddy in the blond’s shower so that he doesn’t ruin his clothes if he pisses himself. It’s a very real possibility. “Zee-” Niall says, looking into the camera. “I sincerely hope you don’t ever have to watch this video. Actually that’s not entirely true, because it’s probably going to be fucking hilarious. That said, if you do have to watch it, it’s because our Louis is a terrible shit and this is my way of making it up to you that he’s gone and told about your experience with Harry.”

“I like the Cheshire Cat better.” Louis pipes up. “Sounds mysterious. Harry just sounds like some nerdy bloke.”

“Even if you don’t ever get to see this, I’m going to enjoy the shit out of it.” Niall grins.

“I still say that you should tell me first.” Louis grumbles. “What’s to stop you from shocking me, and then going back on your promise?”

“Because I’m a decent human being?” Niall offers.

“Niall!” Louis whines.

“Fine, this way Zayn knows exactly what I told you, and he’ll hear you promise not to tell.” Niall chuckles. “Go ahead. Into the camera if you please.”

“I, Louis William Tomlinson, being of sound mind and gorgeous body, hereby promise that I won’t tell anyone about whatever information Niall pig-fucker Horan is about to impart upon me.” Louis grins, shaking his arse at the camera.

“There you have it. It’s not my fault if he tells anyone, and if he does, then you’ll have this video to help soothe the wounds.” Niall says into the camera. “He met Harry, because when he spotted our Zee in a club, he offered him a position within his company. As a prostitute.”

“Holy fucking shit!” Louis cackles. “Zayn as a whore? I would totally have paid for that!”

“Lovely last words.” Niall giggles.

“You realize if I die, that you’ve actually videoed yourself committing murder then, yeah?” Louis asks.

“I won’t let you die.” Niall scoffs. “I’m talking about when you inevitably fuck this up and run your mouth. Zayn will kill you.”

“Come on then big boy, give it to me.” Louis smiles, turning around and wagging his soft cock in Niall’s general direction.

“Enjoy the show Zee.” Niall laughs. 

He aims the taser, switching it on, and squeezes the trigger. Two strands shoot out, hitting Louis square in the chest and making him yelp before crumpling to the shower floor, urine spraying all over his legs. Niall’s finger leaves the trigger as soon as Louis hits the ground, stopping the current and ejecting the cartridge from the gun. He rushes forward, tearing the leads out of Louis skin and listening for breath sounds.

Relief floods through him when Louis sputters out a “Bitch!”

He should probably be unconscious, but Niall had made sure to keep the taser on it’s lowest power setting so it’s not entirely surprising. “Was it worth it?” he asks.

“Totally.” Louis says with a weak, but triumphant, grin.

 

“Niall James Horan!” Zayn yells, throwing open the door to Niall’s lab so hard it wakes him up from where he’s sleeping bent over a counter.

“I didn’t do it Mum! It was Greg!” he cries sleepily.

“I’m going to kill you!” Zayn growls.

“Louis!” Niall hisses, gaining an immediate grip on the situation.

“How could you Niall?” Zayn asks, stalking over to the blond with a devastated look on his face. “I’ve never told anybody else about that for a reason.”

“He promised he wouldn’t tell.” Niall offers weakly.

“It’s Louis!” Zayn shouts. “Now Liam bloody knows!”

“Fuck!” Niall groans, dropping his head down on the table.

“What in the hell could have driven you to tell him?” Zayn questions. “I thought you cared about me.”

“Zayn, I do!” Niall says, jumping up to grab ahold of his friend’s wrist. “I made a deal with him. He wouldn’t stop bugging me about it when I let it slip that you had met Harry before, and he promised.”

“What deal?” Zayn asks. “What could be worth you betraying me like this?”

“Here, I videoed it for you in case he broke his promise.” Niall says, dropping his mobile into Zayn’s hands. “Everything is on here.”

Zayn opens up the file and immediately pauses it. “You fucked him?” he asks, his face horrified. “You shagged Louis, and not only did you film it, but you thought I’d want to see?”

“We didn’t shag. Just watch.” Niall huffs, unpausing the video and sitting back. He watches Zayn’s face through the entire thing, having already watched the video enough times to have it memorized. Zayn barks out a laugh when Louis goes down, slapping a hand over his mouth and dropping Niall’s mobile on the counter.

“Okay. Okay, I get it now.” he giggles.

“I swear, I really didn’t think he was going to tell.” Niall says quietly.

“Well I don’t think he meant to exactly.” Zayn admits. “He came running into my lab this morning and shouted ‘Zayn Malik! How did you not tell me that the Cheshire Cat tried to get you to be one of his whores?’ which I still would have been mad about, but Liam was under the counter sucking me off at the time, so Louis didn’t know he was there until afterwards.”

“You two are disgusting.” Niall scoffs. “These labs are supposed to be sterile.”

“We de-sterilized our fair share of places too.” Zayn points out. It’s true. Zayn and he used to shag pretty much anywhere that they could be alone for even just a few minutes. Even the morgue once when they’d finished dissecting a cadaver and cleaned up. It was an adrenaline rush thing, not a fetish, he swears. “I’m not working with actual brains, so I don’t really see the problem. Besides, weren’t you telling me only a couple days ago how much you wanted some guy to storm into your lab and fuck you over the counter?”

“Okay, fine.” Niall sighs. “I might just be jealous.”

“Well you should be. Liam gives amazing head.” Zayn grins. “Not that it was so amazing this time. He’s furious with me for not telling him, and we had a row. I need to stay at yours tonight.”

“Of course. I’ll just cancel my date and then we can go back and get wasted and whine about boys.” Niall says, picking his mobile up without hesitation. Harry can wait for another time.

“No, don’t.” Zayn says quickly, reaching out and moving Niall’s mobile back to the counter. “You should still go out. I didn’t know you were going out tonight. I’ll stay with Louis instead. He owes me.”

“Zee-” Niall starts.

“I’m not letting you cancel. The sooner you go, the sooner this could be over and done with.” Zayn says, cutting him off at the pass.

“Stay at mine with Louis. I’m going out at seven, so I should be back around ten or eleven.” Niall offers. “We can have a lads night when I get back, like it used to be before you started dating Mr. Perfect. Louis can take your old bed, and we can share mine, or the other way around.”

“Are you sure?” Zayn asks. “I mean- What if you decide you want to stay the night?”

“What kind of a slut do you take me for?” Niall asks, his eyebrows furrowing at the accusation. “If I didn’t put out for you on the first date, then why would I for him?”

“Because you haven’t had a cock in your arse in over a year, and you desperately need it.” Zayn shrugs. “It might help you relax a little. And you did put out on the first date. We’ve roomed together since we started here, remember? There was no proper way to end things and I ended up sucking your dick. You fell asleep instead of reciprocating. I thought it was so cute that I still wanted a second date.”

“Oh shit, that’s right.” Niall sighs. “And I hooked up with Josh the night we met. And if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was so annoying, I’d have shagged Louis the night of our date. And- Maybe I am a slut.”

“I still can’t believe he got to you first.” Zayn mumbles. “Always creepy that was.”

“Well if you had gotten into the dorms a few days before classes like you were supposed to, then maybe I wouldn’t have ever gone out with him.” Niall laughs. “I personally can’t believe I ever thought that was going anywhere. We’re both-”

“Such desperate needy bottoms?” Zayn finishes for him.

“Exactly.” Niall giggles. “Then you moved in, and I was too intimidated to speak to you for like, three days. Then a week later you gave me the best orgasm of my life up to that point. Point being, I may be a slut, so I need a good reason to come home to avoid sleeping with him.”

“Then consider me your cock-block for the night.” Zayn grins.

“Actually, need something else from you too, if you don’t mind.” Niall says sheepishly.

“Liam’s chastity device probably won’t fit you.” Zayn says, looking at Niall’s hips. “I could try, but I don’t think it would do any good.”

“Oh I so didn’t need to know that about you two.” Niall gags. “I need you to help me decide what to wear. I’ve bought some things, and I need your help picking between them.”

“Then let’s get back to your room.” Zayn says, standing up from the counter.

“I have them here.” Niall mumbles, pointing at a duffel on another lab-table. “He’s sending a car for me, and I didn’t want him knowing where I live. I may be crazy for going out with him, but I’m not stupid.”

“Are you going to wash up first?” Zayn asks.

“The only shower I have access to is the one for chemical burns, and you know how much I hate cold water.” Niall laughs. “I couldn’t even take a proper one this morning because Louis stayed the night with me and I offered him the first shower like a dolt.”

“We’ll make do.” Zayn chuckles. “I keep extra deodorant in my lab, and some cologne.”

“Of course you do, you vain prick.” Niall teases.

“Gotta cover up your man-stink.” Zayn giggles.

“Zee?” Niall asks quietly.

“Yeah Nialler?” Zayn asks back.

“Thanks. Thank you for always being there for me, even when I may be making a huge mistake.” Niall mumbles. “Thank you for not abandoning me when you should have a thousand times over.”

“You’re my favorite person in the world Nialler.” Zayn smiles. “I wouldn’t abandon you for anything.”

 

The car is sleek and black, leisure rolling off of it in waves when Niall steps out the doors to find it. He walks up to the driver, holding a sign with his name on it, and is immediately hurried into the back. The driver seems eager to get on the road, and Niall isn’t surprised considering he’s running about twenty minutes late from when he said he’d be ready. The Chief had popped in at the last minute, asking Niall to give him a rundown on how his research was going so far.

Niall really can’t afford to disappoint right now, so he’d gone over everything in excruciating detail. The Chief had remarked at his ambition, and mentioned that he’d have to do extraordinarily well defending his research to get funding for a three-dimensional printer and the access to the MRI machine that he’d need in order to move forward. Overall, Niall is more nervous about his schoolwork than he is about finally going out with Harry, which is a blessing and a curse at the same time.

He chews his fingernails down to nubs as they drive into the heart of London, and not for the first time Niall wonders exactly where he’s going. The driver rolled up the partition as soon as he climbed in, and Niall is too intimidated to let it down to ask. He sits silently, staring out the window and occasionally brushing his hand over the taser weighing heavy in his pocket. He’s uneasy about carrying a weapon, especially after he’d seen firsthand what it did to his friend the night before.

Louis had waited until he thought Niall had fallen asleep before he started to cry. Niall had immediately crossed to Zayn’s old bed and held him for the rest of the night, murmuring apologies in his friend’s ear until the whimpers subsided. The burn marks on Louis’ chest in the morning had made Niall’s heart clench, but Louis promised that they didn’t hurt as bad as they looked, and spent half the morning on Niall’s counter letting the blond apply an ointment and bandages to try and keep out any infection, just to humor him.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when the car comes to a stop, and the door is thrown open by a stranger, helping him up to his feet without even having to be prompted. Niall stares up at the building in front of him, wondering if Harry had actually brought him to a hotel for their date. That’s both presumptuous and cheap for a man of his standing. Niall had at least expected to be wined and dined at a proper restaurant.

He steps into the lobby, and realizes immediately by the rows of mail-boxes that it isn’t a hotel at all. It’s an apartment building. Harry has had Niall delivered to his home. He gulps at the thought, fiddling nervously with his fingers because Harry hadn’t instructed him on what to do from here.

“Mr. Niall?” a voice asks from behind a counter. Niall nods in response, too nervous to properly lend his voice to the situation. “You’re late. Right this way please. Mr. Styles is expecting you.”

So Harry, the illustrious Cheshire Cat, does indeed have a last name. Niall can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine at the sound of it. It’s a really good name. It sounds like it belongs to someone important. The name has a power behind it, and Niall isn’t sure if he’s imagining that or not. It could just be the influence of everyone else’s fear of him that has Niall thinking something like that.

“This lift will take you straight up to the penthouse.” the concierge says, sliding a card through a device to the side of the doors. They spring open, as if they’re eager to take Niall upstairs to his fate and he realizes he has no choice anymore. The car is probably gone, and Niall doesn’t have the money for a taxi without demolishing his food budget for the week. He nods weakly and steps into the lift, gulping at the swift swooshing sound of the doors closing behind him. There’s another pair on the side opposite, so he stands sideways, unsure of which side will actually lead to Harry.

The lift moves quickly, sending him soaring high into the air until it slows to a stop. The opposite doors from the ones he’d used before slide open and he steps off the lift cautiously, looking around Harry’s flat, taking in the wonder of it all.The place is extraordinary, vaulted ceilings with windows that run down from them to the floor. Nearly everything is varying shades of black and white, but it’s not overpowering like it should be due to the occasional splashes of color added in to brighten things up.

“Niall!” Harry laughs, walking down a hallway towards the blond. “Welcome to my home.”

“Why are we here?” Niall questions, his eyes continuing to explore the room rather than let them settle on Harry.

“Because if we want to get to know each other, the best way to do that is to go somewhere that we won’t be interrupted, yeah?” Harry asks, looking Niall over with curious eyes. “You look fantastic.”

“You think?” Niall asks nervously, looking down at the outfit Zayn and he had agreed upon. The t-shirt is mostly plain white, but there’s a pattern on the sleeves that resembles snowflakes, not that Harry can see that under the leather jacket that Zayn had lent him. Below that are a pair of jeans that Niall thinks are too tight, but Zayn had insisted made his arse look better than Louis’. They end in a pair of brown Chelsea style boots that Niall had bought on a whim and a sale, hoping they made him look more mature than the trainers he generally prefers wearing day to day.

“Absolutely.” Harry smiles. He doesn’t look so bad himself, a sheer black shirt half unbuttoned over black jeans that show off his extraordinary legs. Zayn’s words, ‘Sin in skinny jeans’, were bloody right. Niall tries to swallow subtly when his mouth starts to water at the sight of him.

“You do too.” Niall mumbles.

“I’m a mess.” Harry tells him, holding up his flour-coated hands with a laugh. “But thank you for saying it.”

“So, Harry Styles, you finally have me in your villainous clutches. What are you going to do with me?” Niall asks nervously.

“I’m going to make you dinner.” Harry beams. “Come on. Don’t want everything to burn. That would make a terrible impression.”

“Lead the way then.” Niall giggles, shocked stupid by the gesture. Niall hasn’t had a home-cooked meal since he went home over the summer. He survives on take-away and any cups of noodles he can steal at the hospital. He doesn’t have time to visit the college canteen except on weekends.

“Can I take your jacket?” Harry asks once they reach his massive kitchen and he’s rinsed his hands, an easy smile fixed on his face that comes from being in your natural habitat.

“Uh, no.” Niall says, chewing on his bottom lip. He doesn’t want Harry to know he has the taser, and he hasn’t figured out if that’s because it might offend the other man, or because it would put him at a disadvantage if he needed to use it. He wants to be safe, but he also feels more at ease around Harry with each passing second. It’s hard not to with the brunet’s shy smiles and easy manner.

“Alright. It might get a bit warm though, we are in the kitchen after all, so if you do decide to take it off, than you can just put it over a chair.” Harry shrugs.

“Might need it as armor against you.” Niall chuckles.

“Okay, that needs to stop.” Harry sighs. “I get that you’re nervous, and that you don’t trust me yet, but you’re here to get to know me, yeah? Then get rid of any preconceptions you have, and stop implying that I’m going to hurt or attack you. If that’s what you actually think, then you can go back to the lobby and ask them to send my car around and take you back home. I’m not going to be called a monster in my own home.”

“No! Harry! I-” Niall sputters. “I’m sorry. I say stupid shit when I get nervous. It’s not even you I’m actually preoccupied with at the moment.”

“Oh, that’s nice to hear.” Harry scoffs, beginning to chop an onion so fast Niall can barely see his hand.

“Sorry.” Niall mumbles. “Sorry sorry sorry, I’m shit at this. I’m shit with new people, and cute boys, and pretty much everyone else.”

“Isn’t social interaction a pretty important part of being a doctor?” Harry asks curiously.

“I’m not a doctor.” Niall admits. “Not yet. I’m in my fourth year of undergraduate studies for the Imperial College School of Medicine. I still have about six years before I can actually call myself a doctor and practice.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Harry grins. “Tell me everything. I want to know all about you Niall.”

“Uh-uh.” Niall smirks, shaking his head. “Tonight is about me giving you a chance, that means it’s me who gets to learn about you. If you manage to convince me that you and your reputation don’t coincide, then, and only then, will you have the opportunity to get to know me.”

“You abuse my curiosity Niall.” Harry says, his eyes fixed on Niall’s even as his hand continues to chop vegetables. “You’re lucky it’s so bloody intense. I can wait.”

“There’s no saying that your curiosity can’t be sated tonight.” Niall laughs, taking a seat at the counter opposite Harry. “In fact, that would probably be for the best. We can go our separate ways after that, intrigue put to rest.”

“Is that what you think?” Harry asks, his knife coming to an abrupt halt. “This isn’t- I wouldn’t have brought you to my house if you were just a curiosity to me Niall. Less than a dozen people on the planet know both where I live and my actual name.”

“Then why reveal it to me?” Niall questions.

“Because I like you.” Harry huffs. “Even if you’ve been a bit of a prick the last few times we’ve talked to each other.”

“It’s not like I don’t have good reason to be cautious.” Niall counters. “Even if you aren’t a monster, you’re still the head of a literal crime syndicate. You’ve admitted it. I have every excuse to be nervous about you.”

“You do.” Harry agrees with a small nod. “But are you nervous about me? Or are you nervous about my legend? Because I thought you said you knew better than to trust what people say about someone they don’t know.”

“I do. I’ve learned from experience that people generally don’t know shit, and they’re willing to believe the worst about people easier than they are the best.” Niall admits. “My best mate, he has a troubled past, and he’s a half-Pakistani Muslim. People don’t like to look past what they can easily label as evil.”

“Exactly.” Harry smiles. “So please, just give me a chance. My job doesn’t define who I am any more than your friend’s skin color defines who he is. It’s just what I do to occupy my time. Ask me whatever you want, and I won’t lie. I want you to trust me. I want you to like me as much as I like you.”

“How did you get into your business?” Niall asks, diving straight to the heart of the matter, because he’s never been one to toe around the outside of things.

“I was seventeen and homeless, living on the streets of the city after my parents kicked me out because of my sexuality.” Harry says quietly, his eyes refocusing on the vegetables he has to chop. “The previous owner of the club, the previous Cheshire Cat, came across me boxing in underground fights to try to get enough money to live on. He offered me a chance at a better life, a flat, a decent salary, clothes that weren’t given to me by a shelter. I took it. I worked for him as an assistant for a few months, and then I went into acquisitions.”

“What’s that mean?” Niall asks.

“It means I found him new personnel, and I brought in clients.” Harry explains. “My job basically consisted of going out, searching for people who had certain qualities, and offering them jobs. That was the majority of it anyways. The rest was finding upper class clientele who could afford our services and getting them on the hook however I could. I was very good at my job.”

“So how did you go from that to being the head of the company?” Niall asks, popping his hand over to steal a slice of cucumber from in front of Harry.

“Our club has certain rules. When a new Cheshire Cat takes over, we sign a contract with several conditions. The most important of those is that there’s a time limit on our tenure. We must retire before the clock hits midnight on our thirtieth birthday, and if we don’t, then a council made of all the still living previous Cheshire Cats will pick a successor for us and we’ll be removed from power by force.” Harry tells him. “When the previous Cheshire Cat retired, he picked me as his successor.”

“That’s- That’s the strangest thing I’ve ever heard, and I’m sitting in a penthouse kitchen with a bloke who calls himself after a fictional character from a children’s book.” Niall laughs.

“It’s tradition. The club was founded in eighteen-sixty-six, just one year after the original manuscript of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland was published. The founder was a wealthy merchant, and he realized that people would pay even more for something if you denied it to them on the basis of leisure. He came up with the idea of selling opium and prostitutes to people on a very exclusive basis, and then passed on the club to the son of his friend on the condition that they would pass it on themselves before turning thirty, to keep things fresh and innovative. Old men have a tendency to become too conservative, so that’s cut off at the pass this way.” Harry explains at length.

“I can actually understand that.” Niall giggles. “I’d imagine getting conservative would be a detriment in your business.”

“It would.” Harry agrees. “Each new Cheshire Cat brings something new to the table, and that’s helped keep us at the top of the game for over one hundred and fifty years. We’ve had celebrities, sports stars, and even a few members of the nobility among our clientele over the years.”

“Prince Harry?” Niall asks.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Harry replies with a sly smile. “But if I could, then I’d say he’s a really nice bloke who enjoys pretty blue-eyed blondes almost as much as I do.”

“No shit?” Niall asks with a giddy laugh. “Holy fuck. I can’t believe this is all real.”

“Well you’re standing in the proof.” Harry chuckles. “This building is owned by the company. It houses my big players. The Jabberwockies, the body guards, live on the first few floors. Above them are the Painted Roses, which is what we call our top prostitutes. Then my Caterpillars, who are my high level dealers. And then there’s my council. The White Rabbit; my assistant and personal adviser, The Bandersnatch; my head of security, the Mad Hatter; my head of acquisitions, and the Queen of Hearts; my Madame if you will. She heads up my prostitutes and works with the clientele to match them up.”

“Is everything based on Alice in Wonderland characters?” Niall asks.

“Pretty much. It keeps my people safe through anonymity.” Harry answers. “That, and it’s kind of cool to have code-names.”

“You’re something else Harry Styles.” Niall says, shaking his head fondly.

“Don’t blame me. I didn’t have anything to do with the names. I just happened to enjoy Lewis Carroll’s books as a child, and take a certain pleasure in getting to work in a company that lets me have something to do with that legacy.” Harry tells him.

“I’m not sure Charles Dodgson would have approved of this company. He was considered quite conservative himself you know.” Niall titters, probably overly proud of himself for remembering Lewis Carroll’s real name.

“He was a client.” Harry counters with a smirk. “Quite an avid one according to the records. It was not a good time for the club.”

“Really?” Niall asks curiously.

“He had certain- proclivities- ones that I don’t approve of, or service anymore.” Harry says, his voice going icy. “The standards I’ve imposed are actually quite a bit stricter than the ones previously held. I don’t run hard drugs, and I don’t employ or sell to, minors. Charles Dodgson exclusively bought the time of pre-pubescent girls. If I’d been around he’d have been barred from client status, not given the preferred one that he was. I’ve lost a few clients because I don’t cater to their desires.”

“Doesn’t that put your tenure at risk?” Niall asks.

“Nope. Nobody can remove me from my position against my will until I’m thirty. Not unless they kill me that is.” Harry replies casually, like he isn’t talking about the possibility of his own premature end. “By the time I leave, I’ll have hopefully found a successor who shares my views and continues the policies I’ve laid out. That way, it’ll just be what people expect from our services.”

“Do you- I mean- Did you ever work as a Painted Rose?” Niall asks quietly.

“No. Nor was I a dealer.” Harry chuckles. “Nic- I mean the previous Cheshire Cat, he saw potential in me as more than that. That being said, I have slept with potential clients to bring them in. It goes with the job.”

“I um- I heard-” Niall stutters. “I heard you get around quite a bit, with like, celebrities and stuff.”

“Not in a long time. I actually haven’t had sex in almost two years.” Harry admits sheepishly. “I’ve been busy running an empire, and since I took over I haven’t had much time to try and find somebody I actually like. When people see me out and about with someone, that’s generally a client who’s paid for my time to serve as a status symbol. I don’t sleep with people that I don’t have feelings for anymore, and it’s hard to develop feelings for someone who’s paid to have you on their arm.”

“That wasn’t what I was expecting.” Niall mumbles. “You aren’t what I was expecting.”

“And what were you expecting?” Harry asks. “A wild party boy who can’t keep his cock in his pants?”

“I mean, I did meet you at a rave.” Niall shrugs.

“I only attend events like that when I have to. I was showing a few new employees the ropes. I insist upon a few things from my people, so I like to personally oversee them when they first start out, to see if they have what it takes to work for my business.” Harry explains. “It was complete chance that I was there that night, and that you happened to catch my eye so much that I couldn’t focus on anything else. Then you left, and I followed you because I had to at least meet you.”

“So you were stalking me then.” Niall grins.

“Maybe.” Harry laughs. “I prefer to think of it as being drawn to you. All night, I couldn’t keep my eyes from you. It was like you were a magnet, pulling me in no matter how much I tried to focus on anything else.”

“I think I can understand that.” Niall mumbles. “I kept trying to bring myself to throw away your card, but every time I did, something stopped me. I’ve barely been able to focus on anything except for you lately. It’s actually becoming a real problem.”

“How so?” Harry asks.

“The fourth year is focused on research projects, and I haven’t accomplished anything since the night I met you. I keep re-reading the same information over and over again. I had to defend my research to the Chief of Surgery tonight, that’s why I was late, and he’s basically told me that I don’t stand much of a chance of getting funding.” Niall admits quietly, his thumbnail finding it’s way into his mouth by habit.

“What’s your research project about?” Harry asks, looking genuinely curious. Niall isn’t used to that. Zayn gets a bit jealous whenever Niall talks about it, and Louis just whines until he stops talking. Liam tries so hard, but he always gets lost about five seconds into any explanation. Liam’s not a stupid bloke per se, but medical stuff flies right over his head.

“I’m uh- I’m trying to three-dimensionally print pulmonary arteries with stem-cells to head off degeneration before patients would require a more intensive surgery.” Niall mumbles.

“That sounds ambitious.” Harry grins.

“That’s exactly what the Chief said. It’s well beyond my experience. I’m pretty sure that my confidence got the better of me this time.” Niall shrugs. “Zee encouraged me though. He said if anyone could do it, it would be me. I’m uh- I’m the top of my class.”

“Somehow I just knew you would be.” Harry chuckles. “You’ve got that look about you, like you’re trying to prove yourself to the world. Keep at it, and I have a feeling you’ll tower above most people with what you accomplish. I know people well, and you’ve got something in you that most don’t. I can see it burning in your eyes.”

“You’re as bad as Zee is.” Niall huffs. “I’m nothing special. The only reason I’m top of my class is because I focus on my studies to forget the fact that I don’t really have a personal life.”

“That doesn’t seem right, a bloke like you hiding away from the world.” Harry tuts.

“My last foray into a relationship ended rather poorly, and the one before that wasn’t so good either. After that I decided to just avoid trying to be anything other than a doctor to anyone.” Niall admits with a shrug.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Harry asks.

“He uh- he cheated on me, in my own bed. And then we got into a fight and he hit me.” Niall mutters. “The time before that was with my best friend, and everything was so perfect until I realized that I loved him so much, but I wasn’t in love with him the way I should have been.”

“Is this the same best friend that you kicked out of your dorm the night we met?” Harry asks.

“And the one you propositioned for a job.” Niall mumbles, pulling out his mobile to show off a picture of him and Zayn that Louis had took.

“Zayn Malik, the boy who got away. You have very interesting friends Niall.” Harry chuckles. “I wanted him so badly. He’d have been a perfect addition to my employees. I didn’t recognize him that night at the rave. He looks a bit different now.”

“You remember him?” Niall asks.

“I remember everyone who catches my eye like that.” Harry says with a soft smile. “I wasn’t interested in him romantically, but there was something tragically beautiful about him that I wanted to help cultivate. If he’d come to work for me three years ago, he’d probably be living just a few floors below me right now. He has a good head on his shoulders, and he’s absolutely stunning in person. Even more so than in this picture.”

“The night you met him was just after we’d broken up.” Niall tells him, tucking his mobile into his pocket. “That’s the only reason he even considered your offer. He’s going to be a surgeon, and nothing can get in the way of that.”

“That’s not why he turned me down. He turned me down because he was in love, and he didn’t want to cheat.” Harry hums, refocusing on the dinner he’s making. “I guess he was hoping that you’d get back together.”

“We didn’t.” Niall says quietly. “I never deserved him in the first place.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Harry counters. “Just because two people don’t work together romantically doesn’t mean one of them is better or worse than the other. Not even if one of them breaks the other’s heart.”

“That’s an awful romantic point of view for a whore-master to have.” Niall mutters.

“I suppose.” Harry shrugs. “I told you that I’m more than my job. Just because I trade in sex doesn’t mean that I don’t believe in love. I’d pretty much given up on finding it before I retire my mantle, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to fall in love. It doesn’t mean that I don’t want someone to come home to, and fall asleep beside, and wake up to every day for the rest of my life.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Niall sighs.

“I didn’t think you did.” Harry chuckles. “I just want to make it clear that I’m not looking for something temporary. I’m not looking for a one night stand or a fling. I don’t only put a part of myself into something. I pour every ounce of my heart into things, because holding back out of fear is pointless. If this- If you want to go anywhere with this thing between us, it has to actually mean something. I can’t waste my time, or pull focus from my company, for anything less.”

“I don’t do that sort of thing.” Niall says with a furious blush. “I don’t take relationships lightly.”

“That’s good to know.” Harry smiles. “Now, how do you feel about ratatouille?”

“Not Disney’s best effort, but it’s alright.” Niall giggles.

“Bad jokes are the core of my being. They’re the only thing I like more than boys who can quote Carroll.” Harry laughs, a wide grin settling onto his features beautifully. “I think I may be a little in love with you Niall- Well I guess not, seeing as I don’t even know your last name.”

“It’s Horan.” Niall says quietly. “Niall Horan.”

“That’s so incredibly Irish.” Harry says, his smile not fading even a bit. “Niall Horan. I like that a lot. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous boy.”

“Hardly.” Niall scoffs. “Zayn and Liam are gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. I’m- I’m just not.”

“Well I think you are.” Harry says softly, his grin dropping into a frown.

“That’s because I’ve been trying really hard to look half decent.” Niall mumbles. “Normally I wear stained scrubs and glasses, and I never do my hair. I’m generally kind of a mess.”

“I bet you’re a cute mess.” Harry says, his eyes flicking over Niall’s face.

“You haven’t seen the glasses.” Niall laughs. “I could only afford these big thick frames. They make me look like such a dork.”

“A cute dork.” Harry giggles.

“Okay, are you interested in me, or my looks?” Niall asks with a huff.

“Oh definitely you.” Harry smiles. “It just doesn’t hurt that you look like you do. I told you, I’m looking for something real, not a fling.”

“What makes you even think I’ll be sleeping with you?” Niall asks.

“Nothing. Especially not tonight.” Harry shrugs. “I’m just hoping that sometime in the future something it might be a possibility. Tonight nothing will happen between us except conversation.”

“Wait, what?” Niall questions.

“I don’t sleep with someone on the first date.” Harry explains. “Not ever. That’s not a good start to a relationship.”

“You are so different than anyone else I’ve ever met.” Niall mutters under his breath. 

“Is that a good thing, or a bad one?” Harry asks.

“I haven’t figured that out yet.” Niall replies. “You’ll have to show me more until I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make it clear that in no way do I ever believe that Anne would kick Harry out for being gay, nor do I believe Zayn would ever be a violent person. That's just how I chose to portray them in this particular story. Also, if you could head over to my works and go to my most recent one, that would be great. I need people to help me decide what to write next as I'm nearing the end of writing Down the Rabbit Hole, and I've written some snippets of plot-bunnies for people to vote on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, angst. Surprise!

“I thought nothing except conversation was going to happen tonight?” Niall pants, his skin growing hot from the burning kisses Harry is pressing to his neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asks, an easy gentle question that holds neither expectation nor judgment. If Niall wanted to stop, then he knows he could and it wouldn’t ruin anything between them.

“No.” Niall murmurs, shaking his head adamantly. “Not for anything.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this.” Harry whispers, darting forward to capture Niall’s lips in another electrifying kiss that runs through his veins to the very center of his being. “Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

“Not when I’m fuckin spread out and waiting for them to put their cock in me.” Niall chuckles.

“Well then.” Harry grins. “If that’s what you want-”

He lines himself up, because Niall’s been ready for ages on the tips of Harry’s fingers, and presses in. 

Niall’s eyes shoot open, and he’s suddenly aware of two bodies pressed up against him instead of the one that’s supposed to be lying on top of him. Even more painfully apparent is his throbbing morning wood, which is cradled up against an annoyingly familiar (and practically bare with the way his underwear are basically hanging off) arse, belonging to Louis of all people. Behind him, Zayn is flush against his entire body, perfectly mirroring every little curve.

He knows how to wake each of the boys up, and sets to work immediately because his tiny bloody bed can’t possibly keep this up for much longer. He starts with Louis, dragging a hand down from where the brunet is holding it against his chest, past the soft hairs at the bottom of his tummy, and rests it just over his friend’s groin. A soft press on his pubic hair (or where it would be if Louis didn’t wax it like the total princess he is) and he flies out of the bed complaining about having to piss.

Niall stifles a laugh and then rolls over to focus on Zayn. The Bradford lad requires a lighter touch, because if you wake up Zayn Malik the wrong way you’ll get a firm smack and a lecture for your troubles. He runs the pads of his fingers up Zayn’s arm, a feather-light touch that leaves bumps in it’s wake. Zayn stirs a bit, and Niall starts phase two of a carefully learned process. It starts with a soft brush of their lips, followed by barely-there kisses over his cheeks and neck until Zayn’s lips twist up into a resigned smile. Finally, it ends with Niall whispering “Hey Beautiful. Time to wake up so I can spend time with your pretty face.”

“What time is it?” Zayn rasps out, his voice dry as the result of the fag he’d insisted on smoking right before they fell asleep.

“Don’t know.” Niall admits. “Haven’t checked yet, but it feels late.”

“Late to you is nine-thirty.” Zayn scoffs, burying his head into Niall’s chest in a vain attempt to go back to sleep.

“That’s because we still have to be at the lab today. You especially.” Niall mumbles, pressing a kiss into Zayn’s floppy morning fringe.

“Why me?” Zayn asks, pushing himself up on an elbow.

“Right after you left last night, the Chief came to see me. He made me defend my project to him, and said I was the first one, because I’m first in the class. You’re second, so he may be coming to see you this morning.” Niall explains.

“Shitfuck!” Zayn yelps, scrambling unceremoniously over Niall to get out of the bed. “I’m not ready to defend! It’s only been five fucking weeks!”

“It’s okay Zee, I think he’s more interested in seeing what you want to accomplish, than actually seeing you be ready to do it yet.” Niall tells him. “I bet you’ll blow him away.”

“Did you?” Zayn asks, trying to tug on his jeans even though he’s only half awake at best.

“I uh- I don’t think so, no.” Niall says quietly, letting the full weight of what the Chief said to him last night finally hit him.

“What the fuck does he expect from us if you didn’t knock it out of the park?” Zayn asks desperately, his eyes going wide. “Does he want us to find a fucking surgical cure for AIDS or something? Does he want a bloody miracle?”

“No, he said I was being too ambitious.” Niall tells him. “He said my project would need major funding, more than any fourth year has ever received, and I’d need assistants, and it’s too much for someone of my level because it requires too much time with a high-level surgeon that he’d have to pull. He said I’m not right for this project, but if I wanted I could turn it over to one of the graduate students, or even maybe one of his cardio people if I could prove it was worth their time. That’s the end-goal of this all though I guess. It’s not like I thought I’d be doing something of this caliber in med-school.”

“That fucking bastard!” Zayn hisses. “You’ve been at this for weeks, and he expects you to just give up?”

“I think I’m going to.” Niall admits in a whisper. “It’s too late for me to do anything else innovative, but I can come up with something safe that’ll get me funding. Probably. And if not, then I’ll just be one of the members of the class that ends up getting thrown onto someone else’s good project. Maybe I’ll end up assisting you, so that would be cool. I don’t think we get to choose though.”

“You are not going to be assisting me Nialler.” Zayn growls.

“Oh- I uh- Okay.” Niall mumbles. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed you’d want me on your project. I’ve never been any good in neuro.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Zayn says gently, squatting down in front of Niall. “I mean that you’re going to have your own project, this project, and you’re going to put me to shame. Fuck off with what the Chief said. I know you can do this. And by the way, you’re brilliant in neuro. You’re brilliant in everything actually, to the point that it’s just annoying.”

“Harry didn’t want to have sex with me.” Niall blurts out, his eyes going wide when he realizes that came out of absolutely nowhere.

Zayn’s lips go tight, pressed together in a thin line. It goes wobbly after a second though, and cascades into a full-blown set of giggles rather quickly after that. Niall would be offended, but he’s just relieved that Zayn’s not yelling at him for trying to hook up with Harry. Zayn had said he’d get it, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he would be nice about it.

“Why are you laughing?” Niall asks timidly.

“Because of course he wanted to have sex with you. Everyone who saw you last night wanted to have sex with you. I sent a picture of you to Leeyum, and he stopped fighting with me long enough to say you looked so good he was considering kicking me out and making you his boyfriend instead. Even Louis said you looked absolutely fuckable. I might’ve had a good long wank to you last night. You looked fucking amazing, so if he didn’t have sex with you, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to, it’s because he likes you. The Cheshire fucking Cat, Secret Emperor of London, likes you.” Zayn explains.

“You better have done that in the other bed, because I just cleaned my sheets.” Niall huffs, looking around for stains.

“I did it in the shower. Are you really going to focus on that?” Zayn asks.

“Well I don’t know what else to say.” Niall whines, his cheeks getting too hot from the blush that’s lighting up his face. “What do you say when your ex tells you he wanked off to you last night? Or when a crime-lord likes you?”

“You say ‘thanks mate, I’m flattered’ and move on to the more important part of that conversation.” Zayn says with a shit eating grin.

“I am not flattered, I’m- Well, I don’t know what I am, but flattered is definitely not the right word.” Niall sighs.

“Do you like him too?” Zayn asks, his tone careful and calculating.

“I think so?” Niall says, more like a question than he actually feels. He does like Harry. He likes him a lot actually. So much so in fact that he wants to jump up, throw open the windows, and shout that he likes a boy. Last time he did that though, someone threw a Keats novel right at his face. From start to finish, everything with Josh was a painful mess. He steadies himself and nods, breathing out “I really do. He’s amazing.”

“Are you going to see him again?” Zayn questions, his voice still giving nothing away.

“We have plans for Saturday night, and he gave me his private mobile number.” Niall admits sheepishly. According to Harry, only four people on Earth have that number besides Niall, and that’s his council. He normally gives it to people who would need him for emergencies, but he wants Niall to have access to him anytime and anywhere, even if the blond only wants to text him stupid jokes or something.

“Saturday?” Zayn asks quietly. “As in this Saturday? As in tomorrow?”

“Yup.” Niall nods.

“But that’s our day. That’s the day we use every year to celebrate the fact that we’re still friends, even after our breakup.” Zayn mumbles.

“Oh shit!” Niall hisses. “I’ll reschedule with him. Zayn, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize we were already that late in the semester. I can’t believe it’s already October.”

“You don’t have to reschedule.” Zayn tells him. “It’s alright.”

“No it fucking isn’t.” Niall says firmly. “I messed up, and I’m sorry. We’re going to have our anniversary, and everything is on me, okay?”

“You can’t afford that.” Zayn points out.

“I’ll figure it out.” Niall shrugs. “I’m good at that. Now you get dressed, steal some of my clothes from the bag in my lab if you have to, and get to your lab. If the Chief swings by, and you aren’t there, it’ll look really bad. I’ll come by with coffee when I can.”

He finishes it off with a peck against Zayn’s lips, and then pushes him towards the door, swiping a shirt off the ground (which may belong to any of the boys honestly), and pressing it into his hands. Zayn gives him a grateful smile and then rushes out and down the stairs. “Fucking finally!” Louis groans, throwing open the door to the bathroom. “Thought you two were never going to finish your little love-fest out here.”

“Why aren’t you in the shower?” Niall asks, looking down at his watch. “It’s Friday. You have a morning class.”

“It was only a half semester course.” Louis shrugs. “Now are you getting in the shower with me or not? Because I can’t be blamed if all the hot water is gone if you decide to wait until after I’m done again.”

“My friendships are too fucking weird.” Niall sighs, tugging his shirt over his head. “Fair warning, if you drop the soap, I may not be able to control myself. I was denied any sort of touching last night, and you two twats made it impossible to sneak a wank.”

“You have liquid soap.” Louis points out.

“And you haven’t been shagged since last Tuesday, which means you’re about ready to explode by my count.” Niall counters. “I already woke up with my cock pressed against your arse, don’t need the two being that close again.”

“I’ll try and behave myself, but no promises.” Louis says with a wink. “Zayn was right. You did look bloody shaggable last night.”

 

“Oh, you’re a bloody lifesaver.” Zayn smiles gratefully up at Niall from where he’s laying flat across one of his lab tables.

“Has he been by yet?” Niall asks, cutting to the chase.

“About ten seconds after I bloody got here. Thank god for the clothes in your lab, because that shirt was Louis’, and it says ‘cock-slut’ on it in glitter.” Zayn laughs. “Never gotten so many stares in my life, and I’ve been stared at a lot.”

“Why didn’t you flip it inside out?” Niall asks.

“Because it’s fucking reversible, and the other side says ‘fuck my ass’ on it. Cock-slut was definitely the better option.” Zayn tells him, reaching out for the coffee Niall is holding out. “Why are we friends with him again?”

“Because I’m cute, and I’m rich.” Louis giggles, striding into the room with a bag of muffins and wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulder. “And because my lover here insists on keeping me around.”

“Piss off.” Niall laughs, bumping Louis away with his hip. “One shower together doesn’t make us lovers.”

“It could have if you’d taken the bait.” Louis pouts.

“He’s a bottom. You’re wasting your time.” Zayn chuckles, taking a sip off his latte.

“I’m not going to shag you Tommo. Beg all you like.” Niall grins.

“Why, does that turn you on?” Louis asks with a dramatic flutter of his eyelashes. “Oh please, Ni, please shove your cock in my ass won’t you?”

“You’re awful.” Niall cackles, hopping onto the table beside Zayn and darting a hand into Louis’ bag to steal a muffin.

“No, I’m fucking horny.” Louis huffs, sitting on the counter opposite them.

“Oh poor baby, you’ve gone ten days without sex. Whatever will you do?” Niall teases.

“Eleven, and fuck off.” Louis says with a glare.

“Nialler is at three-hundred-and-ninety-five days without Louis. I think he has you beat.” Zayn giggles, wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.

“Niall has only had sex with three guys in his life. It’s hardly surprising that he’s gone so long without.” Louis scoffs.

“Three?” Zayn asks. “By my count, it’s only two.”

“You, then Josh, and then that bloke he hooked up with right after Josh. What was his name? Bessie?” Louis asks, his face screwed up in concentration. “Brisbane?”

“You slept with Bressie?” Zayn asks in a shout.

“Maybe?” Niall squeaks.

“Niall James Horan! You know better than that! He’s a fucking student adviser! What were you thinking? Why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn asks angrily.

“Because I knew you’d react like this.” Niall mumbles. “It was over a year ago, and it was just a one-night thing to clear Josh out of my head for a bit. He doesn’t even work here anymore, so I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is that you could have gotten kicked out of the program.” Zayn hisses.

“My mind wasn’t exactly on school at the time Zee.” Niall counters. “We ran into each other in a pub, and then ended up back at his place, and before I even really understood what was going on, he was fucking me up against his front door. And then the couch. And then the kitchen counter. And then in his bed. And during that whole time, I stopped feeling sorry for myself. After that, we never talked again outside of work. He never made things any easier or harder for me in the program. It was just a shag. Or several shags I guess.”

“Good God.” Zayn breathes out. “I never even would have guessed he liked blokes.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s married actually.” Niall admits. “The next morning I noticed a lot of photos of him and some bird, but she wasn’t there. He got all dodgy when I asked who she was and then kicked me out without a shower. The only reason Louis even knows is because I went to his place to clean myself up.”

“Oh lovely.” Louis huffs. “Thought you told me because we’re friends.”

“I needed a shower, and you needed a story.” Niall shrugs. “And once again, thank you for spilling a private secret to Zee. If I had the taser on me, you’d be pissing yourself right about now.”

“Sure you don’t want me to get naked again first?” Louis asks cheekily.

“Actually, I’d love to go for the rest of my life without seeing your cock again, thanks.” Niall scoffs. “I prefer something- well, something more substantial- if you will.”

“I’m a grower.” Louis pouts.

“It’d have to be one hell of a growth spurt.” Niall giggles.

“See if I bring you food again any time soon.” Louis grumbles.

“I’m sure your cock is lovely Louis, now give me some food or go away. I have a lot of work to do.” Zayn laughs.

“Why doesn’t Niall have to go?” Louis asks incredulously.

“Because I need his big brain to help me with my project, because the only complaint the Chief had about mine was that I’m not nearly as far along as he is.” Zayn shrugs.

“That’s amazing Zee!” Niall grins, pressing a sloppy kiss (that’s honestly more crumbs than anything) to Zayn’s cheek. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Don’t be too happy. My project is in the running for one of the five surgical slots available. That means we’ll be in direct competition, and yours will be a tough sell, because mine is much cheaper.” Zayn mumbles.

“I’m okay with that.” Niall shrugs. “Now show me what you’ve got, and we’ll go from there.”

“Actually, could you guys give us a minute?” Liam asks from the door, his face looking exhausted, like he didn’t sleep at all the night before.

“Of course.” Niall nods. He makes to move, but Zayn grips his wrist so hard it’s just shy of painful. He turns around to look at Zayn and finds the golden eyes wide and afraid. “Don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine Zee. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Say it again.” Zayn pleads in a whisper.

“Everything is going to be fine Babe.” Niall says softly, squeezing his other hand and feeling a flood of relief when Zayn calms down a bit. He grabs Louis off the counter, and tugs him out of the lab without another word, leaving Zayn and Liam alone to figure out their own path. He’d rather be right there beside Zayn, helping defend his choices for him, but he knows that won’t help anything. Zayn and Liam have to work it out themselves.

 

“I need to move back in.” Zayn sobs, walking into Niall’s lab more broken than Niall has ever seen him.

“What happened?” Niall asks, dropping his book on the table.

“We broke up.” Zayn chokes out. “Just- Can I please move back in?”

“If you need to, of course.” Niall nods. “But are you sure it’s over?”

“He said that I kept too many secrets from him, that I wasn’t willing to let him in because I’m still in love with you.” Zayn mutters. “I told him that was never a secret.”

“Zayn-” Niall sighs.

“I know Nialler. I fucking know. It’s so fucked up, but I can’t change it. I’ve tried so hard, you don’t even understand. And I know it’s not going anywhere. I know you don’t love me back the same way, and that you’re kind of in a relationship. I won’t get in the way of that. I just need somewhere to live.” Zayn tells him, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I can’t afford my own flat, and technically I don’t have to ask. I’m still assigned to that dorm, and I didn’t report moving out to the college so that you could keep the room to yourself.”

“Zayn, I’m not saying you can’t move back in. I’m absolutely fine with that, so don’t get mad at me.” Niall says quietly. “I just think that you should try to salvage things with Liam.”

“What’s the point?” Zayn asks through another sob. “I’m not- I don’t deserve him.”

“You do too.” Niall says, wrapping Zayn up in his arms. “But moving back in with me, instead of trying to work things out with him, that’s not the healthy thing to do Zee.”

“I don’t care about the healthy thing.” Zayn whispers, ducking in to press his lips against Niall’s. The blond reacts immediately, pushing Zayn back softly, keeping their hands linked together so that he understands that Niall isn’t angry. “Why couldn’t it be me Nialler? Why couldn’t you love me?”

“I don’t know.” Niall admits. “God, I wish it could have been you, but it isn’t. I’ve spent so much time regretting that, because we could have been absolutely brilliant together. I love you so much, but not the way I should have. I can’t change that either. I tried, I promise you I tried, but it wasn’t something I could force myself to do, and that wouldn’t have been right if I could have.”

“God, I fucking hate this so much.” Zayn says, dropping down onto Niall’s stool. “I had the perfect guy, and I let him go because I can’t get over you.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall mumbles.

“It’s not your fault. You’ve made it clear for literally years that we wouldn’t work out. I don’t know why I can’t move on.” Zayn says quietly.

“Because you’re scared.” Niall answers. “I’ve always been a safe place for you to retreat into, because you already know how it ends. And you’re scared that if you finally give yourself to someone else, then they’ll hurt you as badly as I did. Except Liam won’t do that. He loves you so much that it puts me to shame, which is how I know that you’re the one who ended it, and not him.”

“I did.” Zayn admits quietly.

“Then go get him back.” Niall urges.

“I can’t.” Zayn says, shaking his head. “Nialler, I don’t think we’d make it. I can’t ask him to take me back when I’m still in love with you.”

“Then take a couple days, get your head right, and move on so you can get back your soul-mate. You take the dorm. I’ll stay with Louis.” Niall tells him.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Zayn whispers.

“We can still see each other during the day, but Zee, letting you run back into my arms is the exact opposite way to help you right now.” Niall mumbles.

“Alright.” Zayn sighs. “Thanks Nialler.”

“Don’t thank me. I’m the reason this happened. I should have moved into another dorm after we broke up. We should have taken time apart.” Niall says softly.

“That would have killed me.” Zayn replies. “I never would have made it this far without you. I’d have left this program.”

“That would have been stupid.” Niall mutters. “Zee, you have to get your emotions under control. Find some other way to express things, because you’re spiraling, and we both know what happens when you do that. Maybe you should start painting again.”

“You choked me the last time I tried painting.” Zayn laughs. It’s thick and wet with the thickness in his throat, but it’s also genuine.

“You ruined my duvet, and the room smelled like spray paint for two months.” Niall counters. “You should really try another medium.”

“I work with what I like.” Zayn grins. “I’ll keep the window open this time. Promise.”

“No, you go to the roof.” Niall grumbles. “It’s still warm enough for that. And if you get cold, then you can come back down and try watercolors.”

“Why not finger-painting you prat?” Zayn asks with a scoff.

“Because if I come home to you covered in paint up to your elbows and wearing a vest, then I’ll send a picture to Tommo and he’ll fly across town and jump on your dick before you can stop it.” Niall giggles. “Seriously, I’m a little afraid to stay with him after this morning. He’s getting too horny for his own good. I’m afraid I’m going to wake up with him riding my cock.”

“I never minded when I woke up to you that way.” Zayn chuckles.

“We were dating. How would you react if Louis tried to have sex with you twice in three days?” Niall asks.

“If I was single, I’d probably fuck him.” Zayn shrugs. “He takes very good care of his body, and he’s decently hot. Actually-”

“You are not having sex with Louis!” Niall yells.

“Who’s not having sex with me?” Louis asks, walking into the lab for some unknown (and probably devious) reason. Seriously, does he ever go to classes?

“Nialler, and apparently me because he’s my mum.” Zayn huffs. “But I might not listen. I never do with my actual mum.”

“Zayn!” Niall says with a glare.

“Let the man finish.” Louis grins.

“What the fuck is happening here?” Niall asks in a scream.

“I’m moving on.” Zayn says, not even bothering to glance at Niall. “So Louis, what do you think?”

“I am so up for that.” Louis replies with a sly smile.

“Your place then?” Zayn asks.

“Come on.” Louis answers, nodding his head towards the door. “Niall, can you drop off my taser tomorrow morning?”

“Make it afternoon.” Zayn grins, grabbing Louis by the wrist and tugging him out of the lab before Niall can even begin to understand what’s happening. He rushes out the doors after them, but they’re nowhere to be found by the time he gets out.

“Fuck!” he hisses, running back in to grab his things and lock the doors. There’s only one way to fix this, so he pulls his mobile out and dials the newest addition up.

“Niall, is something wrong?” Harry asks, answering immediately.

“I need a car.” Niall rushes out.

“All of my cars are in use at the moment.” Harry sighs.

“Fuck!” Niall groans. “Alright, sorry to bother you. I’ll figure something else out.”

“Are you at the hospital?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, but I need to get across town, and quickly.” Niall admits. “Maybe the tube will be on my side for once.”

“I’ll meet you out front in two minutes.” Harry says, ringing off abruptly.

Niall rushes through the halls, shouting apologies over his shoulder whenever he runs into someone. Pure luck is the only reason he makes it through the lobby without slipping on the freshly waxed floors. He’s pretty sure he actually knocked a nurse into the Chief at one point, but hopefully that was just a trick of the light and he hasn’t actually just ruined his career because his two best friends ran off to have stupid sex with each other.

“Niall!” someone shouts, drawing the blond’s attention to his left. Harry is standing there and Niall’s heart floods with relief. Then he sees Harry’s vehicle and swallows down his fear. He hates motorcycles. He hates them with a burning bloody passion. It’s impossible not to when you see what they do firsthand in the A&E. They’re dangerous and stupid, and he has no other choice.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Niall huffs, running over to meet him. “Are you sure you’re free?”

“I’m always free for you.” Harry smiles. “Where are we going?”

“Nowhere yet. I need to make a call.” Niall tells him, taking out his mobile. “I’m sorry. I don’t even know what’s going on right now, but I know I have to stop my friends from making a huge mistake.”

“Let me know when you’re ready to go. I kind of ran out on a meeting with a client, so I need to patch that up.” Harry chuckles.

“I’m so sorry Harry.” Niall sighs. “I wouldn’t have done this, but-”

Harry leans forward and cuts Niall off with a kiss, his leather-clad hand wrapped around the blond’s neck. Harry giggles into it and mumbles against Niall’s lips “I’m glad you did. I’m glad you felt like you could come to me in a crisis. Don’t apologize for that, because I’ve never felt better.”

“I- um- Alright.” Niall giggles. “Can I take a rain-check on the rest of this kiss please? Because this really is a crisis. Crisis might actually not even be adequate enough. Disaster maybe? Oh, I know, catastrophe. That’s big enough to describe it.”

“I left a certain singing show judge in a restaurant in the middle of his initiation. I can relate to the catastrophe thing.” Harry laughs.

“Two minutes.” Niall tells him. “That’s all I can spare. Louis has his own car, so they’re probably halfway there already.”

“I can work with that.” Harry grins.

Niall nods and pulls out his mobile, dialing Liam’s number and praying he picks up. It goes to voicemail, and he hangs up. He redials three times until Liam finally answers with a shouted “What?”

“You need to meet me at Louis’ flat. Now!” Niall hisses.

“I’m at work Niall.” Liam sighs.

“Is London fucking burning?” Niall asks angrily. “Because if it isn’t, then this is more fucking important.”

“Niall-” Liam starts.

“Zayn is having some sort of mental fucking breakdown.” Niall yells.

“That’s not my problem anymore, is it?” Liam asks quietly. “It’s you he’s in love with. Not me.”

“Funny, because when I broke up with him he cried for a few weeks and then he moved on. He didn’t go off with Louis to shag because he was so fucked up over it.” Niall growls. “Please, don’t let him ruin everything just because you’re mad at me.”

“He’s what?” Liam asks, his voice hollow.

“He’s broken Liam, and he’s looking for any reason to hate himself. And Louis hasn’t had sex in over a week and he’s always wanted Zayn to fuck him, so he isn’t thinking clearly.” Niall sighs. “Please, I know how badly you’re hurting right now, but if he does this, then there’s no turning back. You two have to work things out, and if you don’t get there to stop it, then I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“He can do whatever, or whoever, he wants.” Liam mutters. “He broke up with me Ni.”

“Because he’s absolutely terrified that you’ll think he’s not good enough for you.” Niall says quietly. “Liam, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, but let’s go through it again, alright? Zayn is an insecure mess. Every bit of his confidence is fake. Every bit. Underneath the surface he’s constantly praying that nobody will notice that he’s scared of everything. He’s afraid he won’t be a good doctor, that he’ll end up back in jail, that he’ll lose the most important person in his life, which isn’t me, it’s you. He broke up with you because he wanted you to fight for him, not because he doesn’t want to be with you. Even his feelings for me are based on his own fears. Stop being so bloody thick, and fight for the man you love before he ruins his life you stupid twat!”

He rings off after that, not bothering to wait for Liam’s response. Either he’ll show up, or he won’t. Either way Niall is going to do everything in his power to stop Zayn from making a series of mistakes that’ll destroy him. Sleeping with Louis is just the first step, and if Niall lets Zayn take it, then there’s no telling how far down into the darkness he’ll go.

“You good then?” Harry asks quietly.

“Yeah.” Niall nods.

“Well let’s go stop two blokes from having sex.” Harry grins. “Never thought I’d say that in my line of work.”

“I’ll laugh at that when I have time.” Niall says, climbing onto the bike behind Harry. “Do you have an extra helmet?”

“Nope. Take mine.” Harry tells him, pushing it into his hands. He pulls his hair up and twists it into a bun, tugging a band off of his wrist that Niall thought was actually a bracelet. Niall puts on the helmet, grumbling because he actually bothered to do his hair for once without even thinking he was going to see Harry. “Now hold on tight and squeeze on whatever side we need to turn.”

 

“I hate you!” Niall screeches, jumping off the motorcycle like it’s made out of fire. “You’re an absolute psychopath!”

“Did you want to get here fast, or did you want to get here without a little risk?” Harry asks with a giggle.

“You blew through a red in front of a fucking bus!” Niall growls.

“I know how to judge distance.” Harry laughs. “We had a good three meters. It didn’t even come close to hitting us.”

“I am never getting on that death-trap again!” Niall huffs.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry smiles.

“I don’t have time for your post-adrenaline-rush flirting.” Niall says with an eye-roll. “That’s Louis’ car, which means that God is really fucking with me today and I have to go. Thank you for this Harry. I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“Oh, I’m coming with you. I’m too invested in the drama.” Harry tells him, kicking out the stand and climbing off the bike.

“Harry!” Niall groans.

“If you don’t have time to flirt, then you don’t have time to argue.” Harry laughs, pushing him towards the door gently. “Come on.”

“I’m so never going to forgive you for this.” Niall grumbles, walking through the revolving door to Louis’ building. “We’re done. Never again.”

“Aw, don’t be that way.” Harry pouts.

“You almost got me killed at least three times.” Niall huffs, pressing the button to call the lift and trying desperately to ignore the burning touch of Harry’s hand on his hip.

“I’d never put you in any real danger.” Harry murmurs in his ear. “I just wanted to make your heart pump a bit faster.”

“It pumps plenty fast.” Niall mumbles. He leaves out the part where it’s just around Harry that it flutters like this, his pulse quickening until his blood runs through his veins like flames. He steps onto the lift, pressing the button for Louis’ floor and sighs.

“And what about when I do this?” Harry asks, letting his lips hover over Niall’s before capturing them. The kiss isn’t slow and sweet like they have been before, but instead it’s full of fire and passion. The doors slide closed at the same time Harry presses him up against the wall of the lift. His hands grip onto Niall’s hips, thumbs brushing over skin exposed when the blond’s shirt hitches up. And they’re kissing so hard it almost hurts, until they aren’t and Harry asks “How’s it pump when I do that?”

“You’re going to ruin me.” Niall pants, wishing that Harry would shut up and kiss him again.

“No, I’m going to help you live.” Harry grins, ducking down for one last peck on Niall’s lips before retreating back and leaving Niall’s skin crying out for more. “Unless you meant it when you said this is over, and you never want to see me again. If that’s the case, then I guess I’ll have to settle for that kiss being the last one.”

“You’re lucky that you’re a fantastic snog.” Niall huffs, more frustrated that Harry’s riled him up than he is that the motorcycle ride was the most terrifying experience of his life. He should be focusing on Zayn right now, but instead all he can think about is having Harry take him anywhere they can find right this second. “And that it’s been far too bloody long since I’ve been with someone I liked.”

“So you do like me?” Harry asks with a grin.

“I might.” Niall mumbles, staring down at his shoes to try and cover his blush. “I might like you more though if you stopped messing with me.”

“I might stop messing with you if I thought you liked me as more than just a good time.” Harry counters. “As it is right now, messing with you is the only way to keep you interested.”

“I do like you, so stop with the charming crap and just be a real person.” Niall says quietly.

“I am a real person. I’ve never been anything except real with you.” Harry mutters. “I’m just not the kind of person you’re used to.”

“I’m talking about the lines, and the kisses that come out of nowhere, and the way you tease me so much it makes me want to scream.” Niall sighs. “I like the rest of it. I like how honest you are, and how you smile all the time over pretty much anything, and how you genuinely do make my heart beat faster just by being around me. Let me see that guy some more. Let me see more of the guy I could fall in love with, and less of the one who’s trying to impress me with crazy stunts.”

“You- You could-” Harry stammers.

“Yeah, I think I could one day.” Niall answers a question that wasn’t actually asked. “But if you keep doing all this crazy shit, then I’m going to give up on you before I get the chance. So no more Tron-style motorcycle rides, or having me hand delivered to your flat without telling me, or flirting at the most inappropriate times.”

“O-Okay.” Harry says nervously.

“The surprise snogs are good though. You can keep doing that, but time it better.” Niall says, a giggle erupting out of his throat without warning. “Maybe not in front of the guy I’m on a pre-date with, or when I’m supposed to be stopping my friends from making a huge mistake. Also, is this the longest ride in a lift ever?”

“I was wondering that too.” Harry giggles. They slide to a stop a few seconds later and Niall rushes out of the lift, tugging Harry behind him by the wrist.

“You stay in the hallway, okay?” Niall tells him, digging through his pocket for his keys. He pulls up the spare key to Louis’ flat and jams it in the lock before turning back to Harry. “If a hot muscly guy shows up, tell him I’m doing my best. And if you hear screaming from anyone else, ignore it. If it’s me, then call the police because Louis is probably trying to kill me for pulling Zayn’s dick out of his grasp.”

“I can’t call the cops.” Harry scoffs. “I’m kind of a criminal. I’ll call my security team. They’re parked downstairs. They followed me from the restaurant.”

“Of course.” Niall chuckles.

“Good luck Niall Horan. I wish you all the best in your mission.” Harry giggles.

“I’m going to need it.” Niall mumbles, twisting the key and plunging into Louis’ flat. He makes a beeline straight for the door to Louis’ bedroom, throwing it open and shouting “Stop whatever the fuck you’re doing!”

“What the fuck?” Zayn shrieks, toppling off the bed and onto the floor.

“You are so giving me back that key!” Louis growls.

“No. Now what the fuck are you two thinking? Louis, you should fucking know better than this. I don’t care how bad you need laid. Fucking Zayn is you taking advantage of him and you fucking know it!” Niall growls.

“Do you fucking see Zayn in this room?” Louis shouts. The other man peaks his head up, and Niall realizes that he is, in fact, not Niall’s friend, but it is someone that he does recognize. The blonde hair and lip ring are extremely familiar.

“What? But I- You-” Niall stutters.

“As soon as we left your lab I dragged him into a custodian’s closet and literally slapped some sense into him.” Louis snarls. “Do you really think I’d do something like that? I know I pretend like I’m a whore with no morals, but I didn’t think you actually believed that about me. I told him that he was an absolute idiot for running away from Liam just to chase after an unavailable man who will never love him. I also told him that you’re too nice to say it, but he has to move on from you if he ever wants a shot at a real life because you have absolutely destroyed him. So if you can go so I can try and patch this up, that would be excellent.”

“I- Okay.” Niall nods. “Nice to see you again Luke.”

“You too Niall.” Luke says with a nervous blush.

“You and I are going to talk about fucking manners.” Louis huffs. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and prepare to have the same thing done to you that you did to me the night before you went out with the drug-lord. With video.”

“What the hell has happened in the last week?” Luke asks, standing up and attempting to hide the erection tenting his boxers.

“Niall is dating the Cheshire Cat, I was hit with a taser, and Zayn and Liam broke up. It’s been a wild ride.” Louis explains. “Now I’d prefer a different kind of wild ride, so if you could get back down here and do what you were doing before, that would be great. Niall, you need to go now or I swear you will regret it.”

“Already gone.” Niall yelps, closing the door as Luke climbs back into the bed. He runs out of the flat, closing the door behind him and dropping his head against the wood. “My life is a mess.”

“Where is he?” Liam roars, stepping off the lift with fire burning in his eyes.

“Not here.” Niall sighs. “Apparently Louis is actually a decent person, and I’ve completely lost track of Zee.”

“You what?” Liam asks, storming over to him and pinning him against the wall with his forearm.

“Mate, you want to let go of him now.” Harry says, his voice icy calm.

“Stay out of this.” Liam growls.

“I’ll give you one more chance.” Harry offers, his tone sending a chill down Niall’s spine.

“Who the fuck are you?” Liam asks, spitting out the question venomously.

“I’m Harry, and you’re out of chances.” he tells Liam, his hand darting out and wrapping around Liam’s throat. He crashes into the wall opposite, crumpling to the floor while Harry stands over him. “You do not touch him. Understand?”

“Harry, what the fuck?” Niall asks, kneeling down and looking at the back of Liam’s head. “You need to go.”

“Niall-” Harry starts.

“He thought he was about to lose the man he loves forever. He gets a free pass when he wasn’t even hurting me.” Niall hisses. “Go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispers, striding towards the lift quickly.

“Li, are you alright?” Niall asks worriedly.

“No.” Liam chokes out, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them. “At least when he was here, I knew where he was. I could have tried to win him back. Now who knows what he’s doing or who he’s doing it with.”

“I’ll call him.” Niall mumbles.

“His phone is off.” Liam sobs. “I tried calling him the whole way here.”

“Then- I’ll- I could- I don’t know what to do.” Niall admits.

“Can you take me home?” Liam asks quietly, looking up at Niall with soft eyes. “I need someone else around right now. I need to not be alone.”

“Liam-” Niall sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Liam says desperately. “I’m sorry for attacking you, and for blaming you for our relationship problems. I’m so sorry Ni.”

“That’s not what you need to be sorry about.” Niall tells him, shaking his head. “You didn’t hurt me, and I am the problem in your relationship, even though I’ve been trying to be exact opposite. You don’t need to be sorry about either of those things, but you should be sorry.”

“I’m sorry I let him walk away like he wasn’t the most important person in my life. I’m sorry I didn’t fight for him when I should have.” Liam whispers. “I’m sorry that I let him down by letting his fears and my insecurities drive me away.”

“That’s better.” Niall says with a soft smile. “Now, let’s get you home and into bed. That’s going to leave a bump, but I’m not seeing any signs of a concussion from you, so you should be alright. To be on the safe side, I’ll stay with you for a bit, but then I have to go looking for him. If anyone can find him, it’s me.”

“What if he doesn’t take me back?” Liam asks when Niall helps him to his feet.

“That’s what he asked me.” Niall admits. “You two are both so bloody thick. Why can’t you just love each other and stop being overly-dramatic queens about it? He needs to let go of this, I know, and I haven’t been very good at helping him, but you need to give him some leeway.”

“Some- Some leeway? Are you kidding me?” Liam asks incredulously. “For two and a half years I have been dating someone that only loves me with half his heart.”

“He loves you with every fiber of his being you absolute fucking moron!” Niall growls. “The only reason he’s clinging on to me is that he’s afraid of really committing himself to you.”

“I’d never hurt him.” Liam sighs. “Not on purpose. All I want in this world is the chance to make him as happy as he makes me. Why can’t he see that?”

“Because Zayn has only been in love one other time, and I wrecked him with it.” Niall says quietly, pressing the button to call the lift. “I didn’t mean to lead him on, because I did love him, but I let it go on too long because I was afraid of losing him too. Do you know how hard it is to stay friends with your ex? To live with them? Sometimes we both wanted to run away and never look back, but for some reason I can’t really explain, we need each other.”

“I know why he needs you.” Liam mumbles. “You’re the only one strong enough to really fight for him, and you’ll never stop doing it.”

“Damn right I won’t.” Niall chuckles. “Why the fuck is this lift so slow?”

“Got me up here right quick.” Liam shrugs.

“Well it took forever for me and Harry.” Niall huffs, trying not to think of the kiss they’d shared only about ten minutes before. “Had a whole bloody conversation on the way.”

“So that’s like, a thing that’s really happening?” Liam asks timidly.

“I’d be lying through my fucking teeth if I said I knew what was happening lately. He’s the only half sane thing in my life in the last two weeks.” Niall admits. “How fucking weird is that?”

“Pretty weird mate.” Liam mutters.

“Hey! You don’t get to judge. I’m not taking any more of anyone’s shit.” Niall grumbles. “It might be a thing, but it’s not like I’ve had time to think about it, you know? Our date was last night, but I haven’t had any time to process it at all. Between work, the bloody motorcycle, and you, Zee, and Tommo, I haven’t had ten minutes to myself. I really hate all of you sometimes.”

“Tell me about it then.” Liam offers. “No judgment, just me listening so you can work through it. I know it helps you to just talk out loud sometimes. Zayn always said it would drive him crazy whenever he was trying to nap, and you’d just be rambling until you finally understood how something worked.”

“I’ve had a fair share of bruises from him tugging me onto the bed and then biting my neck to get me to stop.” Niall laughs. “I hate being so fucking ticklish.”

“Well at least I know how to stop it if you start getting into the stuff I don’t need to hear about.” Liam giggles.

“Oh, holy shit!” Niall gasps. “We’ll get to me in a second, but guess who Louis is in his bed with right now.”

“Who?” Liam asks.

“Luke!” Niall hisses, afraid just saying too loudly it will draw Louis’ ire more than he already has today.

“No shit?” Liam grins. “Good. I’m glad. Luke likes Louis a lot. He told me so the night we all went out.”

“I could have gone without knowing that.” Niall says, deflating.

“Oh shit!” Liam hisses. “Sorry Ni. I forgot about the two of you.”

“It’s fine.” Niall says, waving him off. “I had no claim to him. I’m the one that turned him down. Would’ve been nice if he hadn’t agreed to go out with me though, if that was the case.”

“Well you did kind of meet your boyfriend while you were out with him, so I’d say it’s pretty even.” Liam mumbles. “And if it helps, he liked you too.”

“It’s whatever.” Niall sighs, grateful when the lift doors finally open. “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Alright, then what is he?” Liam asks, stepping on behind Niall and hitting the button for the lobby.

“I’m not sure. I like him, but I’m not positive there’s any kind of future there.” Niall admits. “It’s- I’ve never felt like this so soon after meeting someone, but I can’t really date a criminal, can I? You’ve met my mum. She’d have an absolute strop. She might even have a heart attack if I told her everything. I just- Why couldn’t I have met a nice normal boy that I could take home to meet my parents? A bloke who has a real job that I can be proud of, and is decently attractive, and won’t cheat on me or hit me. Zayn hit the fucking jackpot with you. I knew I should have called dibs in that pub, but I was downing a pint instead.”

“Dibs?” Liam asks.

“Yeah. Zayn, Louis, and I all thought you were hot, but he called dibs, so he got the first shot with you.” Niall explains. “At the time I was kind of hoping he’d mess things up so that I could have a go. Then you two ended up being bloody perfect, and I lost the potential for a great top who I could show off in public and ride like a bloody bronco behind closed doors.”

“I never knew that.” Liam giggles.

“Don’t be too proud of yourself mister. We were all half in the bottle at the time. Zee just generally hides it better than we do. You could have ended up with Louis if he’d been a half a second faster.” Niall grins.

“Yeah, it’s better if you never say that again.” Liam growls. “He tried to have sex with Zayn.”

“He tries to have sex with everybody. He tried to have sex with me this morning.” Niall scoffs. “And he didn’t actually try to sleep with Zee. He told Zayn that there was no way that was going to happen, and that he was making a colossal mistake not doing everything he could to get you back. At least, that’s what he told me happened. He seemed pretty pissed off at me for believing that he’d actually sleep with Zee, so it’s probably true.”

“Oh.” Liam says sheepishly. “I’m sorry. This isn’t- We’re supposed to be talking about your boy. No more getting sidetracked.”

“It’s fine.” Niall chuckles. “I think Harry is something I have to work out for myself.”

“Well if you need to talk, you can talk to me.” Liam tells him, his face softening a bit. “I know I haven’t been a great friend lately, but I do care about you Ni. I’m not sure about this guy, but if he makes you happy, then maybe it’s time to stop thinking about what other people will think and just go for it. You only live once, you know?”

“Well I’d like to keep living, and he’s a bloody terrible driver.” Niall huffs. “He drives a motorcycle Liam. A motorcycle. And not bloody well. And after Josh, I don’t think I could date a guy again who gets violent like that.”

“He was protecting you.” Liam says quietly. “Don’t blame him for my mistake. I was the problem in that situation, not him. I’d actually be madder if he hadn’t stepped in.”

“He promised me he wasn’t a violent person anymore.” Niall mutters. “He used to box for money when he was living on the streets, but he told me last night that he hated it. He doesn’t use violence anymore as a way to solve his problems. He says there are other ways to accomplish the same ends without anyone having to be physically harmed. His security force is basically just a bunch of deterrents according to him, and they rarely have to do anything at all other than stand around with him or his Painted Roses. Those are the sex-workers by the way.”

“Like what he offered to Zayn.” Liam says under his breath. Niall barely hears it, but he feels the acid in the tone.

“He was doing his job. I’m not defending that, but you can’t blame him for wanting Zayn. He’s fucking beautiful. And he didn’t push him into anything, just offered a job and bowed out gracefully when Zayn turned him down.” Niall explains. “He’s not a bad person. He just has a bad job, which he never wanted in the first place, but it was either that or die homeless on the streets at seventeen.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Liam says quietly. “I just don’t like that he could have put Zayn on a path that destructive. Has he- Has he asked you to work for him?”

“No. He said he doesn’t want me anywhere near the club.” Niall sighs. “He wants to keep me and his job separate, because he likes who I am away from the parties and stuff. He likes that I don’t do drugs or sleep around, and honestly I don’t want to be around the club either. I like who he is when we’re alone. I don’t want the Cheshire Cat. I want Harry. Harry is sweet, and funny, and so kind it puts me to shame, but the Cat persona is another matter. He’s powerful, and sexy, and unattainable by design. I just need to figure out how much of each of them there are in him.”

“Well I hope for your sake that he’s more Harry than Cat.” Liam mutters. 

The doors to the lift slide open and he steps out with Liam on his heels. Harry and his motorcycle are gone by the time that they walk outside, and Niall is filled with a mixture of relief and disappointment. There are four very large men standing in front of a black car, and one steps forward to meet them and asks “Niall Horan?”

“That depends on who’s asking, doesn’t it?” Liam replies, stepping in front of Niall. The other man dwarfs him, but Liam doesn’t seem to give two shits. He’s always been fiercely protective of the other members of their little group, and this is no exception even with the uneasiness between him and Niall.

“Mr. Styles asked us to speak with you when you left the building sir.” the man says quietly, staring past Liam straight at Niall. He was obviously given a description of who to look for.

“What did he ask you to tell me?” Niall questions, not letting his nervousness show on his face through great effort.

“He asked us to tell you that he’s sorry for what happened upstairs, and to give you this.” he says, holding out a set of keys with a card attached. “He says that the car is for you to use for as long as you need.”

“He’s- He’s giving me a car?” Niall scoffs.

“For tax purposes, we’ll just consider it indefinitely lent to you, but yes. There’s also a gas card in the glove compartment that he’ll have refilled whenever you need. And the insurance is all paid up through the club.” he explains.

“I’m not taking a car from him.” Niall huffs.

“What you do with it is your own business sir. I’ve just been told to give you the keys and deliver the message.” he says, pressing the keys into Niall’s hand and turning away. He nods his head and all three other men, who’ve remained as still and silent as statues through the entire exchange, climb into a second car. “Oh, he also asked me to tell you that the card is to his penthouse lift. The address has already been programmed into the GPS and the building will valet park the car for you.”

He gets behind the wheel of the second vehicle, and drives off leaving Niall and Liam with their jaws on the sidewalk. “So- So is this Harry, or the Cat?” Liam asks after a moment.

“I really can’t tell.” Niall admits.

“Are you going to use it?” Liam asks. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, but my back kind of hurts and I don’t really fancy walking the twelve blocks back to my place right now.”

“You just want to drive.” Niall chuckles.

“Do you even have a license?” Liam questions, glancing longingly at the sleek black Jag.

“I do, but you can drive.” Niall laughs, handing over the keys. “That way if it crashes, then it isn’t my fault.”

“I’m a good driver.” Liam pouts.

“I’m sure you are Li.” Niall grins, patting Liam on the cheek. “Just- You don’t have any blurriness of vision, nausea, or prominent headache, do you?”

“Nope. I wouldn’t take the keys if I was in no condition to drive. My back just hurts.” Liam beams. “Are you sure I can drive it? He gave it to you after all.”

“And tonight I’ll deliver it back to his building and take a bus home. Someone else should get some enjoyment out of this thing while I have it.” Niall shrugs.

“You’re really not going to keep it?” Liam asks with wide eyes. “Niall, this is a Jaguar XJL. It’s easily a sixty-thousand pound car.”

“I can’t take a sixty-thousand pound car from someone I’ve known for less than two weeks, and haven’t actually spent more than a few hours with.” Niall sighs. “I couldn’t do that from anyone except maybe my husband one day, and then I’d probably yell for months about spending so much on a car.”

“You should totally marry him then. This car is worth it.” Liam giggles.

“Liam.” Niall huffs.

“Or- Just hear me out- You could lend the car to me.” he offers, waggling his eyebrows excitedly.

“Not going to happen.” Niall says, shaking his head. “And if you don’t hurry up and get into the car then I’m going to drive instead. We need to get you home and resting so I can go out and find Zee.”

“I know.” Liam mumbles. “But right now, this car is the only thing I have to look forward to for sure. He may not want me back, so I’m trying to just focus on this one thing.”

“He wants you back Li.” Niall assures him, pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s cheek. “You’ll see. By the end of next week you’ll have both forgotten that this happened, Louis might have forgiven me, and my burn marks will have faded. Everything will be what we call normal.”

“How did you get burned?” Liam asks, tugging Niall’s hands up to examine them.

“I haven’t yet, but in order to make it up to Louis that I barged in his shag session with Luke, and that I actually believed he’d fuck Zayn, he gets to hit me with his taser.” Niall explains. “And video the whole thing. But I’m going to wear pants, unlike he did.”

“What are you even talking about?” Liam asks, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

“I’ll explain on the way, now get in the bloody car.” Niall groans, dropping his head onto Liam’s shoulder in frustration. It’s been a long day, and there’s no real end in sight. In fact, he has a feeling it’s only half finished at best.

 

“Liam, stop.” Niall says, placing a hand on his overly-giddy friend’s stomach to stop him in his tracks. The door to Liam’s flat is cracked open, and there’s flickering light inside, like someone waving around a torch. “Pull out your mobile, and be ready to call the police.”

“Does it- Do you smell something?” Liam asks.

“Payno!” Niall hisses. “Someone is in your flat! We don’t have time for you to- Holy fuck that smells strong. Like- Like vanilla or something. What the fuck is going on?”

He pushes open the door to Liam’s flat carefully, and immediately has to shield his eyes. All of the windows are drawn shut, plunging the room into darkness if it weren’t for the hundreds of candles lit everywhere inside. On the floor, they’ve been arranged to spell out ‘I’m sorry Leeyum’ and Niall is torn between gagging at the cheesiness, and cooing at how sweet it is.

“I know it’s probably instinct for you to want to put these all out, but I wanted to grab your attention.” Zayn murmurs, looking straight past Niall at Liam. “Li, I’m so sorry that I let things get this out of hand. I didn’t- I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I’ve never wanted to hurt you in any way. I love you so much, and- And I’m-”

“Scared.” Liam finishes for him, giving Niall’s shoulder a squeeze and then carefully navigating the sea of tea-lights to cross the room without starting a real fire. He comes to a stop in front of Zayn and finishes with “I know.”

“No, Leeyum you don’t know. I almost made the biggest mistake I can imagine. I-” Zayn chokes out.

“I know about that too. Niall called me to help him try and stop it.” Liam tells him softly. “I don’t blame you for it. I’m not happy about it, but I forgive you, and I hope you forgive me for letting you walk away in the first place. I’ve never made a bigger mistake than not fighting for you.”

“I’m so sorry Liam. For everything.” Zayn says so quietly that Niall almost doesn’t hear it. It’s only because of that that he realizes that he’s intruding on an intensely private moment, and starts to back out the door quietly so as not to distract them from it. “And I’m sorry for this too, but I need to talk to Niall for just a minute. Is that-”

“It’s more than okay Babe.” Liam says, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s tear-soaked cheek. “If it weren’t for him I’d probably be half in the bottle right now instead of here with you. You two take however long you need. I’m going to start putting a few of these out. Instinct, you know?”

Zayn lets out a wet laugh and then nods, walking around the candles and past Niall into the hallway. The blond follows behind him, closing the door on his way out. They stand a little bit away from the door, and Zayn says “I need to talk, and I need you to listen, alright? Because if I don’t say all this now, I might not ever and I need to say this.”

Niall nods, pressing his lips into a thin line to show he understands, and Zayn continues “First of all, thank you. Thank you for being the best friend I’ve ever had. Thank you for trying to stop me from making that mistake. But I need this to stop. I finally understand what you mean when you say we need to separate for a little while. I don’t- I don’t want us to stop being friends, but I need to take a break from you. It’s not your fault that I still have feelings for you, and I don’t want you to think that I want to do this, but I have to. I have to make things right with Liam, and that’s going to take time. So from now on, we can’t be around each other, can’t talk or text each other, can’t be anything to each other besides fellow students. At least until I get things sorted out.”

“Alright.” Niall nods, letting himself go numb instead of feeling the crushing weight of what Zayn’s said. It keeps him from letting out the sobs that were rising more and more in his throat with each word that Zayn said. It keeps the tears currently welling up in the corner of his eyes firmly inside him rather than on his cheeks. It keeps him from becoming the mess that he feels like inside. He’s said it so many times, but somewhere he knew that Zayn would never agree to it, until now that is. He takes a step backwards towards the stairs, and then another and another until Zayn grabs him by the wrist.

“Nialler-” he says softly.

“You need to keep an eye on Liam, okay? He hit his head earlier. I’ve been checking for signs of concussion, but he isn’t showing any. That said, we both know they can be delayed a bit, so keep him awake and talking until you’re sure he’s fine.” Niall tells him, gently pulling his wrist out of Zayn’s hand and descending the stairs as quickly as he can, ignoring whatever Zayn is saying to him in favor of keeping himself together until he can escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to the real beginning of Narry =D Yay!!! But seriously, the Narry really picks up from here on out, as does the Nouis friendship and the Hemmingson (Luke and Louis' ship name apparently. Idk, I prefer Louke, but that might be awkward to say out loud) relationship which I absolutely love. Say goodbye to Liam and Zayn for now, because we won't be seeing them again for a while. Liam will make a guest appearance for about five seconds in a few chapters, but nothing from either of them after that for a long time. I'll miss them, you'll miss them, Niall misses them, but they're gone anyways. Instead, how about you enjoy Harry being an over-eager puppy and smothering Niall with affection?

The cold air hits him like a train when he makes it outside, and he can’t remember if it was this cold a few minutes ago, or if he’s just warm from all of Zayn’s candles. He climbs in the car Harry lent him, and turns on the GPS. There’s only one address in it, and Niall sets the route, ignoring the way his stomach clenches at the word ‘home’ describing Harry’s flat.

Driving comes back to him easily, even after years of not having done it, and he makes it to Harry’s building mostly on auto-pilot. He doesn’t want to think about anything, not Zayn, or Harry, or his work, because everything is shit right now and it’s easier to just name all two-hundred-and-six bones in the human body over and over again until he gets to where he’s going. As soon as he pulls up to the curb, the doorman rushes forward and opens up the door for Niall. The blond hands him the key to the car, keeping the one for the lift for himself. “The garage please. Wherever Harry would normally have it parked for work.”

“Of course sir.” the doorman nods, making way for Niall to get out of the car and walk into the building. He ignores the scramble of the concierge when we walks in, and makes a beeline straight for the lift, sliding the card he’d taken from the keys down the device and breathing a sigh of relief when the doors open right up. That means that Harry isn’t home, because if he was then it would still be up at the penthouse.

The ride upstairs is much quicker than the last two he’s taken today, although maybe that’s because he has nothing to distract him and withdraws into his own mind. It might actually take hours to reach the top. Niall wouldn’t know the difference. He knows exactly what he’s doing when he strides into the flat, and heads straight for a little desk he remembers from the night before. He drops the card onto the table, and then finds a pad and pen to leave a note explaining that he can’t take the car, apologizing for yelling earlier, and saying that he can’t see Harry anymore. He needs to focus on his work. He needs to be alone.

“Niall!” Harry yelps, drawing the blond’s attention to his left where the other man is sprawled on his arse on the floor, wearing nothing except his underwear and a slice of pizza on his chest. “I thought you were someone else. Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack.”

“Sorry. I didn’t even think you were here. I was just leaving a note.” Niall says, putting down the pen.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, climbing onto his feet.

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Niall asks blankly.

“You’re crying again.” Harry says softly, walking over and spreading his thumb over Niall’s cheek. “Niall, what are you doing here?”

“I have to go. Just read the note Harry.” Niall tells him, turning away and heading back towards the lift.

“Not if it says that you’re ending this.” Harry calls after him. “Niall, I’m sorry for what I did. Please don’t walk away from this over one mistake.”

“I’ve already been with one violent man Harry. Two actually, but one was never violent with me. I’m not putting myself through it again. That’s not why I’m walking away though.” Niall says quietly. “I just- I don’t have room in my life for you. I have to focus on my research.”

“Bullshit.” Harry spits out. “You told me last night that your research is the way you hide away from the world.”

“Well right now, I need to fucking hide Harry!” Niall yells. “I don’t know what else to do. My career is at risk, Zayn’s decided to break off any ties with me, Louis is furious at me, and I just don’t have enough fight left to try and figure this thing between us out. I can’t- I can’t be with someone like you. You’re too much. The Cheshire Cat is too much for me.”

“I’m just Harry.” he replies, walking up to Niall and blocking the path to the lift. “I’m sorry that everything is collapsing around you, but that’s all the more reason not to break off one of the few ties you have to the rest of humanity. I realize that I’m no replacement for Zayn, but I can try to be something close. I care about you Niall, and I don’t think letting you cut yourself off is the best thing for you.”

“Well what the fuck do you know?” Niall growls. “I’m not- I don’t know how to handle all of this.”

“Then let me help you figure it out.” Harry say softly, reaching out a hand to cup Niall’s cheek. “I’m afraid you won’t make it by yourself.”

“Then I don’t make it.” Niall mutters. “I ruin everything I touch anyways. It’s probably better that I don’t make it.”

“Don’t say that.” Harry whispers.

“It’s true Harry. Zayn and Liam almost ended things because of me. When we met, Josh was a perfectly sweet bloke. Luke wasn’t interested in one-night stands, and now he’s shagging Louis. Everyone I’m around breaks, and I don’t want to give that curse the opportunity to work on you too.” Niall mumbles.

“The only way you could break me is by walking away.” Harry tells him. “I’ve never felt like this about anybody before, and I’m not quite sure what it is exactly, but I know that if I lose you it’ll be like losing a part of myself. A part I wasn’t even sure was still there. I haven’t been this happy since before my parents kicked me out, so unless you really feel like you just can not stand the idea of being with me, please don’t end this. Give me a chance to make you happy too.”

“You don’t even know me.” Niall sighs.

“I know that when I’m around you my heart feels like it’s breaking through my ribs it beats so hard, and that when you smile or laugh I get butterflies in my stomach, and that every time I see you I feel like I could cry because I’m so happy.” Harry says, nervously playing with his own fingers during the confession.

“Harry, please don’t do this.” Niall begs.

“Give me one reason that we can’t be together. One real reason that doesn’t involve anyone or anything outside these walls.” Harry urges.

“I’m afraid that I’ll fall in love with you.” Niall admits in a whisper.

“That- Niall, that isn’t a bad thing.” Harry smiles.

“You’ll break me.” Niall breathes out. “I’ve lost, or almost lost, everything I care about in the last twenty four hours. If I stayed you’d be the only thing I have left, and that’s too much. You’ll destroy me.”

“Never.” Harry says, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against Niall’s lips. The blond’s hands fly up, clinging to Harry’s neck for dear life. He pulls the taller lad closer, ignoring the patch of grease on his chest, and stumbles towards the couch. Harry eases him down onto it, a hand splayed over the small of his back to lower him gently. Harry’s body hovers over Niall’s, keeping a distance between them even as the blond whines for more contact. He pulls back a fraction of an inch and says “Not tonight Niall.”

“Why?” Niall asks desperately.

“Because, when I make love to you, I want it to be because you want it, not because you’re trying to block everything else out.” Harry murmurs. “Our first time should be special, and not just you trying to get a moment’s peace from everything. I’ll kiss you, I’ll do anything else you want, but not that. If I did that, then you’d never trust me again.”

“You’re right.” Niall sighs, dropping his head back against the couch cushion. “I hate it a bit, but you’re right.”

“I have pizza.” Harry offers.

“I noticed.” Niall laughs, running his finger over the patch of grease on the brunet’s chest. “Wait- Who did you think I was before?”

“I ordered Chinese.” Harry shrugs. “I thought they got here really fast and George forgot to ring ahead.”

“Pizza and Chinese?” Niall giggles. “I thought you were all about the health food.”

“I eat greasy food when I’m upset.” Harry mumbles.

“In your underwear? That’s very melodramatic.” Niall says with a grin.

“Actually, I was eating naked. I put these on in case George was still here when I came out to get the food. He’s the building attendant by the way, in case he didn’t introduce himself.” Harry tells him.

“You- you were eating pizza, naked, in your bed, alone?” Niall asks, barely stifling a laugh.

“I said I was upset.” Harry huffs. “And now Barb, my maid, is going to be furious with me because I have pizza stains on the rug, so I’m in need of some Chinese food to soothe that wound too.”

“When’s it supposed to be here?” Niall asks.

“A few minutes.” Harry sighs. “Do you- Do you want to stay over and eat it with me?”

“I’m starving.” Niall admits. “All I’ve had today was a muffin and several cups of coffee. Is it alright if I do?”

“More than alright.” Harry beams. “You can even stay the night if you want. I have a guest bed.”

“I can’t sleep in your bed?” Niall asks with a slight pout.

“Only if you promise not to try and get me to have sex with you again.” Harry says firmly. “I’m only a man, and my resolve is thin at best.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Niall laughs. “I promise.”

He keeps it to himself that some promises are made to be broken. He hasn’t decided yet if this is one of them, but when he watches the muscles of Harry’s body as he approaches the lift when it opens with George and three bags of Chinese food, it becomes a little harder to want to say no. He’s only a man too, and Harry makes Niall’s resolve waver treacherously.

 

“You’re relentless!” Harry cackles, squirming under Niall’s hands.

“You said you’d snog me!” Niall counters with a laugh.

“Last night. I said I’d snog you last night, and we did. A lot.” Harry replies, cleverly catching Niall’s wrists and giving them a tug to bring their torsos flush against each other. “I was trying to sleep you know. Someone kept me up all night talking.”

“It’s ten in the morning. I couldn’t sleep anymore, and I’ve been awake for ages.” Niall grins. “I gave you over an hour to sleep before I woke you up.”

“Please, for the love of god, tell me you’re not a morning person.” Harry groans.

“Always have been, always will be.” Niall beams. “It’s a good quality for a doctor and a student alike.”

“Well my business doesn’t get into full swing until around noon, and I don’t have anything scheduled today, so I planned to sleep.” Harry sighs.

“Fine. I guess I’ll just go home then.” Niall mumbles.

“Oh no you don’t.” Harry giggles, strengthening his grip on Niall’s wrists. “You’re staying with me today. It’s Saturday, so you don’t have to be at the hospital, and I’m not letting you mope around your dorm room missing Zayn all day.”

“I have to work at one at the record shop.” Niall tells him.

“Call off.” Harry counters.

“I can’t. I need the money.” Niall admits. “Not all of us are millionaires who try and give away sixty-thousand pound cars as apology notes.”

“I wasn’t giving the car to you because I felt guilty.” Harry says firmly. “I was doing it because I won’t always be able to drop what I’m doing and come running. This way I know you can get around safe whenever you need to, and I won’t have to worry about you getting hurt on the tube or something. And as for money, I have more than I’ll ever use. I can help you out with whatever you need.”

“I’m not taking your money.” Niall huffs. “Or the car.”

“I really need you to take the car Niall.” Harry insists, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Niall’s lips. “If just for my own peace of mind.”

“Don’t you have anything less extravagant that I could use?” Niall asks.

“No. My business is all about luxury. We use the cars for transport of members sometimes, so they’re all like that.” Harry tells him. “You can pick anything you want from my fleet, but I really need you to take one of them.”

“Why?” Niall asks with a whine. “I feel so out of place behind the wheel of something like that.”

“Then we’ll go shopping for a new one today, and I’ll buy it myself.” Harry offers. “I can’t justify using club funds for anything that doesn’t fit the standards, but if you want something else then I’m more than happy to get it for you. Just call off work and agree to spend the day with me.”

“I can’t, on both counts.” Niall groans, dropping his forehead against Harry’s. His mobile goes off, ringing loudly and startling him so bad he nearly falls out of the bed, narrowly saved by Harry’s grip on him. “See? That’s probably Milton, sensing that you’re asking me to abandon my duties. Let go. I need to take that.”

“If you must. But tell Milton that you’re caught up with a very sick patient who needs special attention” Harry giggles letting go of Niall’s wrists. “You’ll need the whole day off to check out my throat with your- tongue depressor.”

He says the last part with a very pointed look at Niall’s pants, causing the blond’s exposed torso to flush as bright as his cheeks. He scrambles off the bed, grabbing his mobile out of his trousers and answering without bothering to check the caller. “Milton?”

“Younger and hotter.” Louis laughs. “Where are you? I’m at your dorm, and there’s a layer of dust on all your books like you didn’t even read them last night.”

“I uh- I’m not anywhere by the dorm. You can just take it out of the jacket I was wearing the other night and go.” Niall mumbles.

“I told you to be prepared to have that reciprocated. Don’t try and weasel your way out of it by staying with Zayn and Liam or something.” Louis grumbles.

“I stayed at Harry’s last night.” Niall admits. “I actually need you to do me a favor though. Can you give that jacket back to Zayn the next time you see him?”

“Fuck off. I’m not your errand boy. You give it back to him.” Louis huffs.

“I can’t. He uh- He doesn’t want to see me anymore. I’m not allowed to see or talk to him. So whatever, give it back to him or don’t. If you don’t I can always take it down to Liam at the firehouse.” Niall sighs. 

“Zayn cut you off?” Louis asks, his voice going soft. “Ni, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I can’t believe he’d-”

“I’ve got to go Louis. You can get me with the taser some other time. Whenever you want as long as it’s not in public. I don’t fancy pissing myself in front of people.” Niall says, cutting Louis off because he doesn’t want to hear it right now. “And I’m not going to work today, so don’t bother coming to look for me.”

He rings off before Louis can respond, dropping his head into his hands and sighing deeply because he’s not sure what else to do. “I’m not calling off because I’m willing to go car shopping. I just want to avoid Louis.” he says, in case Harry thought that that had anything to do with it.

“I’m actually far more interested in the taser part of that conversation.” Harry chuckles.

“Louis lent me a taser gun for the night of our date, just in case.” Niall explains. “I traded him information in return for getting to use it on him. Now he wants to reciprocate, because I’m a terrible friend who actually believed he’s a slut with no morals that would have slept with Zayn.”

“You have very interesting friends.” Harry laughs. “What information did you trade him?”

“That you offered Zayn a job as a Painted Rose.” Niall admits. “Not that I knew what they were called at the time, so I just said prostitute.”

“And that was worth letting you taser him?” Harry asks.

“You seriously underestimate the level of intrigue you present to my friends.” Niall grins. “Or I guess I should just say friend, seeing as Louis’ pretty much all I have left on the friend front now.”

“I could be your friend.” Harry offers.

“I want you to be more than a friend.” Niall says, rolling his eyes. “Now I have to call off and disappoint a very kind old man, so if you could give me a few minutes, that would be great.”

“Sure thing.” Harry smirks.

“And get that smug look off your face.” Niall scoffs. “I still might change my mind on that more than friends bit if you’re going to get all smug about it.”

“I’m never smug. Self satisfied sometimes, but never smug.” Harry grins.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Niall scoffs.

 

“Mr. Styles?” a voice rings out over the intercom, startling Niall from where he’s scrolling though his phone to find any interesting news.

“Yes George?” Harry asks, holding the button to speak back down to the lobby.

“There’s a very angry little man here. He’s causing quite a disturbance, and he says he’s looking for Mr. Horan.” George says flatly. “Would you like me to call security?”

Harry looks at Niall with questioning eyes, and before Niall can respond a familiar voice screeches through the speakers. “Is that Niall? Tell him I want to talk to him, and if he doesn’t then I’m going to call his mum and tell her that her precious boy is dating a crime-lord!”

“Send him up.” Niall sighs. “I don’t feel like putting on clothes to go downstairs.”

“My kind of man.” Harry grins. “Go ahead and put him in the lift George. Sorry about that. Mr. Horan’s friend is just a bit worried, so there’s no need to call security.”

“Of course Mr. Styles.” George chirps, ringing off just as Louis starts yelling something indecipherable.

“I’m sorry about this.” Niall groans. “He’s- He’s a handful, but he’s the only person I have left besides you.”

“I’m fine with it. I’m more interested in how he found the place.” Harry hums, dropping back down into the chair behind Niall where he had been, and draping himself over the blond. “Did you tell him where I live?”

“No. Couldn’t even get here myself without the GPS last night. Got no bloody idea where we are.” Niall huffs. “Does this building even have an address on the outside?”

“No, and that’s why it’s particularly strange that he found it.” Harry mumbles, leaning in to press his lips to Niall’s neck.

“Niall James Horan!” Louis voice yells, ringing through the large flat with a rather impressive pitch.

“We’re in the kitchen Tommo.” Niall calls out, lacing his fingers through Harry’s for support.

“Oh my god! You’re naked!” Louis cries as soon as he walks in, slapping a hand over his eyes.

“One, I have underwear on. Two, we literally showered together yesterday and you tried to molest me. Three, we’ve been around each other naked so much that it really shouldn’t be shocking at all. And four, how did you find me, and why are you here?” Niall asks.

“Not you.” Louis laughs, his eyes still covered. “Him. The crime-lord. The kingpin of London. He’s naked. I just saw a crime-boss’ prick. I’m going to be assassinated.”

“Oh, yeah.” Niall chuckles. “Yeah, he does this a lot apparently. Being a super-villain comes with some quirks apparently.”

“Hey!” Harry whines, pouting into the skin of Niall’s shoulder. “’M not a villain.”

“Course not Babes.” Niall says softly, pressing a kiss to the unruly hair around Harry’s temple. “Sweet as whipped cream you are. I’m just trying to get him to leave, and praying your legend is enough to intimidate him.”

“It’s not.” Louis huffs.

“Well then answer how you found my building before I have security escort you out.” Harry says flatly.

“I downloaded Grindr to Niall’s phone so I could track him anywhere I needed to.” Louis shrugs. “That way if you hurt him, I’d know exactly where to send the police.”

“Dangerous threats little boy.” Harry growls, his hand clenching tighter around Niall’s. “If you think that your name will gain you some leeway Mr. Tomlinson, then you’re sorely mistaken. Niall’s friendship is the only thing that you have to bargain with.”

“You know who he is?” Niall asks.

“I recognized him the second he walked in here.” Harry nods. “Louis William Tomlinson, aged twenty four, nearly twenty five, heir to the Tomlinson Shipping company. He was on a shortlist of potential clients to pursue when I first took over as Cheshire Cat, but I decided against him. He wasn’t member material. I’ll say it again, you have very, very interesting friends Niall.”

“Like I give a bloody shit.” Louis scoffs. “I don’t need to pay for it, do I?”

“My club is far more than that Mr. Tomlinson. Now, say your piece to Niall, and leave.” Harry says, wrapping a hand protectively around Niall’s waist.

“Ni, we need to talk about this situation with Zayn.” Louis sighs.

“There’s nothing to talk about Louis.” Niall mumbles. “We all know this is what’s for the best. I hold him back. He needs time and space away from me, so I’m going to honor his wishes on that. Don’t interfere.”

“Inter- Niall I’m caught in the middle here.” Louis groans. “You’re both my friends. I don’t want to take sides here.”

“There’s no side to take. Zayn and I agree that this needs to be done. We’re on the same side.” Niall say quietly, taking strength from the soft brush of Harry’s fingers across his stomach. “We’re just- done. We’re nothing to each other anymore, other than colleagues.”

“Ni, that’s utter shit.” Louis grumbles. “You can’t go from loving someone that much, to just being nothing the next minute. People don’t work that way.”

“Well that’s what he asked me to do, so I’m going to do it.” Niall bites out. “I’d do anything for him. You know that. This is what I should have done a long time ago, and it’s what you’ve suggested more than once. Don’t get all squeamish now, just because he finally listened to what you were saying.”

“I never meant for him to cut you off completely.” Louis says, deflating into a shadow of himself right in front of Niall’s eyes. “You two need each other to survive. I- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Niall tells him. “Just respect us enough to let us do what we need to do, and go. Forget you ever came here, because I have a feeling you’ll regret it if you come back. I’ll see you later Louis.”

“Is this what you’re going to become without him?” Louis asks. “An angry little robot, using your boyfriend’s power to push around your friends?”

“That’s not what’s happening.” Niall sighs. “People just aren’t supposed to know about this place Tommo. I don’t want you getting in the middle of this sort of thing. You’re brash and unpredictable, and that’s dangerous in this world. If I was with anyone here other than Harry, then you could have been in trouble. Just stay in your own lane Louis. I don’t want to have to worry about you doing something like this again. Call me if you want to talk, but not today. Today I’m adjusting to a new reality, and I need to stop thinking about Zayn to do that.”

“Let me know how that works out for you.” Louis spits, storming off around the corner towards the lift. Niall waits until he hears the doors close to let himself cry. Harry doesn’t say anything, just holds him tight and lets him get it all out.

 

“I’m not doing it! You said we were going out to pick up ice cream! You lied!” Niall squawks.

“Do you, or do you not, have ice cream?” Harry asks.

“That it beside the point!” Niall growls, waving his mostly empty ice cream cone around and hoping the rest doesn’t fall out. “You’re using my vulnerability to try and woo me with expensive things. I’m not- I’m not a child Harry. You can’t promise we’ll go do something, and then take me somewhere else against my will. This is how people end up at fat-camp instead of Disney Land.”

“Okay, putting our argument aside for a minute, you went to fat camp?” Harry asks with a giggle.

“No. Louis did when he was fourteen. He was- Well, let’s just say he was quite a porker and leave it at that. He’d kill me for telling you just how fat he was.” Niall laughs. “His mum told him they were going on a trip to Disney Land, and then she ended up having been lying and the car that picked them up for the airport took Louis to a fat-farm. It’s actually kind of horrible for someone to do to someone else, especially to someone who trusts them. Like this.”

“Nope, that won’t work on me. You’re just trying to guilt me out of buying you a car because you feel uncomfortable having nice things.” Harry chuckles. “Except if you’re going to be with me Niall, you’re going to have nice things. I have very little to do with my money other than spend it on people I care about, and in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m basically as alone in the world as you are. You get the tragic misfortune of being pretty much the sole outlet for my affection, which means lots of gifts and things. It’s all quite terrible for you, I’m sure.”

“Hey!” Niall scowls. “I’m not interested in your money, and never have been, so you can fuck off with that attitude.”

“Oh that’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Harry huffs. “Niall, all I mean is- Okay, for the last five years, I haven’t sent one present to my parents for their anniversaries, Christmases, birthdays, anything. They kicked me out, and they don’t get to see that I’m doing alright. So that’s family basically down the drain. As far as friends go, the only real friend I’ve had since I was picked up off the streets was the previous holder of my tittle. 

“We haven’t spoken since he left, just as he didn’t speak to his predecessor during his tenure, and so on. Otherwise they might influence our own tenure, and everything we do is based on our own decisions, or supposed to be. I don’t have anyone else, so if you could just get past the self hatred a little bit so that I could finally give something to someone I care about, that would be a delight. I’m tired of having all this money and nothing to do with it other than pour it back into the business, which doesn’t need it, or donate to charity, which I already do. The flat, the cars, the fancy meals, hell, most of my clothes, they’re all the company’s. I don’t get to actually, like, buy anything.”

“Does it have to be something so bloody expensive though?” Niall whines. “Can’t you just be satisfied with like, buying me dinner or something?”

“No.” Harry says flatly. “I have five years of extravagant gifts to make up for, and like it or not, you need a car. I told you, I can’t always drop everything and run to help you get somewhere. Besides, I use my bike most days and you basically pissed yourself while we were riding it.”

“You’re so horrible!” Niall groans, dropping his head against the console and immediately regretting it. The veneer is particularly cold and hard.

“You’re awfully whiny for someone who’s going home with a car today.” Harry laughs.

“That’s because I’m trying not to go home with a car today.” Niall points out. “What’s it going to take to not get a car? Do I need to beg? Whine? Go bloody down on you? Because whatever it is, I’ll do it. Just don’t make me accept something like that.”

“This is the exact opposite conversation I’d be having with most people. You do realize that right? Most people would smile, and hug me, and say ‘Thank you!’ a thousand times over for this sort of thing.” Harry says through a shit eating grin.

“Well maybe you should find one of those people.” Niall huffs. “I don’t need, or want, a sugar-daddy Harry. Buying nice things for someone who spends a majority of their time in dirty scrubs and bent over stacks of research material is pointless. I don’t have the time to enjoy them.” Niall sighs. “This car would barely see the light of day. It would just be you wasting money on me.”

“Then let me waste my bloody money.” Harry giggles.

“I don’t have a parking pass for my dorm. Or the hospital. Those cost money that I don’t have. Gas, insurance, maintenance. I can’t afford a car, even if you’re the one to buy it Harry.” Niall huffs.

“I’ll pay for all of that too.” Harry offers. “And- And! If you stop fighting me now, I’ll even throw in as many new pairs of scrubs as you like as part of the bargain. You could fill the bloody boot with them if you like. And some non-slip hospital shoes if you want or need them.”

“Shit.” Niall groans. He really does need new scrubs. The ones he’d been wearing yesterday are covered in stains, including the one from Harry’s greasy chest. He only has six pairs, and they all look like they belong to a daycare teacher who’s one day off from snapping and putting arsenic in the juice boxes for some goddamn peace and quiet. “Fine. Fine! I can’t believe I’m letting you buy me a car, but I really need new fucking scrubs, and they’re surprisingly expensive if you want the comfortable ones.”

“Brilliant!” Harry beams, leaning over from the driver’s side to press a sloppy kiss to Niall’s cheek. “And just for future reference, I’ll always appreciate a blowjob, but it’ll never change my mind about something I’ve already decided on. That said, feel free to try whenever you like.”

“Oh you won’t be getting any loving from me for a while.” Niall grumbles. “You’ve turned me down two nights in a row and I might decide to be chaste after that. It hurts a blokes feelings you know.”

“Aw, well I’ll make it up to you.” Harry grins. “Snog your pretty face off all weekend if I need to.”

“I’m going home tonight Harry, and I can’t see you tomorrow.” Niall sighs.

“What? Why not?” Harry asks, his eyes growing huge and sad.

“Because I already took one day off. I have to go to work tomorrow, and I have to study. My parents are going into debt keeping me in school, and I need to do as much as I can to offset that. On Saturdays I work at the record store to help pay for my food, and on Sundays I work as a custodian at the hospital as part of a student-work program to help pay for tuition.” Niall mumbles.

“Alright.” Harry says quietly. “It’s just- If you work in your lab for over twelve hours a day, and you have to work on weekends, then when are we going to see each other?”

“I’ll make time for you.” Niall says, pecking Harry on the cheek. “I can cut back my lab time to like, ten hours or something, and if you don’t mind me sleeping over sometimes and leaving around six in the morning, then we can see each other pretty often.”

“What are you even doing in the lab for ten hours a day?” Harry asks.

“I have around fifty thousand pages of research and case studies on printed blood vessels to read before I can even start thinking about moving on to phase two to present it. I’m only about halfway through everything. I’d be further along, but my life has taken a pretty dramatic set of turns lately, and, like they tend to do, a certain cat has been taking up all my attention.” Niall laughs.

“We’re very needy animals.” Harry smirks.

“Very needy and cute animals.” Niall giggles. “Now let’s go find the cheapest car on the lot so you can get some perverse thrill out of buying it, and we can be done.”

“Oh no. You’re picking a proper car. Something new, with a bunch of safety features, so that I don’t have to worry about it breaking down on you in the middle of traffic.” Harry huffs.

“I said that I don’t want something expensive.” Niall mumbles.

“These aren’t as expensive as anything in my fleet.” Harry points out.

“It’s a BMW dealership Harry!” Niall hisses.

“Which means they have cars that are less expensive than my Jags, Escalades, and Aston Martins. BMW makes good vehicles, and they make more than just luxury cars. You can get something half the price of the last car I tried to give you.” Harry argues.

“That’s still really expensive!” Niall groans, knock his head against the console again in frustration. It’s slightly less effective than he’d like it to be. “Harry, I get that luxury is part of your business, and that money doesn’t really mean much to you, but I can’t just take a thirty thousand pound car from someone that I’ve not even known for two weeks.”

“I was homeless Niall.” Harry says quietly. “Money means more to me than you’ll ever know. It means I’ll never have to beg again, I’ll never have to sleep under a bridge again, or punch someone’s teeth out to get enough cash for a hotel bed for the night in the middle of winter. I’ll never be spat on, pissed on, or beaten up just for the fun of it, ever again. Don’t pretend that just because I want to give you nice things, that because I want to take care of you, that it means I don’t understand what it means to have money.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall sighs. “It’s easy to forget you’ve been through all that. You’re such a happy person, and you have so much now. It’s hard to think of you like that.”

“I’ve worked very hard to move past what happened back then Niall. That doesn’t mean that it’s not a part of who I am though.” Harry mutters. “Just- Don’t assume things about me, okay? I know some of the things I do may seem bizarre to you, but I have my reasons for it.”

“I know. I’m sorry for saying that.” Niall says gently, reaching over to grasp Harry’s hand. “I told you I say shit without thinking. It’s a really bad habit of mine. I’ll work on it though, for you.”

“I don’t want you to hold back around me Niall.” Harry says softly, pulling Niall’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I like your feistiness. It’s the Irish blood in you. I just need you to know that I’m not crazy or stupid.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid.” Niall chuckles. “A little crazy maybe, but in a good way, not a bad one. You keep me on my toes.”

And it’s true. Harry never ceases to surprise Niall. Every minute they spend together reveals a new side to the lad, and Niall wants to explore them all and see what he can find.

 

“God, you’re a fucking cunt!” Niall growls, rubbing his arse with burn ointment for the third time in an hour.

“Oh you had underwear on.” Louis chuckles, looking annoyingly pleased with himself. “That’s more than I had.”

“One, that was your choice. I actually begged you to keep your pants on because I don’t need to see your cock any more than I already have in my life. And two, I gave you warning. You just fucking shot me in the arse without any preamble.” Niall huffs. “How am I supposed to get any when I can’t even sit down without crying? I finally find a guy, and you make sure I can’t have sex with him.”

“It’ll hurt less by tomorrow.” Louis shrugs. “And I was mad at you. You treated me like rubbish yesterday Niall.”

“You were being a total prat!” Niall hisses. “You fucking downloaded a gay dating app so you could track me, and now I can’t get it to stop sending me notifications from guys who say the most horrifying things. And I can’t figure out how to delete it.”

“You shouldn’t delete it. You should keep it on there so that I can find your body when your criminal boyfriend slits your throat and dumps you in a bin.” Louis says flatly.

“You don’t get to talk about him that way.” Niall replies, an iciness creeping into his voice that he doesn’t even recognize. “He was there for me. You were off having a one night stand with a guy who actually has feelings for you, and Zayn has dropped me like a weight. I need someone I can rely on, and so far he’s the only candidate.”

“It wasn’t a one night stand.” Louis mumbles. “We’re uh- We’re kind of together.”

“What?” Niall asks, his jaw hanging slack in surprise. “You- You’re dating someone?”

“No!” Louis huffs. “I’m just not shagging anyone besides him. It’s a thing. I don’t know if it’s going anywhere, or if it’s going to last, but it’s a thing.”

“Since when?” Niall questions.

“Since Zayn and Liam broke up for thirty seconds, and I realized that if you care about someone, you should tell them.” Louis says with a slight shrug. “I’ve liked Luke for a long time, and I figured maybe it is time to stop sleeping around all the time. Maybe I can just be with a nice boy that I like, and who likes me, and that’ll be enough.”

“If you had feelings for him, then why would you set us up?” Niall asks.

“Because I thought that if you two hit it off, then I’d have a good reason to just keep doing what I was doing, because then the guy I liked would be taken by someone else I care about and it would make it easier to stop caring about him like this.” Louis admits. “I don’t like liking someone. One night stands are easier, because there’s generally very little mess afterwards. Having a thing with someone can have all kinds of complications, and like you were going to say, I’m kind of a flake. I don’t want to hurt him by, like, freaking out and running away just because adult relationships are foreign to me.”

“Well you found a great bloke to give it a try with.” Niall grins. “He’ll be good for you.”

“I bloody well hope not.” Louis scoffs. “He wrecked me last night. Just- Holy shit Ni. Is it always like this when you shag someone you actually know and like?”

“I wouldn’t remember.” Niall huffs. “Haven’t had sex in three hundred years so my memory is a little hazy.”

“You didn’t fuck the naked hottie wrapped around you yesterday?” Louis asks. “Why the fuck not?”

“Because we’re taking things slow.” Niall grunts out, dropping his head into his pillow to scream until his lungs give out. It doesn’t help at all.

“A little frustrated there, are you?” Louis asks with a laugh.

“Fucking yes I am. He bought me a fucking car, but I’m not allowed to ride his dick.” Niall groans. “It’s not fair. He runs an organized crime ring that counts prostitution as it’s most important sector, and he won’t just fuck me boneless. How did I manage to find the one guy in the world who doesn’t think about sex all the time?”

“You’ve always been unlucky in love.” Louis laughs. “ Wait- He bought you a car?”

“Yeah.” Niall nods, pulling his keys out of his pocket to chuck at Louis.

“He bought you a Beemer?” Louis screeches. “What the fuck?”

“He insisted, and I only agreed so he’d buy me new scrubs. I finally have clean clothes again Tommo. It’s brilliant.” Niall laughs, pointing at the stack of fresh blue scrubs by his bed. Not a stain to be seen. They’re the prettiest thing Niall has seen in months besides Harry. Harry who won’t shag him and quickly falls to second place because of it. “He tried to give me a Jag the day before yesterday, but I turned it down. It was too much. I don’t even plan on using this. It was just a really expensive delivery system for my new scrubs.”

“I have never hated you more than I do in this moment.” Louis growls.

“Fuck off. You’re apparently an heir to a massive shipping dynasty. You’re probably worth more than Harry is.” Niall points out.

“Not until I take over the company, and that won’t be for a long time.” Louis grumbles. “And my trust fund isn’t as big as you’d think. It gets paid to me in installments every month, but I have to use that for school and food and stuff. I’m not, like, loaded or anything. I don’t have more than about five hundred pounds to kick around by the time all my expenses are taken care of. I know that may seem like a lot to you, but it really doesn’t get me very far.”

“I’d feel bad for you, but even I’m not that sympathetic of a person.” Niall laughs. “How come you never told me about your family?”

“Once people know they always treat me differently.” Louis mutters. “Spent half my life with people kissing my arse just to try to gain favors. I let myself get taken a few times too many, trusting people I shouldn’t have. When I got here I told myself that I wasn’t going to let that happen anymore, and I decided not to tell anyone who I am.”

“Tommo, we’ve been friends for four years, and in all that time you still don’t trust me enough to not try and take advantage of you?” Niall asks.

“It’s not that with you guys. I trust you and Zayn and Liam, but I just didn’t want things to change. I’m happy with the way things are.” Louis shrugs.

“Like it or not, things have changed Louis, and your name had nothing to do with that.” Niall sighs. “Not to mention, you’re in the final year of your studies. Were you planning on hiding it from us when you left to go work for your family’s company? Or were you just thinking you’d stop talking to us and we’d never find out until we saw you in the business section ten years from now?”

“I’m not- I don’t know if I’m going to go work for the company.” Louis admits. “I don’t want to go into business Ni. It made my grandfather into a hard angry man, and my mother hates it. She wanted to be a nurse you know, but instead her father forced her to take the reins and she hates it. I don’t want to end up like them.”

“Then don’t. Do whatever you want with your life. You’re clever enough when you don’t spend all your time skipping classes and nailing every guy you can find.” Niall tells him. “You could figure something else out.”

“If I refuse to take it, then it’ll be forced on one of my sisters, and that’s ten times worse than having to take it on myself.” Louis says quietly.

“Then take control, become CEO, and sell it your first day on the job.” Niall offers. “Keep it away from your family forever, and find a life you really want.”

“That’s- That’s not an entirely terrible idea actually.” Louis says, perking up. “I can take it for a few years, and then just sell the place off piecemeal if I have to.”

“As long as you’re happy.” Niall nods. “And having Luke around might help ground you a bit.”

“Might help pound me a bit you mean.” Louis snorts. “My mother would so not approve of me and Luke.”

“And I’m sure that just makes it all the more appealing to you.” Niall grins. “But do try and have a real relationship with him. Zee and I may not be friends anymore, but I still plan on collecting on the bet we made four years ago.”

“What bet?” Louis asks, acid dripping from fangs Niall is only half sure he’s imagined.

“That you’d settle down with a nice bloke before you finished your degree. Zee said that you’d be a bachelor for life, but I said that you were a human under that slutty exterior and that even you want to be with someone.” Niall explains. “There’s a hundred quid riding on it, and I’m blaming you if I lose.”

“You’re a shit.” Louis huffs, stalking over and pulling Niall into a crushing hug. “Thank you though.”

“Love you Tommo.” Niall mumbles, burying his face in Louis’ neck.

“Love you too Ni.” Louis mutters back.

 

“He tased you where?” Harry’s voice laughs over the speakerphone on Niall’s mobile. He’s in his lab, and without the usual cups of coffee Zayn brings him he can’t seem to handle much of anything. His research has been going excruciatingly slow today, so instead of being an adult about it he’s decided to call up Harry and whinge.

“On my bum.” Niall whines. “I can’t sit down or anything, and my feet are starting to hurt.”

“Why did you let him shoot you in the arse then?” Harry asks though a giggle.

“I didn’t. He told me to turn around for the camera and show off my ‘pretty little body’ and then he fired it while I was turning.” Niall huffs.

“Come over and I’ll kiss it better.” Harry tells him, his voice dripping with smugness that only succeeds in driving Niall further into the tornado of sexual frustration he’s been in since Thursday night. He’s so fucking whipped.

“I can’t. I’ve only been here an hour.” Niall sighs, dropping his head onto the stack of papers in front of him. “Why do I want to be a doctor again?”

“Hell if I know.” Harry chuckles.

“No caffeine, no sex, and burn marks on my ass. What a lovely Monday morning.” Niall groans.

“Garfield hates them for a reason.” Harry says with a solemnity to his voice while talking about a cartoon cat that makes Niall bury a smile in his hands. It’s so perfectly ‘Harry’ to be serious about something so not serious. “Do you want me to send over some coffee?”

“No. You should be focusing on work, and so should I.” Niall sighs again.

“You’d be amazed how little I have to do today. Dinner with a client at eight. That’s it. Before and after that I have absolutely nothing to do. That’s what happens when your department heads are competent and summer ends. Autumn is the time people like to spend with their families before they need someone to warm their beds again come winter. Parties are common the first few weeks, but slow down as students focus on their studies more and decrease to more of a weekend affair, so my party favor trade drops as well.” Harry explains.

“Oh it must be so hard being a kingpin.” Niall laughs. “Running your empire from the shadows getting a little boring for you?”

“Yes.” Harry replies, and Niall can practically see the pout on his lips. He wants to kiss it off even though they’re nowhere close to each other right now. “Our lives are hard and boring, and I missed you yesterday.”

“I’m sure you found something to occupy your time while I was cleaning floors.” Niall chuckles.

“Nope. I literally sat around in my underwear doodling hearts around your name all day.” Harry tells him. Niall almost believes it, but he knows from experience now that Harry can’t be stationary for too long. He even reads on the treadmill so that he’s doing something other than sitting. Niall hates that Harry has all that energy, and none of it was dedicated to giving him an orgasm. Teasing yes, but never anything that could come close to being called satisfying.

“Sure, and I’m secretly dating Queen Elizabeth. She’s feisty for such an old bird.” Niall hums.

“I hear she’s a lovely woman, if a bit stern sometimes. Has a deep love for sweets if my source is correct, and he likely is.” Harry says with a laugh.

“I don’t know. He’s only her grandson after all.” Niall giggles.

“I didn’t confirm that.” Harry scoffs.

“You also didn’t deny it.” Niall counters.

“Would it do any good if I did?” Harry asks.

“Nope.” Niall grins. “So what did you really do yesterday?”

“Missed you.” Harry mumbles. “I hate going through Niall-withdrawal. I have no idea how Zayn is doing it.”

“He has Liam.” Niall responds, feigning a casualness he doesn’t feel as soon as anyone mentions his former friend. He ignores the clench in his heart, pushing it down to a dark place that he’ll let out when he’s alone. It’s how he’s been making it through the last few days.

“Like that’s any substitute.” Harry scoffs.

“Don’t be a bitch.” Niall huffs. “Liam is a great guy, despite what you saw. I’m sure he doesn’t think any better of you than you do of him, and only one of you is a life-saving fireman with a heart of gold.”

“Is it me?” Harry giggles.

“No. No, you’re a beautiful tease who still has a heart of gold, but is letting me get distracted instead of making me do my work.” Niall laughs.

“Like I could make you do anything.” Harry says, and Niall can hear the scraping of his eyelids when he rolls his eyes.

“You’d be surprised what you could make me do.” Niall mumbles. “Made me take the car didn’t you?”

“Kind of, but I bet a thousand pounds that it hasn’t moved since you got home Saturday night.” Harry sighs.

“You’d lose that bet.” Niall hums. “Louis made me take him for a ride last night, and I kind of fell in love with her.”

“Her?” Harry questions.

“I’ve named her Sheila, and she’s a filthy whore who likes it rough and fast.” Niall grins.

“Oh my god!” Harry cackles. There’s a clattering sound, that hurts Niall’s ear for a moment and then Harry says “Sorry. Dropped my phone because I was laughing too hard. So does she take after her owner?”

“I don’t know. Haven’t shagged him yet, have I?” Niall asks with a grin.

“Touche.” Harry giggles.

“You can’t keep being this flirty.” Niall sighs. “I can’t even wank unless I’m in the shower, because my arse hurts too much to lay on my back or sit down for any decent length of time. Do you have anyone that works for you that could maybe, like, hide in Louis’ flat and then jump out and scare him as revenge for me?”

“Hell no. I can’t afford to lose any of my employees to arse-tasing.” Harry laughs. “But if you come over tonight maybe we can work something out on the wanking front.”

“You won’t be home until at least ten. I’ll have been asleep for an hour.” Niall tells him.

“It’ll be closer to eleven actually, but I want to see you.” Harry says quietly. “I feel like I’m going mad without you near me.”

“I know how you feel.” Niall mutters. “Louis was a poor replacement for you yesterday. I love him to death, but it just wasn’t the same.”

Niall’s other line starts ringing, and he looks down to ignore it until he sees his mum’s face. “Harry, I’m going to have to call you back. My mum is calling me.”

“Niall- I- There’s something I should tell you.” Harry says nervously.

“You can tell me when I call back. I have to go.” Niall sighs. “I’ll make it quick though.”

“Niall-” Harry starts, but the blond doesn’t hear the rest as he changes the line.

“Hey mum!” Niall laughs. “How are you doing?”

“Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!” she titters, her warm voice reminding Niall immediately of home. He hasn’t been back in far too long, and he misses the smile he can hear in her tone. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Niall asks with a gulp. He really isn’t ready to tell her about Harry yet, and if Louis (who regularly chats up Niall’s mum because he’s a freak) did, then that’s the last straw between him and Niall.

“About the scholarship!” she huffs.

“Mum, what are you talking about?” Niall asks. “I-”

“I got a call this morning, and I’ve spent the whole day telling anyone how proud I am of my brilliant son. Your whole tuition Niall! And a retroactive return payment on every euro we’ve spent so far. Your father and I couldn’t be happier!” she laughs.

“Mum, I think someone’s taking the piss out of you.” Niall sighs.

“No, I got a call about it from the bursar’s office at your school and everything. You’ve been awarded the Styles Scholarship for Medical Undergraduates.” she tells him. He doesn’t hear anything after that over the rush of blood in his ears, his face heating up with rage.

“Mum, I’m going to have to call you back.” Niall rushes out, ringing off before she can respond.

 

“You are a fucking dead man!” Niall yells, flying out of the lift and through Harry’s flat. “Get out here Harry!”

“Not if you’re going to hurt me!” Harry yelps, slamming the door to his bedroom as Niall hurtles towards it. He gets there just as the lock clicks shut.

“How dare you!” Niall shouts, pounding his fists against the wood and ignoring the pain it causes. It’s a really fucking solid door. “How fucking dare you do this!”

“I wanted to help!” Harry calls through the door. He sounds like he’s standing away from it, as if he’s afraid Niall will make it fall off the hinges and come after him. Good. That’s exactly the plan.

“You can’t just mess with people’s lives like this Harry!” Niall growls. “They think this is real!”

“It is real. I spoke to your bursars office, and all of your tuition has been paid for the next three years, and for the last three years. They’re sending a check to your parents tomorrow for everything they’ve already paid.” Harry explains.

“Why?” Niall asks, slumping against the door and sliding down.

“Because you seemed really upset about how much stress they were under to pay for your school. It’s my way of thanking them for bringing such an amazing man into the world. And maybe now they can afford to bring you home for the holidays. I know how much you miss them.” Harry says just loudly enough for Niall to hear through the thick oak door. “Now you can focus on your studies instead of cleaning floors.”

“Focus on you, you mean.” Niall huffs.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Harry replies, and Niall can hear him slide down on the other side of the door. “I don’t want you to feel obligated by this or anything. I already paid, and nothing can make them return that money to me, so it’ll still be paid for if you don’t want to see me anymore or something. I just wanted you to have a little more freedom in your life and stop being so weighed down by what other people need from you. I’m sorry if I crossed a line.”

“You are an impossibly caring man.” Niall sighs. “Listen, you have to talk to me about things like this, okay? Sometimes I’m going to say no when you want to, like, spend massive quantities of money on me, and that has to be alright. You can’t go behind my back just so that I’m forced to accept it. That puts me in a horrible position. Talk to me about it, alright?”

“I will. I promise.” Harry tells him.

“Alright. I have to go back to the lab then.” Niall says, climbing to his feet. “I’ll see you later Harry.”

“Don’t go.” Harry squawks, throwing open the door.

“Harry, I shouldn’t even be here. I have work to do.” Niall says, biting his lip because Harry is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his hair is all mussed. He’s wearing shorts that barely cover anything, and Niall knows it’s only because his thighs chafe if he runs naked. He’s learned an astonishing amount about this man in very little time. It’s not enough though. Niall wants to know how he tastes, how he sounds when he’s panting and out of breath, what his muscles look like when his entire body goes rigid with the force of orgasm. “And honestly, I can’t be around you right now.”

“Because you’re still mad at me?” Harry asks, gluing his eyes to his feet and shuffling nervously.

“No. Because I’m fucking horny, and you’re not making that any easier.” Niall admits. “And I don’t want to get all riled up when you’ll just end up turning me down for something I can’t really do anyways with the burns on my arse. Besides, even if you did agree to do something with me now, it would be because you want me to stay, and not because we’re ready for it. So it’s best if I just go before I can resent you for being so fucking gorgeous right now.”

“Can I at least take you out to lunch?” Harry asks timidly. “It’s around the time for it, and I know that if I don’t then you won’t eat anything until you get back to your dorm and heat up some stolen noodles. You don’t have Zayn to drop in with ‘too-much’ curry anymore, or Liam restocking your pantry for his boyfriend, but getting stuff he knows Zayn won’t eat just so you have something to fall back on.”

“You know me far too well.” Niall huffs. “We can go to lunch, but I’m paying. You’ve spent enough on me today.”

“You can’t afford that.” Harry says quietly.

“I can get us lunch Harry. I’m not completely without funds. I can take us to a deli or something.” Niall says, rolling his eyes. He actually only has about fifty pounds in his account, but Harry doesn’t need to know that.

“Why can’t you just let me use my money in a way that makes me happy?” Harry asks.

“Because, I don’t want you thinking I’m after you for your money.” Niall admits. “I don’t ever want you, for even a second, to think that I give two shits about how much you’re worth, or doubting that it’s you I’m sticking around for. I don’t want you to think I’m using you to get things, or as a replacement for Zayn, or a good shag. I like you, and when I like someone I tend to mess things up. I don’t want to mess them up with you, because if we can both get past our dysfunctions, then I can see this going somewhere great. I can see a future here.”

“Really?” Harry asks with a shy smile. “Like, really really?”

“Really really.” Niall nods. “If, IF, we can settle into something that makes us both comfortable. There’s a lot we need to work through first. Your job, my inability to balance school and a personal life, our respective levels of neediness and comfort levels regarding money. There has to be a way to work through it all. I don’t expect miracles, or an immediate relief, but we can’t just fall into the honeymoon stage. This thing will never survive if we get swept up in the excitement of things without thinking of a way to solve our problems.”

“We can work it out.” Harry grins. “As long as I have you, I think I could probably do anything.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six almost puts us to the halfway point, so yay that! There's some smut in this chapter, just in case anyone doesn't like that sort of thing.

Niall finds a way to spend some time with Harry nearly every day after that. They meet for lunch sometimes, or Harry brings him coffee in the mornings, and when they can’t manage that then Niall keeps an overnight bag in his car and makes his way to Harry’s place to sleep. Harry’s often not home when Niall gets there, as is the case tonight, but Harry doesn’t mind if Niall sits around studying in his bed.

“I have got to figure out how you make it look almost obscenely beautiful just to lay there in trackies and a jumper, with highlighter marks on your face and those big-ass glasses halfway down your nose.” Harry smirks from the door. “If I could harness this for my business, profits would soar. Tell me your secret?”

“My boyfriend is getting tired of not having sex?” Niall offers. They still haven’t shagged, and it’s getting ridiculous. They’ve been together for a month, and the farthest they’ve gone are a few mutual blowjobs, and one very raunchy handy that made a whole pan of eggs Niall was cooking inedible. “No. That’s stupid of me to think, because it’s HIS bloody rule.”

“One it’s getting harder to keep by the day.” Harry sighs. “But it’s there to help us Ni.”

“I’m well aware.” Niall huffs. “‘No proper shagging until we figure out our problems.’ It’s a good rule. A brilliant one really. Except I want you to fuck me, and I’m about this close to just waiting until you fall asleep and climbing on top of your cock to get what I want.”

“I am not entirely sure how I’d react to that.” Harry hums, shedding his clothes and crawling into bed next to Niall. “On one hand, I’d like to believe my willpower is strong enough to resist. On the other, I was raised to be polite and I’d probably at least let you finish before I pulled you over my lap and spanked you for being a naughty boy.”

“Ooh, tell me more.” Niall giggles, dropping his book off the bed to climb on top of Harry. “I’m intrigued.”

“Oh are you now?” Harry asks with a smug look settling over his features.

“It involves you finally being near my arse. Of course I’m intrigued. Never been into getting spanked, but if that’s what it take to get you going then I’m all for it.” Niall grins.

“Not at all what it takes.” Harry laughs. “In my opinion, sex isn’t a time for pain.”

“Unless you’re Zee.” Niall giggles.

“You know, it doesn’t really surprise me that he’s into that.” Harry says thoughtfully.

“No, Harry- No.” Niall sighs. “He’s not. Liam’s last name is Payne. P-a-y-n-e. It was a stupid joke. Sorry.”

“Never be sorry for a stupid joke.” Harry beams, leaning up on his elbows to press a kiss to Niall’s lips before falling back onto the bed. “I told you, they’re the core of my being. I was blessed with good looks to cover up the fact that I’m basically four years old when it comes to humor.”

“Well you’re very adult in other places, and I’m more concerned with those at the moment.” Niall says, ducking down to mouth his way along Harry’s long neck.

“Aren’t you tired?” Harry sighs. “Because I know I am.”

“You’re not tired.” Niall returns. “I’m just wearing down your resolve. Any day now, and you’ll put this inside me.”

He emphasizes the word ‘this’ by snaking his hand between his legs to grasp onto Harry’s half hard prick. The small moan Harry lets out at the contact gives Niall shivers, and he quickly leans up to capture Harry’s parted lips. “You don’t play fair.” Harry mumbles halfheartedly against Niall’s mouth, more focused on the kiss than what he himself is saying.

“Says the guy who spends half our time together naked.” Niall scoffs, pulling back to look Harry in the eyes. “You tease and tease, but nothing ever comes of it. If you didn’t give the best head I’ve ever had in my life, I’d say you were actually a virgin who’s just scared to lose it.”

“Nobody has accused me of being a virgin in a very long time.” Harry snorts.

“Bet you were all shy and nervous your first time.” Niall grins. “Timid, but excited.”

“Isn’t everyone?” Harry asks.

“I wasn’t.” Niall shrugs. “Timid, or nervous, or shy that is. I was excited, but not like, overly so. Zayn made sure I knew exactly what was happening every step of the way, and made sure I was comfortable without being too overbearing about it. It didn’t even hurt, which I’m told is unusual. I think people just get too much in their heads and forget to relax and just enjoy sex for what it is.”

“Pro-tip, if you’re trying to get someone to shag you, don’t mention your ex while you have their cock in your hand.” Harry huffs, turning onto his side to knock Niall off of his waist before rolling over to face away from the blond.

“Haz, I’m sorry.” Niall sighs, hoping the pet name he’d given Harry will help him navigate the situation a bit easier. “I wasn’t thinking about it like that. I just- Sometimes it’s hard to know where to draw the line with you, because I always feel comfortable saying anything to you. It won’t happen again. Please don’t go to sleep angry with me. I’ll be gone before you wake up, and I don’t want this hanging between us.”

“I’m not angry.” Harry says, rolling back over. “It’s just that this isn’t any easier for me than it is for you, you know? I’m just as frustrated as you are. I want the same thing you want. But I also want more than just sex, and this is supposed to help drive us towards solutions for the mountain of shit that lies between us and a happy future together. You mentioning Zayn just made it easier to not want to have sex with you at the moment. Especially when you’re talking about it like that. I know how much you two shared, but it’s not exactly easy to hear about when we’re being intimate.”

“Sorry.” Niall mumbles, laying down to look Harry in the eyes. “I really wasn’t thinking about it like that. I promise.”

“You miss him.” Harry says quietly.

“Not like that.” Niall says, shaking his head. “You know it’s not like that with him.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Harry replies. “I just- It’s so obvious sometimes how much you miss him. You haven’t been quite the same since he cut you off. I can see how sad you are in your eyes. It’s like a piece of you is missing, no matter how much you try to pretend it isn’t.”

“I’m fine Haz.” Niall shrugs halfheartedly. “Got something better now, don’t I?”

“Don’t. Don’t try to push me away from this Niall.” Harry says gently, reaching out to tangle his fingers together with Niall’s. “I told you before, I’m not trying to replace Zayn. I have no doubt in my mind that soon enough this will all be worked out between you two. I just wish I could figure out how to make things a little easier for you until that happens.”

“Well-” Niall starts.

“And don’t say shagging you.” Harry laughs. “My cock is not some magical tool to soothe your wounds.”

“You don’t know that.” Niall pouts. “It could be. The only way to know for sure is to try.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Harry giggles. “If I suck you off, will you leave it alone for the night?”

“I think we could come to an arrangement.” Niall grins.

 

“You’re a hard man to pin down.” Louis laughs, startling Niall when he barges into his lab late. Harry had gotten frisky in the shower, and again at breakfast. It’s left Niall a little frazzled and his jaw keeps clicking, not that he’s complaining. Harry makes the most delicious sounds when he cums, and it leaves Niall feeling extremely satisfied. He’s had to brush his teeth three times, but it’s worth it.

“I’m here every day except weekends Tommo.” Niall tells him around the bag of muffins he’s got in his mouth because his arms are full. Harry had packed them for him, even though they’d already eaten, because he won’t be able to make lunch today due to a last minute engagement with a client.

“Every time I drop by lately, you’re not here. Same with your dorm.” Louis hums, grabbing the bag from Niall as he walks by. “And I see you’ve figured out how to uninstall Grindr.”

“You could always call or text ahead of time.” Niall huffs, dropping his research materials down on the table. “That’s what conventional people do.”

“You love me because I’m not conventional.” Louis giggles. “And texting you hasn’t done me much good lately. You never respond.”

“Well excuse me if I don’t know what to say when you send me a picture of your boyfriend sleeping in the nude, with the caption ‘See what you missed out on?’” Niall snorts. He had indeed noticed, and would have been slightly disappointed that he’d turned it down, if Harry wasn’t actually bigger.

“Jealous?” Louis asks with a smirk.

“Nope.” Niall grins, pulling out his mobile to show off a picture he’d snapped of Harry a few mornings ago when he was being particularly cheeky.

“Holy blowjob!” Louis gasps, leaning in for a closer look before Niall tucks it back away. “How are you still walking?”

“Don’t go there.” Niall sighs, taking a pull off of his coffee.

“Still?” Louis asks incredulously. “Really?”

“Still.” Niall nods.

“Why not?” Louis hisses. “You’ve been together for a while. Like, a while a while.”

“You may be surprised to know this, because you’re in your first relationship ever, but a month isn’t actually that long.” Niall tells him. “And we’re holding off until we figure some things out. It wasn’t supposed to take this long, and it’s not really serving the same purpose anymore, because I’m already in too deep to not get hurt if this ends now.”

“Are you- I mean- Do you love him?” Louis asks quietly.

“Yeah.” Niall admits. “Haven’t told him yet, but yeah, I do. He’s amazing Louis. He came back to his last night, and I was already there studying, and I looked like a fucking mess. My hair was all messy from my hands, and my clothes were baggy and not at all flattering, and I had-”

“Highlighter on your face, your glasses, the whole nerdy-student nine yards. I’m well acquainted with your studious nature, and the forms it takes, Ni. Get on with it.” Louis laughs.

“He just- He made me feel special anyways, you know? Made me feel like I’m not actually the mess I feel like most days.” Niall shrugs. “He was out at a club with Leona Lewis last week, but he came home that night and told me I was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, sleeping there in his bed. He makes me feel like nobody ever has before. I never felt this way about Josh or Zayn, like every single moment we spend together has the potential to be so special that I want to engrave it in my memory forever.”

“Jesus Christ, you weren’t exaggerating when you said you were in deep, were you?” Louis asks, smiling softly at Niall and stroking his thumb over the inside of the blond’s wrist. “I’m glad you’re happy Ni. I’m glad this didn’t turn out like I thought it would.”

“Anyways, you probably aren’t here to hear me gush about Haz.” Niall mumbles, hiding a blush behind his coffee cup. “How have you been doing? You and Luke good?”

“It’s a thing.” Louis shrugs, but the grin on his face tells Niall a different story than his words do. “He’s great, you know? I thought this whole thing was going to blow up in my face, but so far everything has been fun and easy, but not, like, entirely casual. You know what I’m saying?”

“I think so, yeah.” Niall smiles. “It’s uncomplicated because you were already friends. You’ve gotten the ‘getting to know each other’ part out of the way. And he doesn’t seem like the type to judge you for having a past. He’s perfect for you Tommo.”

“You think it’ll last?” Louis asks nervously.

“I do.” Niall confirms. “I always thought there was some great boyfriend material under there.”

“Guess you were right then. Have you collected your hundred quid?” Louis asks.

“No. We haven’t seen or spoken to each other since that day.” Niall says quietly. “Not even school stuff.”

“How long is this going to go on for?” Louis questions.

“That’s not something I would know.” Niall tells him. “He’s the one who needed the space, and I hope he’s doing better for it. I want him and Liam to be more secure in their relationship. The best way to do that is to let him take all the time he needs and stay away from him.”

“Niall-” Louis sighs.

“Don’t, Louis, just don’t.” Niall whispers. “It’s hard enough already without you and Harry pushing me about this. I’m fine. I’ll continue to be fine. If Zayn decides to keep things this way permanently, that might even be for the best. My life is easier without having to calculate every action I take around my best friend. And besides, that opens up the position for you to slide right in unopposed.”

“Zayn will always be your best friend Ni.” Louis says gently.

“No, Zayn will always have been my best friend once. Whether we’ll be anything at all ever again remains to be seen. And you should know, there are certain benefits to the position now.” Niall says, adding the last part with a grin.

“Got a boyfriend now Ni. I couldn’t possibly- Oh alright, If you insist, then we can shag like banshees just this once.” Louis laughs, hopping up on the counter.

“That is so not what I meant!” Niall cackles. “You’re such a slut.”

“Never got you out of my system. One kiss was never enough!” Louis proclaims dramatically, throwing his arms up in the air.

“Should I be concerned about this?” Luke asks from the door, his head popped in the door and a sheepish blush on his cheeks.

“Maybe. Apparently I’m cursed, and my best mates are always obsessed with me.” Niall laughs. “How are you doing? Didn’t expect to see you around here.”

“I was um- I was down the hall talking to Zayn. Louis was supposed to be talking to you about something, but I’m guessing he hasn’t gotten to it because he’s busy propositioning you.” Luke smiles.

“Aw, don’t be jealous Baby.” Louis giggles, flitting across the room to hang off his boyfriend’s neck. “I only like one pretty blond foreigner like that, and he’s taller than Niall.”

“Louis, you’re supposed to be doing something. That’s why you’ve been waiting here all morning for him to show up, yeah?” Luke says, pressing a kiss to Louis’ nose. “Rip off the plaster.”

“Oh lord, what are you two up to?” Niall groans.

“Nothing terrible Ni. I promise.” Luke says softly.

“My mum is insisting on throwing me a party for my birthday this year. It’s a dual purpose party though, to celebrate that I haven’t managed to get myself killed for a quarter of a century, and to announce that once I graduate in the spring that I’ll be joining the family business as vice-president under my mother.” Louis explains. “I want you there, and you can bring Harry of course.”

“Of course I’ll come Louis.” Niall beams.

“But there’s two things. It’s black tie, like proper fancy, and Zayn and Liam are invited as well.” Louis says quietly.

“Well as long as he doesn’t mind being in the same place as me for an evening, then I’m fine with that.” Niall says with a shrug. “And if he isn’t, then we can just swing by for a little bit to wish you luck and then leave.”

“I want my two best friends there Ni, but I had Luke tell Zayn that if he has a problem with it, then it’s you that I want there.” Louis says adamantly.

“Tommo, don’t do that.” Niall sighs. “Don’t be mad at him for doing what’s healthy.”

“It’s not healthy to just cut someone out of you life.” Louis huffs. “Not when it’s someone who has always loved and supported you in every way they possibly could.”

“It’s moot anyways. Zayn said he has absolutely no problems with the both of you going.” Luke adds before Niall can let himself be drawn into an argument with Louis. It’s a relief that Louis managed to find someone that can understand the complex dynamics within their group, but still manages to not let them get too far into anything they’ll just end up regretting later. They’ve needed a referee like him for years. Liam tried, but he’s always been less partial than Luke seems to be.

“Perfect. Now what day is it?” Niall asks.

“Four years!” Louis scowls. “We have been friends for four years and you can’t-”

“I know your birthday is Christmas Eve, Tommo.” Niall interrupts. “I mean that it’s kind of an inconvenient day to have a party for anyone who doesn’t live in London. Zayn normally goes back to Wolverhampton with Liam a couple of days before Christmas. And this year I’m possibly going to be going back to Mullingar for Christmas, though that hasn’t been decided yet. Like I’d forget your birthday when you spend every year whinging to me about it because I’m the only one still around to listen to you.”

“Oh, well the party is on the twenty third, which is a Friday.” Louis says sheepishly while Luke claps a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. “So will you be able to make it?”

“I think so.” Niall nods.

“Wait, how come you can go back this year? I thought your parents couldn’t afford to bring you home except over the summers?” Louis asks.

“I didn’t tell you?” Niall sighs. “Haz did something. He uh- He paid all of my tuition, and had the college refund what my parents have already paid so far.”

“God, I hate you so much.” Louis huffs. “How did he manage that?”

“Faked a scholarship.” Niall shrugs.

“You better hope he never gets taken down then.” Louis says quietly. “If they trace that money back to his organization, then the college would kick you out and revoke any credits paid for with that money. You’d lose your degree Niall. If it happens after you become a doctor, then you could even lose your medical license.”

“The club is too important to the economy of London for that.” Niall says quietly. “Some of the members, they’re really important people. Like really important Tommo. Members of Parliament, CEOs, a former Prime Minister, and even some royalty. Like it or not, the Cheshire Cat Club is there to stay. Harry has protections in place within MI5, the government, and the police force. Everyone that could take him or the club down is already owned in one way or another, and has been for decades. Believe me, I’ve had this talk with him already.”

“What a lovely conversation topic.” Louis scoffs.

“I never said he was perfect Louis. You can’t choose who you fall in love with.” Niall mumbles. “I hate his job too, but I’m learning to live with it. It has it’s drawbacks, but there are also benefits. I got to meet Axl Rose last weekend.”

“No shit?” Luke asks, perking up.

“Yup. He signed a few things for me while Harry went to the loo.” Niall admits sheepishly. “Got a guitar pick if you want it.”

“Mate, yes!” Luke grins.

“All you have to do is get your boyfriend to approve of mine.” Niall laughs, grabbing the pick out of his pocket and holding it between his fingers.

“Babe, please.” Luke begs, pouting out his bottom lip and looking at Louis with large, sad eyes.

“You’re a shit.” Louis says with a glare directed at Niall. “Fine. Fine! But next time you meet a celebrity that I’d like, you fucking get something for me.”

“I didn’t know I was going to meet him.” Niall explains. “He uh- He came up to Harry while we were out to dinner and told him, and I’m quoting here, that he looked like ‘a fuckin rock-star’. He’s not even a client apparently, just liked the way he looked. I basically just sat there and squealed for a minute, before I regained some sense. Pretty sure it’s not going to happen again anytime soon, but if it does, then I’ll get you something, even if it’s just a video of them saying your name. Ooh, or a reaction video of them watching the taser video.”

“You do not show that to anyone!” Louis hisses. “I don’t need one of my idols seeing my cock.”

“Um- What?” Luke asks.

“Later.” Louis waves him off. “Promise me Niall. Make an unbreakable blood-oath to me right now that you will never show that video to anyone.”

“I’ve already showed it to Harry.” Niall mumbles. “And of course Zayn, and Liam once, but he didn’t think it was funny.”

“Well he thought yours was hilarious.” Louis smirks. “Guess that’s a little bit of resentment for the last three years. Now though, whenever I see him, and we’re alone, he asks me to tell you that he misses you, and to say hi.”

“Well say hi back for me.” Niall smiles. He flicks the pick towards Luke and then adds “Now get out of here. I was already late today, and you’re just elongating my research-induced suffering. I’m almost done now and I’d like to finish by the end of the week.”

“You’re falling behind.” Louis tuts, walking towards the door. “Zayn’s already started phase two.”

 

“No.” Niall huffs.

“Aw, come on Ni.” Harry pouts, mouthing at Niall’s neck. “Just for a little while?”

“No.” Niall repeats, not letting himself be swayed. “I don’t have time Haz.”

“I’ll blow you afterwards.” Harry offers.

“Blow yourself.” Niall scoffs. “I’m busy.”

“I’m just asking for a half an hour. You promised you’d give it a try.” Harry whines, dropping down and putting his full weight on Niall’s back.

“That was before I found out that Zayn is already starting the next phase of his research. I’m falling behind in my studies Haz. I can’t do that.” Niall sighs, turning over so Harry falls off of him, and then sitting up so that he can’t just climb back on.

“Zayn’s project is far less complicated than yours is, and from what you’ve told me, it’s not nearly as innovative. And he had less research to do overall. And you’re only a week out from being there yourself.” Harry mumbles. “Why are you freaking out so much?”

“Because I’ve gotten complacent.” Niall says quietly. “Zayn isn’t around for me to compete with anymore, and that’s making me soft. He’s better than I am, but I should have still been ahead of him. I’ve cut back my lab hours to eight per day though, and I don’t study as much as I should outside of it. In a week, once I start phase two, it’ll be easier because I can’t bring it home with me so much. Just give me a week Haz.”

“Doing yoga with me might help you though.” Harry points out. “It helps calm your mind.”

“Are you going to let me be, or do I have to go back to my dorm?” Niall asks. “I shouldn’t have even come over tonight, but I did because I hate not seeing you. If you want, I’ll sit out on the couch with you while you do your thing, but that’s the best I can do. I have to buckle down.”

“Would it- Would it be easier if you just moved in here?” Harry asks.

“What?” Niall replies, dropping his book in surprise. “What did you say?”

“Well that way you wouldn’t have to go back and forth all the time, and I live closer to the hospital than you do, and-” Harry rambles. Niall cuts him off with a kiss, wrapping his hand gently around Harry’s jaw to stop him talking. It doesn’t last long though, because Harry smiles and says “Should I take that as a yes?”

“I love you.” Niall says quietly. “I’m not ready to move in with you, but I do love you Haz.”

“Never in a million years did I think you’d be the first one to say it.” Harry smiles.

“You don’t- You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready. It’s okay, I promise. I just wanted you to know.” Niall tells him.

“Hey.” Harry says softly, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Niall’s lips. “It feels like I’ve been in love with you for my entire life. I just didn’t know it until we met. I love you too, and the only reason I haven’t already said it is because I thought it would send you running in the other direction.”

“It might have if it were anyone but you.” Niall replies, accompanying it with another kiss. “Never fallen this fast in my life, and it’s a little scary. But you make me not so afraid. We can talk about moving in when we’ve been together a little while longer. Maybe after the semester ends.”

“I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to think that we were ready for that.” Harry murmurs.

“Don’t be sorry. You’re right. It would make things easier. But I’m not quite there yet. Once I move in, that’s it. I’ll have to tell my parents when I move out of the dorm, and I still haven’t told them about you.” Niall admits.

“That’s okay. I know I’m not the easiest thing in the world to explain.” Harry smiles. “And it’s not like I’ve told mine about you either.”

“That’s a bit different.” Niall scoffs.

“I suppose, but I wanted you to feel a little better about it.” Harry chuckles. “I don’t mind that you haven’t told them, as long as it’s not because you’re ashamed of me.”

“Of course not.” Niall says, knocking his forehead against Harry’s as punishment for even thinking that could be the case. “I just want to wait until I can figure out something to tell them about what you do. I love you, but they can never know about the club or anything like that. They’d kidnap me back home and keep me locked up in the basement just to get me away from you. I have a good relationship with them, and I don’t want to be forced to choose between them and you.”

“And I don’t want you to have to make that choice.” Harry replies.

“I’d choose you, you know.” Niall tells him. “I love my family, but I’d choose you.”

“You don’t have to say that.” Harry mumbles.

“Haz, look at me.” Niall says firmly, waiting until Harry’s eyes look back up into his to continue. “I’m serious. I’d choose you every time. Over Louis, Zayn, my family, my career, all of those. If I was forced to choose, then my choice is you every single time. That doesn’t mean that I want to lose them, or that it wouldn’t hurt like hell, but I promise that you’re always going to come first for me. I’m in this thing one-hundred percent, even if it doesn’t seem that way because of how I’ve been tonight.”

“You- You constantly amaze me Niall Horan.” Harry smiles. “Have I mentioned that I love you in the last ten seconds. Because I feel like I should say it again. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Niall beams, leaning forward to kiss Harry one more time before saying “Now let’s go do yoga. Twenty minutes, and then I want a foot rub while I study.”

“Deal!” Harry laughs, launching himself off the bed towards the living room. Niall smiles fondly, watching his stupid, beautiful boyfriend run around like an excited puppy at the prospect of doing stretches with him. That night a month ago seems like another lifetime, and he can’t believe he was ever willing to give this up.

 

“You are not very bendy.” Harry giggles.

“Shut up.” Niall huffs, glaring at Harry from his spot further up the bed.

“I’m just saying, I would have thought your body would be more flexible, given how rigid your personality can be sometimes.” Harry grins. “Like a give and take kind of thing.”

Niall tries valiantly to kick him in the face, but Harry has a firm grip on his foot and manages to keep it from even coming close. “You’re such a prat.” he groans, dropping his head back against the pillows.

He hasn’t been able to get any studying done since their attempt at yoga was aborted, Niall’s knee ending things prematurely. Harry wasn’t upset though. In fact he seemed positively thrilled that Niall had tried at all. Now they’re back in the bed, and Harry is rubbing Niall’s feet even though the blond told him that he didn’t have to since things didn’t go for the agreed upon amount of time. The thing is, it feels really fucking good and Niall can’t manage to focus on his work, or to tell Harry to stop so that he can actually do what he’s supposed to be doing.

“You should really just put the papers down and take a night off Ni.” Harry smiles.

“I told you already, I can’t. I’ve slowed down too much already.” Niall sighs. “I’d love to take a night off and relax, but-”

“But nothing.” Harry grins, dropping Niall’s foot to crawl on his hands and knees up Niall’s stretched out body. Before Niall can protest, Harry cuts him off at the pass with a deep kiss. Niall surrenders easily enough, putting up next to no fight when Harry’s hand tugs away his papers and sets them on the bedside table. “Now, do I have your attention?”

“For the moment.” Niall laughs.

“I want to make love to you Niall Horan.” Harry smirks. “How would you feel about that?”

“I- Uh- You- I-” Niall stammers, all semblance of a vocabulary thrown out the window apparently.

“I kind of need a yes or a no here.” Harry chuckles. “Either is fine, but an answer is necessary before I know how to proceed.”

“Why?” Niall asks, wincing at the way his voice sounds when he does. “I mean- Why now?”

“Because.” Harry smiles. “Because you love me. Because I love you. Because even though we haven’t figured everything out, and even though you rejected my idea of moving in together, I have never been more hopeful than I am tonight, and I’d like to celebrate that by being closer to you than I’ve ever been.”

“Are you sure though?” Niall asks nervously. “I don’t want to take advantage. I didn’t tell you because I was trying to get you to do anything with me. I’m ready, so fucking ready, but I don’t want to do anything that you’re not positive that you’re ready for too.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I weren’t ready Ni.” Harry chuckles. “I think that, at this point, there’s no turning back when it comes to you. I’m pretty sure there never really was actually. Even if I hadn’t walked into the record store, had never come across you again, I’d have spent my whole life just waiting to find you one more time.”

“Yes.” Niall nods, tangling his fingers with Harry’s in a tight knot. “Yes, let’s do it.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Harry grins, tucking his free hand under Niall’s back and rolling over so that the blond is flush on top of him. “You’re the most beautiful and amazing man I’ve ever met Niall Horan. I think I was built just to love you.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Niall murmurs, leaning forward to do it himself before any more impossibly sweet words can tumble out of Harry’s lips. The fingers of one hand are still linked with Harry’s, but the other finds his jaw. He likes the feeling of it under his fingertips, the way he can feel each movement of Harry’s kiss with more than his mouth. He pulls back when a thought strikes him and asks “Do you- I mean have you got everything we need?”

“Of course.” Harry nods, rubbing their noses together as he does. “I told you my resolve was weak. If you’d asked me just one more time some nights, then I’d have probably broken and I wanted to be prepared in case that happened.”

“I’m glad we waited.” Niall says softly. “I think- I think it’ll be better now for it.”

“I do too.” Harry smiles. “Not that it would have been, like, rubbish before.”

“Not at all. Just uh- Just go slow at first, okay?” Niall asks. “It’s been a while. Like a really long while.”

“I’ll be gentle.” Harry tells him. “I’ll always be gentle with you.”

“Not too gentle.” Niall laughs. “I uh- I can get a bit needy once things get going, so don’t hold against me if I like, beg a little. Or a lot.”

“Alright. Don’t be afraid to ask for something you want, yeah?” Harry asks.

“Never have been.” Niall grins, ducking back in eagerly to kiss Harry again. Harry giggles into it for a second before focusing, his hand sliding up Niall’s shirt to run a light touch up his spine. Niall’s whole body shivers under it and he moans shamelessly into Harry’s mouth. He absentmindedly wonders how much they’ll be able to accomplish tonight, how many different ways he’ll be able to feel, and taste, and see Harry unravel with him.

He sits up, straddling over Harry’s waist and pulls off his shirt, tossing it to the side of the bed, and silently thanking the universe that they only did yoga for a few minutes so he couldn’t get all rank. “God, you’re so beautiful Ni.” Harry whispers, his hands ghosting up Niall’s sides

“Stop it.” Niall mumbles, a blush heating up his cheeks and chest. “Not like you haven’t seen it all before.”

“Yeah, and I’ve always thought you were beautiful.” Harry smirks. “But I knew if I said it every time I saw you like this, you’d just get embarrassed and frustrated.”

“There’s an awful lot of talking going on right now for what we’re supposed to be doing.” Niall huffs.

“Well that’s because I’m nervous.” Harry admits. “It’s been twice as long for me as it has for you, and you have all these expectations, and I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to meet them, and that you’ll-”

“Stop.” Niall laughs, dropping a hand down to cover Harry’s mouth. “Haz, I have no expectations. None. I don’t- There’s no pressure here, alright? This could be the worst sex anyone has ever had in the history of the human race, but as long as it’s me and you then it’ll be amazing. All I want is for the two of us to do this, but seriously, if you aren’t comfortable with it then we can stop. I’m perfectly okay with it.”

Harry says something, but it’s muffled by Niall’s hand over his mouth. Niall moves it out of the way sheepishly, mouthing the word ‘sorry’ so that Harry can talk. “I just don’t want it to mess things up if it isn’t good.” he sighs. “Now that it’s time, now that it’s like actually happening, I’m afraid you won’t enjoy it. What if it’s bad Niall? Like really super awful? What if it’s so bad that you don’t like me anymore?”

“Your cock would have to, like, fall off and turn into a venomous snake for that to happen Haz.” Niall giggles. “Stop freaking out. It’s fine. We’ll wait for a little while longer.”

“I don’t want that.” Harry says, gently grabbing onto Niall’s wrists to keep him in place. “Just- Just promise me that you’ll still like me afterwards, okay? Even if it’s really bad.”

“I promise.” Niall smiles, leaning down to peck a kiss between Harry’s eyebrows. “But you’ve kind of taken me out of the mood now, so let’s reschedule, alright?”

“Or- OR, I could get you back in the mood.” Harry offers, waggling his eyebrows at Niall. “Could put your pretty pink cock in my mouth. If you want to that is. No pressure.”

“That could work.” Niall grins. Harry’s hands wrap tight around Niall’s waist and he flips them back over, mouthing at Niall’s neck and then slowly working his way down, pausing at his chest to bite lightly at the blond’s nipple (something they’d both discovered he enjoyed when Harry was being a particularly aggravating tease a couple weeks ago) before continuing his slow march down Niall’s torso. His long fingers hook in the waist of the sweats Niall is wearing dragging them down slowly as he sucks bruises into Niall’s hips. As soon as Niall springs free, Harry licks a stripe up him and then swallows him down, shucking his sweats down the rest of the way.

“Fuck Haz!” Niall groans, dropping his head back because the sight of Harry doing this is always too much and it makes him cum too quickly. It’s not just how fucking hot it is, it’s how much Harry looks like he’s genuinely enjoying it. Niall likes sucking cock, he likes the way it can make a guy fall apart, the way they moan his name like it’s a prayer, but Harry seems to enjoy it far more than the blond does, relishing every flick of his tongue and stroke of his loosely wrapped hand like he’s creating a masterpiece. He fucking is though, by Niall’s reckoning.

Harry slowly nudges Niall’s legs apart until the blond is spread out and panting, trying desperately to keep his orgasm at bay under Harry’s masterful lips. Honestly, if he’s a tenth as good with his cock as he is with his mouth then he really has nothing to worry about. He swallows Niall down to the back of his throat, and then slides all the way back off, pressing a soft kiss to Niall’s head that has the blond seeing stars. “Are you um- Do I-” Harry stammers, a blush lighting up his cheeks in just about the most innocent display Niall has ever seen from him.

“Take a breath and try again.” Niall tells him.

“Can I open you up, or do you want to do it yourself?” Harry asks.

“If you don’t mind, then I’d like you to do it.” Niall smiles. “I know some guys don’t really like doing that though, so that’s fine too. I can do it myself if it grosses you out or something.”

“No, I want to do it. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you first.” Harry says with a shy grin. “In the second drawer over there is everything we should need, so if you could just grab that, then we can get started on the new stuff.”

Niall nods and leans over and opens up the drawer, barking out a laugh as soon as he sees all of it’s contents. “Nipple-clamps Haz?” he giggles, reaching in and picking up a long chord with bright silver clips on either end.

“I wasn’t sure what all you were into, so I just got everything I could think of in case that’s what you were interested in.” Harry admits sheepishly.

“And asking me didn’t occur to you?” Niall questions with a smirk.

“Didn’t want to offend you if I was way off the mark or something.” Harry shrugs. “I meant to hide most of that stuff in the closet actually. Didn’t think we’d be doing this tonight. Feel free to grab anything you want though.”

“Just these thank you.” Niall laughs, dropping a package of condoms onto the bed with a bottle of lube. “Like, maybe some other time we can go through there and see, but tonight I think just the two of us is perfect.”

“You keep reading my mind tonight.” Harry beams. “I’m totally fine with doing pretty much any of that, but I’d like it to be us, and only us, this first time.”

“Are you babbling because you’re nervous still, or because this is just you being you?” Niall asks.

“Me being me.” Harry pouts.

“Sorry. I told you, I get a bit needy once things get started.” Niall sighs. “It can make me a bit of a bitch. I just- I really want to feel you inside of me.”

“Then let’s get to it, shall we?” Harry smirks, popping open the cap on the bottle of lube and drizzling it over his long fingers. Niall can’t help the keening noise that builds in the back of his throat at the sight, nor does he particularly want to. He wants Harry to know just how much he wants this, how devastatingly, desperately eager he is for this to finally happen. It’s not that he only cares about sex, quite the opposite actually, but Harry has been teasing him for over five weeks and it’s really not fair. He was about to just go out and buy a dildo and let Harry walk in on him using the damn thing to try and get back at the brunet. He’s never been a good tease though, always feeling just a little guilty for taking advantage of what another person wants just to get a little satisfaction.

The first press of Harry’s finger is warm and slick, Niall’s entire body relaxing at the much desired sensation. Harry looks up at him, silently asking with his eyes if Niall is ready, and the blond responds with a fervent nod. Harry pushes it in slowly and Niall groans, more out of encouragement than actual pleasure. It takes nearly a full minute for Harry to work his way inside all the way, the result of the brunet’s caution and Niall’s tightness, but once he does he seems to relax a little because Niall hasn’t shown any signs of discomfort.

He’s never really understood why some lads seem to have so much trouble with this, because for him it’s never really been painful. The closest time was with Bressie, but the alcohol in his veins and lust of the whole situation pulled focus from any discomfort Niall might have felt. He’s just a natural bottom, meant for it right down to his DNA.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Harry asks gently.

“Not at all. I’ll let you know if anything is too much.” Niall tells him with a soft smile. Harry relaxes even more at that, leaning down to press light kisses to the inside of Niall’s thighs as he starts to finally move his finger around in shallow little thrusts. He’s not quite grazing against Niall right to hit the prostate because his fingers are so long that they go right past it, but the effort he’s making is much appreciated and Niall moans to let him know. It still feels good being stretched like this, the anticipation making Niall’s entire body hum with energy.

“Let me know when I can add more.” Harry murmurs again between nips at Niall’s quivering hips.

“Now.” Niall pants immediately, eager for more.

“You sure?” Harry asks. “Don’t want to go too fast and accidentally hurt you.”

“I’m sure.” Niall nods. “It’s not like I haven’t done this myself in the last year. I can handle it.”

“You’ve got to let me watch you do this some time.” Harry says with a grin.

“Sure.” Niall chuckles. “As long as I can watch you wank while I do it.”

“Fuckin Christ.” Harry hisses, grinding his hips down into the mattress when Niall says that. “Yeah, alright. Sounds good to me.”

“Thought it might.” Niall hums, preening on the inside for being able to make someone like Harry spasm like that with nothing but words. “Now, please, do two.”

“I’m getting to it.” Harry huffs, pulling out his finger so slowly that Niall feels like he might actually go insane from the wait. “No need to get all grouchy about it.”

“Well you don’t have to be such a tease all the time, but you do it anyways. You’re a tease, and I’m needy. Not a great combination right now.” Niall whimpers. “I’m not trying to be this way, I swear. I just want this so badly.”

“I know Love.” Harry smiles. “I do too. Just a little bit longer, yeah?”

“Two fingers is all I’m going to need.” Niall tells him. “I like it tight.”

“You’re going to kill me if you keep saying things like that.” Harry hisses, burying his face in Niall’s hip to hide a blush. “Ni, I don’t mean to sound cocky, or to make that pun right now, but have you ever been with a guy as big as me?”

“No.” Niall admits. None of the three guys he’s been with were small by any stretch of the imagination, but Harry is just bloody massive when he’s hard. It would be intimidating if Niall didn’t enjoy a challenge so much.

“Then I’m not going in with two this time.” Harry says gently. “Maybe after we’ve done this a few times, and you’re more used to it again, but I don’t want anything to ruin this and it will if I hurt you.”

“Fine, we can go to three.” Niall agrees. Anything to get this moving along, because he feels like he’s actually dying from not having Harry inside of him.

“I just want to be careful Ni. You asked me to go slow, remember?” Harry asks.

“I know, and thank you. You’re right. I’d probably end up splitting myself open because I’m trying to do too much too fast.” Niall sighs. “That’s how you get tears and sent to the A&E. Not fun for the patients or for the doctors honestly.”

“I can imagine.” Harry chuckles. “Okay, I’m going in with two now Love.”

“Bloody finally.” Niall mutters under his breath, gasping as Harry presses into him. He goes quicker this time, obviously having gained a bit more confidence from the moans that tear themselves free from Niall’s throat. His fingers brush over Niall’s spot and the blond fists his hands into the sheets and bites down on his lip to keep himself from screaming.

“Ah, there it is.” Harry smirks. “It’s been evading me so far. Feel good?”

“So fucking good Haz.” Niall moans. His prick is leaking all over his stomach, swollen so hard that it’s almost painful. It’s amazing how much better this feels when someone else does it instead of him. He’d nearly forgotten. Harry rubs over the spot over and over again, reducing Niall to a whimpering puddle. “You keep doing that and I’m going to cum Haz.”

“Aw.” Harry pouts. “Well we don’t want it to be over too soon, do we?”

“No.” Niall whines. Part of him does want to cum right here, right now, because at least it’ll be with Harry inside him, but the rest of him wants Harry to fill him up and fuck him so hard that he has to sleep on his stomach for a week. Harry is careful to avoid his prostate after that, opening him up expertly and slipping in a third finger after a few minutes when Niall pleads for more.

“Now?” Niall asks once he feels he’s been stretched out properly.

“Just a minute. Want to see how you look when I do this.” Harry giggles, moving his fingers so they’re rubbing up on Niall’s prostate and then swallowing the blond’s cock back down to the back of his throat.

“Holy bleeding fucking shitting Christ!” Niall cries out, his toes curling so hard that he’s mildly afraid that they might break.

Harry pulls back off with a popping sound and grins up at Niall. “Yeah, that’s about the reaction I thought that would get.”

“Will you please just fuck me?” Niall begs. He can actually feel his bottom lip quivering, and hates how pathetic he must look. “Please Haz?”

“Of course Love.” Harry smiles, leaning forward to kiss Niall and distract him while he pulls his fingers out. Niall gasps at the sudden loss, but Harry takes that opportunity to deepen the kiss and slips his tongue into the blond’s mouth. Niall’s fingers tangle into Harry’s hair, and he’s suddenly very glad that the brunet hasn’t decided to put his hair up for the night as he usually does. He likes it much better when it cascades down over Harry’s broad shoulders. Harry pulls back a bit and says “Just give me a minute to wipe my hand off.”

“Okay.” Niall mumbles, leaning forward to peck Harry’s lips one last time and then falling back onto the pillows. “Just don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.” Harry tells him, climbing backwards off the bed and running into the bathroom. Niall definitely isn’t happy he’s being abandoned right now, but he likes watching the way Harry’s muscles move so he just lets himself enjoy it. It definitely doesn’t hurt that Harry has a really cute butt that Niall gets to watch the whole time. Harry quickly washes his hands, wiping them off on a towel that probably cost more than Niall’s bed-set, and then saunters back over to the bed. “So, how should we do this?”

“Do you really need instructions?” Niall giggles. “It really has been a long time for you, huh?”

“What I meant, you buttface-” Harry laughs, crawling back up the bed between Niall’s legs. “Is do you have a position you’d prefer?”

“Just like this.” Niall tells him, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist to tug him closer. “I want you as close as possible. Want to be able to kiss you, and see your face, and keep my hands on you so that I know this is really happening and I’m not going to wake up in the middle of it again.”

“We’ll uh- We’ll file that away for another time.” Harry snorts. “Just like this is good though. You’re three for three tonight Mister.”

“Ooh, do I win a prize?” Niall grins.

“Haven’t decided yet.” Harry chuckles, reaching over to grab the box of condoms. For a person who has a tendency to trip over nothing, Harry has remarkably dexterous fingers, tearing open the package easily and pulling a single condom out with only one hand while the other twines itself with Niall’s. He pops a corner of the foil square into his mouth and pulls it open, letting the latex device fall into his hand. He reaches down to put it on himself, but Niall catches his wrist.

“I um- Can I?” Niall asks. “Haven’t gotten to touch you at all tonight.”

“Feel free.” Harry smirks, pressing the rubber circle into Niall’s hand and shifting his angle a bit so that Niall has better access. The blond turns the condom over in his hand and then reaches for Harry’s regretfully neglected cock. He hadn’t meant to be so selfish, but it’s really hard to focus on much of anything when Harry has been worshiping his body so thoroughly. Putting on a condom one-handed from this position is no easy task, and the end keeps rolling back up until Harry wraps his hand around Niall’s and strokes it down slowly. His eyes flutter shut for a few seconds and Niall takes that opportunity to pump Harry a few times, squeezing just hard enough to milk a moan out of Harry’s pretty pink lips, swollen slightly from all the work they’ve done tonight.

“You ready Haz?” Niall asks, his voice thick with neediness. “You ready to fuck me?”

“’M not fucking you.” Harry mumbles, leaning forward to kiss Niall slow and sweet. “’M making love to you.”

“This one time, and this one time only, I will let you get away with using that phrase.” Niall laughs. “So make love to me Harry Styles. Been waiting my whole life to have you inside me.”

Harry nods, and Niall can hear the snap of the lid to the bottle of lube as his lover gets just a little more to be safe, even though Niall feels plenty ready as is. It’ll help in the morning. There’s the slick sound of Harry fisting his hand around himself, a noise that’s actually really gross sounding, but always sends shivers down Niall’s spine in anticipation. This time is no different. His whole body trembles as Harry looks down to line himself up properly, and then looks back up to Niall for permission that he’s been given all night because he’s just that sweet. Niall smiles at him and gives the barest of nods in response, and then Harry starts to push in.

The size difference between the other blokes and Harry is evident right off the bat, and Niall is suddenly very happy he let Harry talk him into three fingers. His jaw sets itself firmly, not because it’s painful, it isn’t, but because he just wants to still his entire body so that he can feel the slow drag of Harry as he sinks into him. He relaxes himself as much as possible, but Harry still goes excruciatingly slowly until he bottoms out and lays his body down flush against Niall’s, and the blond lets out a sound somewhere between a moan and a relieved sigh.

“God- Ni- I- You-” Harry stumbles over his words until Niall wraps his hand around the brunet’s neck and draws him in for a kiss that brings both of their pulses down and lets them think. Harry sighs into it, his thumb stroking over Niall’s cheek and says “You’re so bloody tight Love. Don’t hold it against me if I don’t last more than a few minutes, okay?”

“If you’ll do the same for me.” Niall grins, moving his hands under Harry’s arms to hold onto his shoulders. “You can go whenever you’re ready.”

Harry nods, ducking down to kiss Niall again as he tentatively rolls his hips against Niall’s arse. He pulls out a few inches, and then pushes back into Niall gently, earning a pleased moan from the blond in response. He starts moving with a bit more purpose after that, setting a pace that’s neither too fast, nor too slow for once. Niall wraps his legs tighter around Harry’s waist and his hands grip harder on the broad shoulders above him.

“Oh fuck Haz.” Niall gasps when Harry gets the angle just right and sends a shock through Niall’s entire system. “You can go harder if you want. ‘M not gonna break.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry rasps out, picking up speed with his hips just a bit until both of their bodies are rocking with the force of his thrusts. Niall lets his eyes roll back in his head, dropping back against the pillows because he can’t hold it up anymore when he’s got this much pleasure rippling through him. He can feel his orgasm building without even having touched himself yet, and he wonders if Harry could actually just fuck him until he cums. It’s only happened one other time, with Zayn, and Niall had been on X at the time which made everything so much more intense.

Harry keeps hitting that spot though, so Niall doesn’t even bother moving a hand around to start wanking himself off. His entire body starts to shudder as he gets closer and closer. Harry seems to pick up on that, and he starts fucking into Niall without holding back anymore. Niall knew he was athletic of course, anyone who’s ever seen Harry knows that, but the way his body moves so fluidly, so wildly, yet still controlled so well, it has Niall cumming in spurts between their bodies that have him screaming.

Harry pumps him thought it, pulling their bodies tighter together and giving Niall’s cock some friction as he finishes up what has to be the longest, most intense orgasm of his entire life. Harry’s hips stir a few more times, burying him deep inside Niall as he moans into the blond’s neck and bites down on the soft skin.

His whole body relaxes after a minute or so, all of it except his cock of course, which gives a twitch every time Niall clenches around him. “Holy fuck Haz. Don’t know what you were worried about at all.” Niall chokes out, his voice still thick with the post-relaxation relaxation that settles over him. “That was- I mean- Just wow.”

“It was okay then?” Harry asks with a blush that Niall can only see because it reaches down to his chest. His face stays burrowed into Niall’s neck even though he has absolutely no reason to be embarrassed.

“Better than okay Haz. That was easily one of the best goes I’ve ever had, if not the straight-up best.” Niall admits, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry’s jaw because it’s the only part of the brunet’s face that he can reach.

“I’m sorry it didn’t last very long.” Harry mumbles.

“Hey, look at me.” Niall tells him, waiting until Harry tentatively meets his eyes. “It was perfect, okay? Everything about that was amazing. I didn’t last any longer than you did, and we have all the time in the world to build our endurance back up. I love you, so stop being all shy and embarrassed with me. I’m not disappointed in the slightest, unless it wasn’t good for you at all.”

“No!” Harry rushes out. “Ni, that- That was amazing for me.”

“Then what’s the matter?” Niall asks.

“Just wish I could give you more, I guess.” Harry mutters.

“There’s only one thing I want you to give me Haz, and it’s right in here.” Niall says. Laying his palm flat over Harry’s chest. It’s actually a bit high and positioned above Harry’s esophagus instead of his heart, due to the angle, but he won’t know the difference. Niall’s intention is quite clear. “Everything else is just extra. Only thing I need is your love.”

“Really?” Harry asks with a bright smile.

“Yeah Haz, really.” Niall nods, his own smile matching Harry’s gleam for gleam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this chapter is short and angsty. Oops. The rest from here on out will be around 10k words a piece and not quite as angsty.

“Someone had butt-sex last night!” Louis crows, bursting through the doors to Niall’s lab and nearly giving the blond a heart attack. It’s been months of this, years really if you consider his dorm room too, and he still doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the loud and sudden intrusions by his friend. Luke is standing behind him looking sheepish, and mouths the words ‘I’m sorry’ while Louis beams and holds up a bottle of champagne and three glasses.

“You can’t be serious.” Niall scoffs. He never should have sent that text, but Harry fell asleep after they took a shower and Niall was just overly excited. Hindsight and all that.

“Well I don’t know how Zayn would have celebrated, but this is how we’re going to.” Louis giggles, crossing the room to drop a kiss on the corner of Niall’s lips and handing him a glass. “So shut up, and let me be excited for you finally getting your arse fucked.”

“It’s ten in the morning.” Niall laughs, placing the champagne flute on the counter behind him. “I’m not drinking alcohol right now.”

“It’s Dom Niall. Dom.” Louis huffs. “And besides, one glass won’t hurt.”

“Luke, can you help me out here?” Niall asks, peering around Louis to the sensible one.

“Can’t mate. He’s been bouncing off the walls since he got your message. I had to stop him from sending a bunch of balloons that said ‘congratulations’ and shit like that.” Luke grins. “I’ve done everything I can to make this somewhat manageable.”

“Couldn’t it at least wait until later tonight?” Niall asks. “Haz is out on a date with a client, so I’m free all night.”

“A date?” Louis asks incredulously. “And you’re okay with that?”

“Of course.” Niall laughs. “It happens. Occasionally a celebrity or someone has to go out, and they want him on their arm as a status thing. Going out in public with the Cheshire Cat is like having the Birkin bag, but a lot more expensive. And he always comes home really apologetic and sappy and does whatever he thinks will make up for something I’m not even mad about.”

“What if he, like, shags them or something?” Louis asks.

“He doesn’t. He’s purely a way to show off to the people who know who he is, which is pretty much anyone who matters. He’s not available for anything more than going out in public. He’s supposed to be unattainable, and the clients know that when they buy his time.” Niall explains. “It’s part of the thrill of it all I guess. They try of course, but I’m not worried. We uh- We told each other last night.”

“Told each other what?” Louis questions.

“You know.” Niall says with a blush. “That we love each other.”

“Aw!” Louis squeals, pinching Niall’s cheeks and laughing. “That’s so precious!”

“Stop it!” Niall groans, slapping Louis’ hands away. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is so, and you know it.” Louis grins. “I’m happy for you Ni. Still wish it wasn’t him, but as long as you’re happy, then I can look past whatever you can. Even if your boyfriend, or should I say lover, goes out on dates with other people.”

“It’s his job Louis.” Niall huffs. “Do you know how many times the two of us have been naked together? Or slept in the same bed together? Hell, we’ve showered together since I’ve been seeing him. He doesn’t get jealous over that, so why should I be that he goes out with someone occasionally, and gets paid twenty-five-thousand pounds for pretending to flirt with them? It’s me he’s coming home to at night. He even asked me to move in with him last night. I turned him down, but still.”

“He asked you to move in with him?” Louis asks in a heightened pitch that rings in Niall’s ears. “What is he, a lesbian?”

“I’m actually more concerned about the stuff about you two showering together.” Luke adds with a slight scowl.

“Nothing happened.” Niall tells him. “Louis slept over and has a tendency to steal all my hot water, so we just shared. It’s definitely not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened between me, him, and Zee.”

“Were we together?” Luke asks, looking sharply at Louis.

“Course not Babe. Haven’t been around any other naked blokes besides you since then.” Louis laughs. “I promise.”

“Alright then.” Luke says, relaxing a bit so that a gentle smile fits itself back onto his face.

“He gets jealous. Isn’t that just the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” Louis asks with a giggle.

“Not when it’s directed at me!” Niall hisses. “He’s bloody huge!”

“Yeah he is. It’s great. Anyways, he asked you to move in with him?” Louis asks.

“Yeah. He mostly did it because it would just be more convenient for me, but like I said, I turned him down. I think I’ll probably do it once the semester ends though. It just- It works, you know?” Niall says sheepishly. “And you’ve seen his flat. It’s amazing. His shower is so great, and his fridge is always stocked, and I’d be able to fall asleep with him beside me every night.”

“It’s been five weeks! Five!” Louis screeches. “And how am I supposed to come visit you there when I’ve been barred from the building?”

“Guess what? I’m dating the guy who runs the company that owns the building. I can get you in pretty easily.” Niall laughs. “If you can behave yourself that is.”

“When have I ever been able to do that?” Louis scoffs.

“Well if you can manage to keep from threatening me, Harry, and the building attendant, then I think we’ll be fine.” Niall grins. “Maybe bring your better half along. He’s well behaved.”

“I’m working on that.” Louis smirks. “He’ll be just like me before long. First step is getting him to shag me somewhere public, which we’re almost at.”

“No!” Niall barks out. “I will not have you ruining this perfectly nice lad by turning him into a circuit boy. Too good for that, aren’t you Luke?”

“There are some nice things to be said about circuit boys.” Luke says with a fond smile directed at Louis.

“I’m not a circuit boy.” Louis huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting petulantly at them both in turn. “Well- Not anymore at least.”

“Good.” Niall laughs. “Another year and it would have just been embarrassing for you. Getting a bit old for that lifestyle.”

“You-” Louis drawls out with an acidic glare. “Are a total bitch.”

“Learned from the best, didn’t I?” Niall smirks.

“Oh, kick a mate when he’s already down. Bloody brilliant ‘thank you’ this is for my wonderful ‘Niall finally got boned again’ celebration.” Louis says with an even bigger pout than before.

“Hey, I’ll pay when we go out tonight. Does that work for you?” Niall offers.

“Ah, brilliant. I’ll have one pint of the cheapest beer they have and call it a night.” Louis grumbles.

“Harry lends me his card when he has something like this.” Niall laughs. “He’s been telling me to go out and have a good time, so we can go wherever you want and order whatever you want.”

“You’ve adjusted rather well to the new lifestyle, haven’t you?” Louis giggles.

“Not at all, but I guess I kind of have to eventually, huh?” Niall shrugs. “And honestly, this will probably get him off my back for a little while. Then I can laze around and not have to worry about him bugging me about being a homebody even though he’s the exact same. We spend every Sunday in his flat doing nothing and he’s never happier than then. You’d never guess he’s supposed to be some legend in the party community if you saw him like that.”

“Boring!” Louis groans. “You’re gross. Domestic and gross. I thought surgeons were supposed to be these sexy, exciting gods with a scalpel. Stop ruining people’s fantasies Niall. Drink tequila and get slutty.”

“You have got to stop watching that show Tommo.” Niall sighs.

“I will not.” Louis smiles. “But seriously, you’re twenty-three. You’re finally over Josh. You’ve got to have fun while you can. Eventually you’ll be out there saving lives every day, having hearts explode in your face or something like that. Then you can be as boring, and domestic, and gross as you want. Until then I’m going to be your shepherd for the world of fun.”

“One night Tommo. I like where my life is at right now.” Niall tells him. “Harry and I are great, my research is almost ready to go onto phase two, and I don’t wake up with pounding headaches and fuzzy teeth like I used to the last time you were my ‘shepherd’.”

“Well fine then.” Louis huffs. “But then tonight is going to have to be legendary. Wear something decent, and pick us up in a cab, because nobody is going to walk away sober enough to drive tonight. I hate leaving your Beemer parked all night, but it’s better than the alternative where one of us has to be the designated driver.”

“Fine. Gonna have to suck Haz off half a dozen times to make up for tonight, but that’s really not something to complain about.” Niall smirks. “But you have to go now, because if I’m going out tonight then I have to do some extra work. I’ll meet you in front of your building at nine.”

 

The bouncer waves them through as soon as they step out of the cab with a nod and a muttered “Mr. Tomlinson.” How Niall never knew that Louis was actually a big-shot is beyond him now. Things like this happen pretty often when he’s around. Niall always assumed it was just because Louis was friends with a lot of people and some of them may have managed clubs. It’s obvious now that he was just being an idiot.

The music hits him in the stomach like a fist, but he melts into it, letting it rock through him and bring a smile to his lips. He can’t remember the last time he went out like this without Zayn, or if he even ever has, but a part of him misses the reassuring warmth to his side. He shakes the thought out of his head and heads straight for the bar, hoping a few drinks will help loosen him up and let him have a good time.

He gets a few stares as he slides into an empty space, but ignores them. The only attention he cares about right now is the bartender’s, and he pulls that really easily. He starts a tab with Harry’s card and orders a beer, which Louis immediately puts down and changes to tequila shots.

“More sorority girl, less dad at a barbecue Ni.” Louis scolds once the bartender leaves to focus on other people.

“I like beer Tommo.” Niall huffs, downing his shot and relishing the burn.

“Like beer when you’re not at a club.This is the first real time we’ve spent together in ages, and I’m not having you mope into a children’s drink.” Louis scoffs.

“Lighten up Babe.” Luke chuckles, grinning into Louis’ neck. “It’s his celebration, remember? Not everybody can keep up with you.”

“Oh, you have that completely backwards.” Louis laughs, leaning back into Luke’s touch. “In his heyday, Ni here could drink me under the table. He’s got your liver.”

“Ah, a real man then.” Niall smirks. “And I can still out-drink you Louis.”

“Prove it.” Louis counters, waving over the bartender for more shots.

“Luke, you heard him. When he’s a whiny little bitch in the morning I’m not to blame. He challenged me.” Niall says with a wolfish grin, turning to the bartender. “You, keep these coming until this bitch has to have his stomach pumped or his boyfriend has to pick him up off the floor.”

“It’s your money mate.” the bartender chuckles, pouring the next round.

Six shots later Niall is finally starting to feel something, and Luke and Louis are getting a bit handsy and excuse themselves to the loo. Looks like Louis is going to get what he wants and Niall takes a moment to enjoy the warmth spreading through him. He’s probably doing a little too much too fast, but he can spend all of Saturday curled up in bed and regretting his life choices. Tonight is about him, and everyone at the bar seems to agree. He’s been getting more and more looks, and two blokes send over drinks which Niall downs with a flirty wink and then heads out onto the dance-floor.

He immediately finds himself surrounded by guys, and chooses a couple of lads that stand out. It doesn’t hurt that they look remarkably similar to Liam and Zayn. Whether that’s because they actually do, or because Niall misses them and is drunk enough to start imagining it is up for debate. He keeps it light and fun instead of overly-sexual like they’re pressing for, because his gut twists up a bit whenever he gets too intimate. Green eyes keep flying around in his head, and he politely slips away when he can’t handle the guilty feelings anymore.

“Mate, finally.” Louis hisses when Niall emerges from the mass of bodies, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him over to Luke. “I thought you’d left.”

“Nah, just didn’t want to sit around the bar while you two were shagging in the loo.” Niall giggles.

“Let’s get out of here.” Luke says, looking at the door.

“Couldn’t get off?” Niall asks with a scoff. “Need to go home already to shag?”

“No, Ni- Just- Let’s find somewhere else to pick this up, alright?” Louis asks nervously.

“What’s wrong Tommo?” Niall questions, confused by Louis’ complete change in behavior.

“Nothing, I just think we should go somewhere else.” Louis tells him, his face giving it away that it’s a blatant lie.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Niall huffs, stepping up to the bar and smiling gratefully when the bartender slides him another shot. “I’m having fun Tommo. If you guys want to go, then you can. I’ll pay you back for cab-fare.”

“Niall please.” Louis says quietly. “You have to trust me on this.”

“What, is Josh here or something?” Niall chuckles.

“No.” Louis sighs, his eyes darting up to the VIP lounge that’s on the second level. Niall follows his gaze, and his heart stop beating. He’d know that hair, that shirt, those tattoos anywhere. The recognition is instantaneous even though his face is buried in some other blokes neck. Knowing Harry is out there with other people is one thing, but seeing it, seeing the way his hands slides up the bloke’s thigh, the way those teeth catch his earlobe, it’s devastating in a way Niall couldn’t have ever imagined. Harry grins at something the other man says and leans in closer. Their lips clash and Niall tears his eyes away before he can see any more happen, because Louis tugs on his arm.

It pulls his attention to how his hand is suddenly screaming in pain, blood dripping down his hand onto his boots. Glass is sticking out between his fingers, and it takes far longer than it should for him to realize that he’s crushed the shot-glass. At least the tequila will help clean it out a bit. “Ouch.” he says sedately, like it’s taking place in slow motion.

“Come on. We have to get you to the hospital Ni.” Louis says quietly, and Niall lets himself be led out. He drops the pieces of glass on the ground outside next to the pieces of his broken heart and cries into Louis’ shoulder.

 

Saturday is a blur of sobbing, vomiting, and apologizing to Louis for having his breakdown on his couch instead of in his dorm where he should be. He just doesn’t want to be alone, and he literally has nobody else to go to. It’s not that Louis isn’t a good friend, but Harry is the person Niall wants to be with when he’s upset. Harry is also the reason he’s upset though, so that’s not really not going to happen. Niall’s been ignoring calls from him all day, and only bothers keeping his phone on at all because his mum likes to call him on Saturdays.

“You ready to eat yet?” Louis asks carefully, peaking his head out from the kitchen with Luke’s stacked on top of him. “He cooked, not me, so it’s actually edible.”

“’M not hungry.” Niall mumbles for the third time in an hour.

“Ni-” Louis sighs. “You have to eat. Your stomach is empty by now. I know that for a fact.”

“I said I’m not hungry Tommo.” Niall huffs, pulling the blanket back over his head and flopping onto the floor because the cool hardwood feels good against his sweaty face.

“Niall, if you don’t eat, then you can’t take your medication.” Louis says gently, wandering out of the kitchen and sitting down next to the blond on the floor.

“Don’t need any pain meds Louis. I’m fine. My hand is fine.” Niall mutters, crawling over to put his head in Louis’ lap.

“I meant your antibiotics.” Louis says, stroking a hand through the fringe that’s popping out from Niall’s blanket covered head. “And they pulled two dozen pieces of glass out of your hand last night Niall. You’re not fine. You’re lucky they missed all the major nerves, or your career would be over before it started. Now come eat.”

“No.” Niall groans, pulling his hands up to cover his face.

“Eat, or I’m calling Zayn and telling him everything.” Louis growls.

“You wouldn’t!” Niall hisses.

“I swear to god, you have five seconds to agree, or I hit dial.” Louis says, holding his mobile out to reveal a picture of Zayn.

“Fine.” Niall says, sitting up and holding out his hands to Luke for a plate. At least Luke has the decency to look apologetic while he hands over the food. Niall doesn’t even properly look at what he’s eating, shoveling half of it into his mouth and then placing the plate on the coffee table before curling back up on the ground. “Now give me my pills so I can go back home.”

“Ni-” Louis starts.

“No Tommo, that was a low fucking blow and you know it.” Niall says angrily, facing the sofa so that Louis can’t see the tears welling up in his eyes. He knows, he knows better than anyone just how much Niall misses Zayn. He’s seen firsthand how things were before all of this, how Niall and Zayn fit together and needed each other to breathe. For him to threaten something like that when Niall is already broken, it’s cruel beyond belief.

“I’m sorry. Don’t go.” Louis says quietly, reaching a hand out to touch Niall’s shoulder, which the blond immediately flinches away from. “You shouldn’t be alone right now. Let Luke and me help you.”

“I’m not interested in your brand of help if this is what it’s going to be like Louis.” Niall scowls, wiping away his tears and standing up. “Where are my pills?”

“Here.” Luke says, holding them out. “I’ll take you back to your place.”

“Not interested. I’ll walk.” Niall grumbles, snatching them out of his hand and making his way towards the door.

“It’s twenty blocks and freezing Niall.” Luke says, following behind him. “We don’t have to talk, but let me make sure you get home safe. If just for our peace of mind.”

“Whatever.” Niall huffs, wrenching the door open and walking out without taking a look back at Louis. He’s too furious right now, but he knows he’ll forgive Louis in time so he doesn’t want to say something he’ll regret later. They have blowups like this every once in a while, and they always end up back together eventually. He just needs time to cool off for a little while.

“Be back soon Babe.” Luke throws over his shoulder, keeping stride with Niall like he’s afraid the blond will make a break for it if he gives him even a second.

The ride down in the lift is silent, as is the walk to Luke’s car. All Niall wants to do is break down and cry, but he doesn’t want to do that in front of Luke anymore than he already has today. It’s humiliating enough in front of somebody he knows pretty well like Louis, but he and Luke haven’t actually spent that much time together. Zayn didn’t see Niall cry for nearly six months, and they were together. It was even longer for Louis, and could have been for Harry too, if Niall’s life wasn’t such shit lately.

They drive without talking for a little while, and then Luke switches on a cd to help fill the awkward silence. Niall listens to it for a bit before he realizes that he doesn’t know the song, but he definitely recognizes the voice. “Is this you?” he asks.

“I was actually hoping you wouldn’t catch on to that.” Luke admits with a sheepish blush. “Pretty lame right, listening to my own music?”

“Not at all.” Niall answers, staring in amazement. “You’re like, really good. I know you said that you sang, but seeing as I met you through Louis I figured it was more of a like, indie-band kind of thing or something. This is way more up my alley than his.”

“Yeah, he comes to some of our practices, but I don’t think he’s really comfortable with it.” Luke admits.

“Why not?” Niall asks. Louis can be a bit of a snob when it comes to music, but he obviously cares for Luke, so he would at least try and enjoy it. It’s not that far off from his taste.

“I um- I kind of used to date our drummer. We’re actually really similar to the way you and Zayn are, or used to be.” Luke explains. “We realized we didn’t work romantically, but stayed best mates. I think he’s wary of ending up being like Liam. Not that I’d ever do that to him.”

“Can I ask kind of an awkward question?” Niall asks. Luke nods and Niall continues with “Liam told me that you mentioned that you like Louis to him, when we were out that night, and I’m just wondering why you agreed to go out with me if you liked him?”

“Because I didn’t think he’d ever come around.” Luke shrugs. “I like Louis more than I’ve liked any guy since Ashton, my ex slash best friend, but I wasn’t looking for something casual. He kept pushing you on me, and I figured I’d give it a try. You seemed like an amazing bloke from everything he said, so I thought maybe we’d hit it off and I’d get over my crush on him.”

“Oh. Well at least now I don’t feel so guilty about- about-” Niall mumbles, choking on the words in his throat.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean it to sound that way.” Luke sighs. “I did genuinely like you, if that helps. I wasn’t just like, using you or something. At least, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry if that’s how it seems.”

“Nah, you’re too good a bloke for that.” Niall says with the best smile he can muster. “You treat him good though, alright? He’s going to mess up a lot because he’s never liked anyone like he likes you, so this is all going to be new to him. And if you need to talk about it, then you can come to me. I know all his freak outs, so I can help you work through them.”

“You’re a good friend Niall.” Luke grins, sliding to a stop in front of Niall’s dorm. “I’m going to text you later, just to check up, okay?”

“Sure.” Niall nods. “But don’t freak out if I don’t respond. I’ll probably be sleeping.”

“Just get back to me whenever you feel better.” Luke says sympathetically, pulling Niall into a half hug.

“Alright, talk to you in a year then.” Niall mutters, burying his face into Luke’s chest for warmth.

“Hey, you’ll work this out. You said it’s just his job, right?” Luke asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I can handle the thought of him doing this all the time. Not now that I’ve seen what it’s like firsthand.” Niall admits. “When he kissed that guy, I just- I mean, you know. You saw my hand. I can’t be with a cheater again.”

“Well if it doesn’t end up working out, I could always set you up with Ashton.” Luke giggles.

“You and Tommo are meant for each other.” Niall snorts, climbing backwards out of the embrace and opening the door. “Bye Luke, and thank you.”

“It’s all good mate.” Luke beams. “You take care of yourself. I’ll make sure Louis doesn’t do anything stupid, like follow through on that threat.”

“That’s it, you’re officially my favorite person on Earth.” Niall laughs stepping out of the car and closing the door behind him. He feels a bit better already, and turns around to knock on the window.

“Yes?” Luke asks, rolling it down.

“Any chance you could get me a copy of your cd sometime?” Niall asks with a blush.

“Take mine.” Luke chuckles, pressing a button and pulling out the disc. “I’ve got a million in a shoe box somewhere.”

“Cheers.” Niall giggles, snatching the disc and heading back to his room. At least one good thing has come out of this. He has nothing else to cling to right now. Zayn is gone, and Harry will be too, as soon as Niall has the strength to pick up the phone and say the words. Louis will probably be a complete dick about it, so at least he has Luke to fall back on to some extent.

 

Monday morning comes far too quickly for Niall’s taste, and he locks the door behind him when he walks into the lab. He wants no interruptions from now on, not from Louis, Luke, or, god forbid, Harry. The last face he’d expected to see though, after only a few minutes work, is Liam’s. He knocks on the glass shyly once Niall notices him, but the blond shakes his head and waves his good hand dismissively.

Liam persists, knocking every few seconds until Niall gets up and opens the door for him. “Finally. I was about to break down the door mate.” he giggles.

“What do you want Liam?” Niall asks wearily.

“Listen, I know that what’s going on between you and Zayn is rough, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends, does it?” Liam asks, looking shyly at his feet.

“Sure. Fine. Whatever. I really don’t have the time, or the patience, for this Li.” Niall sighs. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you.” Liam shrugs. “I miss you Ni.”

“Well this isn’t a good time for me.” Niall huffs. “Your boyfriend is leaving me in the dust as far as our research projects, and I haven’t done anything for the last two days. I need to get some work done for once, so if you could go, that would be brilliant.”

“What happened to your hand?” Liam asks, reaching out to take it before Niall yanks it away harshly.

“Cut it on a bit of broken glass.” he mutters. “Seriously Liam, please just go. I don’t have it in me to deal with anyone right now.”

“He misses you.” Liam says quietly. “He won’t say it, because he thinks it’ll hurt me, but he misses you every second Niall.”

“And I really don’t have it in me to deal with that.” Niall bites out. “Don’t put that on me. He’s your problem to deal with now.”

“Niall-” Liam gasps, taken aback by the sharpness in the blond’s tone.

“Get the fuck out Li, and don’t come back.” Niall hisses, wrenching open the door and pushing Liam through it. His hand is howling in pain, but he grits his teeth and bears it until Liam retreats. He slams the door and locks it again, turning around and sliding down the wood to sob on the floor. He hates being like that with Liam of all people, who was just trying to be nice, but he just can’t handle any more kindling being heaped on the bonfire that is his life. Luke is the only person he’s talked to in the last twenty four hours, because he’s the only one Niall can stand the thought of at the moment, and even that has mostly been one word text replies.

Someone knocks on the door again, and Niall almost screams. He’s still in a program though, so just in case it’s one of his teachers, and not Liam coming back for more abuse, he takes a look out the window. He regrets it the second he does, because it’s definitely not Liam. 

“Hey.” Harry says weakly. He looks like an absolute wreck. His eyes are puffy, his hair is sticking out all over the place, and there are tear stains on his cheeks. “Can I come in?”

“No.” Niall says sternly, turning away before Harry’s soft eyes can make him give in. He crouches back down to the floor and pulls the credit card Harry had given him out to slide under the door. “Sorry I kept that. Now go away.”

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Harry asks, his voice thick and broken, like he’s been crying for almost as long as Niall has.

“Because this is over Harry.” Niall tells him, biting back his own tears.

“You promised! You promised that you weren’t going to do this to me. You said you weren’t just looking for sex.” Harry says desperately, splaying his hand out on the glass. “You can’t just make me fall in love with you, and then leave me, Niall.”

“I saw you Harry.” Niall hisses at him. “I was at the club on Friday, out with Louis, and I saw you with him. I saw you kiss him.”

“Ni- I- That-” Harry stammers. “You know that’s what my job entails. It never goes any farther than that though, I promise.”

“Well I can’t handle even just that Harry.” Niall mutters.

“Then I’ll stop offering that service. Please Niall, just don’t end this.” Harry whispers. “I love you.”

“I love you too Harry.” Niall replies, placing his own scarred hand over Harry’s. “But that’s not enough to make this work.”

“Don’t say that.” Harry pleads. “I’ll do anything.”

“I’ll bring the car around tonight and drop it off with your valet.” Niall says quietly, turning away and walking back towards the desk with all his work.

“I’ll retire from the club!” Harry cries after him. “I’ll give it up, just please don’t leave me.”

“You can’t do that Harry.” Niall replies, not bothering to turn around. “You don’t have a successor, and you still have seven and a half years to keep the place from reverting back to what it was. If you leave now, who knows what will happen.”

“Then just give me two years.” Harry begs. “Two years to find someone to take my place, and train them to be the new me, and I promise I’ll leave it behind.”

“I don’t have two more years of this in me Harry.” Niall sighs. “I hadn’t stopped crying since Friday night until this morning. I had to go to the A&E, because when I saw it I crushed a glass in my hand. I could have destroyed everything I’ve been working towards over you. If any of the shards had moved even the slightest bit, then my hand would never recover.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry says quietly. “Niall, I’m so, so sorry. You were never supposed to see the Cat. I wanted to keep you as far away from that part of my life as I could. I hate myself for hurting you, but please let me make up for this. Please don’t leave me.”

“Haz- Harry- please stop asking that.” Niall begs. “I can’t go through this again. Josh nearly broke me forever. If I stay with you, and this happened again, I’d never recover. I love you, but I can’t keep sticking my hand into the flame and praying it won’t burn me this time. Let me walk away while I still can.”

“I don’t have it in me to let you go.” Harry tells him. “I’m not that strong. I’m not that selfless. I love you too much to be okay with watching you walk away, so please, please Niall don’t do this.”

“Haz-” Niall chokes out, gripping the table to keep himself upright.

“Please Niall. I love you. Please don’t leave me.” Harry pleads again, repeating the words over and over until they crush through Niall’s resolve like a hammer.

“Two years?” Niall asks quietly.

“That’s all I need, and then I can leave the club in safe hands, where nobody will ever hurt a child again.” Harry tells him. “I’d leave it behind right now if it weren’t for that Ni. I’d have left it the second I fell in love with you. I hate putting you through all of this. Please just give me one more chance.”

“Fine.” Niall says quietly, walking back over to unlock the door. Before he does though, he adds “But this is it. This is the last chance I’m giving you Haz. If you break my heart, then I’m done.”

“I promise I won’t.” Harry says in a whisper, smiling brilliantly when Niall lets him. He presses forward into Niall’s space and kisses him as deeply as he ever has, his lips tasting like salt from the tears he’s obviously been crying. Niall kisses him back, curling a hand around his neck to pull him in closer, banishing that niggling little voice that tells him this is a mistake, that he’ll only wind up more broken than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a few hours late. I had a late night last night, finishing up this story. So far we're at what is officially about the halfway point as far as word count, so yay!

“Barb cleaned the place spotless Niall. It’ll be fine.” Harry chuckles, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist and dragging him back against his body.

“Why are you still naked?” Niall hisses. “They’ll be here any minute!”

“Look at the clock Love.” Harry says, turning Niall around to make him see. “They’re not supposed to be here for another hour. Why are you freaking out about this so much?”

“Because!” Niall groans, dropping his head back against Harry’s bare shoulder. “Louis already hates you. I want to make sure everything goes perfectly tonight, because him and Luke are the only people in my life that live in this country besides you. I don’t want to alienate them. And it’ll be easier to let him get it all out tonight than at his party in a couple weeks. You’re still-”

“Yes Niall. I’m still cooking.” Harry finishes before Niall can actually ask. To be fair it’s about the tenth time in the last few days. “Come on.”

He picks Niall up in his arms, his grip only strengthening when the blond thrashes around indignantly. “Put me down you ass!” Niall growls as Harry carries him towards the bedroom.

“Not until we get where we’re going.” Harry grins, kicking the door closed behind him and then dropping Niall on the bed. “I’m going to help you relax.”

“We don’t have time Harry!” Niall growls, struggling under the hand Harry splays over his stomach. It doesn’t take much to keep him in place though, not once Harry drops down to his knees and begins using his other hand to undo Niall’s trouser button.

“We have time for this.” Harry smiles up at him. “Now are you going to let me suck your cock, or not?”

“Only if you can make it quick.” Niall sighs. They really don’t have time for this. Louis will probably show up early just to spite Harry, but he’s yet to ever resist the offer of a blowjob from those sinful lips, and it’s obvious that’s what the brunet is counting on.

“I can work with that.” Harry smirks, reaching a hand into Niall’s pants to pull out his rapidly fattening prick through the front window. There’s something deliciously naughty about that, how Niall’s still fully dressed when Harry starts to suck him down greedily. His hand lets go of Niall’s stomach when the blond relaxes, and he tugs the jeans down just a little further before snaking a hand up the loose boxers underneath. The heel of his hand grinds down just slightly on Niall’s balls while his middle finger finds it’s way between the cheeks of the blond’s arse straight to his hole, still wet and hungry from the four rounds they’ve already gone today.

The tip of his finger pushes in with ease, and he moves his hand until the entirety of it is sheathed within Niall and stimulating him from the inside as well as out. It starts to overwhelm Niall, and he suddenly realizes why Harry had insisted so vehemently that Niall not shower. He’d planned this all along and didn’t want the blond to clean away the slickness and make things too dry for himself when this came around. His other hand joins his mouth, squeezing around Niall tightly while he fucks his finger into the blond’s hole.

“Fuck! Haz!” Niall grunts out when he can’t hold back anymore. Harry’s eyes flick up to him, dark and lustful as he milks the orgasm out of Niall by doubling down his effort on all fronts. Niall arches off the bed, cumming in hot streams down Harry’s throat while stars come alive behind his eyelids. Harry pulls his finger out slowly as Niall starts to come down from it and grins up at him dopily.

“Feel better?” he asks gently.

“A little.” Niall mumbles, tucking himself back into his pants. He actually wishes Harry had used two fingers, because the slight scraping dryness had felt amazing in a way Niall wouldn’t have guessed before. He files that information away for another time and sits up.

“Are you going to relax then, or do I have to move on to Plan B?” Harry questions.

“Depends on what Plan B is, doesn’t it?” Niall chuckles.

“I give you five minutes to recover, and then I fuck you until you can’t think properly enough to panic anymore.” Harry grins wickedly.

“I’d be interested in Plan B, but I really don’t think we have the time.” Niall admits. “Louis and punctuality are not words you’ll ever hear together, but I’d bet money he shows up early today to try and throw you off.”

“Well then I should probably wash up and get dressed, huh?” Harry giggles.

“Yeah Haz, probably.” Niall sighs. He’s only been saying that for an hour.

“What should I wear?” Harry asks, walking over to the bathroom while Niall hops off the bed and buttons his jeans.

“Something sexy, but not slutty.” Niall tells him, rifling through his closet. “Or stupid. I’m trying to appeal to Louis’ natural lust without giving him an opening to make snide remarks. Your biggest selling point right now is that you’re bloody gorgeous, and I have to work with that.”

“I thought my biggest selling point was that you love me.” Harry calls back, and Niall doesn’t have to look to know that he’s pouting.

“Not when Tommo thinks I’m an idiot for taking you back.” Niall mutters, jumping when Harry’s hands grip around his shoulders. He hadn’t thought that Harry would hear that.

“You don’t think that though, do you?” Harry asks quietly.

“No.” Niall breathes out, leaning back into the touch. “No Haz. I know that I blew things out of proportion. It was just- It was seeing it. I’d have been fine if I hadn’t seen it. It’s not like I didn’t guess that it happened. And you make fantastic money from it, so I can’t complain too much. It all goes towards out future, yeah?”

“I told you, I canceled that service.” Harry mumbles, pressing a kiss to Niall’s neck.

“And I told you to start it back up.” Niall huffs. “You make twenty-five grand every time, which will help because in two years you’ll be retired, with no real job skills or education, and I’ll still be in school. Every pound counts.”

“I have plenty of money Niall.” Harry sighs.

“And how much will you have after we buy a new place?” Niall asks. “And cars, and clothes, and when you have to actually pay bills because the club isn’t doing it for you? It’s going to be years before I can make enough to support us, and we’ll want your savings to fall back on when we’re older. Plus, good surrogates are expensive, and we’ll probably have to go the American route because Britain has some fucked up laws about that shit.”

“Surrogates?” Harry asks in surprise.

“Well it’s not like we can adopt. They’ll investigate where your money came from and that would be bad.” Niall explains, tugging a black shirt out of the closet that might work and handing it back to him.

“You want kids? With me?” Harry asks quietly.

“Yeah, of course.” Niall nods. “I’ve seen the way you look after babies when we’re out together. Reckon about three might help with that.”

He’s still searching through Harry’s wardrobe casually, but inside of chest his heart is slamming against his ribs fearfully. They’ve never broached the subject of children, but Niall thought it was best to just approach it matter of factly. He’s always wanted kids, and although Harry hasn’t ever said it, the blond knows he wants them too. The way he coos over each infant they see just confirms it for him every time.

“But, like, you think I’d be a good father?” Harry asks nervously.

“I think you’d make a brilliant one.” Niall beams back at him. “If you want to be one at all that is.”

“I would love to.” Harry says with a soft smile. “But it’s not like I’ve got the greatest past, or DNA for it.”

“You are not your parents Harry.” Niall murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’d never do something like that. You love unconditionally. It’s the best thing about you. Your past and your parents don’t matter next to that. You love me even though I’m a mess, and I have no doubt you’d do the same if we had children.”

“When.” Harry corrects him with a grin. “When we have children. Now that I know you want them too I’m going to be an absolute menace about it.”

“It’ll be a while Harry. I can’t even think about it much until I’m a few years into my residency.” Niall admits. “Plus, it’s not like you can take a baby to work with you any more than I can, so the next two years would be moot anyways.”

“You say that like it’s going to change anything.” Harry smirks. “Besides, I’m going to need something to do when I retire.”

“Play golf.” Niall laughs. “That’s what you’re supposed to do, innit?”

“Maybe.” Harry shrugs. “I’d rather fill my time with a fat squishy baby though.”

“We’ll talk about it some other time.” Niall smiles. “Now though, we have to get you dressed. If Louis walks in and you’re naked, then one of two things will happen and neither option is good.”

“What are they?” Harry asks, leaning past Niall to grab a relatively plain white and black long sleeved shirt out of the closet. 

“He’ll either leave, or drop down to his knees and vacuum your cock into his mouth.” Niall chuckles. “Which will end with you trading punches with Luke, and me strangling Tommo. Why that one?”

“This one is perfect. Not too enticing, or unconventional. Plus it lets me indulge my own little sense of humor with the stripes.” Harry grins.

“Because the Cheshire Cat had stripes.” Niall says, rolling his eyes. “Except they were the other way Haz, across his body like bands instead of lengthwise.”

“Horizontal stripes aren’t flattering though.” Harry shrugs. “Let me have this.”

“Alright. Pair it with some trousers that aren’t too obscenely tight, yeah?” Niall pleads. “If I can see your cock, it’s not right for tonight.”

“Did you mean to make that last part rhyme?” Harry giggles.

“I did not, and I regret it immensely.” Niall sighs. “The rule stands though. No cock outline.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Harry says solemnly, his face growing serious. His mouth twitches up at the corner though, and Niall can tell he’s just taking the piss. He’ll probably hide back here until Louis shows up and walk out in a pair of jeans so tight that you can see his asshole when he bends over. Niall isn’t even sure he owns any other kind. Until tonight he’s never hated that.

“I’m serious Haz. You wear something decent, or else I’m putting us back on the no-sex thing.” Niall grumbles, pecking him on the cheek and walking out before he remembers the most important part. “And you have to wear underwear.”

“Already putting them on!” Harry calls back.

“Not a jockstrap!” Niall adds.

“Gimme a minute then!” Harry cackles. Niall hates him. Obviously Niall actually loves him, but he’s going to be the death of the blond.

“Holy shit!” Luke’s voice rings from the front room, and Niall sighs. He knows Louis all too well. At least he’s still fucked out enough to handle this. Harry’s been plying him with sex all day in anticipation. It shouldn’t work as well as it does, because Niall knows exactly what’s happening, but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying it too much too be grouchy for a bit.

“Impressive right?” he asks, walking out and closing the door behind him.

“It’s amazing!” Luke says, his voice tinged with wonder.

“You should see the manor house I grew up in.” Louis scoffs. “It makes this place look like a closet.”

“Babe.” Luke whines. “You promised you’d try to be nice.”

“I’m just stating facts. I didn’t say the place isn’t nice. I said it’s smaller than the place I grew up in.” Louis shrugs. “I didn’t even mention how ugly the black and white theme is.”

“Babe.” Luke sighs.

“It’s fine.” Niall says through gritted teeth. “Better to let him get it out now.”

“Oh, I’ve got plenty stored up.” Louis smirks. “Days worth. Years even.”

“As long as you understand that nothing you say is going to change my mind, then it’s fine.” Niall says, feigning a calmness that he doesn’t actually feel.

Luke leans down and whispers something into Louis’ ear, and the horrified look on the brunet’s face almost makes Niall laugh. Almost. Luke pulls back with a satisfied grin, and Louis looks absolutely scandalized by whatever he’s said. “Louis has something to say, don’t you Babe?” Luke smirks.

“Sorry Niall. I’ll be good.” Louis mumbles like a chastised little boy.

“Oh, we’re definitely keeping you around.” Niall laughs, grabbing Luke by the arm and pulling him close. “You want the tour?”

“Sure.” Luke beams down at him, tucking the shorter blond under his arm.

“Good. The whole place is proper fancy.” Niall giggles, he leads Luke to the kitchen/dining area and loves the way his face looks so excited by everything. Even though it isn’t his home yet, Niall feels proud of it. “That’s where Haz is going to make dinner. I wanted him to cook ahead of time, but he’s actually better with an audience, I promise.”

“I bet.” Louis scoffs.

“Strike one.” Luke says, holding up a finger and then refocusing on Niall. “Is that an atrium?”

“It is.” Niall nods. “But it’s all dying right now. Even the lamps can’t keep it warm with the December chill settling in.”

“Bet it looks amazing in the summer.” Luke smiles.

“It does.” Harry laughs, walking in behind them and blowing past Louis to plant a peck on Niall’s cheek. “The whole place feels different when the atrium is in bloom. And there aren’t any bugs, because they don’t fly up this high. You can sit out there all day and it’s amazing. Nice to finally meet you Luke. I’ve heard nothing but good things.”

“I can’t exactly say the same, but Niall here loves you and that’s what’s important to me.” Luke grins, holding out a hand that Harry grasps and shakes. “Your place is great.”

“You haven’t seen the half of it.” Niall giggles.

“The rest isn’t as interesting if you ask me, but Ni here has an obsession with my shower.” Harry chuckles. “Louis, it’s nice to see you made it up here without having to threaten my building manager.”

“And that you’re wearing clothes.” Louis mutters.

“Okay, who all has seen who naked?” Luke asks with a sigh.

“Harry has seen me, and Louis on the video, but not in person, you’ve seen Louis, and the two of us have seen everyone here.” Niall counts off. “I think that’s it.”

“Louis!” Luke hisses.

“So he’s seen your cock.” Louis shrugs. “I thought it would make him jealous for passing on you.”

“And I suppose you just had to show him up.” Harry grumbles.

“We have no boundaries?” Niall offers.

“And that makes it okay?” Luke and Harry asks at the same time. It’s terrifying how in sync it is for two people who have never met before.

“I’m sorry!” Niall squawks, shrinking under Harry’s unimpressed look.

“I’m not.” Louis laughs. “You’re fucking hot Baby. I wanted to show off how beautiful you look in my bed.”

“Strike two.” Luke scowls.

“What? That’s not fair! It wasn’t tonight!” Louis protests.

“Fine. That’s true.” Luke huffs. “But you’re on thin ice for the next strike.”

“Okay.” Louis mumbles.

“Absolutely, under no circumstances, tell me what happens at strike three.” Niall giggles.

“I won’t.” Luke laughs.

“Knew Niall liked you for a reason. At least someone in this room knows how to keep some things private.” Harry grins. “Well there’s that, and your music. He never stops playing that album.”

“Haz!” Niall yelps, flushing a bright crimson.

“Oh don’t be embarrassed Love.” Harry smirks. “The music is good. In fact, I actually wanted to talk to Luke about a job. I was going to wait until dinner, but I suppose now will work.”

“He’s not interested in any job in your company!” Louis snarls, stepping in front of Luke defensively.

“Not what I was talking about.” Harry giggles. “I meant a gig for his band. One of my clients, a music producer, is going to an underground series of concerts in January, and I thought Luke might be interested. I can get him in. It doesn’t pay much, but a lot of bands have been discovered there over the years.”

“Holy shit!” Luke gasps. “Are you serious?”

“Completely.” Harry nods. “I can’t guarantee the outcome, but I can guarantee you a slot. You can take a few days to talk it over with your band, but I’ll have to move quickly on this if you want it. I’m only being offered the chance as a courtesy for introducing him to his wife.”

“I’ll talk to them, but I can’t imagine them saying no.” Luke beams. He leans down towards Niall’s ear and whispers “I totally approve.”

“Good.” Niall giggles. “One down, one to go.”

 

Dinner is slightly less of a disaster than Niall thought it might be, which means that Louis is on strike two after a particularly nasty (if creative) comment about Harry’s cooking and being afraid to catch an STI. He’s been relatively silent ever since, trying not to use up his last chance towards whatever is going on with Luke. Niall has never in his life spent this much time around a silent Louis Tomlinson unless he was sleeping, but he enjoys it thoroughly.

Harry’s in a far better mood than Niall expected after only two glasses of wine. He’s half wrapped around Niall, his face buried in the blond’s neck even while he tries to tell stories, but Luke laughs along anyways and Louis even cracks a few reluctant smiles every once in a while. The thing is, Harry is impossibly charming, and even if you’re wary of it, he’ll get inside somehow and then you’ll have no choice but to love him. Luke seems positively dazzled as Harry starts to list of the celebrities he’s met who aren’t clients. It’s not at all to brag though, because Harry is just as stupidly excited about most of them as Niall and Luke are. He’d been cool and collected when they met Axl Rose, but as soon as they got in the car, he’d let out a high pitched scream that Niall was sure would have blown his eardrums if it had gone on any longer. It’s really cute.

“Oh, but my favorite!” Harry laughs excitedly, using the term loosely because it’s the sixth time in a row he’s used that to describe a celebrity encounter. “I was out with my Queen of Hearts at an event for the Worldwide Orphans Foundation, and we ran into Bond. Like an actual Bond! Daniel Craig! He’s so freaking different than you’d expect, because he always plays everything so straight laced and rigid, but he really isn’t like that. Like at all. I sent him over a martini, and he brought it back and told me that he’s got to drink whiskey now, because he had so many martinis one night while preparing for the role, because they’re so ingrained in the character’s legend, that he has a Pavlovian response to nearly vomit when he sees one.”

“Well that’s just disappointing.” Louis chuckles. “Now I’ll never watch those movies again without seeing him want to hurl everywhere.”

There’s no bite to it for the first time tonight and Niall finally begins to relax a little. It’s not a stamp of approval by any means, but at least he’s calming down enough to be civil. Niall celebrates that small victory by downing the rest of his beer and untangling himself from Harry to get a new one. He grabs another for Louis and Luke as well, in case they finish theirs, and heads back to the table.

“-so everyone thought it was just her being a diva and changing outfits, but it was just because of the red wine stain!” Harry grins. Louis and Luke burst into a fit of giggles and Niall kind of wishes he’d stuck around for that story. He makes a mental note to ask about it later and passes around the beers before settling back into his place. Harry practically crushes him as he hooks himself around the blond’s waist and back, pressing a kiss to his neck and mumbling out “Missed you.”

“I was gone for, like, a minute Haz.” Niall laughs, turning around to peck a kiss out on his forehead anyways. “Literally, one minute. Maybe less.”

“Still missed you.” Harry mutters.

“So fucking clingy.” Niall giggles, reaching a hand up to stroke his boyfriends hair absentmindedly. “More like a dog than a cat, you are.”

“Nope.” Harry says with a grin Niall can feel rather than actually see. “A dog would have followed you. A cat would pretend it didn’t bother them, and then smother you with affection when you came back. ‘M definitely a cat.”

“Never met an affectionate cat in my life.” Niall scoffs. “They’re all smug and slightly evil.”

Louis looks like he’s about to burst, his jaw clenched tight and hand crushing his napkin, but as long as he doesn’t actually say it, that’s progress. Niall has such low expectations, but really what else could you expect? Louis’ mobile starts ringing and Niall waves him off to go answer it somewhere else. He has a tendency to get overly loud on the phone. He nods and rushes off for some privacy. “So-” Luke drawls out. “How’s your research going Ni?”

“Good enough.” Niall shrugs. He’s finally moved onto Phase Two, which mostly just involves interviewing doctors who have performed similar procedures and following up on the post-surgical records of the patients who have had the printed veins for longer than a year. It’s all very interesting and boring at the same time. Phase Three is where it’s really at, when he’ll start getting to work with cadaver hearts. “Got a call to Tokyo in the morning, which I’m dreading because she doesn’t speak a word of English, so I have to trust a translator to give me every detail.”

“That sucks.” Luke says with a small frown. “Hope they’re thorough.”

“Me too.” Niall sighs. Chances are they won’t be, and Niall will have to scrap the entire interview. The problem is that not many of these surgeries have been done before and Niall has to go looking far and wide to find people to talk to. The upside though, is that Niall rarely has to bring home any of the work with him so he and Harry have been able to focus on each other a bit more. “I just want to get to the good stuff, you know? I want to play with some dead people’s hearts and figure out if what I’m looking into is even feasible.”

“That is just about the creepiest thing I’ve ever heard.” Luke snickers, taking a pull off of his beer. “Between you and Zayn, I don’t think my stomach will ever be the same. Always talking about body parts you are, and never the fun ones. Don’t see the fascination personally, but to each their own, even if it does sound a little serial-killer-y.”

“It does, right?” Harry asks with a shit-eating grin. “It’s all about hearts with this one. I know more about that thing than I ever needed to.”

“Such a shit.” Niall huffs, leaning back into Harry’s touch anyways. He might talk about it a bit much, but it’s what he wants to do with his life, so he isn’t ashamed at all.

“Who’s a shit?” Louis asks, walking back in and taking a seat.

“Who here isn’t?” Luke replies, dropping a kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“You of course, Babe.” Louis grins.

“Flatterer.” Luke scoffs. “You call me a shit all the time.”

“Well you’re not a perpetual shit, like the rest of us.” Louis shrugs.

“I’ll second that.” Niall laughs.

“Stop it.” Luke mumbles with a bright blush.

“Alright, enough of this. I’m not built for cutesy shit.” Louis smirks. “I agreed to come over tonight for one reason, and one reason only. Niall made me a promise.”

“Oh god.” Niall groans, dropping his head on the table. He’d really hoped that Louis would forget about that. He’s been plying him with alcohol for hours just to try and get him to.

“What?” Harry and Luke ask in sync again. It’s really starting to get creepy when they do that. Especially when they giggle the exact same way afterwards. But at least Luke genuinely seems to like Harry, so Niall doesn’t say anything about it.

“Oh come on Ni. It’s tradition.” Louis laughs. “And we’re the best.”

“Fine.” Niall sighs, waving for him to explain.

“We, as in all four of us, are going to play the greatest game ever created!” Louis grins. “Once, in a dorm room far far away, three blokes came together and-”

“It’s drinking charades.” Niall says, cutting him off before he can go into some horribly long story. “For every point the other team scores, you have to drink. It gets really fucked up at the end most of the time.”

“I call Niall!” literally everyone else shouts. Louis and Luke both turn to each other with offended looks, while Harry just stares at Niall expectantly.

“Oh no. I’m not picking.” Niall says, throwing his hands up in surrender. “You decide this between yourselves.”

“Ni!” Louis whines. “We’re always partners.”

“Because we were always single, or because Josh didn’t want to play.” Niall points out.

“Yeah, but remember that time we tried to switch it up, and you played with Zayn while I had Liam? That was a mess. Liam didn’t get any right.” Louis huffs. “I’m totally dating the Liam here.”

“Hey!” Luke squawks.

“I’m going to start writing down clues. You three work this out.” Niall mutters, walking away from the table and out to the living room. He grabs a pad off the desk and starts writing down things that pop into his mind; movies, celebrities, books, anything that he thinks the others will maybe know.

“Ha! Suck it!” Louis crows, running into the living room and doing a flying tackle into Niall on the couch. “Together forever Blondie!”

“Alright.” Niall mumbles, twisting his face so as not to be smothered by Louis’ chest. “Good. I was really hoping not to get smashed tonight. Hangovers and conference calls are not a good mix. But no stripping Louis. None.”

“We’ll see.” Louis smirks. “Now give me a pad.”

Niall finishes earliest with his clues, so he tears them off and drops them in a bowl before going to get the alcohol. He’d picked up a whole case of beers specifically for this, just in case Louis was still present enough to remember. By the time he carries them out to the living room again, the others have decided that Luke and Niall will be scoring and timing the other team, because they’re the ones who won’t cheat. He’s perfectly fine with that.

“Alright, as a kindness, I say we let these two go first.” Louis beams. “That way they have a chance to throw us off before the game starts if they can score enough.”

“Actually-” Harry says quietly. “I’ve um- I’ve never played charades before, so I was hoping that you two could go first so I could see how it works.”

“You’ve- You’ve never played charades?” Louis asks indignantly. “What kind of-”

“There wasn’t exactly a lot of game-nights in the homeless shelters.” Harry mumbles. “And my parents were very rigid people. We didn’t play games.”

“Oh.” Louis says, deflating a bit. “Um, sorry?”

“It’s fine Haz.” Niall says, leaning over to pull Harry into a half hug and kiss his forehead. “Right Louis?”

“Yeah, of course.” Louis says, looking properly chastised by Niall’s glare. “We’ll show you how to play.”

“Thanks.” Harry says with a sheepish blush.

 

“You- are a very bad person.” Niall slurs out, glaring at Harry as best as he can. “No way that was beginners luck. Louis and I are the best.”

“My sister and I were Charades champions of Cheshire County three times running.” Harry smirks.

“You lied!” Niall hisses. “Hazry, you liar!”

“I know Love.” Harry grins, scooping Niall up from the couch. “But I saw an opportunity and I took it. You two took it easy on us, and by the time you realized, it was too late.”

“Bad kitty!” Niall growls, trying several times (without any measure of success) to bop Harry on the nose.

“Ah, but I needed you drunk, and this was the best way I could think of.” Harry giggles, carrying Niall towards the bed.

“Why-d’ju nee me drunk?” Niall asks with a hiccup.

“Because it would be the easiest way to get you to agree to what I had in mind for tonight.” Harry tells him, settling him down gently on the bed.

“Thas- Thas not promising.” Niall says, his head lolling back onto the pillow. “You coulda assed me first.”

“I could have.” Harry nods, pulling Niall’s shirt over his head. “To be fair, I hadn’t meant for you to be this inebriated, so now I’m just going to put you to bed.”

“What did- Whatcha wanna do?” Niall asks.

“It’s not important now Love.” Harry says with a gentle smile, tugging off his jeans before pulling the blanket over his head. “You sleep. I’ll be back in a minute with some paracetamol and water for when you wake up, and a bowl.”

“Tell me.” Niall whines, using both his hands to latch onto Harry’s wrist.

“Some other time, when it wouldn’t be taking advantage.” Harry says, leaning down to press a kiss into Niall’s sweaty fringe. “I just wanted you a little more open-minded, not completely blasted. I never should have let Louis switch you two to whiskey.”

“’Sit somethin kinky?” Niall asks.

“No.” Harry says with a chuckle.

“Will it hurt?” Niall asks.

“No.” Harry repeats.

“Then it’s not taking advantage.” Niall beams.

“Say my name.” Harry smiles, crouching down next to the bed.

“Hazry Shtyle.” Niall says, trying his best to form the words on his tongue. “Har- Harry Stills.”

“Good night Niall.” Harry laughs, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and then walking out. Niall falls asleep before he can return.

 

“You’re a cunt.” Niall grumbles, burying his face in his arms and trying not to throw up. He’d had to reschedule his conference call, and let the Chief know that he wouldn’t be in today with a case of ‘food poisoning’. He’s pretty sure that the Chief knew otherwise, but he was nice enough not to say anything. “A sodding lying cunt and I hate you.”

“I can understand that.” Harry chuckles, setting down a plate in front of the blond that sounds like a fucking plane taking off.

“I don’t know how to play charades. I was homeless. Pity me, and let me be ruthless and evil!” Niall whines, mocking Harry’s slow accent.

“I’m sorry Love.” Harry says quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to Niall’s head. Niall’s mobile beeps a few seconds later, and he pulls up a picture message from Luke. Louis is half in his bathtub and vomiting in his toilet. “I hope you’re happy. You’ve killed Louis.”

“I don’t quite know how to answer that.” Harry says, his tone giving away that he’s biting back a laugh.

“Luke says that Tommo approves now though. He likes the evil side of you.” Niall groans, laying his head down on the table. “Says it’s like he found a kindred spirit of bitchiness.”

“Still at a loss for words.” Harry giggles. “You should eat. It’ll help with the hangover. Lots of greasy stuff.”

“I don’t want anything from you. Might be roofies in it or some shit.” Niall grumbles, pushing the plate away.

“Niall James Horan.” Harry scolds lightly. “I did not mean for things to get as bad as they did, and I certainly would not do something like that. Now I’m sorry for what you’re going through right now, but I would never hurt you. You have to know that.”

“Fine.” Niall sighs, stabbing a fork into one of the bangers in front of him and chewing on it carefully. Once he finishes his food his head starts to feel a little better and he can actually sit up. Progress.

“Do you want more? There’s more.” Harry offers. “I made a bunch for you.”

“Bacon.” Niall grunts, holding out his plate. “All the bacon.”

“Alright.” Harry nods, taking his plate over and piling strips of crispy bacon on it. He returns, setting what has to be at least thirty strips of bacon down in front of the blond and rubbing his shoulders. “Hey, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean for it to go so far.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t take advantage of me last night, so I can forgive it.” Niall mumbles. “So what was it you wanted to ask me?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it Love.” Harry says gently. “You just focus on feeling better. I have to go out for a bit, but I’ll be back in about two hours.”

“Ah, the Cat is called to duty while the healer prays to the porcelain god all morn.” Niall drawls out. “That almost sounded pretty.”

“Almost.” Harry chuckles. “There’s clothes that should fit you in the guest room closet. Feel free to use or do anything in the flat, and call down to George if you need anything. That’s what he’s here for.”

“Probably just gonna nap.” Niall shrugs.

“Well just remember to drink plenty of water and-” Harry starts.

“Only one of us is studying to be a doctor, and it’s me. I’m also Irish. I know full well how to nurse a hangover.” Niall interrupts before Harry can go into full on ‘mother-hen mode’. He’d been the same way while Niall’s hand was healing, and it got on the blond’s nerves constantly. “You go run the world, or whatever it is you do.”

“Alright.” Harry hums. “Feel better Love.”

“You’re telling me when you get back!” Niall calls after him when he walks away. All he gets in response is a laugh. Niall chews his way through the plate of bacon, idly texting back and forth with Luke until he finishes. He debates the merits of taking a shower, but decides against it because he’s not sure he could stand for that long. He doesn’t want Harry to come home and find him dead in the shower with his skull split open on the tile.

The couch is the closest sleepable surface, and he makes a beeline towards it. He can’t fall asleep though, no matter how hard he tries, so he settles back and keeps up his conversation with Luke on a call instead.

“So how’s he doing?” Niall asks.

“He’s half dead.” Luke laughs. “And now he’s saying that he’ll never fall for the homeless thing again.”

“Oh he really was homeless. He was just lying about the charades thing. Apparently him and his sister, who I just found out about last night, were champions back home.” Niall explains.

“I’ll pass on the information later.” Luke chuckles. “Maybe when he stops crying that you missed ‘Something Wicked this way Comes’.”

“He went straight for the fifth word and pretended to wank. Even I couldn’t have figured that one out with four seconds left.” Niall huffs. “Probably could have with ten though. I know him better than I’d like to admit sometimes.”

“He’s something special alright.” Luke says, his smile translating over the mobile connection.

“Talk to me in four years and see if that’s still the word you’d pick.” Niall laughs. “So did you talk to the boys yet? See if they’d be interested in the concert?”

“We’re musicians Niall. They won’t be up for ages.” Luke giggles. “I texted them about it though, so I should hear back soon. I think-”

Niall doesn’t hear the rest of that sentence though, because the doors to the lift slide open. Instead of Harry, or even George or Barb, a woman steps off. Niall doesn’t know her at all and immediately bristles at the intrusion. He knows better than to yell though, because anyone who has a key to Harry’s lift probably works for him. He’s not even sure what (or if) the people at the club know about him. “Hi.” he says politely, alerting her to his presence.

“Oh, god. You startled me.” she laughs, clutching her hand to her chest. “George said Harry was out for a bit, so I didn’t expect anyone to be here. You must be Niall. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“You have?” Niall asks.

“Of course. You’re the man who’s sleeping with my husband.” she smirks.

“I- Uh-” Niall stammers, holding his mobile back up to his ear. “Luke, I’m going to have to call you back.”

 

“You absolute cunt!” Niall yells as soon as Harry steps off of the lift. He flies at the taller man, fists bared and swinging. “How could you? How fucking could you?”

“Niall?” Harry yelps, stepping back and catching the blond’s wrists to avoid any damage before he can land a hit. “What’s going on?”

“Your wife is here!” Niall snarls, trying desperately to fight Harry off and shred him to pieces. The brunet woman, who Niall has spent the last hour listening to, recounting the story of their love, is cackling in the background. Niall isn’t sure who he wants to kill more, but Harry is closer at the moment.

“Wife? Niall- I’m gay.” Harry sputters out.

“She’s right there!” Niall hisses.

Harry peers around him and immediately his face goes stormy. “What the hell are you doing telling him you’re my wife?” he shouts. “He fucking believes that shit!”

“Oh relax Bug. I’m just having a little fun with your boy-toy.” she smirks.

“He’s not a boy-toy, you pain in the ass!” Harry growls. “Niall, that’s Gemma. My sister. She’s just taking the piss out of you.”

“She- But- You-” Niall stutters.

“Honestly, you should have guessed Niall. Everyone tells us how alike we look.” Gemma laughs. “I couldn’t help myself. A wicked sense of humor is a family trait, though Bug here tends more towards stupid puns.”

“I thought you didn’t talk to your family.” Niall mutters.

“I don’t talk to my parents. Gemma and I only see each other occasionally, and that generally means she needs money.” Harry sighs. “I’m so sorry for this Ni. I had no idea she was coming, and I wouldn’t have left you alone with her if I had. She can be a real pain, but she’s a decent human being when she doesn’t pull shit like this. Now you see why I never talk about her. She’s kind of a terror.”

“Can’t a girl just visit her favorite brother?” Gemma asks with an exaggerated pout. Niall can definitely see the resemblance now that he knows to look for it.

“Only brother.” Harry says sternly. “And that has never been the case before. Where is he?”

“I left him with a sitter.” Gemma shrugs.

“You know better than that. If you come here to me for money, then you bring him along. I want to see my nephew.” Harry tells her. “Especially when you do something like this to the man I love.”

“I didn’t come here for money for me. Olli is starting school in a few months, and I’ve managed to get him an interview at the Broadhurst School, but the tuition is more than I can handle on my own.” Gemma says, her face falling a bit. “And with my job at the restaurant, and being a single mum, they probably won’t even give him a real chance. I thought maybe you could see if you have any connections to help get him a spot.”

“Pre-school deans aren’t generally part of my clientele, but I’ll see what I can do.” Harry nods. “I can make a donation in his name if I can’t find anything else. And don’t worry about his tuition. I told you I’d take care of all of his schooling, and yours too if you started taking courses again. You just worry about keeping him fed and clothed and happy.”

“Derek has stopped paying child support because he lost his job. I’ve had to pick up extra shifts just to do that much. I can’t go back to school right now.” Gemma says quietly. “I hate coming to you like this Bug, but I don’t have any other choice. I just want the best for him.”

“I do too, which is why I don’t mind.” Harry tells her gently. “What I do mind, is you coming in here and almost ruining my relationship for a cruel laugh. Now apologize to Niall, or accept that Oliver is going to a church pre-school.”

“Haz- You don’t have to do that Gemma. I can take a joke.” Niall mumbles. “Harry did something similar last night, which is why I smell like a distillery and my best mate is dying in a bathtub across town. Apparently the Styles siblings can take advantage of my naivete really easily. That’s on me.”

“I am sorry.” Gemma smiles. “I should have realized it wasn’t actually that funny. I take things too far sometimes, and I definitely did that with you. I hope we can start over, because my brother obviously cares for you a great deal.”

“We can.” Niall nods. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go take a shower. My sweat is making me sick.”

“Go ahead Love. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Harry murmurs in his ear.

Niall ambles off towards the back, closing the door behind him and shedding his underwear. He’s going to have to burn them, because the smell of whiskey and beer seeping out of his pores is never going to come out of the fabric. They’re probably qualified as a hazardous material now. Harry’s shower is a godsend, warming up near instantly and with a massive reserve that keeps it going for longer than Niall has ever been able to test. Niall loves it with a passion, maybe almost as much as he loves Harry. It’s a really great fucking shower.

“Sorry about that Ni.” Harry mumbles, climbing into the shower behind him after a little while.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you had a sister until last night? Or a nephew?” Niall asks quietly.

“I uh- Me and her don’t get on. When my parents kicked me out, I came to London because it’s where she lived. She wouldn’t take me in though. She was living with her boyfriend at the time, Olli’s father, and she didn’t want him to leave her. He did anyways when she got pregnant. After I became the Cat, I tracked her down and found out about her situation. I support her for Olli’s sake, but most of the time I can’t stand even thinking about her.” Harry admits. “She’s as bad as my parents are, and if it weren’t for him, then I wouldn’t have anything to do with her at all.”

“I can’t even imagine that.” Niall sighs. “Me and my brother aren’t exactly close, but we’d still always be there for each other.”

“Family values weren’t exactly a priority in our household. It was all about whatever my parents wanted, and if we refused to obey then we were punished.” Harry explains. “Me and Gemma were close until she moved out, and then she fell in with the wrong sort of people when she moved out here and finally had some freedom. They made her a different person than the big sister I grew up with. The Gemma I knew before would never have done that. I don’t know- It’s like- You’d just have to see her with Olli. She’s a completely different person with him, and that’s how I know my big sister is buried somewhere in there still. I just hope she can be that girl again one day, if only so he can have a good mum.”

“It sounds like he means a lot to you.” Niall says with a soft smile.

“He does.” Harry chuckles. “Only family member I have who hasn’t let me down. I mean, he’s only three, but still.”

“Do you- Do you think I could meet him one day?” Niall asks.

“She offered to bring him by later this week. I’m sure she’d be fine with you being there too if you’d like to.” Harry grins. “I’ll be seeing him either way, but I’d love if my two favorite people could meet finally.”

“And which place am I?” Niall asks, cocking an eyebrow and pursing his lips.

“Totally number one.” Harry beams. “It’s pretty close though. You’ll understand once you meet him. He’s smart. Like really smart. Like you. He actually kind of looks like you too. Big blue eyes, and blond hair, and cute red tinted cheeks.”

“I cannot believe you are comparing me to a toddler right now.” Niall huffs. “And you say I’m creepy.”

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that you sicko.” Harry scoffs. “And you are creepy. Only creepy people talk about cutting people open as much as you do.”

“Creepy people and surgeons!” Niall squawks. “I can’t believe I’m being judged by an actual crime-lord who just compared his lover to a small child.”

“Well believe it.” Harry giggles. “Now have you actually done anything in here? Because you still smell like booze.”

“I’ve scrubbed myself clean three times.” Niall whines, dropping his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Have I mentioned that you’re a cunt?”

“Several times, and your suffering is the only reason I’m letting you get away with using that word. It’s terribly rude Niall.” Harry grins.

“Do you really want to go into a discussion on rudeness right now?” Niall asks darkly. “Because you’ll definitely lose that.”

“I know.” Harry sighs. “I really am sorry about last night Niall.”

“Then tell me what you wanted to do that you needed to get me drunk for.” Niall says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Because that was absolutely horrible of you.”

“I know.” Harry repeats. “It’s just- Alright, you know that I love fucking you, I really do. I just wanted to see if we could switch it up, but the last time I mentioned it, you looked at me like I’d grown two heads or something, so I thought if you had a couple drinks you might reconsider. Like, maybe I’d appeal to you a bit more or something.”

“You- You want to bottom?” Niall asks, his eye twitching involuntarily. “I had to reschedule a call with one of the top surgeons in the world, because you want to bottom and you couldn’t just straight up ask me?”

“I’m sorry.” Harry says quietly, shrinking back until he’s pressed against the glass wall of the shower.

“Haz, you appeal to me just fine when I’m sober. I just thought you were joking last time. No guy I’ve ever been with has let me top.” Niall admits. “Not that I ever really minded, because I enjoy it that way. If you wanted to try it though, I’d be fine with that, but don’t expect anything good. It’s basically like I’m a virgin in that respect.”

“Really?” Harry asks, and the twitch his dick gives catches Niall’s attention and gives him a wicked idea.

“Really.” he nods. “Would you like to take that from me Haz?”

“I would.” Harry says, his voice getting even lower than usual and just a bit hungry. “I really, really would.”

“Gonna teach me right?” Niall asks, pressing into his space, lips hovering right over Harry’s. “Gonna teach me how to fuck you, like you do me?”

“Yeah.” Harry breathes out, nodding fervently and grinding his cock into Niall’s thigh.

“Well it’s not fucking happening now.” Niall smirks. “I’m still mad at you, and I feel disgusting.”

“Tease.” Harry growls, wrapping his hands around Niall’s waist and tugging him close. “You’re so mean.”

“Learned it from you.” Niall scoffs. “You teased me constantly, for weeks. Maybe I’ll make you wait over a month, like you did me.”

“Niall!” Harry whines.

“Harry!” Niall says, matching Harry tone for tone.

“We agreed it was a good idea not to have sex before.” Harry points out. “Now we’re already having sex.”

“That very well may stop too.” Niall says faux-casually. He’d never actually do that. Now that he’s had Harry, he’s not sure he could ever just go back to celibacy again. Not while they’re together at least.

“Oh is that so?” Harry asks, narrowing his eyes at Niall.

“It’s possible. You did a very bad thing, and you deserve to be punished.” Niall tells him, not giving an inch. “I’m not big on physical punishment, like spanking, so maybe this will have to do.”

“Oh you could definitely spank me.” Harry says heavily, grinding back up into Niall again. “I would be good with that right now. I have been bad, and you’re right. I need to be punished.”

“What in the world has got you so desperate for this all the sudden?” Niall asks, sliding a hand down behind Harry’s back until he cups the taller lad’s bum.

“You’re not the only one who enjoys bottoming.” Harry shrugs. “I’ve always been pretty versatile, and it’s just starting to drive me a little crazy that I don’t know what you feel like inside of me.”

“So you’re just curious.” Niall scoffs. “Got it. Well then I’ll just lay back and you can do all the work yourself.”

“No, that’s not it at all.” Harry says, shaking his head. “I just- I’ve never bottomed for anyone I had feelings for. Just blokes who needed some extra incentive to join the club back when I was working in acquisitions. It’s not that it wasn’t good most of the time, I just think it would be even better with someone who actually cares about me.”

“Probably not.” Niall mumbles. “I told you, I’ve never done it at all. The only thing my dick has been in is a few hands and mouths, and I’ve never even, like, fucked into any of those. I’d literally have no real idea what to do, or how to do it.”

“I’d teach you what I like.” Harry offers.

“Maybe. But it’s still not happening today.” Niall says, laying his head down on Harry’s shoulder. “I still feel like shit, and sex is just out of the question today no matter how we do it. My whole body hurts, and honestly I’m just not in the mood after your sister’s little ‘joke’. I was really upset with that Haz.”

“Why are you always so ready to believe the worst about me without even asking?” Harry whispers.

“Because it always feels like this is just one tiny pull of a thread from falling apart.” Niall admits. “Every time I finally feel really happy, something comes crashing down. I find you, and Zayn leaves. I tell you I love you, and the next night you’re snogging some bloke and I see it. I finally feel like I’m on a good track right now. We’re solid. My research is going good. Louis and Luke both like you. So I’m just waiting to see what the next giant meteor is that strikes my life. You being married sounded about appropriately horrible, and she sounded so serious about it. I’m sorry for believing that Haz.”

“No, it’s okay. I understand.” Harry sighs. “Things have been rough since we met. I just wish you’d talked to me instead of immediately trying to rip my face off.”

“We’re not exactly great at communicating.” Niall mumbles. “I mean, I only just found out you have a sister last night, and I was so drunk I barely remembered that today. I actually didn’t remember until I was talking to Luke, who I need to call back because he was in the middle of something when Gemma showed up. Fucking ironic now that I think about it.”

“Has he-” Harry starts.

“They’re not awake yet.” Niall answers, already knowing the question. “He said he’ll get back to me when they’ve answered, but that they’ll probably all say yes right away.”

“Good. I can only hold the slot for another two days or so.” Harry says with a contented sigh. “Only reason he gave me a chance, even with having introduced him to his wife, was because I played their music in the car with him.”

“Why?” Niall asks curiously.

“Because he’s your friend, and I know he’s important to you.” Harry smiles. “Also, I kind of owe him for stealing you away that night. Not that I regret that in the slightest, but he’s a good lad so I can’t help feeling a little guilty.”

“I’m glad you did.” Niall tells him softly. “Him and Louis are good together, and so are we. Worked out well for all four of us, didn’t it?”

“I like to think so.” Harry grins.


	9. Chapter 9

“Haz!” Niall whines when yet another person comes up to measure him. “Why can’t I just buy a pre-made suit?”

“Because I’m rich.” Harry says flatly, continuing whatever message he’s typing out on his phone instead of looking at Niall. “I’m rich, Louis is rich, and you can’t be seen with the two of us at a highly important social event, in some ill-fitting off the rack monstrosity. Each of these people is going to design a suit for you, and they work for the best designers in the world. Now you’ll have five different original suits for different occasions.”

“What in the hell am I supposed to do with five bloody suits?” Niall scoffs. “One good black suit is all you need.”

The woman running a tape measure up his thigh snorts out a laugh that Niall quickly silences with a glare. He’s in his pants in front of five strangers. Five strangers who keep brushing his dick and making him have to think about horrible shit just to keep from getting hard, because Harry is sitting there in his own suit looking like a fucking supermodel without even trying. They don’t get to laugh at him. They get to shut up and sketch, or take his measurements. That’s it. “Sorry sir.” she mutters, returning to her work.

“Luke is going in an ‘off the rack monstrosity’.” Niall points out.

“No he isn’t. I’m having a different group come here tomorrow and do him as my birthday present to Louis.” Harry tells him idly. “He’s already agreed to it. You’ll have to supervise though, because I can’t make it.”

“Can’t you just send them to his place?” Niall asks.

“Nope. They’re coming here as a favor to me.” Harry smirks. “I do a lot of business with these people, and I want a representative there to make sure that Luke is on his best behavior. Can’t have him running off my acquaintances. Bad business that. It’s either you, or I can have one of my department heads here which will just make him uncomfortable. My Queen of Hearts can be very intense.”

“Fine.” Niall huffs. “But only because of him. I don’t want you scaring off the first real boyfriend Louis has ever had, and my friend, just because you sent some terrifying old Madame up here.”

“Not terrifying, intense.” Harry corrects. “She has to keep a lot of young people in line, and that takes a certain quality. Lou is a nice person, and her daughter is the cutest.”

“Her- Oh god.” Niall groans, burying his face in his hands. The tailor politely unfolds his arms again, stretching them out all the way to measure his bloody wingspan or something. “She has a child?”

“Lux.” Harry says with a nod. “She’s older than Olli, but she’s still in that cute phase before they just get loud.”

“But- With her job?” Niall questions.

“She was in this role before I got here.” Harry shrugs. “I kept her and my Bandersnatch, Paul, the guy who gave you the keys that day, when they agreed to my rules for the club. The other ones got the boot because they refused. I’d rather her have a kid than help the process of child abuse, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Niall sighs. “It just seems weird.”

“Lots of things in my world are. You adjust.” Harry chuckles. “Alright people, show me what you have.”

The four designers who have had a proper chance to sketch out something rush over, but the woman measuring him stays right where she is. She was last, so she hasn’t had much chance. Harry flips through the designs, spending a few seconds on each one before either crumpling it up, or nodding and handing it back. “No fucking tan people. Look at him. He’s blond and fair skinned for god sake.” Harry groans. “Make him fucking pop! You two are good. You can go. You two, sit down and give me something better or I’ll talk to your designers directly.”

“Yes sir.” they say in unison, backing away and getting started on new sketches.

Niall gives an involuntary shiver at how commanding Harry is like this, and immediately has to start thinking about the time he observed a vaginal delivery of a twelve pound baby. It’s not working though. Not at all. Thankfully the woman behind him taps him on the shoulder, indicating that she’s finished, and Niall races over to tug on his jeans and shirt. “You-” Harry says, crooking a finger towards the woman who’s just finished up with him. She walks over and Harry says “Look at his eyes and work with those. I’ve heard good things about you, and if you impress me I’ll be sure to have you come back sometime for me.”

“Yes sir.” she smiles, turning to Niall. “May I?”

“Go ahead.” Niall nods. She walks over and holds Niall’s jaw, moving him around gently to see the ways his eyes catch the light. She produces several colored pencils from a case, holding them up until she seems satisfied with a few blue ones and a gold. She grins, and then curtsies, like Niall is some sort of prince or something, before sitting down to sketch. Niall ambles over and drops down next to Harry on the couch, nuzzling into his side. “You’re pretty intense yourself today mister.”

“I’m working.” Harry chuckles. “And I want you to have the best. You deserve the best.”

“It’s too much.” Niall sighs. “I can maybe see two, but five?”

“Charity events, social functions, restaurants, wedding-slash-funeral, and an alternate for if one is out to be cleaned.” Harry says, counting them off on his fingers. “You’re with a powerful man, and that comes with certain necessities.”

“It’s not like I can go out with you most of the time though. You go to those things when you’re working, and I can’t be around you then.” Niall mumbles.

“I never escort members to things like that.” Harry says gently. “Restaurants and social functions yes, but not charities or personal events. Those aren’t the kind of place where I can be used effectively. It’s mostly night-clubs and stuff like that. And besides, I still haven’t agreed to even start that service back up.”

“Well you need to. Buying ten personalized suits like a bloody moron.” Niall huffs. “That has to be expensive.”

“Nothing I can’t handle Love.” Harry smirks, rubbing a hand through Niall’s fringe. “You just sit back and relax. We have nothing else for the rest of the day today, so we can do whatever you want once this is done.”

“Gemma and Olli are coming over tonight, remember?” Niall asks.

“Oh shit, that’s right.” Harry groans. “I have to make macaroni and cheese. It’s the only thing he’ll eat apparently. He’s going through a picky phase.”

“It happens.” Niall shrugs. “For me it was digestive biscuits. For like three months. Apparently it was horrible.”

“Strange child you were.” Harry laughs. “Turned out alright though, by my reckoning.”

“Oh thanks.” Niall says, rolling his eyes. “I’m so glad to know I finally have your approval.”

“You’ve had it since I first saw you.” Harry hums. “Even if you were grinding on another bloke at the time. And then a different one later on.”

“Only kissed one of you three that night though.” Niall laughs.

“I seem to remember Zayn giving you a kiss.” Harry mutters.

“Ah, but I didn’t kiss him so my statement is not fallacious.” Niall grins. “At least, I don’t think I kissed him that night. Liam definitely, and probably Louis, but not Zayn. Hmm-”

“Alright! Enough! I get it. You kiss blokes a lot.” Harry grumbles.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do we need to-” Niall starts, cut off suddenly when Harry fits a hand over his mouth.

“Get paid what I do for that and you can argue.” he says sternly. “Until then, stop throwing that in my face. Especially when you just told me a minute ago to start that back up.”

“I was going to say that you’re the one who kissed me that night.” Niall huffs, pulling Harry’s hand away. “My kisses with them were platonic, but yours was very much not. Changed my whole life with that one kiss. Ass.”

“Sorry.” Harry says with a light blush. “Thought you were-”

“Yeah, I know what you thought.” Niall sighs. “Can we not fight today? I’d really love to not fight today. Meeting your nephew has me nervous enough without having a row ahead of time.”

“Of course.” Harry smiles, leaning down to peck Niall on the tip of his nose. “Time! Show me what you have, and pray it’s good enough.”

 

The second he walks out of the lift, Niall falls in love with Oliver. He runs up to Harry, throwing himself around the man’s legs and beaming like it’s his biggest dream to do just that. “Hi Uncle Harry!” he laughs.

“Hi Olli.” Harry returns with a smile as bright as the sun. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too!” Oliver gasps. He’s insanely cute.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet Olli. His name is Niall, and he’s very special to me.” Harry tells him, crouching down so that they’re on the same level. He turns to Niall and points before saying “That’s him right there.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Olli wonders. “I think you really need a boyfriend.”

Niall blushes at that, but Harry nods, apparently unphased by the toddler’s bluntness. “He is, so I really want you to like him, okay?”

“We’ll see.” Oliver drawls out, giving Niall an appraising look and bounding over. He walks around Niall in a circle and suddenly the blond can’t feel his face through the flush on his cheeks. Gemma and Harry have amusement dancing in their eyes, but neither dares laugh. Oliver stops in front of him with a curious expression and says “He seems alright, but we’ll have to test him out. What do you do Niall?”

“I’m- I’m training to be a doctor.” Niall stammers, shocked by the child’s intelligence. He was nowhere near this advanced at that age. Harry didn’t give him enough credit, or he gives Niall too much. This kid is probably a literal genius.

“What kind?” he asks.

“A surgeon hopefully.” Niall says shyly.

“Hopefully? He’s not very confident Uncle Harry.” Oliver says seriously. “I like his hair though, because it’s like mine, so I’ll let it pass.”

“Are you sure you’re three?” Niall questions, crouching down to meet his eyes.

“Four in a month.” Oliver beams proudly. “But I’m asking the questions here Mister.”

“Alright then.” Niall chuckles.

“Do you love my Uncle Harry?” Oliver asks seriously.

“Very much.” Niall nods.

“Good.” Oliver beams. He turns back to his mother and uncle and says “I guess you can keep him.”

“Glad to hear it.” Harry giggles. “Dinner isn’t going to be ready for a little bit, so could you take care of Niall in here, while me and your mum talk for a bit?”

“Yes sir!” Oliver says with a little salute, turning around and grabbing Niall by the hand to drag him towards the couch. “I’ll show him my dinosaur book.”

“Here.” Gemma smiles, handing Niall a book as thick as his bloody arm. “He’s marked where he left off. You might have to help him with any difficult words, but he’s literate.”

“Christ.” Niall mutters in shock. He could read around that age too, but only small words in children’s books. This child may take over the world one day.

“I’m on the chapter about therapods!” Oliver says with an eager grin, climbing into Niall’s lap and opening up his book. 

“That’s like, the T-Rex and things like that, right?” Niall asks him.

“Yup. That’s dinosaurs that walked on two legs, and had hips like lizards.” Oliver tells him. “Most people don’t know that. I like you more now.”

“I like you too.” Niall laughs. Harry and Gemma each give him a smile and then head off to the kitchen.

“They have to talk about money.” Oliver says quietly. “Mummy can’t afford my school.”

“I know.” Niall admits. “Luckily, your Uncle Harry loves you very much, and he can afford it. I hear you’re going to a very good school.”

“I’m starting a year later than most of the kids, but Mummy says that won’t be a problem.” Oliver says. “I just want to go so I can learn more. Mummy doesn’t have very many books, and I’ve read a lot of the ones from the library.”

“You are a very interesting little boy.” Niall hums. “I was like that too when I was younger. I wanted to know everything I could.”

“Is that why you want to be a doctor?” Oliver asks him. “Doctors learn all kinds of stuff.”

“That’s part of it.” Niall nods. “I also want to help people.”

“Cutting them up seems like a funny way to do that.” Oliver says, scrunching up his nose. “I don’t like blood. I cut my finger once, and it bled a lot. I don’t think I could be a doctor. Especially one that cuts people up.”

“Well see, we only open them up so we can go inside and fix what’s broken.” Niall explains, although he has a feeling Oliver already understands that. “We’re like mechanics. We have to take out the pieces, and make them work again so that people can get better.”

“I still don’t like blood.” Oliver shrugs. “Alright. Now for a very important question. Niall, what’s your favorite dinosaur?”

“I like raptors.” Niall chuckles. “I like that they had big brains, and that they hunted together like wolves.”

“That’s a good answer.” Oliver smiles. “I like triceratops. They were cool because they were like dinosaur sword-fighters.”

“I like them too.” Niall laughs. “But I’d never thought of that. I guess they were like sword-fighters.”

That goes on for a while, Oliver and Niall discussing the merits of different kinds of dinosaurs while Gemma and Harry talk. Eventually Oliver decides to read, and Niall is bowled over by how much he can manage by himself. He only has to help out occasionally, and that’s mostly with Latin names and scientific categories. “Alright boys, time to stop reading and come eat.” Gemma tells them, and Niall finds himself pouting right alongside Oliver in protest. “Fine. Two more minutes, and then you wash up for dinner, okay?”

“Yes Mummy.” Oliver beams.

“Thanks.” Niall giggles.

“Don’t thank me. I’m just glad he has someone who can actually understand what he’s reading.” Gemma laughs, walking back towards the table.

“She’s just joking. She helps me a lot with this stuff. She even hangs all my dinosaur drawings.” Oliver says with a very serious face.

“That’s good. My parents were never very interested in the things I liked.” Niall admits. “And I can’t draw at all.”

“It’s easy. I’ll teach you sometime.” Oliver smiles, patting Niall on the hand. “Just make sure you stick around so that I can okay? You stay here with Uncle Harry.”

“That’s the plan.” Niall chuckles.

 

“I want to keep him forever.” Niall cries once Gemma takes Oliver home. “He’s the best thing ever.”

“Isn’t he?” Harry beams.

“Oh, you don’t properly appreciate him.” Niall scoffs. “You said he was smart, not a bloody genius. Comparing him to me was just insulting the kid Haz. He’s much smarter than me. Smarter than Zayn probably. He’s probably going to, like, take over the planet one day.”

“I’m glad you like him.” Harry grins, hugging Niall tightly from behind. “He likes you too. He told me after dinner that he wants you to stay forever, so I better not mess things up.”

“He’s right. Losing you and him would just be too much.” Niall giggles. “I have to show him to Louis sometime. He’ll flip over Olli.”

“Oh, you are not letting that menace anywhere near my nephew. He’ll taint him forever.” Harry laughs. “Don’t need someone that smart getting ideas about mischief from Louis. He’ll end up destroying London before he’s ten.”

“That’s very true.” Niall grins. “Oh god, I just want to keep him!”

“We’ll have our own someday.” Harry mumbles, burying his face in Niall’s neck. “You’ll just have to wait for now. But I can have her bring him over more often if you want.”

“Of course I want that.” Niall grins. “We can definitely revisit the kids talk when you retire. Now I don’t know if I can wait for ten years.”

“Then my plan is working.” Harry says with a faux-evil chuckle.

“I can’t even be mad about that.” Niall scoffs. “I can totally see why you want one so soon now. How could you not with him around?”

“Well not too soon. I definitely want a few more years with just you and me.” Harry says quietly. “A few holidays somewhere sunny and warm where we can drink all day. Lazy days where we don’t get out of bed or put on clothes. Adventurous sex that requires us to think outside the box. All of that.”

“That’s definitely sounding pretty good.” Niall sighs contentedly, leaning back against Harry’s chest.

“How about after Christmas?” Harry asks. “After you get back from Ireland, we could go away for a few days.”

“What about the club?” Niall asks.

“I can take a week off and things won’t fall apart.” Harry shrugs. “Even the Cheshire Cat occasionally needs a break. I’ve never taken any vacations since I took over, but now I have a good reason to.”

“Are you sure?” Niall asks. “Because I don’t want to get my hopes up if you aren’t going to be able to keep that promise.”

“I will.” Harry murmurs. “Say yes. Say you’ll go away with me.”

“Of course.” Niall beams. “I’ll be in Mullingar from Christmas Eve through Boxing Day, but we can go after that. School doesn’t start back up for a couple of weeks afterwards so whenever works for you.”

“Brilliant.” Harry grins. “Now all you have to do is pick somewhere. Literally anywhere you want.”

“I’ll decide later.” Niall hums. “For now, I’d much rather focus on a different part of that group of things.”

“Ooh, which one is that?” Harry asks.

“The sex part silly.” Niall laughs. “It’s not really adventurous per se, but I was thinking we could revisit that thing you talked about the other day.”

“Really?” Harry asks, his face lighting up like a Christmas Tree.

“Yup.” Niall nods. “If you still want to, that is. If you’d rather do something else-”

Harry lurches forwards, cutting off Niall’s words with a deep kiss. “Definitely that.” he mumbles against Niall’s lips. “Want that so much Ni.”

He leans back, dragging Niall along until the blond is sprawled on top of him. They stay like that for a while, kissing slowly until Harry’s hand starts to pull up Niall’s shirt. “Not out here.” Niall giggles. “In the bed. We don’t have anything we need out here.”

“Gotta start keeping lube all over the flat.” Harry groans. “Why haven’t I done that yet?”

“You’re terrible at planning.” Niall laughs. “That’s why I’ll handle all the stuff for our trip.”

“That’s good. You’ll remember to pack lube.” Harry mutters. He pushes Niall off of him sideways and then begins sprinting towards the bedroom shouting “Last one there is the top.”

Niall shakes his head fondly and follows behind at a leisurely pace to let Harry know he’s perfectly fine with that. He’s nervous of course, but Harry seems supremely pleased with the idea, so he’s willing to try. By the time he reaches the door Harry has thrown off his shirt and is falling back on the bed, struggling with his jeans. “Oh, look at that!” he beams. “Looks like I get to bottom.”

“Afraid I was going to switch it up at the last minute or something?” Niall asks with a smirk.

“Just wanted to be sure you were clear on exactly what’s going to happen.” Harry grins, dropping his jeans on the ground and wiggling his way up the bed. “Now get naked and come fuck me.”

“I thought we didn’t fuck.” Niall says, pulling his shirt off over his head. “Thought we ‘made love’.”

“Don’t you tease me right now Niall James Horan.” Harry pouts. “I will not have it.”

“Oh?” Niall asks, dropping his jeans and pants to the floor in one swift tug. “And what will you do if I decide to tease you anyways?”

“I- I’ll- I got nothing.” Harry says, defiance deflating into reluctant acceptance.

“Exactly.” Niall grins, walking as slow as he pleases towards the bed, reaching the end and then slowly sauntering around to the side opposite from Harry. “You have nothing, because in the end, you really want this for some reason. That means you need some level of agreement from me, which means I have all the power here right now. Is this how it feels all the time for you?”

“Think you’re a little drunk on it.” Harry huffs.

“Better than eighteen shots of whiskey and three beers, wouldn’t you say?” Niall asks sharply.

“Yes.” Harry replies dutifully, even if his heart isn’t into it. It rarely is when Niall tells him off, which the blond can’t really blame him for because he doesn’t enjoy it any more than Harry does. Except right now. Drunk on it may not be entirely inaccurate. There’s something intoxicating about the way Harry’s eyes take Niall in so hungrily as he climbs into the bed, about the way his tongue darts out subconsciously to lick over his lips, about the way his fingers fist into the sheets when the blond crawls between his legs and pushes him down into the mattress. He wants this so badly, and Niall is only slightly nervous to appease him now.

“So Harry Ronald Styles-” Niall hums, hovering over his lips. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“I- Um- My middle name is Edward.” Harry mumbles with a light blush.

“Good, now I can properly tell you off next time you do something.” Niall grins. “You tell me very little you know. It’s like pulling teeth to get information.”

“I can tell you everything later.” Harry says, chasing after Niall’s lips and whining when the blond pulls back out of reach. “Please don’t tease me.”

“I won’t. I just wanted to do this first.” Niall tells him, twisting loose the knot of hair on top of his head. “You look so much better this way Haz.”

“Fine, but you’re brushing out the tangles in the morning if I fall asleep like this.” Harry sighs, tucking the left side behind his ear reflexively.

“I have no problems with that.” Niall grins, leaning forward again to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before he starts mouthing his way down the brunet’s jaw. He rolls his hips forward, grinding their cocks together and taking pride in the shameless moan Harry lets out. “You never answered my question.”

“What question?” Harry gasps, arching his pelvis up to try and grind against Niall again.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Niall repeats, using a hand to pin Harry’s hips down.

“Anything. Everything.” Harry groans in frustration. “Please Ni, I just want to feel you inside of me.”

“But, like, specifically Haz.” Niall sighs.

“Why don’t we start with these, and go from there?” Harry asks, tangling his fingers up with Niall’s. “Been wondering how they’d feel. Gotta be good with your hands to be a surgeon, yeah?”

“I’ve never had any complaints, but they’ve only been in me before, and apparently I’m easy to please.” Niall shrugs.

“Well soon you won’t be able to say that, will you?” Harry smirks. “Soon you’ll be able to say that you had the secret overlord of London begging for it.”

“I can already say that. You’re almost as needy as I was our first time.” Niall giggles. “You’re the bottom this time though, so that means you get to get everything we need. And anything extra you might want.”

“Just you.” Harry murmurs, pulling Niall into a kiss with one hand and groping blindly for supplies with the other. “All I want is you.”

“That’s a very good answer.” Niall grins, grabbing the bottle of lube out of Harry’s hand when he manages to fish it out. He pours it on the fingers of his right hand and then drops it to the side. He hooks Harry’s legs over his shoulders and then reaches his slicked up fingers down to Harry’s hole, rubbing circles around it before saying “Let me know if I’m doing it right, okay? It’s a very different angle when I do it to myself. Tell me what you want and what you like, because I want you to enjoy this as much as possible.”

“Alright, yeah.” Harry pants, looking up at Niall with eyes that are positively brimming with anticipation. Niall keeps up the slow cycling of his finger, teasing Harry by lightly pressing against the muscle a few times before pulling away again and circling some more. The third time he does it Harry full on whimpers, his lip quivers, the whole nine yards and he whines “Ni!”

“You haven’t told me you want it yet Haz.” Niall grins.

“Want it Ni. Want it so bad.” Harry keens. “Please? Please put it inside me?”

“Like this?” Niall asks, gently pushing his finger in up to the first knuckle. It’s not deep enough to do anything, not even really get past the muscle, but Harry moans filthily anyways, clearly enjoying being stretched even this little bit. Niall takes that as encouragement, and slides in further, his finger immediately finding Harry’s prostate. On their first day of second year, they’d been offered a chance to compete for a chance to practice a real mystery medical procedure. Niall had won of course, as he pretty much always did, and been rewarded with accompanying a doctor around to perform prostate checks. Not the greatest trophy in history, but Niall thanks himself for winning that competition now.

“Just like that Ni.” Harry gasps, fisting a hand around the base of his cock and squeezing. Beads of precum pop up on his slit, and Niall leans forward to lick them off as he stimulates Harry from the inside too. Once the slick, salty liquid has coated his tongue, he presses a kiss under the head and takes it into his mouth. “Oh Christ!”

Niall would smile at that, the desperation and lust coating Harry’s voice, but his mouth is a bit busy. He works his finger in and out, lightly focusing on the tight bundle of nerves just enough to make Harry writhe from it all. From Harry’s reaction, Niall is guessing he’s not absolutely dreadful at this. “Two, please Ni, do two.” Harry begs, cupping his hands around the cheeks of his arse to spread himself open even wider.

Niall nods, keeping up the slow sucking with his mouth while he pulls his finger out just enough to press in with two. He’s more gentle this time, giving Harry time to stretch around him before he starts moving them, keeping the pad of his middle finger focused on stimulating the prostate while his index finger spreads apart from it to widen his entrance. His tongue swirls around Harry’s head a few more times and then he pulls off, careful not to take the brunet too close to the edge because, while they’ve done quite a bit over the last few weeks, they still haven’t built their endurance up too high, and Harry has a tendency to let himself teeter for too long and not be able to pull back.

“Good call.” Harry mutters. “I was- Yeah. Good call.”

“That you wanted me to fuck you.” Niall says with a pout.

“I do. But Ni, that feels so bloody good.” Harry moans. “Can you uh- Can you go to three now, and like, just really fuck me with them?”

“If that’s what you want.” Niall says with a nod.

“I do.” Harry whimpers.

“Like this?” Niall asks, his fingers retreating, only to dive back in slowly with another.

“Harder.” Harry pleads.

Niall bites back a giggle, shocked by Harry’s neediness, and thrusts his fingers in with a bit more fervor. Harry’s legs start to tremble on his shoulders, but the brunet lets out a low groan from the back of his throat that Niall is pretty sure means that’s what he was asking for. He does it again, faster this time, and Harry gasps and lets his eyes flutter shut. Niall takes that as a good sign and begins quickly repeating the process, making sure to angle his fingers every few thrusts so that that graze against his prostate which makes Harry squirm.

“Ni! I’m- You gotta stop!” Harry pants. “Too close.”

“You want me to just stop for a minute, or like, altogether?” Niall asks, stilling his fingers, but not retracting them.

“I don’t know.” Harry whines. “It’s- It’s so good Ni. So good. I don’t want you to stop, but at the same time I want more. I want to feel all of you inside me.”

“You can have both. I can keep doing this for a bit before we move on to the rest Haz.” Niall offers. “Whatever you want.”

Harry takes a few seconds to think it over and then says “No. Now. I want it now.”

“Alright.” Niall nods, slowly removing his fingers with another scrape against Harry’s prostate on the way out, causing the brunet to shiver and moan. He leans over to the still-open drawer and pulls out one of the flannels they’ve begun keeping in there for cleanup purposes, wiping his fingers clean. “So, how exactly would you like to proceed?”

Harry reaches up and grips him by the shoulders, pulling him down and flipping them over to pin him with ease. He ducks in for a long, slow kiss that has Niall melting before pulling back and saying “I thought maybe I could ride you, get you used to it first. It’s- Ni, you don’t even know. There’s nothing else like it, and it can be a bit overwhelming the first time. So I could ride you first, and then maybe we could switch once you’ve adjusted, if you’re up to it.”

“Sure.” Niall smiles. It’s not a bad idea actually, and the thought of Harry bouncing up and down on his cock while he watches sounds absolutely brilliant.

“But we can try it another way if you want.” Harry tells him, no hint of reluctance in his voice. “I get that it’s your first time for this, so if you’d rather be a bit more active with it, then that’s totally fine too.”

“No, I like your idea.” Niall chuckles. “Bet you’ll look beautiful riding my cock Haz.”

“Probably.” Harry smirks.

“Don’t be a smug prick, or my fingers will be the only things you get tonight.” Niall grumbles.

“It’s not smug if you say it first.” Harry giggles. “I’m just agreeing with you. I probably will look beautiful riding your cock, because you’ll be inside of me and that can’t help but make me more beautiful, because you’re beautiful.”

“Okay, we’re coming back to that later.” Niall laughs. “But for now I think it’s best to get a move on before you get too soppy.”

“’M not being soppy.” Harry pouts. Niall knows Harry isn’t too upset though, because he still grinds his arse down into the blond’s woefully neglected cock. “But I do like the idea of me finally getting your cock inside me, so I’ll forgive the rudeness.”

“For someone so eager a moment ago, you sure are dragging this out.” Niall says, feigning a casualness he does not feel with the way Harry’s bum keeps brushing across his prick. Harry knows what he’d doing to Niall, but the blond isn’t going to give him the satisfaction of admitting he’s taken control of the entire situation. They’re both incredibly stubborn that way.

“Not anymore.” Harry grins, producing a foil square from what seems like thin air, and crawling down Niall’s body. He tears open the packaging and then carefully rolls the condom onto Niall, stopping just after it passes his head. He’s about to ask Harry what he thinks he’s doing stopping now, but then the brunet wraps his lips around the tip of Niall’s cock and starts swallowing him down in bobs that go a little further every time, rolling the latex down with his lips until the back of his throat is clenching around the blond and his nose is buried in the neatly trimmed hairs.

He pulls off obscenely, dragging it out for what feels like days as he stares up at Niall through half-lidded eyes until he finally presses a kiss to the tightly wrapped head. He giggles and says “I didn’t know if you’ve actually worn one before, since bottoms don’t really have to, so I thought that might help it feel less weird.”

“Still feels weird, but that felt great.” Niall mumbles. He’s not used to the sensation at all, and wonders how there hasn’t been a less constricting alternative created to preserve sensation. Niall knows exactly what it feels like when Harry has his mouth wrapped around his cock, and that wasn’t quite right. They should definitely have a talk sometime soon about getting tested to see if maybe they can skip this part from now on.

Harry smiles, clearly pleased with himself, and slicks his hand up with the lube Niall had discarded earlier, pumping Niall’s cock a few times until it’s properly coated. He crawls forward, and the sits all the way up and reaches behind himself to grab ahold of Niall again. There’s no preamble this time, he just starts sinking down, inch by inch, until Niall is completely sheathed inside of him.

“Holy fuck!” Niall breathes out, squeezing his eyes shut just to try and handle the sensation. Harry clenches around him, and it’s so fucking tight it’s almost painful, but it’s like pure ecstasy at the same time. Nothing he’s ever felt has come close. Not any hand, or mouth, or even that toy Louis had insisted he try that looks like a flashlight with an anus. None of it. It’s unreal, and his body can’t stop trembling.

“Am I squeezing too hard?” Harry asks worriedly.

“No! Fuck- Haz! Holy shit. I mean- Jesus that’s-” Niall stammers, unable to properly form a sentence as his cock gives a throb inside Harry.

“Let me know when I can start moving.” Harry smiles down at him. “Don’t want you cumming ten seconds into it.”

“Gimme a minute.” Niall sighs, digging his fingernails into his palms to try and give himself something else to focus on besides how warm, and tight, and perfect Harry feels around him.

“You’ll hurt yourself.” Harry says, pulling Niall’s hands up and pushing them open enough to lace their fingers together. “Your hand is still healing.”

“Needed to pull some focus.” Niall mutters. “You feel so fucking amazing Haz.”

“Wait until I start moving.” Harry smirks. “This is nothing yet.”

“Jesus Christ!” Niall gasps when Harry gives a small roll of his hips to prove his point. He rips his hands out of Harry’s and plants them firmly on the taller man’s hips, trapping him in place. “I did not say I was ready yet.”

“Ni!” Harry whines.

“Just- Just another minute, okay?” Niall asks. “Feel like I’m fuckin thirteen again and just figured out what happens when I wrap my hand around my hard-on. Don’t know how anyone lasts when it feels like this. I have so much more respect now for tops.”

“You’ll get used to it after a few more times, and it’ll get easier to hold it back.” Harry shrugs. “The first time is always the most intense.”

“Good to know.” Niall mutters. “Okay, you can move. Just don’t expect much from me, okay? I didn’t think it would feel quite this amazing. I overestimated my abilities.”

“Let me know when you get close, okay?” Harry asks, giving his hips another roll and pulling a low moan out of Niall’s throat as he lifts up a few inches and then slides back down. He does it all excruciatingly slowly, drawing out every movement like it’s the only one he’ll get. Niall isn’t that pathetic. He’ll be able to hold it together for a few minutes at least. Probably. Maybe. There’s a semi-decent chance that it could possibly happen.

Harry moves a bit faster after a few goes, circling his hips as he bobs up and down and opening up a whole new world of sensation with every twist of his body. Niall can feel himself getting closer, but he’s still holding it back as valiantly as he can. He decides to distract himself and reaches his hand over from Harry’s hip to grab around his cock. Harry smiles gratefully and leans back, catching himself on his hands and riding down even harder on Niall while he fucks himself up into the blond’s hand.

“God, you fill me up so good Love. Feel so good inside me.” Harry moans, clenching down on Niall even more as he picks up his pace. It’s starting to be too much and Niall bites down on his lip in a vain attempt to stem the rapidly building tide of orgasm inside him.

“Fuck!” he grits out. “Haz, don’t say things like that when I’m trying not to cum!”

“I want you to cum though.” Harry whimpers. “Cum for me Ni.”

Niall lets out a strangled groan, his breath catching in his throat as his orgasm crashes into him with the force of a freight-train. It rocks through his entire body, setting every nerve on fire as he cums in hard spurts while Harry rides him harder than ever. He bats Niall’s hand out of the way and tugs himself without abandon as he all but impales himself on the cock inside him as fast and hard as he can.

He starts streaming white over Niall’s stomach just as the blond starts to become oversensitive, and slows his hips to a stop once it starts to dribble down his hand instead. “God, Ni, fuck. That was-” Harry sighs, sitting up only to collapse forward in the puddle of his own cum on Niall’s torso. “We have got to do that more often.”

“Hey now, I like being the bottom.” Niall murmurs, using his finger to comb the hair out of Harry’s face. “That was great, but I don’t want you thinking that’s all that’s going to happen from now on.”

“Not always, but sometimes, yeah?” Harry asks, worrying at his lip and staring at Niall with huge eyes.

“Sure.” Niall nods with a grin. “I’m not going to turn it down. That was absolutely brilliant. I’d just prefer to be the bottom still for most of the time. I love having you inside me. It’s- I can’t explain it. It’s not about how amazingly you fuck me, even though you do. It’s just about how great it feels to have you be a part of me like that. I don’t know. Can’t find the right words. I can’t say it right.”

“Think I know what you mean anyways.” Harry giggles. “Any chance I could get you to give it another go tonight though?”

“We’ll negotiate after a shower.” Niall laughs. “There’s a good chance I could be persuaded though.”

 

“Hey, I’m right here.” Niall tells Luke from the couch. “You only have to do what’s comfortable with you. I can have them come in one at a time if you prefer. And you don’t have to strip to your pants like I did. Apparently it helps the fit better, because they can get a more accurate measurement, but if that’s too uncomfortable then you don’t have to do it. You choose whatever feels right to you. I’ll even leave the room if that’s what you want.”

“No, you can stay. I think I’d feel more awkward alone than I would with somebody I know here.” Luke says quietly. “One at a time would be good, but can I ask a favor?”

“Anything.” Niall nods.

“I need to borrow some underwear.” Luke says in a hushed whisper, leaning in so that only Niall can hear him. “Louis kind of ripped mine last night, and I couldn’t borrow a pair from him, because he’s so much smaller than me, and everything he has is so tight. Last time I did that, it felt like I was stuffed into a sausage casing.”

“Come on.” Niall chuckles, standing up and leading him towards the bedroom. “Something of Haz’s should fit you just fine. You’re about the same size. It might still be a little tight, but not like, suffocatingly bad or anything.”

“You’re a lifesaver mate.” Luke says, a relieved sigh whooshing out of his mouth as he follows behind Niall. Honestly, Niall is the one who’s relieved. Luke seems perfectly fine with the weird clusterfuck that comes with being around Harry. Louis and Niall are still on fragile terms, but the tentative approval is nice to have. Luke on the other hand seems quite fond of Harry, and that makes him just about Niall’s favorite person in the world. Behind Harry and Oliver of course. Maybe Oliver and Harry actually. It depends on Niall’s mood at the time. Harry definitely has a few advantages, last night’s three separate sessions of the blond topping among them, but Oliver is just too damn precious for words, and Niall wants to keep him forever. It’s a tossup.

“Here.” Niall says, pulling open a drawer for Luke to pick through. “Everything on the right is new. He buys new pants, like, all the time. It’s a bit weird actually. I think he just likes the feeling of when they’re still fresh and they haven’t like, settled in or something. Take whichever pair you want, and feel free to keep it. He won’t miss them. I’ll wait for you out in the living room.”

“I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you guys.” Luke says, pulling Niall into a tight hug. “Between the concert, and helping me finally look good enough to be seen in public with him, you guys are the best mates I’ve ever had.”

“That’s all Harry.” Niall chuckles. “I had nothing to do with this. I still haven’t figured out what to get Tommo for his birthday or Christmas, because the stuff I’d usually get him just seems inappropriate now that he’s with someone.”

“I know what you mean.” Luke chuckles. “What do you think about going out after this to look for something? I still haven’t figured it out either, so maybe we can help each other out.”

“And you say I’m the lifesaver.” Niall grins. “Sounds good to me. Alright, you put on some pants and I’ll go talk to the designers and tell them you’d prefer to do things one on one with them.”

“Thanks mate.” Luke beams.

“You want anything while I’m up? Tea? Coffee? Beer?” Niall offers. “Chances are I’ll be too lazy to get up and get anything for you once I sit down, so act now if you want anything.”

“Beer please.” Luke hums, digging through the right side of Harry’s underwear drawer. Niall has the weirdest relationships with people, and he knows it, because this seems perfectly normal. This is just the way he gets with his friends, so that there are no boundaries. It’s a blessing and a curse, because they generally develop problems holding back anything at all. They’ll curl up together and get overly affectionate to the point that it can seem deeply intimate to other people, or they’ll fight so hard that anyone else outside their group would think they’ll never speak again. Granted, that in particular tends to be him and Louis, but it’s happened between all of them at some point or another.

Niall briefly wonders what Luke and he will fight about the first time. With Zayn, it had been Niall being an absolute slob and letting his side of their dorm room become a complete wreck. With Louis, it had been about telling him that he partied too much and needed to slow down with his sex life before he caught a disease, except with less eloquence and more insults. Liam and Niall had fought all the time at first, taking nearly a year to settle into something comfortable and finally giving Zayn some time off from refereeing between them. Luke just doesn’t seem like the type to have a full-on blowout though.

He grabs a couple beers from the fridge and then wanders out to find all five designers sitting patiently on the couch and explains that Luke would be more comfortable only having one of them in the room at the time, and leads four of them into the dining area and gives them drinks and food to keep them satisfied.

By the time he wanders back out to the living room Luke is stand there, looking absolutely mortified as a man (who is very clearly enjoying this) measures his inseam. He’s still wearing his vest, but underneath that he only has a pair of Harry’s Armani briefs on. “Hey.” Niall says gently, keeping his eyes firmly glued to Luke’s to keep the Aussie lad from getting any more uncomfortable. “Talk to me. It makes it easier to ignore these guys. Don’t know how I would have done this yesterday if it weren’t for Haz.”

“Really?” Luke asks. “But you’re so- I mean- It seems like this kind of thing wouldn’t phase you.”

“Pretty sure only people like Haz and Tommo would be unaffected by this kind of thing.” Niall laughs. “They’ve got all of that crazy kind of confidence. Honestly, it’s you I expected to be a little easier with this. You’ve got that whole rock-star vibe going on.”

“Nah mate, even rock-stars can get a little skeeved out.” Luke tells him with a pointed look down at the man still somehow needing to be crouched right in front of him. Niall snorts and Luke just rolls his eyes. “I’m not even a suit kind of guy. I just want to have something to wear that might make it a little easier for his family to accept me. He acts like it doesn’t matter, but I think it really does.”

“Probably.” Niall nods, handing Luke the beer that he brought for him. “Half of Louis’ personality is just trying to pretend he doesn’t care about the things he does, because then he can act like nothing hurts him. It’s hard to tell what exactly actually matters to him, and what really doesn’t. You’re pretty much the only thing in his life I know it would kill him to lose. You and his sisters.”

“There’s a few more.” Luke chuckles. “Like you. That’s why he’s working so hard to accept Harry even though he still feels nervous about the whole thing. He doesn’t want to lose you by trying to drive the two of you apart. That’s why he tried to drag you out of that club before you saw Harry with that bloke. He knew that if he just showed you, that you’d be mad at him instead.”

“Probably.” Niall mumbles. “I have a tendency to take things out on him. We both do. We yell instead of just talking things out like normal people.”

“Well I don’t think I’ve ever seen two friends who’re closer than you two are, so you must be doing something right.” Luke grins.

“It’s the almost-dating thing.” Niall giggles. “After that you can either just awkwardly avoid each other, or become best mates. Pretty soon it’ll be the same with you and me too. Kind of already is, considering the situation here.”

“I guess, yeah.” Luke says with a blush, like he’s only just remembered that he’s standing around in his underwear while a man measures his arms. “Can’t say I do this too often with my other mates.”

“How’s the band doing?” Niall asks, hoping to divert his attention again to keep him from getting awkward. “They all excited about the concert?”

“They’re fucking buzzing about it. It’s hilarious.” Luke says with a huge smile. “Ash keeps insisting we write some new music, but Cal wants to work on some covers because they’ve always been pretty popular. Mikey just wants to practice all the time, but he doesn’t care what we do.”

“So what are you going to do?” Niall asks, sitting down on the couch.

“I think a bit of all of it.” Luke sighs. “I want to do some of our older stuff, but we could use some new material because it’ll be a new crowd and all. I just don’t know if we actually have time to learn a couple new songs, and write some too.”

“I know someone who could help with that actually.” Niall grins.

“You do?” Luke asks, his eyes widening curiously. “Who?”

“Tommo.” Niall says proudly. “He writes good music, not that anyone is supposed to know that. One night we went out drinking, and ended up back at his place. He fell asleep on the couch and I started snooping, because he does that to me all the time. There’s a loose floorboard right at the foot of his bed, and when I opened it up I found a journal, and a cd with him singing the stuff in it. He’s really good.”

“So if nobody is supposed to know, then how do I ask him to help?” Luke asks.

“You could just ask him for advice one day. Say you’re having trouble and could use a fresh perspective.” Niall offers. “Tommo loves being flattered, so really ham it up.”

“That feels a little manipulative.” Luke sighs. “Would you- Would you mind if I just told him the truth?”

“Nope.” Niall grins. “Just send me a text for warning when he’s on his way to murder me. That way I can have a couple Jabberwockies up here to keep me from actually dying. He’s little, but that taser packs quite a punch and he’s surprisingly strong.”

“I’ll make sure to calm him down before I tell him.” Luke chuckles.

“Please do not tell me how you plan on subduing Louis Tomlinson.” Niall laughs. “Ever. I have tried for years, and the only times I came close were through owing favors that I would rather never think about again. Waxing Tommo’s arse is something that will never leave my brain, no matter how hard I try to forget it, and believe me I’ve tried. Whiskey has nothing on that mental image apparently.”

“I can think of worse things.” Luke giggles.

“That’s because you haven’t done it before. He turned around and slapped me afterwards, because I didn’t give him enough time to prepare himself apparently.” Niall snorts. “Honestly, you’d think it would be like, a familiar feeling to him by now. He gets it done all the feckin time.”

“I’m trying to work him away from that sort of thing, but I can’t deny it’s actually pretty nice.” Luke admits sheepishly. “Really smooth. Sometimes I play with his legs for hours because I like the way it feels.”

“That’s understandable.” Niall says with a fond smile. Louis found the perfect bloke for himself. It’s actually a little heartwarming, because at least he didn’t wait this long for nothing. “Why try and get him to stop then?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want him to feel like he has to change himself to please me or something. I like him for him, not for his body, or the sex, or his money, or anything like that.” Luke explains. 

“You are just the cutest thing ever.” Niall laughs. “Never thought Tommo would find a bloke like you on the first go. I’m a little jealous.”

“You had your chance mister.” Luke giggles. “Besides, it may not have been your first real boyfriend, but I’d say you did pretty well yourself.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Niall asks with a light blush. “You haven’t even heard about last night.”

“Tell me about it then.” Luke smiles.

“I got to meet his nephew, and he’s like, the smartest kid on the planet.” Niall squeals. “He was just the greatest. I want to keep him. He’s only three, but he can full-on read. And not kids books either. Last night he brought over a Paleontology course book he picked up from the library. It’s as big as some of my textbooks. And he’s super cute. He’s all small with this blond hair, and a cowlick that won’t lay down, and eyes that are as big as Harry’s, but blue instead.”

“Sounds like a mix of the two of you two.” Luke grins widely. “Is that all? Kinda thought when you said that, you meant that something had happened between the two of you.”

“Oh, more happened, but there’s people here I don’t know, and I don’t feel like talking about it in front of them.” Niall points out, gesturing towards the five people sitting around Harry’s table. “Oh, and you can put on trousers again. They’ve been done for a few minutes.”

“Holy shit.” Luke gasps, looking around. “I didn’t even notice.”

“That was kind of the point, yeah?” Niall asks. “Keep you talking so you’re comfortable. I forgot too for a minute, which is why you’re not wearing jeans already. People, bring me what you have, except you. You have a few minutes.”

Luke sits next to him on the couch, and they flip through the designs for ones they like. “Does he look like a ponce to you?” Niall asks venomously as he sees sketch after sketch of the same things. “What would you do for Brendon Urie? Pete Wentz? In a year Luke Hemmings will be a name just like those. Figure that out and get back to me. You’re the only one who can go.”

He throws a tight black design back at the creep who’d measured Luke first, just to get him out of the flat. He needs a plain black suit and it’s hard to fuck that up. “Jesus Ni.” Luke mumbles when the rest of them scuffle back to the table.

“They think I’m Haz.” Niall shrugs. “He told me to be hypercritical, because he has an image to maintain. He needs them to be a little afraid of him for some reason. I think it’s just about keeping up the Cat persona. He’s supposed to be all powerful and shit. Little do they know, huh?”

“More like a kitten than the Cheshire Cat I’d heard of.” Luke agrees with a laugh.

 

“This shouldn’t be so hard!” Niall groans, dropping his forehead onto the shelf in front of him. “We’ve been friends for four years. I should be able to figure something out other than sex stuff to get him as gifts.”

“Well to be fair, you did help me pick out something good.” Luke offers, holding up the leather-bound journal that Niall had suggested for them to start writing music in together. They even do free personalization, so Luke is going to have Louis’ and his initials put on it in a big cheesy heart. It was a brilliant idea if Niall says so himself, but since then his head has been completely blank.

The year before he got Louis edible underwear and a new pair of handcuffs that actually locked like police ones. But you don’t get gifts like that for someone in a relationship. It’s weird, even if Louis would probably enjoy it anyways. Zayn is so much easier to buy for, not that Niall is even sure they’ll be on speaking terms by Christmas, or his birthday in January. Niall had ordered gifts for both occasions months ago and hidden them under his bed. One is a color changing spray-paint he’d found online, and the other is a limited edition Iron-Man shirt for the release of the new Captain America film he was in. Now he isn’t sure what to do with them.

Louis is the problem at hand though, and Niall is sorting through everything he knows about his friend just to come up with two things that won’t drain his bank account. Harry had offered to pay for it, so that Niall wouldn’t have to worry, but the blond refused. He always buys presents out of his own money because otherwise they’re not really from him. It’s a ridiculous pride thing, but Niall refuses to waver on it. Especially since he has a bit more than usual without having to pay for his food so much lately. He still has his family to buy for though, so he can’t blow his entire budget on just Louis, Luke, and Harry. He should also find something for Liam, just in case. Liam is easy though. You could buy Liam some Batman plasters, and he’d wrap you up in a hug and thank you for remembering how much he loves Batman. He’s too sweet for his own good.

“Ni-” Luke says, waving a hand in front of Niall’s face. “Still with me here?”

“Not really.” Niall mumbles.

“You wanna go back to yours?” Luke asks.

“Can’t. I still have a week left of school, which means I have finals and my project to work on. This is the only time I have that I won’t be a complete wreck until afterwards, and then everywhere will get all manic with last minute shoppers.” Niall sighs. “I need to shop for everyone. Including you, so if you wouldn’t mind throwing out a few suggestions that I can pick up at another time, that would be great.”

“You don’t have to get me anything.” Luke says sheepishly.

“Course I do. You’re like, my best mate lately. Besides, you make Louis happy, so you’ve already given me a present and- Yeah.” Niall huffs out. “I’m getting you something one way or another, so it would be nicer for you if it was something you definitely liked instead of just what I think you might.”

“Mate, you already got me a present too.” Luke says, pulling up a chain around his neck to reveal a guitar pick hanging off of it. The pick signed by Axl Rose that Niall had given him weeks ago. “Hands down, best thing I’ve ever gotten. Only take it off to shower. Put your focus on the other people in your life. Harry, Louis, your family, they’re the ones who you need to worry about.”

“Fine.” Niall grumbles. “I’ll figure something out on my own time then.”

“You’re a stubborn little shit, aren’t you?” Luke asks with a laugh.

“Been told that, yeah.” Niall nods. “But you don’t worry about getting me anything, alright? You can make it up to me next year when you’re rich and famous, by getting me tickets to a show. Actually, backstage passes, because I’m greedy like that.”

“Concert may not go anywhere.” Luke shrugs. “No guarantees, remember?”

“Please.” Niall scoffs. “You’ll be setting the punk-rock world on fire soon enough. I’ve listened to that cd a thousand times, and soon, the rest of London will have too. Not to mention America and Australia. Just don’t leave Louis behind to go chase the fame, alright?”

“Not a chance.” Luke grins. “Gonna show him off all over the world.”

“Much better.” Niall laughs. “He’ll love that. Making all the fan-girls jealous. Hell, he’ll probably leak a sex-tape just to watch them rage.”

“Oh god.” Luke groans. “Any chance I could get you to come along to make sure he behaves himself?”

“Sorry mate. Chasing my own dreams.” Niall giggles. “You’ll have to get someone else to be your boyfriend’s nanny.”

“It was worth a try.” Luke sighs.

 

“So-” Harry drawls out, crawling on top of Niall on the couch. “What did you do all day without me?”

“Showed Luke what you taught me last night.” Niall teases.

“Better not have.” Harry growls, biting down possessively on where Niall’s neck meets his shoulder. It’s going to leave a bruise, and the thought of that, of walking around marked as Harry’s tears a moan free from his throat. He can feel Harry smirk against his skin before doubling down his efforts. It’s painful, but not in a bad way really, especially when Harry snakes a hand up the shorts Niall had changed into for the night and grabs his cock. “This only goes in me.”

“Course Haz.” Niall pants, shucking up Harry’s shirt to try and pull it over his head. “And yours only goes in me, right?”

“Definitely.” Harry mumbles, pressing kisses over the brand he’s left on Niall’s neck. “All of me only belongs to you.”

“Love that, love everything about it, but can we back up to the ridiculously sexy possessive thing and go from there?” Niall asks breathlessly. “Because I kind of need you to fuck me right now, over the back of the couch.”

“If that’s what you want.” Harry says with a wolfish grin, diving forward to press a bruising kiss against Niall’s lips. He grabs the blond’s wrists, pinning them over his head with one hand while the other holds his jaw roughly. He kisses Niall until they’re both out of breath and then asks “Does that mean I get to mark you up some more?”

“God yes.” Niall groans, tilting back his head to expose as much skin as he can like a canvas just for Harry to paint with bruises. He’s got a special surprise in store for Harry, a mark of his own, but that won’t last as long as these will, and he won’t get to see the effect that has on the brunet for a little while longer still.

“Good. Want everyone to know that you’re mine.” Harry says with a low growl. He latches on again, teeth grazing over the pulse point by Niall’s left ear before he bites harshly. Niall writhes under it, moaning shamelessly at how the fine line between pleasure and pain is being so expertly navigated by Harry. The pressure, the sharpness of it, it’s almost too much, but the soft press of his lips and flick of his tongue is enough to skirt that and leave Niall keening for more.

Even the pads of Harry’s fingers on Niall’s jaw feel rougher than usual, like they’ve slightly calloused just for this occasion, because that would help drive the blond even more wild. He wants to know if they’ll feel the same slipping in, a coarseness to it while Harry fucks him open on them. He decides to test the theory, turning his head just enough to suck the end of Harry’s index finger into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it experimentally.

Harry, for his part, doesn’t let it affect him so much that he stops the careful masterpiece he’s making on Niall’s neck. He does however grind his hips down, rutting against Niall’s leg for a moment before he regains some self control. He presses the tip of his middle finger tentatively against Niall’s lips, and the blond eagerly takes it in as well, sucking them both all the way in and mimicking the attention he’d usually pay to the brunet’s cock instead. Harry groans at that, his teeth pressing into Niall’s neck just slightly harder for a moment before he moves on to the next spot to mark.

His fingers slowly work in and out of Niall’s mouth, and the blond makes sure to slick them up as well as he can in case Harry decided to use this to start fingering him open. It would be rough, but that’s exactly what Niall wants, what he’s wanted ever since he discovered the surprise for Harry and thought about how it would affect him. He’s pretty sure that tonight could be the best sex they’ve had so far if Harry enjoys it as much as Niall thinks he will. If not, then it’ll still be good and Niall will only be out twenty quid. Either way is fine with him.

“What’s got you like this?” Harry asks heavily in between sucking marks onto Niall’s neck.

“Been thinking about you all day. Been wanting this all day, and as it went on I wanted more and more.” Niall mumbles around Harry’s fingers. He’s pretty sure Harry got the gist of that. Sixty percent at least. Okay forty.

“Don’t suppose you thought about it enough to bring lube out here?” Harry questions. Niall nods at a box on the table that Harry had been using to store batteries for his remotes. This is a much more practical use in Niall’s opinion. Who even needs that many batteries anyways? They’ll probably expire before he gets through them all. “See? That’s why I love you. Always thinking. Always planning ahead. It’s a fantastic quality.”

Niall rolls his eyes, stretching his neck again and keening for Harry to get back to work. He always does this, gets distracted and talks a little bit more than any normal person would during this. Normally Niall doesn’t mind, he even finds it endearing in a way, but not tonight. Tonight he wants to be fucked, and fucked hard. Talking is not accomplishing that goal. Niall even goes so far as to arch his neck as close as he can to Harry’s mouth without losing the fingers in his mouth.

“You’re not even listening to me anymore, are you?” Harry asks, huffing out an amused little laugh. Niall shakes his head, because that is literally the only thing he’s heard for at least a minute. “Then I guess I should probably stop talking.”

Niall shrugs, like it doesn’t matter either way, but his whole body is crying out for Harry to touch him, and he’s pretty sure there will be literal tears soon if he doesn’t get what he wants. He’s never been like this with anyone else. Needy, yes, but never quite this level of pathetically, desperately greedy when it comes to sex. He just doesn’t want Harry to realize that he’s that bad off, because the brunet will tease him forever just to drag it out. How they manage to be so compatible is beyond Niall’s understanding most of the time, because some pieces of them don’t seem like they should fit as well as they do, but Harry teases him just enough to keep things interesting, and Niall is just needy enough to keep Harry relatively focused. It doesn’t always work though, especially when one, or both, of them gets particularly into their specific niche.

“Oh? Then let me tell you all about my day.” Harry grins.

“I swear to god-” Niall growls around Harry’s fingers. “We can do this, or I can go home and take care of myself.”

“And would that be nearly as satisfying?” Harry asks with a smirk. “Think you can do with your fingers what I can with my cock? Then by all means, go.”

He lets go of Niall’s wrists and pulls his fingers out from between the blond’s lips, sitting back on the couch and waving his arm towards the lift. Niall glares at him, standing up only to take off his shirt and watch Harry’s eyes ghost over the words on his chest. “If you’ll believe in me, I’ll believe in you.” he reads. “Is- Is that-”

“Yup.” Niall nods. “Carroll. I figured out what I wanted to get you for Christmas. If you like it that is. Thought we could each get half of it. This is just a temporary one to see how you feel about it. I found a shop that makes them today.”

“You have never been sexier to me than you are right now.” Harry moans, launching himself at Niall and pinning him to the couch again.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Niall giggles. “Got them to make me something special that’s on my lower back.”

Harry doesn’t even ask, reading Niall’s tone for the invitation it is, and flips him over roughly. “Oh fuck.” Harry groans, running his thumb over the design Niall had them make up. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Then show it by-” Niall starts.

“Going down the rabbit hole?” Harry reads off. “I like this one a lot. Any chance you’d get it done permanently?”

“No.” Niall chuckles. “But I did have them make a few copies in case you liked it.”

“Order more.” Harry growls, standing up to tear Niall’s shorts down his legs. Fucking finally. “A lot more.”

Niall is about to agree, to tell Harry whatever he needs to to get this moving along but all that comes out is a strangled moan when Harry spreads his cheeks and dives in without any hesitation. It’s not something they’ve done before, not because Niall hasn’t wanted it, but because it’s just a difficult thing to ask from somebody without getting embarrassed. When he’d asked Josh if they could do it he’d been disgusted, and Zayn had been timid about the idea for days until he finally agreed to try. It was only that once. To be fair though, Zayn apologized for that once he started dating Liam and was introduced to the wonders of receiving a rim-job.

All in all, the sensation is still pretty new, but what Niall can tell (besides that this is amazing and they should do it all the time) is that Harry is far better at it than Zayn was. There’s no timidity, no reluctance, he’s just going for it. And then he isn’t. He pulls back so fast Niall isn’t even sure he’s still there for a second, until he turns around and Harry is looking at him sheepishly. “Sorry.” he mumbles. “Didn’t even ask if you wanted to try that. Sorry.”

“I’ve wanted to try it for a while.” Niall admits. “Just wasn’t sure how okay you’d be with it. The others weren’t at all. If you don’t like it, then you totally don’t have to do it. That’s fine with me.”

“How could I not want to?” Harry grins. “Tastes a little soapy from your shower, but you make really fantastic noises. Have I ever told you how much I enjoy the sounds you make?”

“No.” Niall says with a bright blush.

“Well let’s see what other ones you can make.” Harry chuckles, dragging the pad of his thumb down over Niall’s hole. “You like that Love?”

“Yes.” Niall gasps, taking fresh pleasure in the dry scrape of Harry’s rough finger.

“More or less than my tongue?” Harry asks.

“Less.” Niall groans as Harry gives it another pass. “But only a little.”

“Do you want my tongue again?” Harry questions.

“So much Haz.” Niall whimpers.

Harry leans forward, using his free hand to grip the back of Niall’s hair and pull his head back, lips ghosting over the shell of the blond’s ear and whispers “Beg for it.”

Something about the husky tone of his voice, or the way his scalp tingles with Harry’s fingers buried so close to it, or maybe the way his fingernail just slightly catches Niall’s hole, something about it has Niall biting down on his lip so hard he can taste beads of blood welling up, just to keep his orgasm at bay. He hasn’t even been touched, not really, and yet he’s teetering over the edge from just those three words. It takes him a second to find his tongue again, but he finally manages a raspy whining “Please. Please Harry.”

“Please what?” Harry replies, his voice just shy of being hard.

“I want your tongue.” Niall gasps out, reveling in the way Harry’s fingers clench just a little tighter in his hair at the words. “Or your fingers. Or your fucking cock. I don’t care anymore. Just want part of you inside me.”

“Greedy boy.” Harry chuckles. “Don’t lie now, what part do you want the most Niall? Tell me and I may even let you have it.”

“Your cock.” Niall moans. “Please Haz. Want you to fuck me so bad.”

“Unfortunately for you, you were the top last night, so I’m gonna have to loosen you up for a while first.” Harry laughs.

“Two fingers.” Niall groans.

“Ni-” Harry sighs.

“Two bloody fingers Haz. Want to be nice and tight.” Niall says desperately.

“Alright.” Harry says reluctantly. “But you tell me if it hurts.”

“Only if it hurts the bad way, now fucking get to it.” Niall growls, pushing his hips back into Harry with a needy, shameless whine afterwards. Harry, for once, does as he’s told, letting go of Niall’s hair to open up the box on the table and pull out supplies. Niall only relaxes once he hears the familiar squelch of lube being spread over fingers. He lifts himself up, laying his shoulders over the back of the couch and prostrating himself to give Harry easy access to take him from behind. It’s not normally the way he likes things, he prefers to be able to watch Harry’s face, to be able to kiss him desperately when they cum, but right now this is just so insanely appealing.

“Put this on.” Harry says, handing him a condom. “Don’t want you staining the fabric.”

“Yeah. Fine. Sure.” Niall moans, rolling it on and making sure not to squeeze too tight lest he start pumping himself and cum before he can regain some measure of self-control. Right now he’s almost trembling in anticipation. The first press of Harry’s finger inside him is slow, and the only thing keeping him pushing back to take it all in at once is the hand his boyfriend splays over his lower back, keeping him still with very little effort.

“You’re getting what you want, so let me take my time.” Hurry huffs out.

“Are you mad at me or something?” Niall asks nervously.

“No, just don’t want to hurt you Love.” Harry says quietly. “I told you, sex isn’t a time for pain. I don’t like taking risks with you, but if it’s what you want, then I’m willing to try it. It just feels weird.”

“Pull out.” Niall sighs.

“Niall, that’s not what I-” Harry starts.

Niall ignores him and leans his body forward and off the finger inside him, tearing off the condom and hiking up his shorts. He flips over so he’s sitting down and holds his arms out. “Come here.” he says softly.

Harry looks distraught for a moment, but climbs into Niall’s lap and lets himself be wrapped up in a tight hug. “I’m sorry.” Niall murmurs, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t even realize it was making you uncomfortable. You seemed into what I was asking for, but if you weren’t then you should have just said it. I’d never hold that against you Haz. I want you to tell me when something doesn’t feel right to you. I never, ever want to push you into something that you don’t want to do, alright?”

“I said I was willing.” Harry mumbles.

“Being willing to do something, and wanting to do it are two very different things.” Niall points out. “You go wash your hand, and we’ll cuddle up and watch a movie or something instead, alright?”

“Are you sure?” Harry asks timidly.

“Perfectly sure.” Niall nods, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “I got five copies of ‘Down the Rabbit Hole’. We can try something else some other time.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you though.” Harry sighs.

“The only disappointing thing about this is that I was being too self-centered to notice that you were upset. I’m sorry for being like that Haz.” Niall tells him.

“Don’t be. You weren’t doing anything wrong. Maybe just- Just give me some time to get used to the idea of doing things that way?” Harry asks. “I want to do it for you, but I need to get comfortable with it first.”

“Well don’t push it. If dominating me doesn’t feel right, then it doesn’t feel right.” Niall shrugs. “I don’t need that to happen to be satisfied.”

“Do you want to do something else?” Harry asks.

“Not really.” Niall says, shaking his head. “Got myself worked up all day to the thought of that specifically. I need a bit to cool down or I might just go back to asking you to do the same thing again, and neither of us wants that.”

“Okay.” Harry nods. “But, um- Just for future reference- The tongue thing? Yes, or no in normal sexual situations?”

“That you can do whenever you feel like it.” Niall grins. “That is amazing. That is like, mind-blowing. Only had it done one other time, and he was all skeeved out by it. Do you want me to try it out on you sometime?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it.” Harry says shyly.

“I’d actually love to give it a try.” Niall admits. “Maybe next time I top I could, like, tie you up with some scarves and get you all spread out and-”

“Stop!” Harry yelps, clapping a hand over Niall’s mouth. “Still hard. If we’re not going to do anything at all, then you can’t continue that, or I might die.”

“Is that so?” Niall asks with a smirk. He pushes Harry off of his lap, pinning his chest down with one hand while the other works to free his cock from his overly tight jeans. He achieves it quickly for once, pulling Harry free and setting a quick pace stroking his cock. “Tell me a fantasy of yours Haz. Any fantasy.”

“I like the scarf idea.” Harry chokes out, dropping his head back against the couch. “I’ve never been tied up.”

“Never?” Niall asks incredulously, keeping up his ministrations with a flick of his wrist every few strokes. “God, I bet you’d look so fucking beautiful all tied up Haz. Your arms spread wide so that I could touch every inch of you while it’s all taught.”

“Fuck Ni.” Harry moans. “More. Tell me more. What would you do to me?”

“Well first, to get you nice and ready, I’d probably fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours.” Niall says heavily, increasing the speed of his hand just a little more now that Harry’s starting to leak a bit of precum and he can make things slick for the brunet. “Stand right up and just go all the way to the back of your throat until you’re begging for more around my cock.”

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck Ni, that sounds good. What else?” Harry pants, licking at his lips and rutting up into Niall’s hand.

“Once you’d had enough of that, I’d get down between your legs, and fold them up, so I could eat you out for hours.” Niall tells him. “Get you nice and wet for my fingers to open you up.”

“Then what?” Harry asks around a low moan.

“Then I’d fuck you until you came without either of us touching your cock.” Niall growls. It’s like Harry’s just been waiting to hear that last part. His hands fly up to his own shirt, Niall never having actually got it off of him, and tears it open. He cums after just one more tug from Niall’s hand, streaming white up his torso so hard that some of it lands on his chin and lips, even with his neck stretched taught with the force of his orgasm. Niall milks him through it, pumping until Harry is out of breath and collapsing boneless on the cushions.

“Fuck.” he groans out, swiping a thumb over the cum settled on his lips.

“Satisfied?” Niall smirks.

“Very.” Harry nods, sucking his thumb into his mouth and pulling it out clean.

“Then can I ask why you tore your shirt open?” Niall questions, looking down at the buttons scattered over the rug.

“Barb can sew them back on, but getting cum out of silk is impossible.” Harry laughs. And yeah, that’s pretty much exactly the response Niall thought he’d get.


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m done!” Niall crows, bursting through the door to Harry’s lift with a triumphant grin. It immediately falls though, once he sees the look Harry is giving him. He look so helpless, and it takes a second for Niall to understand why. It shouldn’t. He should have recognized the sound of those sobs immediately, and he feels guilty for not noticing Louis sooner. “What happened?”

“Luke’s cheating on me!” Louis wails, throwing himself on Harry’s lap so hard it makes the taller man look pained for a second.

“He’s what? No he’s not.” Niall says, rushing over and sitting behind Louis to pull him into a tight hug, effectively tagging Harry out. He looks extremely grateful for it. Louis just curls up on Niall’s chest and clutches at his shirt to hold himself steady as sobs wrack his body. “Louis, what makes you think he’s cheating on you?”

“Last- Last Sunday, he was out all day. And he left before I woke up. And- And he wouldn’t talk to me for hours, or tell me what he’d been doing.” Louis explains between choked out cries. Fuck. “And then this morning, I found some other bloke’s underwear in his laundry.”

“Louis-” Niall sighs.

“They’re Armani Niall!” Louis almost screams. “He can’t afford that kind of thing.”

“Louis-” Niall tries again.

“God! Why did I do this to myself? Why even try, when it’s so clear nobody is ever going to love me?” Louis asks, staring up at Niall through his soaked eyelashes. He’s obviously been at this for a while, and Niall feels horrible for having not checked his messages after his last final. He was just so excited to get back to Harry.

“He’s not cheating on you.” Niall says firmly, pressing two fingers over Louis’ lips before he can start protesting. “He was with me last Sunday. All day. Those underwear are Haz’s, and he only took them because you ripped a pair of his the night before and he can’t wear yours. I told him he could keep them. You have no reason to freak out. He was helping me shop for Christmas presents.”

“Really?” Louis asks. Niall has to stifle a laugh, because Louis just has this mixture of relief, shock, and hope on his face all at once and it isn’t flattering at all.

“Really Tommo.” Niall nods. “Did you ever consider asking him about it?”

“Every time I asked him where he was, he said he can’t talk about it.” Louis grumbles.

“That’s because there’s a surprise for you involved, so just let it go. You’ll find out at your birthday party.” Niall tells him. “Nothing happened between us. And by the way, I don’t know if you’ve said it to each other first, but I’m pretty positive he’s completely in love with you.”

“You think so?” Louis asks in a whisper. “Because I think I’m in love with him too, and Ni, it scares me so much. I- found those pants and I just freaked out. I don’t even remember driving here. I just remember getting off the lift and finding out you weren’t here. And then your evil boyfriend asked me what was wrong, and I couldn’t stop crying.”

“How am I evil?” Harry pouts. “I was just trying to help.”

“I only started crying after you asked, so I’m blaming it on you.” Louis huffs, wiping tears away from his face.

“It’s so much easier to just roll with it when he’s like this.” Niall whispers. “He doesn’t handle vulnerability well at all.”

“Oh, speaking of vulnerability-” Louis snarls, punctuating the sentence with a harsh slap across Niall’s cheek.

“Just what the hell do you-” Harry starts to yell, lunging forward at Louis viciously, stopped only when Niall places a hand on his chest to keep him back.

“Stop Haz. I think I know what that’s about, and if I’m right, then I deserve it.” Niall sighs.

“Bloody well right you deserve it!” Louis growls. “Those things were private Niall! It’s bad enough that you dug through my shit and found them, but to tell Luke? Who do you think you are?”

“I think I’m your friend, and you’re an amazing songwriter who could really help your boyfriend if you’d stop being so scared of letting someone in.” Niall says quietly. “I loved everything I heard from you. Hell, I’d have probably burned myself a copy if I thought I could have gotten away with it, because even you just singing with your piano was absolutely stunning. So maybe we can just skip the yelling for now, and focus on the fact that I was trying to do something good for both of you? Because I’m in a really good mood, and I don’t want to have a row with you only a few days before your birthday. That always ends up with me buying another present, and I barely found anything for you that wasn’t based on sex, and I have like, literally no money left. You’ll end up with like, a pack of lollies or something.”

“He knows he has to get me a present too, or he’s totally uninvited, right?” Louis asks in a mock-whisper, looking pointedly at Harry who just rolls his eyes.

“He already has.” Niall laughs.

“Starting to wish I could return it.” Harry scowls.

“Ooh! What is it?” Louis asks eagerly, crawling off Niall’s lap and straight into Harry’s.

“Under no circumstances can you tell him.” Niall warns. “He’ll hit you for telling him. He’s even done it to Zayn. He loves surprises, and hates people for ruining them, even when he asks for it.”

“Hush up you.” Louis says with a venomous glare before turning back to Harry innocently. “Please tell me Harold. He’s totally exaggerating. I promise I won’t slap you.”

“I’m inclined to believe my boyfriend.” Harry laughs. “Besides, I never ruin the surprise, unlike Niall here. He already told me what he’s getting me.”

“Ass!” Niall growls. “Now I’m not doing it. I’ll just give you the other gift I got you and be done with it.”

“No!” Harry whines. “I love it so much!”

“Then stop being a shit about it. If I’m going to mark my skin forever for you, then it would be nice if you didn’t make a punchline out of it.” Niall huffs.

“You’re getting a tattoo?” Louis asks with huge eyes. “Really?”

“Yup.” Niall says, popping the p with his lips. “Once I can afford to pay for the set for both me and Haz. If I’m lucky my parents will give me cash for Christmas and I can get it done before we go on holiday.”

“And you’re going on holiday?” Louis questions with a gasp. “You’re leaving me alone?”

“Not if he doesn’t bloody pick somewhere soon.” Harry grumbles. “I’ve got the first week of January scheduled as off-time, but we won’t be going anywhere if he doesn’t just pick a destination.”

“Well I’m not going to just toss a dart at a map Haz!” Niall scoffs. “There are a lot of places I want to go, and I’ve never actually been anywhere. I need some time to pick when you say ‘Anywhere in the world you want to go Ni. Just say you’ll go away with me.’ I’m not bloody prepared for that kind of thing. I thought I’d be thirty five before I got a proper trip somewhere.”

“The map idea isn’t actually terrible.” Harry giggles. “Proper adventurous sounding.”

“Seventy percent of the world is covered in water. By the time I hit something it won’t be adventurous anymore, it’ll be annoying. Besides, you want to go somewhere warm. What if it hits, like, Greenland or something?”

“I just want you to pick something so I can make the bloody arrangements.” Harry groans, dropping his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Fine. I have nothing else to do now that my finals are done and my lab is shut down until next semester. I’ll pick by tomorrow night.” Niall sighs. “Of course that means I’ll probably spend the next two days on my computer and not paying any attention to you.” Niall counters with a smirk.

“I recommend Rio.” Louis pipes up. “It’s amazing.”

“What about Disney Land?” Harry asks with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh you did not!” Louis hisses. “You fucking evil little piece of shit!”

“Oh, we’re fucking going skiing now.” Niall growls, ducking when Louis dives at him. It’s going to be a very long afternoon.

 

“How’s your lip?” Harry asks, holding out a fresh cold compress for Niall.

“Fine. How’s your eye? He caught you pretty hard.” Niall sighs, taking the pack carefully so as not to wake up the brunet sleeping on his stomach.

“Been hit worse than this.” Harry chuckles, taking a seat by Niall’s head and stroking a hand through his fringe. “Boxing, remember?”

“Yeah, but they weren’t wearing shoes on their hands when they hit you.” Niall points out. “You sure you feel okay?”

“I feel fine. Stop fussing.” Harry smiles down at him.

“It’s instinct. Doctor in training, remember?” Niall grins.

“He’s almost precious when he’s all tuckered out like this.” Harry says, pointing at Louis. “All that crazy must be tiring.”

“Luke better get here soon to pick him up, or his bony little body is going to leave bruises.” Niall sighs.

“Thought you liked the bruises.” Harry smirks.

“Not when I’m going home in a week.” Niall grumbles. “Don’t need my parents thinking I’m in danger out here.”

“Ah, but you’re dating a criminal. You’re always in danger.” Harry hums.

“Never feel safer than when I’m with you.” Niall mumbles.

“You two are gross.” Louis huffs, rubbing his face across Niall’s stomach sleepily. “Can’t you shut up so a bloke can sleep?”

“You’re lucky security didn’t escort you out after your little attack, mister.” Niall laughs, scratching his fingers over Louis’ scalp. “Giving the Cheshire Cat a black eye. What were you thinking?”

“That I wasn’t through attacking you, and he was trying to pull me off.” Louis mutters, leaning into Niall’s hand. If anyone is a cat, it’s Louis. Niall can almost hear him purring and giggles a little. “Can’t believe you told him the Disney Land story. Worst event of my entire life, and it’s pillow talk for the criminal mastermind running London. You’re the only one I’ve ever told that story to you know. Nobody else knows that. Not Zayn, or Liam, or even Luke, but he does?”

“I was explaining to him how cruel it is to take advantage of someone who trusts you by lying and saying you’ll do one thing, when actually you do another.” Niall says with a soft sigh.

“Except, for him, Disney Land was getting ice cream, and fat-camp was getting his car.” Harry muses.

“You’re a prick.” Louis grumbles, burying his face in the front of Niall’s shirt. “So lucky I love you, or you’d get a smack.”

“You already gave me a smack. Several actually.” Niall groans.

“That was for telling him. Not for telling him to avoid getting him to buy you a bloody car.” Louis huffs out.

“I didn’t want it.” Niall mumbles. “Rich people are so mean.”

“Aw, don’t say that.” Harry pouts. “You fell in love with it, didn’t you?”

“Course I did. She’s my baby.” Niall grins.

“Speaking of babies-” Harry smiles. “Olli wants to come over again before you leave for Ireland. That sound good?”

“Bloody brilliant!” Niall beams before realization dawns on him. “Shit! Shitting fucking bleeding hell!”

“What’s wrong?” Harry and Louis asks in unison.

“I forgot to get Olli a gift!” Niall groans, covering his face with his hands and tugging at his fringe. “How the hell did I forget him?”

“I got him something from both of us Love.” Harry giggles, pulling Niall’s hands away to keep him from hurting himself. “You’ve met him once, and he’s my nephew. You’re not expected to get him anything.”

“But I wanted to.” Niall sighs. “He’s my favorite person ever.”

“Oh is he?” Harry asks with a laugh.

“Tied for first.” Niall says, pressing a kiss to Harry’s hand.

“And how big is that tie?” Louis asks with a pout.

“Um, four places?” Niall offers. “You two, Olli, and Luke.”

“That’s like, everyone you talk to.” Louis points out. “And whoever Olli is.”

“Ooh! Ooh, can I have Louis and Luke come over and meet him?” Niall asks Harry eagerly.

“I told Gemma there might be some other people here just in case you wanted to. But this one-” Harry says, jabbing a finger towards Louis’ face. “Has to behave himself. I’m not exposing Olli to any shenanigans. I told you, with Louis’ level of mischief and Olli’s brains, London is doomed. I’m not worried about Luke, but Louis is a menace to society, and Olli is impressionable.”

“I am not a menace to- Okay not to all of society. Just, like, half at most” Louis huffs.

“He’s actually really good with kids.” Niall says in his defense. “He’s got like a million siblings, and they’re all super sweet.”

“Seven. It’s seven siblings, not a million.” Louis grumbles.

“I’ll make dinner for six then.” Harry laughs. “But I swear, one prank, and I’ll have Paul and his team escort you out Louis. It’s the day before your party, the twenty-second.”

“We should be free. I’ll tell Luke.” Louis smiles. “And no pranks. Kids just mess them up. They have very little hands and can’t focus on anything. I only pull pranks with people over the age of thirteen.”

“Olli can focus. Trust me. You’ll see.” Niall grins proudly, though he’s not sure why. Oliver isn’t his, but that doesn’t matter, Niall adores him as if he were. This is basically the best thing that could have happened today. He’ll have all of his favorite people in one place, or at least most of them. Niall is learning to ignore the Zayn-shaped hole in his heart a bit easier every day, but a part of him wishes that he and Liam could be there too. He wants his best friend back, to show him how he found his way back to being happy again. Mostly he just wants Zayn back though because it feel wrong being separate from him for so long.

 

“Niall!” Oliver squeals, racing across the room so fast that the doors have barely finished opening on the lift before he’s jumping into Niall’s outstretched arms. “You stayed!”

“Told you I would.” Niall beams, soaking in the affection like a sponge, and picking Oliver up.

“Look! I had mummy do my hair like yours!” Oliver says proudly, pointing carefully at his quiff so as not to disturb the meticulously styled hair.

“He’s obsessed.” Gemma laughs. “He’s moved on from dinosaurs. Now everything is all about Irish history.”

“Do you know about Cú Chulainn?” Oliver asks curiously, nailing the accent like the genius he is.

“The Hound of Ulster? Of course I do.” Niall grins. “One of my favorite stories growing up, wasn’t he?”

“I knew he would be!” Oliver giggles, wrapping his tiny arms around Niall’s neck in a hug.

“Holy wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he was smart.” Louis laughs, reminding Niall that it’s not just him Oliver and Gemma in the room.

“That’s insulting.” Niall says, sticking his tongue out. “Olli is a genius. Smart isn’t even close.”

“Uncle Niall!” Oliver groans, burying his face in Niall’s chest to hide a bright blush. Niall can’t help but smile at the new name. It’s probably the best thing he’s ever heard.

“How about some love for your actual uncle?” Harry pouts, holding his hands out for Oliver to climb into them. He stays firmly planted around Niall’s neck though, a mischievous grin taking up half his face as he tugs closer to the Irish lad. “Oliver Brandon Styles, how could you? I thought I was your favorite?”

“Nope. It’s Niall.” Oliver giggles, pressing a sloppy kiss to Niall’s cheek.

“I’m wounded Gems! Honest to God wounded!” Harry wails dramatically, dropping his head on his sister’s shoulder.

“There there Bug.” Gemma chuckles, patting Harry’s head. “I’m pretty sure he loves Niall more than me now, so I feel your pain.”

“He’s like a big me!” Oliver grins. “And he knows lots of stuff!”

“Oh, I totally see why he’s your favorite now.” Louis cackles. “Flatterer.”

“Olli, this doofus right here is my best mate. You can call him Louis. The nice polite lad next to him, who knows to wait to be properly introduced is his boyfriend, Luke.” Niall explains. “He’s much nicer.”

“Oi, don’t go making him dislike me right off the bat!” Louis grumbles.

“Nice to meet you.” Oliver beams, holding a hand out to Luke first, because he’s closer. “I’m Olli. That’s short for Oliver. You can call me either.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Olli.” Luke smiles, giving his hand a small shake.

“You’re just the cutest!” Louis squeals, reaching out to shake his hand next. “How old are you Olli?”

“I’ll be four soon.” Oliver tells him.

“No way.” Louis gasps. “He’s that young? He’s smarter than Liam is, and he’s only three?”

“Be nice.” Luke laughs, giving Louis a playful bump with his shoulder.

“You can talk directly to him you know.” Niall points out. “He’s smarter than you too. Can probably hold a longer conversation as well. He’s got tons of focus, don’t you Olli?”

“Mostly when I read.” Oliver shrugs. “Do you want to see my new book?”

“Of course.” Niall smiles, setting Oliver down and letting himself be led over to Gemma.

Oliver gives Harry an affectionate pat on the knee and says “Don’t worry Uncle Harry. You’re still my second favorite uncle.”

“I’m your only uncle.” Harry huffs.

“Not anymore.” Oliver says, looking back up at Niall. “He’s staying. I think he’ll probably be around forever.”

“Not if you keep liking him better than me.” Harry grumbles. “I’m going to hide him in a cupboard from now on whenever you come over.”

“I’ll find a way out.” Niall whispers.

“I know.” Oliver whispers back conspiratorially. “Mummy, can I show Niall my book?”

“Of course.” Gemma laughs, pulling a book as thick as the last one out of her bag. She must have fantastic upper body strength from carting those around all the time. “Maybe Niall can help you with the Irish words.”

“I know a bit.” Niall smiles, taking the book before Oliver tugs him over to the couch.

“Luke, you can sit next to me, that way Niall can sit with his best friend.” Oliver tells them, climbing onto the couch. He pats the seat next to him eagerly and wriggles around while the other boys get settled. “Let me read you the story of Cú Chulainn.”

 

“Time for presents!” Oliver yips excitedly, running around the table while the rest of them are still trying to digest. He’d waited for everyone to finish, but the second the last fork clinked against a plate he started getting antsy. “Mummy! Can you get Uncle Niall and Uncle Harry’s presents? I’m sorry Luke and Louis. I didn’t bring anything for you.”

“That’s fine kiddo.” Louis chuckles. That may be the first time Louis has ever uttered that response to those words. Niall can already tell he’s smitten, but also that he misses his family. Most of his siblings won’t be at the party, because they’re so young, so he’ll have to wait another day to see them.

“Give me a minute Olli.” Gemma sighs. “Your Uncle Harry is trying to make me fat, and it’s working.”

“Got to put some meat on those bones. What would mother say if she saw you this thin?” Harry mocks. “Probably ‘Gemma Anne, you’ll never meet a proper husband if you keep looking like such a tr-’”

“Watch it Bug, before I squash you.” Gemma warns. “It’s bad enough that I’ll have to hear it from her on Sunday. I don’t need any pretenders to the Ice-Queen’s throne taking potshots at me before that.”

“Got my own throne, and it’s nice and warm up here.” Harry grins. “In fact, I’ll be moving it to Rio for a week, so it’ll be really toasty. Especially with my little seat warmer there.”

“So you followed my suggestion then?” Louis snickers.

“It was on a shortlist.” Niall shrugs.

“A shortlist that was twenty places long.” Harry adds unhelpfully.

“I picked. Why can’t you just be happy about it and move on?” Niall asks grumpily.

“Because Rio De Janeiro was one of the first places you wrote down, and it took you two weeks to actually decide.” Harry laughs. “I thought doctors were supposed to be good at making quick decisions.”

“When we’re holding someone’s heart in our hands, not when we’re picking where to spend our holidays. It’s like you’ve never met a doctor before.” Niall mumbles. “They spend weeks on the personal life stuff.”

“Here! I got them myself!” Oliver giggles, walking into the room with two brightly wrapped packages.

“Oh thank god. Now I don’t have to get up.” Gemma sighs contentedly, settling back in her chair.

“Here you go Uncle Niall.” Oliver beams, pressing on of the boxes into his hands. “Here Uncle Harry.”

“He did it all himself, except putting the glass in the frames.” Gemma tells them.

Niall opens it carefully to find a handmade picture frame with a drawing inside. Oliver is no Van Gogh, but Niall can actually tell what it’s supposed to be unlike with most kids his age. Or Niall. “That’s you, and that’s me, and those are raptors, because you said they were your favorites.” Oliver says, pointing to each in turn.

“It’s amazing Olli. Thank you.” Niall smiles, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye before pulling Oliver into a hug. “Best gift ever.”

“No, mine is.” Harry grins, flipping around his own picture to show an illustration of him and Niall holding hands and kissing. “Hands down, best present ever.”

“Guys!” Oliver groans again, covering his face with his hands. He’s clearly the cutest thing that has ever lived, or ever will. Especially when he gets all shy. “They’re just pictures!”

“Yeah, but they’re from you, so that makes them great Olli.” Niall tells him, holding the small boy even closer against his chest. “You know, I’ve got a nephew too, Theo, and I used to think he was the absolute best until I met you.”

“Oh, when I tell Maura you said that-” Louis giggles. “You’ll get such a smack.”

“Stop talking to my mum you weirdo!” Niall snaps at him. “Who even does that? Luke, does he chat up your mum?”

“They’re Facebook friends.” Luke says with a shrug. Niall can tell he’s pleasantly buzzed, which is no surprise after the amount that he and Louis have drank tonight, but at least they’re not all completely sloshed like the night of charades. Niall’s just happy they aren’t groping each other. “I don’t mind though. It’s not like they’ve met. She’s a world away. This way at least she kind of gets to know him. She’s never liked any of my boyfriends before, except Ashton, and she was even a little iffy about him. She loves Louis though.”

“You’re from Australia, right?” Oliver asks curiously. “That’s why you talk like that?”

“I am and it is.” Luke smiles.

“Australia is scary.” Oliver says with a seriousness that looks all too cute on his little face. “Everything there tries to kill you.”

“That is incredibly accurate.” Luke laughs.

“I read that there’s a whole time of the year where birds just go crazy and attack people.” Oliver says with big eyes.

“Magpies.” Luke says with a shiver. “Only thing I really don’t miss about home. They’re evil. Evil and fast.”

“I think I’m going to learn about Australia next.” Oliver says with a thoughtful look.

“Well you’re not getting a lip ring or guitar lessons.” Gemma laughs.

“No, I still want to be like Uncle Niall, but I want to know why people stay in such a crazy place.” Oliver explains.

“Books can’t help with that Mate.” Luke chuckles. “You’d have to see it for yourself. It’s not something that you can learn. You have to feel it.”

“Maybe I’ll get to go when I’m older.” Oliver says with a big smile. “Would you go with me Uncle Niall?”

“Sure.” Niall nods. He’s pretty sure he’d do anything for Oliver. He really needs a kid, because soon he’s just going to steal Oliver instead. Harry’s retirement is starting to look even more appealing by the day. No snogging other blokes AND kids, that’s fucking perfection right there.

“You can even bring Uncle Harry if you want.” Oliver beams.

“Hey now!” Harry huffs. “What if I tell you that your Uncle Niall didn’t get you a Christmas present? Now do you love him so much?”

Niall can’t even open his mouth to yell at Harry for using such an underhanded ploy before Oliver is snuggling into his chest and saying “That’s okay Uncle Niall. I just wanted to see you. And you helped me learn a bunch of words tonight, so that’s like a present.”

That’s it. Niall is keeping him. He’s dropping out of school to be a full-time father because this little boy totally stole his heart. He grins wickedly at Harry, pulling Oliver close to his chest and plants a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you Olli. I’ll get you two presents for your birthday to make up for it, okay?”

“Books?” Oliver asks excitedly.

“Yup. I’ll take you shopping with me and get you any books you want.” Niall giggles. “Even if they are about Australia instead of Ireland.”

“No, Ireland sounds good.” Oliver says, cuddling into his chest. He’s definitely keeping him forever.

 

“Alright, you can let go of me you shit.” Niall grumbles when the lift doors slide shut. Harry has him held tightly around the waist to keep him from going after Oliver and trying to kidnap him. Harry knows Niall way too well.

“I’m not sure. I may have to keep holding you like this until I’m your favorite member of the Styles family again.” Harry says, pressing his grin into Niall’s neck.

“After you sold me out like that, it’s going to take a lot more than cuddling you bastard.” Niall grumbles.

“It’s not fair.” Harry pouts. “I’ve been around much longer than you.”

“I’m just new and shiny. He’ll lose interest eventually Haz.” Niall sighs.

“Mm, I don’t think so.” Harry hums. “The Styles boys have excellent taste, and when we find something we like, we stick to it like glue.”

“I want one, and I want it now.” Niall mumbles. “Actually I want like ten of them right now, but one might do for a bit.”

“I know Love. I do too.” Harry says softly. “But it just wouldn’t work right now. You’ll be back at school soon enough, and I still have to find someone to take over for me. Just a couple more years, and then we can talk about it, yeah?”

“Never thought it would be me sitting here whinging about babies, and you telling me we can’t do it yet.” Niall admits. “I kind of thought I was the sensible one, and you were the one with his head in the clouds.”

“Oh, that’s still true.” Harry giggles. “You’ll get your head back in a few days, and then I can let out my inner-crazy. It’s much worse than yours.”

“By then I’ll be deep in my own special brand of crazy by then.” Niall tells him. “Zayn calls it my ‘lay-around-madness’. I hate being idle for so long, and there’s nothing between when I get back and when we leave. I’ll be so much worse than I am right now.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to figure out something to occupy your time, won’t we?” Harry smirks.

“You’ll be at work, so don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Niall huffs, turning around in Harry’s arms because he’s tired of having to crane his neck to have this entire conversation. “I’ll have to do something though, because if you come home and see me like that, you’re not going to love me anymore. You’ll think you were crazy for ever loving me in the first place. Then you’ll throw me out, and I won’t get to go to Rio, or ever see Olli again, or get the chance to finally tell you that I’ll move in with you if you’ll still have me.”

“Really?” Harry asks with wide eyes, and an even wider smile.

“Yeah really. I turn into a crazy mess.” Niall teases. He knows it’s early, they haven’t even known each other for quite three months, but it feels right. Everything with Harry feels right now. It’s not perfect, but it’s right. They have plenty of time to get it up to perfect.

“Don’t do that to me right now.” Harry pouts. “Are you serious, or are you just messing with me?”

“I’m serious Haz. I think I’m ready if you are.” Niall grins.

“Been ready since I offered, haven’t I?” Harry giggles. “But you have to be sure. I don’t want you just doing this because you think it’s what I want. I can wait for it until you’re completely re-”

Niall cuts him off with a kiss before he can make a fool out of himself by babbling anymore. “I’m completely ready Haz.” Niall mumbles against his lips. “So can I?”

“Of course!” Harry says, pulling back with a smile that puts the stars outside the window to shame. “But between the tattoo, and this, you’re putting my Christmas present to shame.”

“This isn’t really a Christmas present Haz, and you’re taking me to Rio. How in the hell can you compare me moving my crap into your flat, and that?” Niall asks with a scoff.

“No- Ni- Just no.” Harry stammers. “You thought the trip was your Christmas present?”

“Um, yeah, I did.” Niall says nervously. “Haz, please tell me that you’re not spending even more money on me.”

“Um, a bit?” Harry says more like like a question than the statement it’s supposed to be.

“Return it.” Niall urges. “The only thing I want for Christmas is to come home to you on the twenty-seventh and be able to actually call this home.”

“Well that’s not all you’re getting.” Harry shrugs. “But I promise, this isn’t some crazy amount of money like a car or a last minute holiday on the other side of the world. I saw something, and thought of you, so I bought it. It’s Christmas Ni, and I love you. Let me give you a Christmas present, especially since you’re giving me so much. Going away with me, moving in with me, getting the matching tattoos- It’s all- It’s so much more than I could have ever hoped for a few months ago. Let me do this one thing too. Please?”

“Fine.” Niall sighs reluctantly. “But you have to stop doing that whole ‘too perfect for words’ thing you’re doing. Seriously. I can’t compete when you say shit like that. Makes me feel like a terrible boyfriend.”

“Mm, nope, you’re the best actually.” Harry grins. “I’m the one that feels proper unfit in comparison. I don’t deserve you at all.”

“We’ll just have to disagree on that.” Niall mumbles, rubbing their noses together fondly. This is an argument he’s only happy to have, so if they drag it on for another twenty minutes, bickering about how each of them thinks the other is a better boyfriend, before they collapse into a fit of giggles in what’s now officially their bed, that’s alright with him.

 

“Harry Edward Styles, get your hands off of me!” Niall groans, lashing out with a sock-clad foot as he struggles to try and put in his cuff-links. He really should have done this before he put on the jacket, but he’s several days into his break and his brain is half-mush now. Harry has been steadily sucking his intelligence out through his cock over the last few days.

“Can’t help it. You look so bloody good in this suit Love.” Harry moans, catching Niall’s ankle and brushing it to the side to step in between the blond’s legs. His hand catches Niall on the shoulder, pushing him down into the mattress and climbing on top of him. “Makes me want to wreck you.”

“This is already my second suit Haz.” Niall sighs, trying desperately to keep his hands from wandering over the expanse of Harry’s warm, damp body. The thing is, Harry really is trying to help in his own way, it’s just not the conventional way. Niall’s heart is in his throat and it would seem there’s an entire butterfly migration to his stomach today. For the first time in almost three months, he’s going to be in the same room as Zayn. 

That in itself isn’t the problem though. The problem is that he still doesn’t know the fucking rules for this thing. Are they supposed to avoid each other all night? Make awkward small talk? Who’s supposed to approach who first? How the hell is Niall supposed to keep from crying when he’s supposed to be there supporting his best friend?

“And I heard enough the first time around, thank you very much!” Luke calls from the other side of the door. “Can I come in? I can’t really tell if it’s fitting right.”

“God yes!” Niall yelps. “Save me!”

“I’m not sure most people would call cock-blocking the Cheshire Cat a good idea, but if there’s anyone I’d do it for, it would be you.” Luke laughs, walking into the room. “Shit, do you like, ever plan on wearing clothes tonight?”

“My last suit got a bit dirty.” Harry smirks. “And yours looks fine. More than fine, actually. Fantastic choice on the whole Bond-slash-punk aesthetic. It looks better than I thought it would when Niall told me about them.”

“You think?” Luke asks nervously, looking down at himself. It does in Niall’s opinion too. It’s a deep black, but as you look closer you can see hundreds of tiny fleur-de-lis in a slightly lighter black. It’s the simplest of the four punk suits they had ordered, but it makes him look like the full-blown rock star he might be soon. “I shouldn’t just go with the plain black?”

“No, I’d say this works much better.” Niall hums his approval. “Louis will really like that one.”

“But will his mum?” Luke questions.

“Jo is a sweet woman underneath the scary facade. She’s just worked too long in a business she doesn’t like.” Niall explains, even though he’s only learned that recently himself. “It’s going to take her a while to get used to her son dating a musician no matter what you wear, so I say go for Louis’ approval over hers. She’ll have to accept you if Louis keeps you around, and Louis likes you for you, so I think you should go with the one that feels best to you.”

“I’m just really nervous about this whole thing.” Luke sighs. “He’s been going crazy all day with last minute little things, and we haven’t even gotten to talk.”

“We’ll make sure you two get some privacy tonight.” Harry grins. “I can be very distracting, which will give you two time to sneak off and do whatever.”

“Oh god. You’re going to play Cheshire Cat all night and abandon me, aren’t you?” Niall grumbles.

“Not a chance.” Harry chuckles. “Keeping you glued to my side all night Love. And I don’t have to be the Cat to be charming, witty, and to get every pair of eyes in the room on me.”

“No, I don’t expect you do.” Niall says with a soft smile, leaning up to press a peck to Harry’s lips. “Except the witty part.”

“Heyyy.” Harry pouts. “I can be witty.”

“Rarely.” Niall snorts.

“I’ll show you witty, mister” Harry huffs, shimmying down Niall’s body with an eyebrow waggle.

“I’m still right here!” Luke cries, throwing his hand over his face. Niall may have forgotten for a second that they weren’t alone, but he doesn’t show it. Harry, however, yelps and falls backwards off the bed. It’s eerily reminiscent of when Niall walked in on Luke and Louis in the throws, and the blond barks out a laugh at the memory. Things have changed so much since then, for all four of them. They’re all in such a good place though, so it’s nice to look forward, and forget about the hard parts on the path to get here.

“And you need to get dressed Haz.” Niall smirks down at him.

“My bum hurts, and not even in the fun sexy way it did last night.” Harry whines, looking up at Niall with sad eyes.

“Bring it here. I’ll kiss it better.” Niall giggles.

“Christ!” Luke groans, rushing out the door and slamming it closed behind him.

Harry leaps to kiss feet excitedly, turning around and bending over at a ninety degree angle to present himself for Niall. The blond chuckles, scooting to the edge of the bed and wrapping his hands around Harry’s hips to drag him closer. One of his hands wanders back over the smooth expanse of Harry’s arse, and he runs his thumb lightly over the slightly exposed hole while hes presses a lingering kiss to each of the cheeks. On the second he drags his teeth over the skin eliciting a low moan from Harry while his thumb makes another circle over his entrance.

He pulls back after that, returning to the struggle with his cuff-links while Harry whines, wiggling his bum for more. “Niall!” he whimpers. “You can’t just tease me like that.”

“Learned from the best though, didn’t I?” Niall shoots back at him. “You did this to me.”

“I’ve created a monster.” Harry sighs.

“Tonight Haz, when we get back. Whatever you want to do, we will.” Niall tells him, taking advantage of Harry’s position to haul the brunet backwards into his lap. “Give you a good proper shag to remember me by before I go for the next few days, yeah?”

“Mm, promises promises.” Harry mutters, turning his head back to pull Niall into a deep kiss. They stay like that for a moment or two, getting lost in each other before Niall remembers why they can’t just do this now. Louis. Louis is the thing that is stopping him from having sex the whole night before he leaves his boyfriend behind for three full days. Bastard. Why’d he have to be born this time of year?

“Suit Haz.” Niall mumbles against his lips.

“Ugh! Fine!” Harry grumbles, climbing off Niall’s lap again. “I’ll put on the damn suit, and look all pretty, and not get to touch you for the next four hours. Brilliant.”

“Haz, what’s the matter?” Niall asks, following behind Harry to wrap his arms around the taller man’s waist.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you here. I haven’t slept alone since- since the last time I didn’t see you for three days.” Harry says quietly. “The last time we went without seeing each other for that long you tried to break up with me. What- What if you get back home, and realize you don’t want to move in? Or don’t want to even be with me anymore?”

“That’s not going to happen Harry.” Niall says firmly. “Mullingar, my mum and dad’s houses, that’s not my only home. You’re my home too. I always want to come back to you. As long as you don’t go breaking my heart tonight, nothing over the next three days is going to make me want to stay away from you. In fact I’ll probably be missing you so much that I won’t know what to do with myself, so you have to promise to text me while I’m there.”

“The whole time.” Harry nods. “I’m going to be an utter nuisance.”

“My favorite one in the whole world.” Niall giggles, planting a small kiss between Harry’s shoulder blades and finally feeling the tension leave his taught muscles. He’s glad he can ease Harry’s worries, because Harry is the only thing tonight that can help ease his too.

 

Louis beams so brightly that Niall can see it sparkle from across the banquet hall when the three of them walk through the doors. They’re by no means the first people there, but Louis isn’t throwing things at them, so they can’t be overly late either. He takes as long of strides as he can with his short legs, dragging Lottie, the oldest of his sisters, behind him as they carve a path through the crowd. It only takes a moment before he’s standing in front of Luke with his eyes wide and his lip caught between his teeth.

“Um- Surprise?” Luke says nervously, holding his arms out to let Louis get a look at him in the suit. “Do you like it?”

“Like it- I- I love it!” Louis squeals. “Where did you- How did-”

“Harry. It’s his birthday present to you.” Luke says, throwing a grateful smile over towards the brunet. “There are four more too, each different. Niall helped me pick the designs, and Harry paid for them so that you’d have a presentable boyfriend for this and anything else.”

“Holy shit Pussycat.” Louis gapes at Harry. “You didn’t have to go balls out for this you know. I’ll probably just end up getting you a cat collar for your birthday.”

“Just make sure it has a bell.” Harry chuckles. “Not a proper cat collar without a bell.”

“Louis.” Lottie huffs impatiently. “Introduce us.”

“Sorry, sorry, a bit distracted by my gorgeous fucking boyfriend, aren’t I?” Louis grins. “Luke, Harry, this is my sister Lottie. Niall you’ve already met a bunch of times, so whatever. Take him or leave him.”

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Lottie smiles, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks. “And of course I’ll take Niall. He’s the only thing keeping you in line down here. It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too Lottie.” Niall laughs, pressing his lips to her cheek affectionately. Lottie has all the graciousness and charm Louis was left without. Not to say that he can’t be either of those things at times, but Lottie is refined in a way Niall can never imagine Louis being. It’s shocking how different they are sometimes. “Is Felicite here tonight, or did she not make the age cut?”

“No, she’s around somewhere. You’ll probably find her ten feet away from our mother who’ll be watching her like a hawk.” Lottie explains. “She’s more like Boo-Bear every day.”

“You shut it.” Louis grumbles, but there’s no bite in it. There never is when he’s talking to his siblings. Niall had forgotten about the pet-name the rest of the family uses for Louis, but manages to stifle his laugh so that they don’t draw attention.

“It’s no more embarrassing than when Gems calls me Bug.” Harry says politely, but Niall can tell he’s cackling on the inside. Both Louis and Harry seem to get kick out of watching the other squirm.

“I need a drink.” Niall announces, hoping that they can kick start things, because standing around the door with the host is drawing more attention than Niall would like anyways. He feels odd being watched by so many people who live so far above him. The wealth in the room is palpable, and he’s sure Luke can feel it too by the way he’s shuffling uncomfortably next to Niall.

“Bar’s over there. Help yourself. It’s all free because we love showing off in the Tomlinson family.” Louis laughs.

“Ain’t that the truth?” Niall chuckles.

Louis flushes bright red at that, and then grabs Luke’s hand to drag him off into the crowd, his face beaming with pride. Niall searches over the crowd for two particular faces, his thumbnail automatically fitting itself between his teeth. Harry leans down just a bit and whispers in Niall’s ear “Relax Love, they’re not here yet. I’ve looked over every face in the room.”

Niall is relieved in a way that Harry can read him so easily, but also more than a bit worried that his discomfort is written all over his face. If Harry could see it, then that means Zayn will be able to as well. He pulls himself together with a deep breath, and then nuzzles closer to Harry’s side while they walk towards the bar. They get a few glances, but the majority of them are aimed at Harry. Niall can’t even find it in himself to be jealous, because Harry doesn’t notice at all. His eyes are glued to Niall, affection and warmth seeping from every pore of him until Niall has to look away because he doesn’t feel like he deserves this much love.

“Something wrong?” Harry asks quietly.

“Just can’t figure out why you love me so much sometimes.” Niall admits. “Don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“I told you, it’s fate.” Harry says with a soft smile. “You and me, it’s meant to happen. We’re meant to be together.”

“Maybe.” Niall says with a hot blush. “I never would have believed that a few months ago, you know? But I think I might now. It does feel like that, even if I don’t feel like I always deserve you.”

“We both feel that way sometimes Love, so how about this?” Harry says, linking his Niall’s. “I decide that you deserve me, and you decide if I deserve you, that way it’s up to the other person. Isn’t that the way it should be? We’re both so harsh on ourselves sometimes, so maybe we need someone who loves us to tell us that we really do deserve each other. Someone who can see the things we may not be able to about ourselves.”

“I could live with that.” Niall giggles. “God, you’re so fucking perfect Harry Styles.”

“You too Niall Horan.” Harry giggles back. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Niall tells him, lift up on his toes to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips.

After that they finish the walk to the bar, each ordering a whiskey because this is a proper society event, and Niall holding a pint of Guiness while Harry sips a Cosmo would just look strange. Clubs are much better than hotel banquet halls in Niall’s opinion. Nobody gives a shit what you drink there and grinding is encouraged. This whole thing feels stuffy and unpleasant. Niall can’t even fathom how Louis is getting through this, because it’s so not like him. He’s probably got something planned to liven things up, but Niall can’t even begin to imagine what it could be, and doesn’t care to honestly. Louis is in a weight class of his own when it comes to mischief, and apparently he’d had free reign with this party. Niall assumes it’s some kind of test from his mother to see if he can finally handle some real responsibility. That would be right up her alley.

“There’s a dance floor.” Harry points out, smiling shyly in a way that makes Niall’s stomach swoop.

“I can’t dance. Like, at all.” Niall admits. “Not proper dancing like that. My feet get all messed up no matter how hard I concentrate. Totally messes up the mood.”

“Then maybe you’re thinking too hard.” Harry laughs. “Come on. Just one dance?”

“Fine.” Niall agrees easily. Harry has this way of making him feel nervous and excited, yet totally at ease in the same moment. Maybe this won’t be a complete disaster. He brings his glass up to his mouth and drains it, relishing the slow burn as it makes it’s way down his throat. “But don’t blame me if your pretty shoes get all scuffed up when I step on your feet.”

“Don’t think I’d even notice.” Harry grins, setting his own unfinished drink on the bar. “Can’t imagine looking at anything in this room except your eyes tonight. And if you step on my feet, at least that means you’re still near me.”

Niall can feel the blush rise up on his cheeks, but he can’t bring himself to shake it away, not with Harry beaming at him so beautifully. He lets himself be led out to the floor, Harry’s hand tight around his own as people part for them like the Red Sea. They slide in seamlessly with the start of a new song played by what appears to be half a fucking symphony on the stage. Niall doesn’t notice that so much though, the way Harry pulls him close obliterating every other thought from his head.

From the first few steps it’s clear this is going to be different than every other dance he’s ever had. Harry leads beautifully, his own surprising grace making up for the deficit in Niall’s. It’s hard to think about what they’re actually doing when Harry’s large fingers lace through Niall’s, fitting together like they were made for it. Niall knows enough about a waltz that when Harry’s hand finds his hip, he rests his own against the brunet’s shoulder.

“So how come you’re this good out here, but you trip on air when you walk?” Niall asks.

“Dancing is very important in my line of work.” Harry says with a light shrug as he and Niall follow the other dancers in a semi-coordinated turn. “Anyone in the club who gets paid for their time instead of their products receives ballroom dancing lessons, that way if we’re ever escorts to something like this we won’t embarrass the client.”

“That makes sense.” Niall hums, giggling a bit when Harry twirls him under his arm and then pulls him back close.

“I can actually do quite a bit.” Harry grins. “I always preferred the Latin dances, tango and all that, to these slower ones. Not anymore though. Feels more intimate doing a slow waltz with you than Salsa with a client.”

“I’d hope so.” Niall laughs. “Maybe you’ll have to teach me one some of these days. Reckon I might like to learn a bit of tango so we could put all these people to shame next time.”

“We already are.” Harry chuckles, nodding his head and drawing Niall’s attention to the crowd that’s gathered around the floor. The other dancers have fallen away to the sides of the floor, leaving them to be the only spot of attention in what seems like the entire place. He’s sure that somewhere else, other people are gathered doing something and not paying them even the slightest bit of consideration, but that doesn’t help the uneasy flutter in his heart once he notices all the stares. Harry’s thumb strokes over Niall’s hip, heating him up even through the fabric, and he says “Ignore them. ‘S just you and me, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Niall breathes out shakily, locking his eyes onto Harry’s and letting everything else slip away. All the stares slide off his back, and the flutter moves down into his stomach when he sees just how bright Harry’s smile is. They spin more widely now, using the extra space granted to them and twirling around so fast that Niall can barely think about anything at all except how much he loves this amazing man holding him.

“The song’s about to end, so I need to know whether or not you’ll let me dip you.” Harry whispers to him.

“Just don’t make me look too girly, yeah?” Niall requests, rewarded by a soft laugh from Harry in response.

He probably still looks girly when Harry does it, his arm clinging a bit too tight around Harry’s neck as he drops backwards. He knows Harry won’t let him fall though, and that eases the fear in his gut. It’s over almost as soon as it had begun, Harry swinging him back up and round and pulling Niall in for a scorching kiss. The blood pounding in his ears drums out the sound of applause, and what is undeniably Louis wolf-whistling, but only for a moment. Then he flushes and breaks the kiss to bury his face in Harry’s chest to hide his embarrassment.

“You danced beautifully Love.” Harry murmurs into his ear. “Told you that you were just thinking about it too hard.”

“Think it was more finally doing it with the right person than me thinking too much.” Niall mumbles.

“That could be it too.” Harry laughs. “Can I have another, or is that too much?”

“Actually- I was hoping I could cut in.” a voice says behind Harry, and Niall doesn’t need even a half a second to place it. It’s soft tones are all too familiar in Niall’s ears. Harry doesn’t break Niall’s gaze, his eyes searching Niall’s face for an answer. He nods just the slightest bit, and Harry nods in return.

“I’ll be just over there Love.” Harry whispers, planting a quick kiss on Niall’s cheek. “Don’t forget all about me, yeah?”

“Not if I had a hundred lifetimes.” Niall says back gently. “Love you too much for that.”

“Love you too.” Harry smiles. He turns to the side, unbarring the path for Zayn to step forward. Harry gives one final squeeze of Niall’s hand, and then sinks back away into the crowd.

“May I?” Zayn asks, holding his hand out tentatively.

“Just don’t expect me to actually be good. That was all Haz there.” Niall says, taking his hand and resuming the stance he’d been in with Harry. “I haven’t improved a bit since Doniya’s wedding.”

“Me either.” Zayn says with a nervous chuckle.

“Only person who I’m actually better than at dancing.” Niall laughs, trying to ease Zayn’s nerves a bit. The truth is that his own stomach is roiling right now, but he doesn’t want Zayn to know that. He hadn’t realized how much he’d actually been dreading this until Zayn spoke. His life is good now, easy and happy, but he misses Zayn. He wants things to just slot back into place, but at the same time he doesn’t. He doesn’t want anything to come in and upset the delicate balance he’s worked so hard to find.

“You look good Nialler.” Zayn breathes out, calming just a bit like Niall had hoped for. “Like, properly happy.”

“I am. I really am.” Niall says, unable to help the small smile that tugs at his lips when he thinks about how much his life has improved. “How about you?”

“I’ve missed you.” Zayn tells him, wincing when he stumbles a bit over his own feet.

“I’ve missed you too Zee.” Niall laughs, tucking a hand under Zayn’s armpit to keep him steady. “How’s things? How’re you and Li? And your research?”

“We’re good I think.” Zayn says gently, like he’s afraid it’ll hurt Niall to know that. “What about you and him?”

“We’re moving in together.” Niall chuckles. “And we’re going away for the first week of January. To Rio.”

“That’s a bit soon, isn’t it?” Zayn asks, his eyes crinkling in concern.

“Might be for some people, but not for us.” Niall says, trying to hold back the bite in his tone. Zayn has no right to judge him for this. He hasn’t been around, hasn’t seen how Niall and Harry are together until tonight. He doesn’t know a thing about it, about them. “It feels right for us.”

“Sorry. Shit- Sorry.” Zayn sighs. “Didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I’m not- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Niall shrugs. “Louis said the same thing the last time I told him Haz had asked me to move in. Called him a lesbian. I suppose to anyone else, it must seem like too much, too soon.”

“That’s not what I’m apologizing for. I mean, I am sorry about that, but- Nialler, I’m so sorry for doing this.” Zayn says softly. “I wanted to pick up the phone and call you so many times, to apologize for being so daft-”

“You were doing what you needed to do Zee. Don’t apologize for that.” Niall tells him, cutting him off before he goes off on one of his self-hating rants. “I’m glad it’s all worked out for you.”

“It hasn’t though, you know? I mean, Leeyum and I are doing great, but it hasn’t felt right not being able to talk to you.” Zayn mumbles. “I didn’t mean to let it go on this long, but then Louis told me how happy you are, and I didn’t want to get in the way of that.”

“If you’re worried about that sort of thing, then it still hasn’t been long enough.” Niall says gently.

“Not like that.” Zayn says, shaking his head. “Got that sorted out after a few weeks. I just always felt so protective over you, and I thought if I was around then I might accidentally make you doubt things or something. I wanted to give you guys some space to settle into something before I tried coming around again. If you even wanted to see me anymore that is.”

“Of course I wanted to see you.” Niall grins. “I always wanted to see you. I just wanted you to be happy more, and you weren’t when I was around. Not really.”

“Heard I’ve been replaced.” Zayn mumbles. “Got yourself a new best mate and everything.”

“Nah.” Niall chuckles. “Tommo and Luke don’t quite get me the way you do. Your only real competition in the non-boyfriend-favorite-person category is Olli, and you’re really no match for him. Sorry, but it’s true.”

“That’s the kid right?” Zayn asks. “Louis showed me a picture of the two of you from last night. Said he’s never seen you so happy as when that little clone came running into Harry’s flat.”

“Don’t know if I ever have been.” Niall admits. “He calls me Uncle Niall, and he does his hair like mine, and he’s learning about Ireland. He’s basically the greatest thing ever. I love him, and Haz keeps saying he’s going to put a chip in my arse to track me, because it’s getting harder not to kidnap him so I never have to let him go.”

“I’ll help you dig it out and stitch it back up for you.” Zayn laughs. “Then you’ll be free and clear.”

“See, that’s why you’re my best mate. No ‘Niall, kidnapping is wrong’ or ‘What about his mother?’ with you.” Niall giggles. “Just an offer to slice me open and let me run away with someone else’s kid.”

“I could use the surgical practice.” Zayn smiles. “If I can make the scar small that might mean I’d be good in plastics.”

“Ugh, that’s just not fair to the patients.” Niall groans. “How’re they supposed to appreciate the work you’d do when they have to see your mug to compare it to? Proper raising expectations you would be.”

“You’re right. My beauty is a curse.” Zayn says with a dramatic sigh. “Oh well. Plastics is gross anyways. Who wants to vacuum out some bird’s fat when I can play with all their internal organs instead?”

“That’s why I’ve missed you most. Haz thinks it’s creepy when I say shit like that. Luke too. They actually said I sound like a serial killer.” Niall huffs. “And even Olli says he doesn’t want to be a doctor, because he doesn’t like blood. It’s always about the blood with people.”

“Right?” Zayn asks incredulously. “Nobody understands us.”

“That’s why we’ve got each other.” Niall grins. “Because we get each other’s crazy.”

It feels like a piece of Niall is coming home. They stumble around through the last few notes, and then fall into each other laughing when it’s over. Niall spots Harry smiling at them fondly, and he can tell that Harry is actually, genuinely happy for them. Everything feels perfect for the first time in a long while. 

He wraps his hand around Zayn’s wrist and drags him over. “Zayn, this is Harry.” he says, brimming with a giddiness at finally having the two of them meet properly. “Not the Cheshire Cat, but Harry.”

“Still looks like sin if you ask me.” Zayn whispers in Niall’s ear with a giggle.

“You don’t know the bloody half of it.” Niall returns with a smirk.

“Nice to meet you properly.” Harry smiles, and Niall feels himself fall easily into his side, sighing contentedly when Harry’s hand wraps around his waist.

“You too.” Zayn nods. “Do you know where Leeyum went?”

“He went to the bar to get some drinks for the four of us.” Harry tells him. “I’d have gone to help, but he thought one of us should stay and watch to make sure you two didn’t injure yourselves flopping around like baby seals. He mentioned something about a sprained wrist at a wedding couple years back.”

Zayn flushes at that, looking sheepishly down at Niall’s arm. “Yeah, we were never the most coordinated people. Dexterous, yeah, but we can’t dance for shit together.”

“I was getting by until you tried to spin me.” Niall huffs at the memory. “Sent me crashing into the desert table. Missed the chafing dish by-”

“By a foot at least. Don’t let him fool you. He shortens that gap every time he tells that story.” Zayn laughs. “Soon enough he’ll be saying I through him right into the bloody thing, but he’ll never mention that he’d had eight pints before we danced.”

“Four, like, at the most.” Niall tells Harry. “I totally wasn’t drunk. So you and Li made up then?”

“I tried to apologize, but he said he was glad I did it.” Harry explains. “It literally knocked some sense into him apparently.”

“Sense comes with a nice big lump, but it was worth it.” Liam laughs, walking up with four glasses balanced precariously in his hands. “I was being an idiot, and you were just trying to protect Niall. I wouldn’t accept an apology for that, because it was absolutely the right call.”

“Li- Can I uh- Can I talk to you for a minute?” Niall asks nervously.

“Sure.” he nods with a bright smile. “Just take your drink first. I’m about to drop all of these and I don’t want to listen to Louis yell at me for it.”

Niall chuckles, taking one of the whiskey’s Harry must have ordered for him and then walking a bit away. Liam follows him, pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s cheek before he leaves him behind to talk with Harry. “If this is another apology, then don’t bother. Neither of you two needs to do that.” Liam says lightly.

“No, I really need to.” Niall sighs. “I treated you like rubbish the last time I saw you, and you deserve so much better than that. I was going through some shit, and I took it out on you because you were the first person I saw.”

“It’s okay Ni.” Liam says, clapping a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “I can take it. I wasn’t exactly being fair to you. You asked me to leave so many times, and I refused. I’m over it if you are, because I want to be friends again. Zayn wasn’t the only one who missed you.”

“Missed you too Liam.” Niall mumbles, not completely taken by surprise when Liam draws him into a tight hug. “Oof, get off of me you over-sized teddy bear.”

“Not yet. Got three months of hugs for you all stored up. Have to get them out.” Liam giggles.

Niall rolls his eyes, glaring as best as he can over at Harry and Zayn who are laughing their asses off at the scene. He likes it too though. He’s missed Liam’s warmth and friendship over the last few months almost as much as Zayn’s. When the hug starts pushing into minute three he tries to squirm away again, but only succeeds in getting pulled back into Liam’s stomach which sends the other two into another fit of giggles as Niall has to bend over just to keep from falling.

“Stop trying to escape from my love!” Liam wails.

“Will you two cut it out?” Louis’ voice carries sharply into Niall’s ears. He can’t see his slim friend, but he knows the exact facial expression that comes with that tone and he shivers. “People are going to think this is a very different kind of party.”

“Aw, let them be Babe. ‘S sweet.” Luke laughs. “Maybe now Li will stop pouting all the time.”

“I’m not ready to let go yet.” Liam says with a chuckle. “Make me.”

“Oh I’ll bloody-” Louis starts, but he’s quickly cut off by Lottie’s voice.

“Leave it Boo-Bear.” she says, grin evident in her tone. “You’ve been whinging for weeks about this reunion, so let them reunite however they like.”

“For the record, this is not how I would like it.” Niall throws out. “I never needed to know what Li’s belly button smelled like.”

“Well now you do anyways.” Liam giggles. “Just in case it’s ever, like, relevant in any way.”

“I wouldn’t admit I knew the answer even if it did ever come up.” Niall huffs. “How much were you planning to hug me over the last three months?”

“A lot.” Liam returns simply.

“Well can you move your arms a bit so I can take a drink at least?” Niall asks.

“Nice try, but we both know you’ll just try to escape again and force me to tackle you to the ground for more hugging.” Liam laughs.

“Can’t we put a rain check on it?” Niall sighs. “My suit is wrinkling.”

“I hear your boyfriend can afford to have those smoothed out just fine.” Liam counters. “But we can hold off for a bit if you promise to let me get the rest out later.”

“Fine, yes, whatever.” Niall groans. “Later.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Liam grins, relinquishing his hold on Niall’s neck. It’s a blessed relief, and he scurries back to Harry, tucking himself under the brunet’s arm for safety.

“I’ll get you back for laughing when we get home.” he grumbles.

“Mm, don’t even care. Not when you call it home.” Harry smiles, drawing Niall up by the chin for a kiss. “Gives me butterflies when you do that.”

And how can Niall stay mad after that? He can’t, not really. Harry may still get punished later, but only if that’s what he asks for.

 

“Ahem, everyone, I want your attention. Not that that’s any surprise to any of you who know me.” Louis laughs into the microphone, standing up on the stage to give his speech. Niall, Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Luke are stood off to one side of him, while his family is off on the other. “Now some of you are here for my birthday, and some for business. Either way, let’s be real, it’s all about me tonight.”

That gets a small laugh from the audience gathered around before Louis continues. “Not that you’d know that, with the way some people-” he says with a pointed stare at Harry and Niall “Have been drawing attention to themselves. Honestly, it’s so hard to keep people focused on the important things these days. And yes, before one of you says it, I do mean myself.”

Laughter rolls through the room again, but Louis doesn’t bother stopping his speech. “I’m turning a quarter of a century old in a few minutes, and that’s made me realize a few things. Now, I’m going to get a bit real for a minute, so bear with me because I’ve had three glasses of champagne and I’m feeling a bit soppy. Lottie, can you come here a minute?”

Lottie steps forward easily, fitting into her brother’s side with a smirk, and Niall is suddenly very worried about where this is going. Luke is fiddling nervously next to Niall, and Jo seems honestly confused. “This, ladies and gents, is what a real Tomlinson looks like.” Louis beams. “She’s smart, she’s talented, and, starting in the fall, she’ll be following in my footsteps and joining the Imperial College Business school. We’ve been talking, and I have a big announcement to make. I will not be taking a position within Tomlinson Shipping when I graduate. Instead I’m handing the position off to someone who actually wants the damn thing.”

A gasp echoes off the walls and Niall feels his eyes go wide. He looks over to Jo, finding her gripping a banister with white knuckles just to keep standing. She seems more surprised than anyone at this revelation, and Niall worries for Louis’ health more than he ever has before. “You see, I want nothing to do with this life, with all these snobs with their noses so far up their asses they don’t know how to have a good time. Lottie though, she does for whatever reason, and I’m more than willing to give her the reins. Instead, I’ll be off with my gorgeous fucking boyfriend, the hot blond one back there, the tall one, not the little Irish twink, and managing his band, or helping him write music, or just being by his side, because I fucking love him. So there you have it. Enjoy your evening and have a fucking drink on me. I’ll be upstairs getting my brains fucked out in my hotel suite and laughing maniacally about my trust fund being released.”

Everything goes silent, but Louis laughs, grabbing Luke by the wrist and tugging him through the crowd until they disappear through the doors on the far end. Harry is practically shaking with silent laughter behind Niall. Zayn and Liam have twin looks of horror on their faces, and Lottie just looks frustrated that she’s been left to clean up the mess. She takes the microphone out of the stand and sighs heavily before saying “I’m not sure if stock prices are going to take a hit now, but I think it’s safe to say that the company will be in much safer hands in a few years.”

That is definitely not what Niall was expecting, but it was plenty entertaining.

 

“Holy shit!” Niall cackles, stepping off the lift into the flat.

“I definitely thought their mum was going to kill Lottie.” Harry laughs. “Did you see her tell off that bartender for laughing?”

“Pretty sure she’s painting the walls of Tommo’s hotel suite with his and Luke’s blood right now.” Zayn giggles, stopping dead with Liam when they follow in. “Holy shit.”

“No fucking kidding.” Liam gasps.

“That’s about the standard reaction, yeah.” Harry grins.

“Except with Tommo, because he’s a prick.” Niall points out. “All he did was brag about how big his childhood home was.”

“Bet it doesn’t have a fucking view like this though.” Zayn says, stepping over to the floor-to-ceiling windows with a look of awe. “You’re really going to live here Nialler?”

“Pretty much already did.” Niall shrugs. “Now it’s just, like, official and shit. When I get back from Ireland I’m moving all my stuff in here and that’ll be that. It’s actually really convenient timing, because now I’ll be able to pick some things up from there too.”

“Have you told your parents that you won’t be going back home after next semester?” Zayn asks.

“Nope.” Niall sighs. “I’m waiting until I can talk to both of them in person and explain everything.”

“Brave. I did it over the phone.” Zayn smiles. “Mum was kind of expecting it though. Yours aren’t going to see it coming, so I’d wear something padded and waterproof.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Niall laughs. “I think they’ll be happy for me though. Maybe. Possibly. They don’t exactly know I’m dating anyone.”

“They don’t?” Liam asks incredulously.

“No, but that’s okay.” Harry says with a soft smile. “I’m- Complicated to explain.”

“I can see that.” Zayn shrugs dropping down on the sofa. “Not to be rude or anything, but I can’t imagine trying to explain you to my parents.”

“Me either.” Harry admits. “My mother would flip if it was the other way around and Niall was the Cheshire Cat. Not that it would matter much to me, because I hate my parents, but Niall doesn’t. I’m fine with him taking time to figure out what to tell them, and what not to. I’d actually prefer it that way, because in less than two years this will all be behind me and it would be better if they didn’t hate me ahead of time.”

“Nobody could hate you Haz.” Niall giggles, sitting down on Harry’s lap and nuzzling into his neck. He’d been surprised when Harry had invited Zayn and Liam back to the flat, because they don’t really have a lot of time left before Niall leaves for Ireland. In fact, they really only have about five hours before Niall is supposed to be checking in for his flight and he thought they’d be doing something a bit more private by now. He’s not disappointed per se, but this isn’t how he’d pictured their night going.

“Don’t be so sure.” Harry grins, ducking down to press a heated kiss to Niall’s lips. “Plenty of people hated me tonight for having you on my arm.”

“Pretty sure you’ve got that backwards.” Niall laughs. “You were the one everybody wanted tonight. Even Jo was giving you a few looks, and you’re younger than her son.”

“Yeah, well if that’s true then they were all stupid.” Harry smirks. “You were the only thing worth looking at in that room tonight. Well- You, and Louis during that speech. I wish someone had videoed that.”

“Oh I’m sure someone did. There were a few reporters there for the business rags.” Zayn grins. “It’ll be on Youtube by the time Nialler lands in Dublin.”

“Great.” Niall sighs. “Greg will find it by noon, and then my mum will have a strop that I’m friends with a crazy millionaire.”

“And dating another.” Liam giggles.

“Heyyy!” Harry whines, pouting exaggeratedly until Niall kisses it off.

“You’re a good kind of crazy Haz. That’s what I love about you.” Niall tells him.

“Really?” Harry asks with a smile.

“Well it’s not the only thing, but yeah.” Niall nods.

“Mm, tell me more.” Harry murmurs in his ear.

“Later.” Niall whispers. “When I have you tied to the headboard. I’ll tell you everything you want to hear.”

“Planning a late night are you?” Harry muses. “I’m sure your mum won’t thank me for keeping you up all night before your trip, but I’m definitely not going to turn that offer down.”

“You’re gonna finally wear those scarves and not look like a prat.” Niall laughs, nibbling at Harry’s earlobe so that he’s too distracted to be offended.

Liam lets out a small cough, alerting Niall to the fact that, oh yeah, they aren’t alone. It’s not like they aren’t used to having people around sometimes, Luke and Louis have been over a fair number of times already, but it’s still a bit strange to Niall, because Harry is so shut off from most people. “Sorry.” he mumbles with a bright blush burning on his cheeks.

“It’s alright. I know Leeyum and I aren’t much better most of the time.” Zayn chuckles. “You want us to go so that you two can get to whatever you’re planning with those scarves?”

“No, it’s fine.” Harry smiles. “This is more important. It’s nice finally having you two around again for Ni. Besides, if we don’t get to the scarves tonight, that’ll just help build the anticipation. Ni just loves waiting for it, don’t you Love?”

“Ass.” Niall huffs. “If you want to wait for three days, then by all means do. It’s not the longest you’ve made me wait. Built up a proper tolerance to it now. Three days is nothing.”

“We’ll see.” Harry grins. “You’ll be gagging for it by the time you land at Heathrow.”

“Even if I am, you’ll never know it.” Niall says casually. “I know better by now than to let on anything with you, you giant tease. Might even drag it out for a few more days myself, just to make you squirm.”

“That sounds incredibly kinky for some reason, and I am definitely down for that challenge.” Harry smirks.

“You two are going to get off on not getting off?” Zayn asks with a bark of laughter.

“Together. Getting off on not getting off together. I never said I wasn’t going to get off.” Niall hums. “Got two good hands, don’t I?”

“I’ll say.” Harry whispers over the shell of his ear.

“Okay, I don’t know what’s happened in the last three months, but that is definitely not what I expected.” Liam says with a light blush.

“That’s because you’ve never dated him.” Zayn shrugs. “Nialler gets off on the weirdest shit sometimes. In fact, this one time in the mor-”

“Do not tell that story!” Niall yelps. “Or I’ll tell everyone about that incident a few weeks before you started dating Liam.”

“Alright, alright.” Zayn laughs. “No need to bring that up.”

“I don’t know which one I’m more interested in right now.” Liam says, looking between them.

“Well I’m pretty sure that Zayn’s ‘mor’ was going to end up being ‘morgue’, so I’d have to say that one personally.” Harry giggles.

“Well too bad. That is not a story that gets told.” Niall grumbles. “Especially tonight. Don’t need to be remembering that tomorrow when I’m helping my mum make biscuits. God, that would be embarrassing.”

“You’re totally telling me when you get back.” Harry mutters.

“Last time we were in bed together and I brought up Zee, you got all pissy. I’m not making that mistake again.” Niall scoffs.

“Okay, now I really don’t want to know.” Liam says, throwing his hands up and settling back into the couch.

“Gotta say, I’m a bit curious.” Zayn smirks. “Did he end up needing lessons too then?”

“Nope.” Niall giggles. “He’s a better fuck than you actually.”

“That’s incredibly rude.” Zayn pouts.

“Aw, come here babe.” Liam laughs, pulling Zayn back against his chest. “I’m sure Ni just doesn’t remember. You’re a perfect shag, you are.”

“Oh, I remember.” Niall whispers to Harry. “You’re definitely better.”

“I’ll keep your secret.” Harry whispers back with a small laugh. “For now, just enjoy having your best friend back. Stop trying to pit him against me.”

“Sorry. It’s instinct.” Niall shrugs. “Want your ex to know you’re better off, you know?”

“Unless he’s your best mate. Let him know you’re happy if you want to, but don’t act like you didn’t miss him just because you want to have a pissing contest.” Harry says quietly. “It’s not fair to any of the four of us, because you’re reducing our relationships to nothing more than a pair of winners and a pair of losers. And we all know who the winners are, because you definitely have a pretty amazing boyfriend.”

“I felt proper put out until that last bit. Then you ruined it.” Niall cackles. “You’re right though. Sorry Haz.”

“It’s all good Love.” Harry smiles down at him. “You want a drink? Anyone?”

“Beer please.” Niall hums, scooting off of Harry’s lap to let him get up.

“Mind if I come take a look at what you have?” Liam asks. “I know I want something, but I’m not sure what yet.”

“Nah, come on. Got a whole selection you can go through.” Harry grins, leading him out of the room.

“You two are cute together.” Zayn says quietly. “I can see it now. I mean, I saw it before too, but you two really work well. It’s a lot more evident when you’re like this. Never saw you like this with the drummer.”

“Honestly, looking back on it now, I’m not sure I ever really felt like this about Josh. I thought I loved him, I really did, but being with Haz, it’s so different than anything else I’ve ever experienced.” Niall says with a contented sigh, staring after his boyfriend as he holds up different bottles of liquor for Liam to look at. “It’s like- Like I can’t even remember what I thought I loved about him anymore. Suppose I was just trying to move on, and let myself pretend I was in love with him because that would have been easy.

“It’s not like that with Haz though. Every day, even the bad ones, I know this is something real. It’s something special. I’m getting a tattoo for him you know? No matter if this ends, or if we’re together until we’re old and gross, I want to remember every second of this.”

“I know what you mean.” Zayn says, scooting over next to him. “Never thought you’d get inked.”

“Never thought I would either.” Niall chuckles, dropping his head onto Zayn’s shoulder. The darker man’s arm comes up over his shoulder easily, a familiar gesture that still feels natural even after so long apart. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Anything Nialler. You know that.” Zayn says, ruffling his fingers through Niall’s fringe.

“After you, I was afraid I’d never really fall in love.” Niall admits, voice barely above a whisper. “I thought there must be something wrong with me if I couldn’t love you back. For years I’ve been afraid that I’d end up spending the rest of my life alone, because I didn’t know how to love someone right. Then Haz came along, and I realized I was just waiting for him my entire life. I’m so scared sometimes that I’m going to wake up, and this whole thing will just have been a dream that I’ll never get over.”

“Pretty sure it’s not a dream mate.” Zayn murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of Niall’s head. “Otherwise this wouldn’t hurt.”

His hand darts around to Niall’s chest, easily finding Niall’s nipple and twisting it, dancing away laughing when Niall yelps and tries to smack him. “God, you’re such a shit!” Niall growls, rubbing the palm of his hand over his chest. He pats the spot Zayn had been sitting on, smiling when Zayn retakes it. “Thanks though. At least now I know. I mean, I had a feeling after Tommo punched me in the face, but it’s better coming from you.”

“Ah, so that’s why your lip looks like that.” Zayn says, running his thumb over the spot that’s still slightly nicked. It’s not swollen anymore, and at least he doesn’t have to wear makeup like Harry does to cover his yellowed bruise. “Thought maybe it was just some kinky shit with the Kitty Cat.”

“Nah, those bruises faded ages ago.” Niall giggles. “Had to wear a bloody turtleneck for close to two weeks at the lab in case the Chief came around.”

“Ah, gotta learn to keep the bruises lower mate.” Zayn grins. “Proper rookie mistake that.”

“I was caught up in the moment.” Niall shrugs. “He got all possessive and it drove me wild. Got these temporary tattoos of Lewis Carroll quotes, to see what he thought about getting a matching set, and- Yeah. It was like you with the panties. Fantastic reaction.”

“Don’t bring that up. Doesn’t work on Leeyum the way it did with you. Just looks weird on him.” Zayn mutters. Niall barks out a laugh at that, cackling even when Zayn slides a hand over his mouth because Harry and Liam are staring at them with confused expressions and he calls back “No idea what he’s on about. Proper drunk he is.”

“I’ve had three drinks tonight.” Niall huffs. “’M hardly drunk. Haven’t gotten drunk since Haz tricked me and Tommo for The Game.”

“You played The Game without us?” Zayn asks, gasping in faux-shock. “You wound me!”

“Tommo insisted. It’s the only way I could get him over here after the incident at the club.” Niall admits.

“What happened?” Zayn asks.

“We saw Haz kissing a client while we were out.” Niall says quietly. “We’ve worked it all out, but at the time he was pretty upset about it. He wanted me to leave Harry. I did too, for about three days.”

“I um- I don’t know how to respond to that.” Zayn mutters.

“We’re past it. I knew ahead of time that it’s something that happens, that it’s part of what they pay for. He’s stopped offering that service, even thought I think he should pick it back up.” Niall explains. “He doesn’t sleep with them, and he still makes twenty-five grand per outing.”

“Jesus.” Zayn gasps. “That much and they don’t even get laid?”

“He’s a status symbol.” Niall shrugs. “People see him with someone, and they know that person is someone worth being. People want to work with them after that, want to do anything they can to be close to them, because that’s the kind of power the Cheshire Cat has.”

“He’s good to you though, right?” Zayn asks. “Like, he treats you right?”

“So right Zee.” Niall says with a soft smile. “He could stay at the club until he’s thirty, but he’s retiring once he finds a replacement. I know- I know it must seem weird from the outside, but I promise, this is all so right.”

“As long as you’re happy.” Zayn murmurs. “But you and me are going to have a sit down when you get back, and we’re going to discuss everything. Want to know what I missed in your life.”

“Of course.” Niall beams. “Gotta do something with ourselves while our boyfriends are at work. Getting pretty tired of seeing only Tommo’s mug. Luke’s good, but he’s off at practice half the time so I keep getting roped into whatever Louis does just to keep from sitting around the flat.”

“Trying to keep Harry from seeing your lay-around madness?” Zayn asks.

“Exactly.” Niall grins. “Can’t let him see that until I have him so whipped he won’t run away from me.”

“Pretty sure he’s already there mate.” Zayn chuckles. “Haven’t you noticed? They’ve been getting drinks for like, ten minutes. Not so subtle, are they?”

“Yeah, subtle isn’t really Haz’s style.” Niall agrees. “Good to know they’re happy about this though. I was pretty sure he’d be jealous seeing us like this, because- well, because you’re you.”

“That supposed to mean something?” Zayn asks with a smirk.

“Just- I mean, I’ve told him everything about you, about us. You were the most important person in my life before he came along, and you’re probably still tied for it, or a very close second.” Niall tells him. “I figured Liam would be good with it for the most part, but I was worried Haz might be uncomfortable.”

“Think we should call them back over?” Zayn chuckles.

“Yeah. I want my beer.” Niall nods. “Oi, you wankers, how long’s it take to get me a damn drink?”

“Forever when Liam refuses to drink anything because it’s all top shelf!” Harry groans loudly. “Honestly, he’s as bad as you are!”

“Just pick something Li!” Niall calls back. “He can afford it! He’s got loads of the stuff, and he only ever drinks the damn wine!”

“You’re so unrefined.” Harry grumbles, walking back into the room with Liam in tow. Harry has Niall’s beer and a glass of wine for himself, which Niall called perfectly. Liam has two glasses and a bottle of scotch he’s holding like a newborn baby. Harry drops down on the couch behind Niall, pulling his knees up in a not so subtle way of keeping Niall and Zayn right where they are.

“Excuse me if I don’t appreciate the ‘earth tones’ in your bloody grape juice.” Niall scoffs, grabbing his beer. “Don’t know what on Earth makes people want to drink dirt in four percent alcohol.”

“You grow to like it.” Harry shrugs.

“Never.” Niall says, shaking his head at even the thought. He’s good with his beer and the occasional glass of something stronger. “At least not until I’m a middle-aged housewife like you.”

“Don’t be a bitch.” Harry huffs, digging his toe into Niall’s side and making him squirm.

“You’ve got your hair up in a bun, your shirt is unbuttoned to show off your tits, and you’re drinking wine.” Niall says, running his fingers over each thing in turn. “How does that not scream middle-aged housewife to you?”

“You see a ring on this finger?” Harry asks, holding up his hand. “Then I’m not a wife. You’ve yet to make a proper woman out of me Niall Horan.”

“Get the milk for free though, don’t I?” Niall smirks.

“Are you calling me a cow?” Harry asks, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

“Well, you do have four teats.” Niall giggles.

“They don’t bloody squirt milk though!” Harry growls.

“Thank god for that. It’d make it weird in bed when I suck on them.” Niall laughs.

“You’d probably get off on it.” Harry grins.

“It’s like watching the weirdest reality show ever when you two do this.” Zayn chuckles. “Also, four teats?”

“I have some birthmarks that look like extra nipples, and this little asshole likes to tease me about them.” Harry explains, throwing a quick glare at Niall.

“Ah, so there is an imperfection.” Liam says with a laugh.

“He’s also pigeon-toed, and his cock is a bit too big sometimes.” Niall offers.

“Gee, what a burden I must be on you.” Harry huffs, taking a large gulp of his wine.

“I love your pigeon toes and extra nipples.” Niall tells him, rubbing a hand over his knee affectionately. “If you were completely perfect, then I’d be even more insecure than I already am. Glasses, and crooked teeth, and all that.”

“Your teeth are perfect.” Harry says, quirking a brow.

“Oh my god, has he never seen a picture of you with braces?” Zayn cackles. “Hold on, I’ve got a million of them.”

“Zee, no!” Niall yelps, struggling helplessly from where Zayn tightens the arm around his neck to keep him from getting the mobile out of his hand. “No! I looked so terrible!”

“Catch!” Zayn laughs, tossing the mobile over into Harry’s outstretched hand. Of course now they’d get along. Just Niall’s bloody luck.

“Oh! My! God!” Harry squeals. “You were so cute! And like, is it weird to say you looked kind of fluffy?”

“If you love me, then stop looking at those and forget you ever saw them.” Niall pleads. “Haz, I looked so bad back then.”

“Nah, you were proper cute.” Harry grins.

“Snogging was a bit of an adventure, and so were some other things, but he got them off after a few months.” Zayn grins. “Missed them for a bit back in the day. They always made his lips look all puffy and cute.”

“Because they were cutting them from the inside!” Niall groans. “God, I wish I could have just gotten them off before I ever got here to this bloody country so that there wouldn’t be any evidence. I didn’t even get a Facebook until they were off, just so that people wouldn’t see them. I hated the braces. I still hate the braces.”

“Hey, come here.” Harry says gently, spreading his legs open for Niall to tuck himself up against the brunet’s chest. “Sorry Love. Didn’t realize it would upset you this much.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just tired, and it’s making me grumpy.” Niall sighs.

“Wanna go to bed Love?” Harry asks, running his finger’s through Niall’s hair.

“Probably should. Have to get up in, like, three hours to get to Heathrow in time.” Niall says quietly.

“We’ll get out of your hair then.” Zayn smiles.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I have a spare bedroom you two can stay in tonight.” Harry tells them. “I can have a car take you guys home when you want. Much better than trying to navigate London, half drunk, at two in the morning.”

“Only if you’re sure.” Liam nods. “I don’t have to be at work tomorrow, so we were kind of planning on sleeping in before heading up to Wolverhampton.”

“Go for it. Without this one puttering around I’ll probably go back to sleep once he takes off and I get back home.” Harry smiles, pressing a kiss to Niall’s forehead while the blond is getting pulled more and more into the dredges of sleep. “I’ll make sure there’s something here for breakfast though, for whenever you two get up.”

“Yeah, alright.” Zayn grins. “Probably better than whatever I’d end up cooking. If it’s edible, that’s already a step up.”

“Second door on the right down the hall. Feel free to use any of the clothes in the closet, and to hang your suits up to keep them from wrinkling. The shower is stocked in the bathroom across the hall from the room.” Harry says, scooping Niall into his arms and standing up. Niall barely even stirs, just grabs ahold of Harry’s shirt and nuzzles a bit closer as consciousness starts to slip away a bit more with every breath.

“Thanks Harry.” Liam says, and even though his eyes are closed, Niall can see the exact quirk of his lips and soft crease of his brow. It’s nice to still feel so close to someone after so long apart.

“Let’s get you to bed now Love.” Harry murmurs, carrying him back to their bed, and Niall falls asleep within moments when Harry strips them both off and settles in his arms, thinking about how beautiful it is to call this their bed, to know that this is their home now. Nothing could be more perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter, not counting an epilogue that I haven't yet written detailing everyone's lives six years from the end of the story. It'll be a little while before that gets published, but never fear, I have it planned out already. I'll be doing that as a separate story though, and it'll only be around fifteen thousand words or so. I want to thank everyone who's read and appreciated my story up to this point, and I hope that these final chapters leave everyone satisfied.

“I fucking hate everything.” Niall grumbles, trying to get comfortable in the horrible plastic seats while he talks to Harry on his mobile. The brunet hadn’t been able to go through the gate with him, because even the Cheshire Cat has limits apparently. Now Harry is sitting near a window somewhere watching the planes take off even though Niall keeps insisting he should just go back home and crawl into bed like they both want to do.

“I know Love. You’ve said that a few times already.” Harry chuckles. “What happened to the lad who gets up at six every day with only a little sleep?”

“He forgot to get any cash before he came, so he’s stuck without coffee and waiting stupidly early for a delayed flight.” Niall sighs. “Seriously Haz, you should go home.”

“Want to see you go.” Harry repeats for the hundredth time, every single echo of the words sounding just as sweet and loving as the first time he’d said them. “Besides, I like talking to you, and I can’t do that and drive at the same time.”

“Why didn’t you take a car with a driver again?” Niall asks.

“Because it’s Christmas Eve, and that’s one of our busiest days of the year.” Harry tells him. “All the cars and drivers are booked except my personal Aston Martin, and the one I’m holding back for Zayn and Liam. I couldn’t risk not getting one back in time for a client.”

“You going into work today?” Niall asks, hoping Harry’s slow, deep voice won’t lull him to sleep. He really can’t afford to miss this flight.

“Later. I’ll probably get up around noon and then go in for a bit just to distract myself.” Harry says quietly, his voice breaking a bit. “God, you haven’t even left yet and I already miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Niall admits. “Feels so weird knowing that I’m not going to have you in my arms for the next few nights. Haven’t slept alone in over a month. Don’t reckon I’ll get much at all until I’m back home.”

“You should try anyways.” Harry says with a wet laugh, and Niall can tell he’s barely fighting back tears. “Can’t miss me while you’re sleeping, you know?”

“I probably will. I’ll probably dream about you and then just feel so wrong when I wake up without you there.” Niall mumbles.

“Shit.” Harry chokes out. “Ni, you gotta stop. I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry until you were like, properly gone.”

“Sorry.” Niall laughs, trying to keep himself from crying as well. He’s excited to go see his family, and he knows it’ll be easier once he’s there and surrounded by them, but right now, sitting in the airport with Harry in his ear, he just wants to walk back out of the gate and go home with him. He wants to curl up on the couch in their trackies, and watch the stupid Christmas movies Harry likes, (“Because they’re cute Niall!”) and eat biscuits, and just be generally domestic like he’s learned to enjoy so much lately. “You started it though.”

“Yeah, well I thought you’d keep being too pissy to be all sweet.” Harry mumbles.

“Would be with anyone except you.” Niall tells him. “You make me feel all soppy and shit though. Only person to ever make me want to be romantic.”

“Wouldn’t know it after the way you were so mean to me last night.” Harry huffs. “Making fun of me and my nipples.”

“Oh shut it. You had your own laugh at my braces.” Niall scoffs, remembering the painful sting of Zayn showing off those pictures. He was sure he’d deleted them off of Zayn’s phone. The bastard must have them saved in the cloud or something just to embarrass Niall.

“Yeah, but I apologized.” Harry mutters.

“Well- I’m sorry too. I didn’t think you were actually upset by it.” Niall sighs. “You know I love everything about you, right? Everything. Your corny jokes, and the way you walk, and the way my day is instantly better the second I see you or talk to you, even if it’s been perfectly fine up until then. If I take the piss out of you, it’s just because I love you all the more for the things I’m pointing out.”

“Really?” Harry asks, his voice teetering on the edge of tears.

“Yes really.” Niall tells him. “I fucking love you so much Haz.”

“Flight one eight five to Dublin, now boarding. Flight one eight five to Dublin, now boarding.” Niall hears over the loudspeaker.

“I have to go now Haz. My plane is boarding.” Niall says quietly. “I’ll call you when I land, yeah?”

“Just stay and talk to me for one more minute?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, alright.” Niall says, breathing out a sigh of relief that he’s not the only one. They talk another few minutes until the line gets down to just a couple people left and Niall really has to go. Considering how long they were delayed, they end up taxiing rather quickly, and Niall stares out the window, pretending he can see Harry where he knows the brunet is still watching him go.

 

“Can I uh- Can I talk to you about something?” Niall asks, walking into his mother’s kitchen. He’s still tired, but at least he’d slept on the plane, and again on the ride from Dublin. That’s about five hours or so total with what he got last night, which is not entirely out of the norm for him. He’d tried to take a nap once they got back, but he’s been tossing and turning in his bed without Harry there. Niall had called when he landed, but Liam answered Harry’s phone and said that he was sleeping so deep it didn’t even wake him up. Good. One of them should get some decent rest, and Harry actually has things to do. Niall has the rest of the day to sleep after he tells his mum about Harry.

He’s decided to go with the easiest story for now, and tell everyone that Harry had inherited his money. People don’t tend to ask too many questions about things like that, and Niall can dodge anything else pretty easily. All that matters about Harry is who he is, not what he does for now. In two years that’ll all be behind them, and they’ll have a life together that’s devoid of any attachments to that place. Niall hates lying about it, but one day it’ll all be a distant memory.

“Sure.” Maura nods, pointing for him to sit at the table while she bustles around the kitchen making tea. “What did you want to talk about Dear?”

“I um- I’ve been dating a guy.” Niall tells her.

“Oh, Niall! I’m so happy for you!” Maura coos, wrapping him up in a big hug. “You’ve been single for far too long. Tell me all about him.”

“His name is Harry, and Mum, I love him so much.” Niall says with a soft smile, glad that his parents had never really had any panic about his sexuality. It was a blessing in the small Irish-Catholic town he’d been raised in. “We’ve been together about three months, but I really feel it this time, you know? It’s not like it was with Zee or Josh. I think we have a real future ahead of us.”

“Well, what’s he like?” Maura asks, pouring the water for the tea and heaping in the sugar the way Niall likes it.

“He’s tall, and he’s so kind Mum.” Niall grins. “And he tells all these really awful jokes that make me laugh. And he’s gorgeous, like legitimately full-on gorgeous. He’s even prettier than Zee. Want to see a picture of him?”

“Of course.” Maura laughs.

Niall unlocks his mobile, going through his gallery for a picture he’d taken last night of him and Harry before they’d left for Louis’ party. Harry looks spectacular in it, freshly prepared for the party so that nothing had fallen out of place from laughing and dancing all night. It’s one of the few ‘mum-friendly’ pictures of Harry that Niall has. He’s just naked so much.

“Oh my goodness, he is quite the looker isn’t he?” Maura giggles, bringing a fresh blush to Niall’s cheeks. “Is that- Is that his flat? It looks enormous!”

“Yeah, he um- He’s pretty well off money-wise. He inherited a lot.” Niall admits sheepishly. “Not that I care about that kind of thing. That has nothing to do with why I love him.”

“I wouldn’t think it did Dear.” Maura chuckles. “I raised you better than that. Did he buy you that suit then?”

“Yup. Had it made special just for me.” Niall nods.

“You look good Niall. It’s nice to see you all happy again. You’ll have to have him visit when you come home for the summer.” Maura beams. And that’s it. It’s time to burst the little bubble. He knew he was going to have to do it sooner or later, but he’s just gotten home and it’s going to make things awkward for the next three days.

“Actually, about that-” Niall starts, but is quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

“That’ll be your father.” Maura hums, walking over and out of the kitchen before Niall can finish. The only good side to this is that he won’t have to have the conversation twice. “Come on in Bobby. Niall was just telling me all about his new boyfriend.”

“Oh, so the boy’s got another bloke then does he?” Bobby says with a proud grin. “Good on you lad. Bout time ya found someone to keep you warm at night again.”

“Oh god Da!” Niall groans, hiding his blush by burying his face in his arms. Both his parents have figured out that he’s not exactly a virgin anymore, but it’s still awkward when either of them actually acknowledges it.

“Well ‘tis. Ya moped bout dat Josh boy for forever and a day. ‘M glad you’ve finally found someone, and he mus’ be good if you’re telling yer mum bout him.” Bobby laughs.

“He is.” Niall mumbles.

“I was telling Niall that he should set up a visit with him when he comes home this summer.” Maura beams.

“Yeah, um- About that-” Niall sighs. “I’m uh- I’m not coming home this summer. Haz and I are moving in together when I get back to London in a few days.”

“What?” Maura asks, her eyebrows nearly shooting off her face. “It’s- That’s so soon Niall! You said you’ve only been together for three months!”

“Son, don’t you think you should take some more time to think about that?” Bobby asks.

“I have thought about it. A lot. He asked me a while ago, and I’ve put a lot of time into figuring out whether or not to do it. It feels right.” Niall explains. “I don’t- do anything without thinking it out first. You guys know that. I wouldn’t be doing this if I thought it wasn’t the right decision to make. We’ve basically been living together anyways since Zee moved in with Liam. We’re just making it official now. I can maybe like, take a flight back for a week or two this summer, but I’m moving in with him, and I need you guys to be okay with that.”

“Well I suppose that makes our gift all the more appropriate now, doesn’t it?” Bobby chuckles. “Should we just give it to him now Maura?”

“I guess.” Maura sniffles, her face a mixture of sadness and pride. She’s always been happy when Niall stands up for himself. It took him a long time to get this level of confidence. “I’ll go get it.”

“We were planning on doing this today anyways, that way Greg wasn’t jealous.” Bobby tells him, twiddling his thumbs. “It’s nice seeing you all grown up like this. You’ve come into your own in the last few months.”

“That’s mostly Harry.” Niall admits. “He uh- He made it easier to just be myself, because he likes me for who I am. I never have to hold anything back with him.”

“That’s good. It never seemed like that was the case with the Josh boy.” Bobby smiles. “Or afterwards. I’m glad you’re happy Niall.”

“Thanks Da.” Niall says softly.

“Alright, here it is.” Maura says, stepping back into the kitchen with a large envelope, handing it off to Niall and then taking a seat quietly.

“What is it?” Niall asks.

“After your father and I paid off our debts, we decided to take the rest of the money we got back from your scholarship and give it to you. It’s about five thousand euros.” Maura explains.

“I can’t take this.” Niall sighs, placing it back on the table.

“Niall-” Bobby starts.

“No, guys, I really can’t take this.” Niall says adamantly. “There’s something i didn’t tell you about Harry. His name is Harry Styles. He’s the one who paid off my school debt. I can’t take this money.”

“He what?” Bobby asks. “How did- He- He what?”

“He’s loaded.” Niall shrugs. “He paid off my stuff without talking to me about it first, but I didn’t tell you guys because you were so proud of me, and I- I didn’t want that to stop. I was being stupid and selfish. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys before.”

“We’re always going to be proud of you Niall.” Bobby says, putting his hand over Niall’s. “I’m not happy about you lying to us, but I’m thrilled that you’ve found a bloke who wants to take care of you, and apparently has the means. Feels a bit weird paying off my bills with money from my son’s boyfriend, but I’ll get over it.”

“We still want you to take the money.” Maura says, putting her hand over Niall’s other one. “Think of it as our blessing on you two moving in together. Buy something for the two of you, or go away on a trip together. Or save it, or donate it to charity, or have a party. Whatever you want. We want you to have it.”

“Alright.” Niall sighs. “I can use it to bring you guys, Greg, Denise, and Theo to London maybe, so you guys can meet Haz, Olli, and Luke.”

“Who’re Olli and Luke?” Bobby asks.

“Luke is Louis’ boyfriend.” Maura smiles. They really need to stop talking. It’s so incredibly creepy.

“Olli is Harry’s nephew. He’s basically the cutest ever.” Niall giggles, taking out his mobile to pull up a video he and Oliver had taken the night of the dinner to show to his parents.

“Oh my goodness, he’s so sweet!” Maura coos watching Oliver saying hello to each of them and saying that his ‘Uncle Niall’ is his favorite person ever, and thanking them for making such a cool person. Niall has watched it about a thousand times already. “How old is he?”

“Turning four in a few weeks.” Niall beams. “Haz keeps having to hold me back from kidnapping him. He’s like a little me, except smarter. He’s entirely literate, and he’s learning about Cú Chulainn, and I love him so much.”

“Don’t kidnap a child Dear.” Maura says casually, like they aren’t talking about a major crime. “It’ll distract from your studies.”

And just like that, it’s over. There’s no awkward tension in the air, no disappointment or sadness, and Niall has never been more relieved than he is right now.

 

“Your boyfriend is fucking pathetic right now.” Zayn groans at Niall through the speaker on his mobile.

“Don’t be mean Zee.” Niall huffs, running his fingers through the wet floppy fringe on his forehead, missing Harry’s absolute array of styling products. All he has to work with is his mother’s extra-strong hairspray, and he’s absolutely not using that. “I t’ought you guys were supposed t’ leave ages ago t’ get t’ Li’s parents’ place.”

“We were, but when I got up, your boyfriend was buried in a cocoon of four different blankets watching some Rom-Com on the telly, and neither Leeyum or I could bring ourselves to just leave him alone. We’re going up tonight instead.” Zayn explains. “I’m not sure how much we can actually do for him though.”

“Put ‘im on.” Niall chuckles. Leave it to Harry to pretend he’s going to go in and distract himself, only to mope instead. And leave it to Zayn to pretend to be irritated by it when he probably actually thinks it’s sweet. He used to be the same way when Liam would stay at the station for a week straight, so he probably feels a kinship with Harry.

“Hi.” Harry says quietly a moment later.

“T’ought you were going in today.” Niall muses.

“I lied. I wanted you to think I was going to be busy so you weren’t worried about me.” Harry mumbles.

“Yeah, I pretty much figured dat out.” Niall hums. “Should I take dis as a sign dat ya miss me?”

“Maybe.” Harry sighs. “It’s not as bad as it was after the club, but it still feels like a part of me is missing, you know?”

“Then why haven’t ya been textin me?” Niall asks.

“Didn’t want to ruin the time you have with your family. Figured I’d give you a day before I started pestering you relentlessly.” Harry chuckles. Niall can tell he’s been crying recently by the way it catches in his throat, and the blond’s heart clenches in his chest.

“Hey, I always want t’ talk t’ ya, okay? Always.” Niall tells him. “I miss ya too. It’s nice seein me family, but I still wish I was home wit’cha. ‘D be right there on dat couch wit’cha all day.”

“What’re you doing?” Harry asks, and Niall can hear a groan from Zayn somewhere in the background.

“Just got out of the shower.” Niall grins. “Got nuttin on ‘cept a towel.”

“Mm, sounds good.” Harry says, his voice dropping a bit like it does when they start fooling around. “Your accent’s real thick right now.”

“Happens when I’m home fer a bit.” Niall admits. 

“You should keep that up when you get back.” Harry moans. “It’s fucking hot.”

“No! No!” Zayn shouts, followed by a scuffle. “You are not having phone sex on my bloody mobile! Your boyfriend is halfway to having his hand down his pants. Call him back on his, and we’re leaving because you two are obviously doing better.”

“Bye Zee. Love you.” Niall hums, not at all surprised when Zayn just huffs in response before ringing off. Not even four seconds later a call comes through from Harry and Niall picks up. “Eager are ya?”

“Fuck yes.” Harry groans.

“Dey gone yet?” Niall asks.

“Not yet.” Harry sighs. “Zayn looks like he’s about to explode waiting for Liam to get their stuff.”

“He gets so touchy bout some t’ings.” Niall laughs. “Like I haven’t walked in on ‘im and Li more den once. Besides, dey’d get t’ see yer pretty cock. Dat’s nuttin t’ complain about.”

“I know, right?” Harry laughs. “I’m a little offended that they aren’t curious to see what my dick looks like. They both like cock, so why don’t they want to see mine?”

“Oh my god!” Niall cackles. “Is Zee’s eye twitchin? I bet ‘tis.”

“It is.” Harry giggles. “I’m a little afraid he’s going to murder me.”

“He’s probably t’inking bout it.” Niall grins.

“Bye guys! See you later! Hey, so are you alone? Not going to get called down by your mum like, right before I cum or anything?” Harry asks.

“She’s out fer a bit, but who said I’m havin phone sex wit ya?” Niall replies.

“Niall!” Harry whines.

“’M serious Haz.” Niall tells him, dropping his voice lower just to drive Harry wild. “I said t’ree days, and I meant it. I don’t want ya touchin yerself eider. Want you practically beggin for it when I land.”

“What if I just don’t cum?” Harry asks, panting like he’s already straining not to shove his hands down his pants.

“Y’mean like, edgin?” Niall asks.

“Yeah, yeah, like edging.” Harry groans. “What if I do that?”

“I don’t know ‘f I can trust ya t’ stop wit’out me dere watchin ya Haz.” Niall sighs.

“Then get out your laptop and you can watch me do it.” Harry offers. “If I cum, then you can punish me when you get back.”

“Fuck- Okay, yeah.” Niall groans. “Jus give me a minute t’ get back t’ me room.”

“God, fuck Ni, I’m so hard.” Harry moans.

“Don’t touch yerself yet Haz.” Niall growls, stepping out into the hall and listening for any sign of life besides him in the house. He doesn’t hear anything, and then shuffles over to his old room, dropping his towel on the floor as he closes and locks the door. “Yer doin it anyway, aren’t ya?”

“No.” Harry whimpers. “I want to so bad though Ni.”

“I know Haz. Just gimme a minute.” Niall says, setting up his laptop and opening up facetime. He clicks Harry’s name and waits for their laptops to connect. A few seconds later he has an eyeful of Harry’s cock before he sits back down on the couch with the bottle of lube from the living room in his hand. “Oh, like you’ll be able t’ stop if ya use dat t’ wank.”

“’S not for wanking.” Harry tells him, drizzling the lube over his fingers.

“Oh fuck.” Niall moans, settling back on the bed with the laptop between his legs so that Harry can see everything. He doesn’t plan on touching himself at all, but he knows Harry will appreciate the visual stimulation.

“Do you know how fucking good you look like this?” Harry asks, eyes locked on the screen as he braces his feet on the table and scoots his hips forward which gives Niall quite the view.

“Not half as good as you do right now.” Niall moans, fighting the urge to grab his cock. There’s no way he’ll be able to control himself right now, especially once Harry slips a finger into his hole.

“You do this so much better than I do.” Harry mumbles. “God, I love when you open me up with your fingers Ni.”

“Well yer gonna have t’ wait fer it when I get home.” Niall smirks. “Gonna do it with my tongue first.”

Harry’s hips give a twitch and Niall adds “Bet you’ll taste so fuckin good for me Haz. Ya gonna taste good for me Baby?”

“Yeah.” Harry nods, his eyes fluttering as he adds another finger. “Yeah, I am. Gonna taste so good for you Ni. Want to taste good for you.”

“I think you will Baby.” Niall grunts out, snaking his hand down and giving himself a firm squeeze for just a little bit of relief. He’s so fucking horny right now, and he knows only a few tugs would have him cumming, so he stops at that.

“Gonna finally touch yourself?” Harry whimpers.

“No.” Niall says firmly, removing his hand and stifling the whine he almost lets slip because he wants to cum so badly.

“Why?” Harry asks, fucking his fingers into himself faster. “Am I not doing anything for you like this? Want me to change positions?”

“No Baby, yer doin jus fine.” Niall tells him, bringing his voice low and gravelly. “Jus’ don’t t’ink I could stop meself with ya goin at it like this.”

“Never said you couldn’t cum.” Harry moans, pulling his fingers out just to press in with a third added. “Want you to cum to me like this.”

“Nope. Dat might be misconstrued as permission fer you t’ do the same t’ing, and yer still not allowed t’ cum.” Niall says darkly.

“I won’t. I promise.” Harry says, his voice wavering like he’s really upset that Niall isn’t wanking to him. “Please Ni?”

“Why?” Niall asks.

“Because I’m putting on a show for you here, and it would be rude to deny me even more than you already are. Besides, I’m not really sure when to end this, and I’m so fucking close Ni. Keep picturing you fucking me.” Harry moans.

“I’ll tell ya when to stop.” Niall growls. “Don’t ya dare cum Harry.”

“One of us is going to.” Harry smirks, wrestling control of the moment away from Niall with just six words. “So you decide Ni. Think you can cum before I do?”

“Haz, I will-” Niall starts.

“What?” Harry asks with a grin. “You’ll what Ni? Spank me? Tie my whole body up and fuck me while I can’t touch myself? Choke me while you ride me? Do it. I fucking want you to do all of that to me. You want to do that to me Ni?”

“Fuck- Never thought about that one.” Niall chokes out, wrapping a hand around his prick and giving himself a languid stroke.

“Choking me?” Harry asks. “I have. Thought about it a lot actually. Thought about your hands wrapped around my throat, just a little tight. Thought about the way they say it makes you cum so hard it feels like you’re floating.”

“And you want me to do that to you?” Niall asks, tugging himself slowly as he watches Harry get further and further over the edge.

“Fuck yes.” Harry hisses, his fingers fucking into himself even harder as his hand finally wraps around his own leaking cock. “Ni, I want to do so much with you. Maybe when you get back, we can pick up where we left off with your temporary tattoo?”

Niall lets the memory of that night consume him, but replaces Harry’s apprehension with a self-assured roughness, his hands just a little stronger, his fingers thrusting just a bit harder. It doesn’t take any more than that and he’s cumming in burning streams over his stomach. He hadn’t even realized how much he still wants that to happen until he starts to come down a few minutes later.

“What part is it that got you?” Harry asks, grinning with a glob of cum on his lips.

“The whole fuckin thing.” Niall breathes out. “Ya do realize dat I’m still gonna punish ya when I get back?”

“Yeah, I think I’m perfectly good with that.” Harry smirks.

 

“He emerges!” Greg laughs when Niall finally makes his way downstairs three hours after his orgasm. Turns out that having Harry right there was exactly what he needed to sleep, and even though he’s hundreds of kilometers away, just the sound of his breathing had been enough to help. “Hear you’re movin out bro. Got yourself quite a looker.”

“I’m jealous. He’s prettier than me.” Denise chimes in with a giggle.

“Mum, did ya ask Louis fer pictures of me boyfriend?” Niall asks with a groan.

“I didn’t have to. I got a link to the video of his speech from last night, and Harry was right next to you.” Maura hums, handing him a plate of biscuits to scarf down. “My, that was something. Can’t believe you left that out.”

“Oh, I had a feeling you’d want to see it, and dat Louis would probably post it proudly if ‘e survived to this morning” Niall laughs. “I’m pretty sure his mum had a stroke ten feet away from me and Zee, but we were too scared t’ go near her t’ find out. She nearly decapitated a bartender wit a serving tray bout five minutes later.”

“Poor Jo.” Maura says with a small frown, but Niall can see her lips quirk up for just a second. She’s always been fond of Niall’s friends, especially after Louis had paid for him and Zayn to come out last summer to help Niall get over his breakup, but she really likes Louis in particular. Him following his dreams is probably exactly what she wants for him. Niall just snorts and shoves another biscuit in his mouth.

“So where’s me nephew?” he asks after he finishes chewing.

“Sleeping like his lazy-arse of an uncle.” Greg grins.

“Greg’s cut out of the London visit.” Niall hums. “Denise and Theo can still come, but Greg has t’ stay behind.”

“Niall.” Maura huffs, giving him a look that reminds him that Greg and the others aren’t actually supposed to know about the money, but probably just looks scolding to anyone else in the room.

“What London trip?” Denise asks, perking up.

“Was thinkin bout havin you all out over the summer t’ meet Haz.” Niall explains. “Didn’t Mum mention it? On top of being ten thousand times as attractive as Greg’s ugly mug, he’s also rich. And he has a huge-”

“Niall James Horan!” Maura scowls, cutting him off. “I taught you better than to speak about that sort of thing in front of ladies.”

“Flat, Mum. I was going to say flat!” Niall cackles, waiting until his mother turns away with an embarrassed flush to hold out his hands out a foot apart from each other and waggle his eyebrows mouthing ‘this big’. It’s an exaggeration of course, but not by too incredibly much.

“Yer sick.” Greg laughs.

“If ya t’ink I’m bad, wait until ya see Tommo again.” Niall grins. “Still hasn’t learned how t’be appropriate in civilized company.”

“He’s a perfectly charming lad.” Maura huffs.

“Only around you and small children. Honestly, Haz was afraid t’ even let him around Olli.” Niall shrugs. “Dat kid’s too smart t’be exposed t’ Tommo’s wicked side.”

“I’m going to have to get a picture of you, Theo, and Olli together.” Maura smiles. “People will think they’re yours.”

“T’ank god. Wouldn’t want Theo stuck with dat face.” Niall giggles, waving in Greg’s general direction. “Poor kid won’t stand a chance.”

“Hey, this face landed me a bird way out of me league.” Greg grumbles. “We can’t all be supermodels like your boyfriends.”

“He does date particularly pretty men, doesn’t he?” Denise muses. “Zayn, Harry, even that other bloke wasn’t terribly ugly.”

“His personality was.” Niall mumbles. “Haz’s heart’s even better den his face.”

“That’s good.” Denise says gently, patting Niall on the knee. “You deserve a good bloke Niall.”

“Don’t let ‘im get a big head.” Greg grins. “Sounds like ‘es out of ‘is league too.”

“Oh, I really am.” Niall giggles. “And I’m an actual catch. Luke told me so when we went out on our date.”

“Is there anyone who was on that stage that you didn’t date?” Maura laughs.

“Jo, Liam, and Lottie. Dat’s it.” Niall shrugs. It goes like that for the rest of the night, quick little jibes, and revealing information about his life between jokes and dinner. If he keeps his mobile in his hand, texting Harry whenever the others are distracted, then that’s okay too. It keeps him at ease, and judging by the ridiculous selfies Harry sends him through the night, it helps him too.

 

“Did ya like yer present?” Niall asks.

“I fucking love it Ni.” Harry giggles. “Where’d you even find something like this?”

“Antique store. I saw it, and I was like ‘Dis is feckin perfect’.” Niall grins. “A ring, dat’s a cat, wit green eyes? Knew I needed somet’ing t’ fall back on if ya didn’t like the tattoo idea.”

“The only thing I love more than the ring is the tattoo idea.” Harry chuckles. “Oh, and you of course.”

“Oh t’anks.” Niall scoffs. “So, am I allowed t’ know what ya got me yet?”

“Nope.” Harry laughs. “You can see it when you get home. I’d have sent it with you to open today, but it’s too big.”

“I swear Haz.” Niall sighs.

“Big doesn’t mean expensive Niall.” Harry huffs. “It could have been small, and been a three thousand pound record a certain cheeky blond sold me. Size is no indication of price until a certain point.”

“Oh!” Niall gasps. “So me parents gave me back what was left of the tuition money as a gift. Dey wouldn’t take it back when I refused, so I’m gonna give it t’ you, except what I need to bring the family out for a few days dis summer t’ meet ya if dat’s okay.”

“Everything except you giving me the money. That’s yours Niall.” Harry hums. “We can use it to get the tattoos, yeah?”

“Haz!” Niall whines. “Take it back!”

“Nope.” Harry says firmly.

“What am I supposed to do with five thousand euros?” Niall groans.

“Whatever you want.” Harry laughs. “Go on a shopping spree with Zayn and them if you want. Or buy everyone souvenirs on our trip. Actually no, I’ll pay for those. This is for you, from your parents, so do whatever you want with it.”

“I hate everyone in me life. I swear, ’m going to use the money t’ finance me kidnappin of yer nephew.” Niall grumbles.

“You’re going to end up with a tracking chip if you keep saying that.” Harry sighs.

“Got a plan t’ deal wit dat now.” Niall muses.

“You’re going to have Zayn dig it out, aren’t you?” Harry asks, and Niall can almost see him rolling his eyes.

“’M not going t’ dignify dat wit a response.” Niall giggles.

“You’re not letting him anywhere near your arse.” Harry growls.

“Oh, he’s been dere plenty o’ times b’fore.” Niall grins. “Loads more times den you ‘ave even.”

“Niall-” Harry says warningly.

“Jealous Haz?” Niall hums.

“Should I be?” Harry asks.

“Not at all. Like I said, yer a much better shag.” Niall tells him. “If I was going to shag Zee again, I’d have done it ages ago. Why downgrade?”

“You’re a little shit today, aren’t you?” Harry grumbles.

“Only cause I know I can get away wit it.” Niall laughs. “Ya miss me too much t’ stay mad, unless I start like, really telling you bout the shit ya don’t want t’ hear.”

“Like the morgue?” Harry quips.

“Exactly.” Niall cackles. “Good t’ing ya don’t want t’ hear bout dat. It’s a hell of a story.”

“I’m getting you drunk to get that out of you when you come back.” Harry sighs. “I don’t even want to hear it, but the curiosity is killing me.”

“He fucked me in a morgue.” Niall says casually. “Guess it really isn’t dat good of a story.”

“Oh. I’m sure there’s more to it than that.” Harry scoffs. “But I’m going to need alcohol to hear it, so leave it alone for now please.”

“Sure.” Niall laughs. “How’re ya doin t’day?”

“Little better, little worse.” Harry says noncommittally. “Like, I miss you even more after having to sleep without you, but we’re one day closer to you coming back, so that’s what I’m holding onto for now.”

“’M startin to t’ink I’m not going to be able to come out for a trip this summer at all.” Niall chuckles.

“Oh, were you planning on that?” Harry asks quietly.

“Nah, dat’s why I suggested dem comin out t’ London. My mum wants to meet Olli, and I doubt Gemma is going to let me take him to Ireland for a week. Besides, ya probly couldn’t get anudder week away, and I really want ya t’ meet my family.” Niall explains. “That is, if yer okay wit all dat. I’d get it if y’aren’t.”

“I definitely want to meet your family.” Harry tells him.

“Just watch out.” Niall giggles. “Denise and me mum look at pictures of ya like starvin women seein a steak. Better be careful, or they might sneak inta the shower wit ya.”

“You’re so gross.” Harry laughs.

“Yer sister said she was yer wife, and I’m the person ya call gross?” Niall scoffs.

“That was sick and twisted. Yours was just gross.” Harry giggles. 

“I miss you.” Niall says quietly.

“Well that came out of nowhere. I miss you too Love.” Harry murmurs comfortingly. “You’ll be home in two days, and then I’m not letting you leave my arms for at least a week.”

“You’ll have to work, but I like the spirit.” Niall chuckles. “We’ll plan that for the week in Rio.”

“Well I am taking the twenty-seventh off, so can we at least do that then?” Harry asks.

“Of course.” Niall grins. Nothing in the world sounds better than that.

 

“Oh god.” Niall groans, dropping his head back on the couch and thanking the inventor of trackies for predicting this moment. His stomach feels like it’s about to burst, and for once he can’t blame it on his mum shoveling more and more food onto his plate. Harry has kick-started his appetite back up, feeding him as much as he wants until he’s thoroughly satisfied. 

Tonight wasn’t about that though, being satisfied. It was about the fact that he hasn’t had his mother’s Christmas feast in four years and he wanted to take in everything that he could. Harry’s an amazing cook, but there’s something special about having his mum’s Christmas dinner that makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He’s gone right past warm and fuzzy though, and straight into feeling bloated and on the verge of tears from how fat he looks. Never in his life has he stretched out a shirt like this.

He pulls out his mobile and taps out a quick message to Harry.

N: Tell me you’ll still love me if I get fat.

It doesn’t even take a full minute for Harry to reply with

H: Of course :)

H: I think you’d look cute with a little tummy

Niall giggles and snaps a quick picture, sending it to Harry with another message

N: Nothing little about this tummy

H: It’s still cute :)

N: Your building doesn’t happen to have a gym, does it?

H: I literally have so much workout stuff around the flat.

N: Don’t act like your treadmill and yoga mats are going to get me back down to normal human size.

H: I’ll do it with you. That’s all I do, and I’m pretty normal human sized.

N: Maybe I’ll just get fat instead.

N: That sounds much more appealing than doing any actual work.

H: But Niall!

H: It’ll help make you bendy!

Niall rolls his eyes and fires off a message to Zayn

N: Haz wants me to do yoga with him. Because it’ll make me bendy.

Z: Do it. You were always so inflexible. It put a damper on things sometimes.

N: Zee! You’re supposed to be on my side!

Zayn doesn’t respond to him, but Harry does send another message.

H: Niall! Bendy is good! Makes things more interesting for sex.

N: Are you saying I’m not good in bed?

H: I’m saying there’s things I’d like to do to you that require a bit more flexibility on your part.

N: Oh? Like what?

H: Give me a few minutes.

Niall rolls his eyes and sets down his mobile, focusing on whatever inane Christmas special is on the telly. He only gets a few minutes though before his mobile starts vibrating incessantly in his lap, drawing a sleepy, indignant stare from his mum where she has Theo sleeping in her lap across the couch. He gives her a sheepish grin and then opens up the screen. He has half a dozen texts from Harry, and more are coming in every few seconds. He opens up the thread and nearly swallows his tongue.

There are pictures- So many pictures- And all of them are things he’d never even pictured actually doing. The bottoms are practically bent in half in most of them, and in others have their limbs contorted in way that would seem painful if it weren’t for their faces. Harry has added the names of the positions, and Niall has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at some of the names. Suspended Congress? Really? And even that’s not half as stupid sounding as Reverse Soaring Eagle or Pirate’s Bounty. Regardless of the stupid names though, Niall can’t deny how fucking hot they look. He’s half hard with his mum and nephew sleeping not two feet from him, and excuses himself upstairs before it can become noticeable.

“Ya’ve gotta be kiddin me.” Niall hisses into his mobile as soon as Harry picks up. “I was wit me family ya cunt. Me mum was right next t’me.”

“You should have said something then.” Harry huffs. “What did you think I was doing? Writing out explanations?”

“I don’t know.” Niall sighs. “D’ya even have the upper body strength t’do summa dat?”

“I can work on it, but I think so, yeah.” Harry hums. “Any of them catch your eye?”

“Maybe.” Niall admits.

“Really? Which ones?” Harry asks, like he hadn’t actually expected Niall to agree with any of it.

“Um- Like- All of them?” Niall answers nervously. “I can’t guarantee I’ll ever be flexible enough t’do the Leg Glider, but I’d like t’ try dem. Especially- god, I can’t believe I’m sayin this- The Reverse Soaring Eagle.”

“Really?” Harry muses. “I was hoping you’d like that one.”

“I don’t even know if it would be comfortable, but it looks really hot, and I t’ink ya could get in, like, really deep.” Niall mumbles. “And uh- The Suspended Congress could be fun, if ya t’ink ya could hold me up like dat.”

“What about the Pile Driver?” Harry asks.

“Could I use a pillow fer me neck?” Niall questions. “It looks a bit painful otherwise.”

“Of course Love.” Harry chuckles. “Listen, we’d like, build up to this kind of thing. I don’t expect you to be as flexible and ambitious as actual porn-stars right off the bat.”

“Well t’ank god for dat.” Niall laughs. “Which um- Which one are you most interested in?”

“The Danseur, but I don’t think we could actually do that one. The height difference would be difficult to work around.” Harry tells him. “You’d need a wall for support, and I’d have to, like, bend my knees and lean back to fuck up into you. It’d probably end up with us falling and something breaking.”

“Or I could stand on, like, a book or somet’ing.” Niall offers.

“Oh- Fuck- Yeah that could work.” Harry mumbles. “Can’t believe I didn’t think of that.”

“Dat’s what ‘m here for.” Niall giggles.

“Honestly though, I couldn’t care less about the sex right now. I just want you back home.” Harry says quietly. “Sex would be nice, but I’d be fine never having it again if it also meant I wouldn’t have to spend all this time apart from you. I’ve never felt so lonely before. Never. I wasn’t in a relationship for years, but I never felt lonely until you showed me what I’m missing when I’m by myself.”

“Haz-” Niall sighs. “I miss ya too, but can we not do this? I managed t’ only cry once t’day, and I’d like it t’ stay dat way. Tomorrow’s the last day ‘m here, den we’ll be back together. And bonus, we can also have sex. No need t’ pick between havin me around and chastity.”

“That’s good.” Harry chuckles. “I feel a little pathetic now though. I’ve cried, like, four times. Or six. Okay, seven, but one of them was because I hit my shin on the coffee table and it hurt really bad.”

“Aw, Haz.” Niall coos. “Ya really don’t handle bein alone well, do ya? Why didn’t ya go into work or somet’ing?”

“Because I didn’t want to risk breaking down and ruining my whole image.” Harry mutters. “I’m going in tomorrow. I promise.”

“I could move up my flight t’ tomorrow night if ya want.” Niall offers.

“No, Niall, absolutely not.” Harry huffs. “You’re staying out there with your family who misses you every single day. I can handle three days. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to like, make you feel guilty or anything. I’m fine. I miss you, but I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“How could I not worry about ya?” Niall asks. “I don’t even have anyone I can send around t’ check on ya, cause everyone is outta town.”

“Louis and Luke aren’t. They were here for a little bit earlier because they needed to hide from Jo.” Harry explains. “Apparently yesterday did not go over well after the party, and they came back to London.”

“Tell me everyt’ing.” Niall hums, settling into bed for the night. He doesn’t quite care so much about what they all did, but he loves how Harry gets when he tells stories. He nods off after about another hour or so to the sound of Harry’s little snores in his ear.

 

Boxing day is a nightmare. He hasn’t spent three days in a row with both of his parents since they still lived together, but he supposes that they agreed to do it because he isn’t coming back any time soon. The problem with that though, is that they both need so much attention and different kinds of affection. It gets to the point where he basically shouts, in the middle of the shopping centre, that he needs a few minutes alone and that he’s going to browse some stores without them.

“Dey’re ridiculous Tommo. ’S like- I can’t help me mum pick out a new mixer and watch footy wit me da in the electronics department as the same time, but dey both get angry when I go wit th’other.” Niall whines into his phone, hiding himself away in a corner of a bookstore that he doesn’t picture any of his family trying to find him in. “How the hell do people deal wit seein deyr parents all th’ time?”

“Niall, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” Louis sighs. “I’m not even sure you’re speaking English.”

“Tommo!” Niall groans.

“I don’t know what to tell you Ni. I’m not exactly on firm footing with my own parent at the moment.” Louis huffs. “I just don’t care about that like you do. Do you want to talk to Luke? He’s better at that kind of thing.”

“No. I should have just called Zee or Li.” Niall mumbles. “Dey’d know what t’do.”

“Probably. So why’d you call me?” Louis asks.

“Reflex. You’ve been me best mate dese last three months, and I don’t see dat endin anytime soon.” Niall grins.

“What? Why? You’ve got Zayn back now.” Louis groans.

“Tommo, I get the feelin y’arent entirely happy wit me friendship.” Niall huffs.

“Mate, you know I love you, but only Zayn is equipped to handle you properly long-term.” Louis sighs. “I’m not- You two are sensitive, alright? I’m not. Truth is, we get on fantastic when neither of us relies on the other too heavily. I think we’ve fought worse in the last three months than we did in the whole time we’ve known each other before that. I think it’s better if we go back to what we had before.”

“Are you breaking up wit me?” Niall scoffs, pulling his mobile away from his ear so he can let out a chuckle without Louis hearing it. “Louis, we can work through dis. I love ya. Is it someone else? Is it dat Luke guy? What does he give ya that I can’t?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis laughs. “Call Zayn, or Harold, whoever. I’ll see you day after tomorrow, yeah? You, me, Zayn, and Luke for lunch and shopping?”

“Sounds good mate.” Niall giggles. “See ya den.”

Louis rings off and Niall pulls up Zayn’s number. He picks up almost immediately. “Why are people like this?” he asks frantically. “They’re animals Nialler. Animals. We might as well be training in veterinary school.”

“Li talked ya into goin out t’ the sales den?” Niall hums. It’s like this every year. Zayn gets dragged along with his and Liam’s entire families to London, and then spends the entire afternoon cowering in the corner as people claw through the sales bins. It’s all very traumatic and generally takes several beers and neck rubs from Niall to bring him back down. Unfortunately they won’t see each other for a couple more days and Liam will just have to do that this year.

“Never again!” Zayn hisses.

“You say dat ev’ry year.” Niall points out.

“Well this time I mean it.” Zayn grumbles.

“You always say dat too.” Niall laughs. “Honestly, I t’ink ’s like the post-pregnancy hormones, and ya jus’ forget how bad it actually is until ya get taken back.”

“Promise me you’ll remind me next year.” Zayn pleads. “Just let me stay at yours, hidden under the bloody bed until this horrible bloody day has passed again.”

“I’ll even stay wit ya.” Niall grins. “But me flat’s pretty big. Maybe we can do the couch instead of under the bed?”

“As long as I don’t get sucked into this again, fine.” Zayn breathes out, relief bleeding into his voice. “I saw a grown woman bite a teenager Nialler. Over a bloody jumper. It wasn’t even her size.”

“Me Mum almost punched an old lady over a set of mixing bowls.” Niall giggles. “Maura Gallagher, prize fighter.”

“Champion of her weight-class.” Zayn laughs. “How’s things in Ireland?”

“I told ‘em about movin in wit Haz.” Niall sighs. “Dey’re good wit it, but now dey both want t’ spend the whole day wit me, and dey won’t stop fightin.”

“Place a bet on Maura for me.” Zayn chuckles. “What are you doing now then?”

“Hidin in a bookstore until dey get deyr shit t’gedder and figger out how t’ be in the same room for t’ree days wit’out tryin t’ kill each udder.” Niall mumbles.

“Give them a break Nialler.” Zayn says gently. “They miss you, and this is a special treat for them both. Take a little bit by yourself, and then go back and spend the rest of the day with them, no matter how much they fight, because I can tell you from experience that not being around you is hard.”

“Ugh, why d’ya have t’ be rational?” Niall groans. “I know yer right, but- Just- Ugh!”

“Family is rough.” Zayn laughs. “That’s why, even with our plans, I’ll probably end up right back here next year, watching Ruth and Doniya glare each other down over a blouse that won’t look good on either of them.”

“But it’s eighty percent off Zayn!” Niall squeals, mimicking the way Zayn always tells the stories of these exploits.

“Exactly.” Zayn snorts.

“T’anks Zee.” Niall says, a wide grin stretching his lips.

“Anytime Nialler.” Zayn tells him. “See you day after tomorrow.”

“Alright. Love ya.” Niall breathes out.

“Love you too Babe.” Zayn says, and Niall can see the easy smile on his lips when he closes his eyes. “Text me when your plane lands tomorrow, that way I don’t worry about you all day, yeah?”

“Will do. Send me love t’ the families and Li.” Niall says softly. “See ya Wednesday.”

“See you then.” Zayn laughs, ringing off and leaving Niall to peruse the shelves until he finds a book of Irish fairy tales that makes him think of Oliver. He purchases that quickly, and then makes his way out of the shop. He’s about to ring up his mum when a store catches his eye and an idea sparks to life in the back of his mind. He makes sure none of his family is around to see, and then ducks inside.

 

Saying goodbye to his family was hard, but not half as hard as walking out of the gate and not finding Harry waiting for him. He looks around, his fingers clutching tight to the suitcase he’s dragging behind himself, but Harry is nowhere to be found. His mobile goes off in his pocket, and he pulls it out hoping it’s Harry. Instead it’s a flood of voicemails from his phone finally catching back up after he’s turned it on. He taps in his password and sighs when he hears that he has five voicemails. He was only on the plane for one bloody hour.

The first is from his father, informing him that he left his snapback in the car, and he’s going to mail it, but he needs Niall’s new address. Predictably, the next is from his mother, telling him how much she already misses him and how she can’t wait to come out this summer to see him. The next message starts to play, and Niall immediately relaxes at the sound of Harry’s voice.

“Ni, I’m so sorry! Traffic is a mess today. I forgot how many people would be on the roads to get out of London after yesterday, so I didn’t leave early enough.” Harry rushes out. “I’m so so sorry Niall. I’m going to be there as soon as I can, but the driver doesn’t know how long that’s going to take.”

Niall huffs out a laugh, relieved that Harry didn’t just forget about him. It’s a stupid, insecure thought, but deep down he’s afraid of it all the same. Harry has such an exciting life, full of adventure, and it would be so easy for that to sweep Harry up and make him realize that Niall is just this pathetic medical student who has never really been as put together as he pretends to be. He knows that’s not going to happen, but it sticks in the back of his mind all the same sometimes.

“We got a fucking flat tyre.” Harry groans in his ear, the next message starting up and pulling Niall out of his head. “I’m trying to help fix it, but I’m afraid I’m being more of a nuisance than an aide at this point. I swear, we’re almost there Ni. I’m so sorry for this.”

Niall laughs a bit more at that one. Niall’s plane had been delayed again, but only by about twenty minutes. Now Harry has a flat tyre. It’s so typically ‘them’, being apart when all they want is to finally see each other again. The universe seems to finally be getting them back for all the times Niall tried to walk away.

“We’re on our way again. I’ve been assured that we should make it there very soon, so please don’t, like, take a taxi or something.” Harry sighs. “I’m so close Love. Please wait for me.”

Niall hangs up and opens up his texts, firing one off to Harry and assuring him that it’s alright. “It bloody well is not alright.” Harry grumbles, walking up beside him and pulling Niall into a crushing hug. “I’m so sorry Love.”

“Hey, ‘s fine, really. Been here like, five minutes.” Niall laughs, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and standing up on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Missed ya.”

“Missed you too.” Harry breathes out in a whisper that tickles over Niall’s lips. “Missed you so bloody much Ni.”

“’M here now Haz.” Niall tells him softly, pressing their foreheads together to affirm this as much for himself as for Harry. He buries his fingers in the long hair that’s come loose from what was probably a decently tight bun before Harry ran his fingers through it a thousand times. “’M home Babes.”

“Don’t leave me again for a while please.” Harry murmurs.

“No plans on dat any time soon.” Niall smiles. He lowers himself, and the jolt of his feet hitting the floor sends a shock of pleasure through his entire body, a small moan pushing it’s way out of his lips before he can stop it.

“Was that- Did you just- God, you are really fucking hard.” Harry says, looking down between them.

“Yeah.” Niall whimpers, rolling his hips around to get another ripple of sensation before he presses himself close to Harry to hide his erection. “Tell me ya did what I asked please. I know ya said that ya had a driver, but please say the car has tinted windows ‘nd a partition.”

“Can’t wait until we get home?” Harry smirks.

“D’ya know what dis is?” Niall asks, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small remote connected to a wire that leads under his shirt.

“Um- No, actually.” Harry says, a puzzled look crossing over his features.

“Put your hands on my hips. ” Niall tells him.

Harry does as he’s told, and Niall flips the switch. The sensation that rips through him has him biting down on his lip to keep from moaning openly. His entire body trembles so much that he has to fall forward into Harry’s chest just to keep standing. Small whimpers work their way out of his mouth, drawing attention until he buries his face in Harry’s shoulder to make it look like he’s crying instead. “Niall-” Harry says, his voice unsteady. “Are you- Are you vibrating.”

Niall’s only response is another whimper and several jerky nods while he fumbles with the switch to turn the device off. The buzzing inside him stops, and his body screams in protest. He’s been doing this to himself off and on throughout the day, whenever the thick plug inside him starts to become uncomfortable. He hasn’t allowed himself any relief since his video-chat with Harry, so it’s almost torturous how much he feels like he needs to cum.

“I uh- I put in a vibratin plug t’ make sure I was ready for ya soon as we got in the car.” Niall murmurs weakly. “I’ll wait until we get home if ya want though.”

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Harry asks heavily, his pupils blown out almost to the edges of his irises.

“Please?” Niall whines.

“Walk slow though Love.” Harry tells him, placing a hand in the crook of his elbow to keep him from running towards the door. “You can’t imagine how you look right now, but it’s so fucking hot Ni. I want to see you like this for as long as possible.”

“Okay.” Niall nods, taking a small step before being tugged back by Harry’s hand again.

“One more thing.” Harry whispers, leaning down so his ears graze over the shell of Niall’s ear. His other hand works it’s way into Niall’s, and by the time the blond realizes what’s happening, Harry has the controller. He flips the switch and says “Shh, don’t want everyone knowing now do you?”

Niall squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, biting down on his tongue to keep himself from screaming. He leans into Harry’s side, grateful for the arm the taller lad wraps around his waist to help keep him upright. Under any other circumstances he’d be furious at Harry doing something this embarrassing to him in public, but right now it’s only spurring him further on. His legs tremble a bit as he walks, but he manages to take a few steps before a quiet groan slips out. People don’t even look at him, too busy with their own affairs to notice the lad walking through the massive lobby and halfway to orgasm.

He’d worn two pairs of pants specifically for this occasion, but he’s leaking so much by the time they manage to see the doors he’s afraid it’ll start to show up on his jeans before they actually make it outside. Everything gets more intense with every step he takes, the plug vibrating inside him so hard that it makes his knees weak as it pushes him further and further towards the edge. “Haz.” he whines, clutching onto Harry’s shirt for dear life. “I’m- I’m-”

“Don’t you dare Niall Horan.” Harry growls, low and dripping with lust, right in his ear. “You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you that you can.”

“Fuck!” Niall hisses. Niall loves this side of Harry, the commanding, intensely lustful side. It does things to him that it’s never done with anyone else. With Zayn it had been frustrating sometimes, dragging him away from his work, and with Josh it actually annoyed Niall to no end for reasons that weren’t apparent until long after they’d broken up. Harry has something special though, and instead of aggravating the blond, it just makes him want more. “Jus- Jus turn it off fer a second. I can only handle so much Haz. Please?”

“You have ten seconds.” Harry smirks, flipping the switch and turning off the device. Niall nods, slumping against his boyfriend while his legs try to reorient themselves to standing without his whole body shaking just a bit. It doesn’t last though, and Harry restarts the plug without any warning.

“Tha- Tha was not ten seconds.” Niall moans, burying his face in Harry’s neck to stifle it.

“It was Love.” Harry chuckles. “Timed it out and everything. Just doesn’t feel like it because it’s not really enough time to cool down properly.”

“Let’s jus go.” Niall mumbles, biting down on his knuckle to keep himself from crying out in ecstasy.

“Don’t presume to tell me what to do.” Harry says harshly, hitching his arm back around Niall’s waist and guiding him forward. They make it out to the entrance without incident, but Niall doesn’t even greet the driver before he scrambles into the backseat of Harry’s town car. He leaves his luggage outside the vehicle to crawl into the corner and focus on anything he can think of to stop himself from cumming while Harry talks leisurely with the man, all the while leaving Niall buzzing.

He could easily unplug the device, reach back into his pants and pull out the cord, but he’s getting off on how into this Harry seems to be and doesn’t want to give that up. After what feels like an eternity of Niall biting down on his knuckles so hard he’s sure he’s going to break the skin, and Harry discussing inane topics just to keep him waiting, he’s finally joined in the back seat.

“Did you cum?” Harry asks darkly, closing the door behind himself.

“No.” Niall whimpers, shaking his head fervently.

“Good boy. Come here.” Harry grins, sitting back and patting his lap. Niall doesn’t even hesitate, climbing onto Harry’s legs obediently. Harry’s free hand cups Niall’s jaw, drawing him in for a bruising kiss, while his other apparently flicks the switch. Niall gasps as the vibrating stops, a mixture of relief and neediness flooding through him. Harry takes that opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking into Niall’s mouth, before pulling back entirely. He must have heard the driver get in, because the car lurches forward just after he halts the kiss.

“Tell me what you want.” Harry says, his voice deep and gravelly as he reaches up and tugs Niall’s head back by the scruff at the top of his neck. He licks a stripe up Niall’s throat before biting down forcefully on Niall’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck!” Niall screams, fisting his hands in Harry’s shirt. He clings tight to the brunet and moans “God- Haz, I need ya inside of me.”

“Get down on the floor.” Harry orders. Niall obeys quickly, thankful for the extra space in the back seat. Harry undoes his zip, pulling his pants and trousers down just enough to let his cock spring free. “Suck.”

The second Niall’s mouth closes around Harry’s prick, the plug starts vibrating again. Niall gasps, but a firm hand keeps him from pulling back. He doesn’t force Niall down, but he does make it very clear that he’s also not allowing Niall to stop. And fuck, that really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. He swallows Harry down eagerly, relishing the familiar heft of Harry’s cock stretching his jaw open. It’s a strange sensation, truly missing something like a penis this much, but he did nonetheless.

He reaches down between his legs and presses the heel of his hand into his own throbbing dick. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself. Give me your hands.” Harry growls, sounding absolutely wrecked as Niall keeps bobbing up and down on his cock. He reaches his hands forward slowly and Harry wraps his fingers around the blond’s wrists, pinning them down onto his knees. “So you can obey. Good to know.”

Niall wants so badly to pull his mouth away, to ask Harry why he’s acting this way, but he’s so turned on by it that he can’t actually bring himself to stop what he’s doing. He can wait until after he’s had an orgasm to do that. His fingers dig into Harry’s legs, anchoring him as he goes down on Harry faster, hollowing his cheeks out to create a vacuum effect that has Harry actually letting out moans through his clenched jaw. The sounds Harry is making combined with the way the plug is vibrating inside him have Niall right on the edge, and the only thing keeping him from cumming right in his pants is the thought that soon Harry will be inside him. That’s the way he wants to climax, and he’s using every ounce of self control he has to focus on pleasuring Harry and denying himself.

“Are you trying to get me to cum down your throat?” Harry asks roughly, grabbing Niall by the back of his hair and wrenching him off. “Is that what you want?”

“No.” Niall whimpers, ignoring the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes.

“What do you want Niall?” Harry asks, his eyes hard and locked on Niall’s own.

“Want ya t’ fuck me.” Niall whispers.

“Take off your clothes.” Harry says, releasing his hold on Niall’s hair and letting him fall back on the floor. “And be quick about it.”

Niall nods and pulls his shirt off over his head, dropping it to his side as he reaches down and undoes his jeans. Wiggling them off on the floor is difficult, even with the added space provided by the car’s size, but he manages while Harry stares down at him hungrily. As he’d suspected, both pairs of pants he’s wearing are completely soaked. He slides them down his thighs, the slow drag of them over his aching cock as much a relief as a torture. He gets them off and reaches back to take out the plug, but Harry catches his hand. “I want to do it.” he says heavily. “Turn around.”

Niall does as he’s told, and Harry pulls him back by the hips. He drags his thumb down the seam of Niall’s ass until he reaches the plug stretching out his hole. He grips it, jostling it inside of Niall and making him moan even though Harry has turned it off again. He starts to pull it out, but before it’s even halfway he pushes it back in. Niall groans, dropping his head down and biting his lip. Of course Harry is going to drag this out. Niall is showing just how needy he is, and that makes Harry get smug. He knows he can elongate this as long as he wants to, because Niall will let him. He’ll make sure to reciprocate in kind when they get back home though.

He repeats the process a few times before ripping the plug out without any warning. A low keen escapes Niall throat just as Harry presses two fingers back in before Niall can even relax. His other hand fists into Niall’s hair, pulling his head back as he fucks into Niall roughly with his fingers. “Haz- I- I’m-” Niall chokes out.

“Don’t.” Harry growls. “When do you get to cum?”

“When ya tell me I can.” Niall gasps, digging his fingernails into his palm in an attempt to draw himself back from the precipice.

“Do you have a condom and lube?” Harry asks, curling his fingers and sending a shock up Niall’s spine.

“In me pocket.” Niall tells him, reaching for his jeans.

“Give them to me.” Harry orders, releasing his hold on Niall’s hair and pushing his head down. Niall rummages through his crumpled jeans and holds out the small packet of lube and condom behind him. Harry takes them and within moments the sound of him slicking himself up echoes off the walls of the car. “Come here.”

Niall sighs in relief, crawling back up into the seat. Harry has shoved his jeans down around his ankles, and his shirt is unbuttoned and open to let him show off his body which Niall is going to absolutely wreck later. Niall climbs into his lap, not hesitating for even a second as he lines himself up over Harry and sinks down on his cock before he can find some way to keep the blond waiting anymore.

“Oh fuck!” Niall moans when he fits Harry all the way in. “God- Ya feel so good Haz. Missed feelin ya inside me.”

“Grab the handle.” Harry grunts out, directing Niall’s wrist to the handle over the door. The blond’s body lifts slightly when he does, and Harry plants his feet firmly on the floor to fuck up into Niall relentlessly in a way the blond has never felt before. “’S that what you want?”

“Yes.” Niall moans, his head lolling back.

“Like it when I fuck you like this Baby?” Harry pants, digging his fingers into Niall’s hips.

“Yeah. Love it so much.” Niall nods, biting his lip because his orgasm is starting to flare up in his stomach and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out.

“Then cum for me.” Harry growls, wrapping his hand around Niall’s aching cock and giving it several quick tugs. Niall’s hand loses it’s grip on the handle and he slumps against Harry’s chest as he spurts between them. His eyes are open, but he can’t see through the stars bursting in his eyes. He’s vaguely aware of the sound of his own cries, but they sound far off and muffled. He feels Harry go still inside him, his arms coming up to hold Niall tight against his chest and plant kisses on his cheeks.

Niall comes back down after what feel like hours, nuzzling into Harry’s neck to let him know that he’s good. “Was that alright?” Harry asks nervously. “Was that what you wanted? Was it too much? It felt like too much, but you didn’t really say anything. Are you okay? Did I hurt-”

“Shh Haz.” Niall hums, placing a finger over his boyfriend’s lips. “You were doing dat fer me?”

Harry blushes and nods, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. “I thought that’s what you wanted that night.”

“Haz, it was great.” Niall chuckles. “Maybe next time dial it down a few notches.”

“Was it the thing back in the airport?” Harry asks.

“Don’t presume to tell me what to do.” Niall mocks, giggling before he can even get the whole thing out. “Proper dominatin dat was. A bit mean, but also kinda sexy. Just bring it down a little bit.”

“Alright.” Harry nods, tightening his grip on Niall’s waist. “God, Ni- I missed you so much. I love you. I’m sorry I haven’t said that yet.”

“Love ya too.” Niall smiles. That’s the Harry he knows and loves. That’s the Harry he’s moving in with. That’s the Harry that Niall is positive is the love of his life.

 

The loft is blissfully silent when they get back, devoid of any distractions to keep them from just falling in a tangled heap on the couch. Their arms and legs are intertwined so completely that Niall actually can’t tell whose is whose for a while. Part of him wants to take a nap like this, to sleep peacefully for the first time in days, but another larger part wants to stay awake and just soak Harry in. It takes nearly an hour before he remembers and says “Oi, where’s me Christmas present?”

“Waiting for you in the bedroom.” Harry mumbles into his shoulder. “Do you want to go get it?”

“No. I want ya t’ bring it t’ me.” Niall laughs.

“Lazy bum.” Harry chuckles, snaking a hand down Niall’s back to give his arse a quick pinch before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “I’ll be right back.”

He climbs over Niall after unlacing their bodies carefully. Niall sits up reluctantly, stretching his limbs and letting blood rush back into the leg that Harry had been lying on top of. He hears Harry before he sees him, giggling excitedly as he pads back down the hallway. “I couldn’t figure out how to wrap it. I hope that’s okay.” he says, hidden in the hallway still. “So I need you to close your eyes.”

Niall does as he’s told, holding out his hands once he hears Harry stop in front of him. As soon as Harry presses the gift into his hands he knows what it is from the velvet on the case. His eyes spring back open and he takes in the familiar form of a guitar case. “You only have an acoustic, so I thought you could use an electric for variety.” Harry says with a sheepish smile.

Niall looks up at him, and then back down at the case, repeating the process several times before he notices that Harry’s eyes have gone soft and a small frown is creasing his face. “You don’t like it.” he says quietly.

“No- Haz- Dis is so nice of ya.” Niall says gently, patting the couch next to himself to signal for Harry to sit down. “I jus’ don’t play any more.”

“I was kind of hoping you could teach me.” Harry mumbles. “I’ve always wanted to learn, but every time I tried my teachers got fed up with me.”

“You’d be better off learning from Luke dan me.” Niall sighs. “I haven’t touched me guitar since- Well, since I broke up wit Josh. I was never dat good t’ start with.”

“Did you love doing it?” Harry asks.

“I really did.” Niall admits, feeling his hand run over the smooth surface. He misses it sometimes, more so since he’s met Luke who pesters him about it occasionally.

“Then you should do it again.” Harry says gently. “Don’t let him take something from you that you love to do.”

“You should still ask Luke t’ teach ya.” Niall mumbles.

“I don’t want Luke to teach me. I want you to teach me.” Harry smiles. “You don’t have to if you don’t want, but I’m not going to learn from anybody else. Will you at least play it?”

“Right now?” Niall asks.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Harry replies. “I just really want to hear you play.”

Niall nods and opens the case, taking in the gorgeous guitar that Harry’s given him. It’s bright blue, tinted with golden flecks that shine in the light when Niall pulls it out gently. “I couldn’t help myself once I saw it. It reminded me of you.” Harry explains. “It’s like your eyes. It’s not quite as beautiful, but nothing really is.”

“Sop.” Niall scoffs, cradling the guitar gently as he places the case on the floor. He focuses intensely as he tunes it, his fingers working automatically, like it’s only been minutes since he held a guitar rather than a year. Luke was right when he said that his hands wouldn’t have forgotten the strings, but he still says “Don’t expect much, yeah? ‘S been a minute since I played.”

Harry nods, but he’s beaming as he settles back into the couch to listen. Niall’s fingers instinctively start playing the first chords of the last song he’d taught himself. He stumbles a bit at the beginning, but eventually he feels confident enough to progress. The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them, singing softly even though his voice feels rough and unused. “When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off of your feet, will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”

He hasn’t sang in so long, and he knows he doesn’t sound quite like how he used to, but when Harry starts up with him they harmonize well. He feels his heart flutter at how they sound together. His voice accompanies Harry’s, letting the brunet take the lead. His voice is stronger, deeper, and it gives Niall chills. He’s heard Harry sing softly to himself when he didn’t know that Niall was listening. He’d never known how beautiful it would be though when Harry actually sang for him.

When the last notes of the song play, they reverberate through the flat for a few seconds, fading into a silence that Niall doesn’t quite know how to fill. He opts for saying “You have a really beautiful voice Haz.”

“You’re one to talk.” Harry chuckles, scooting closer to rest his head on Niall’s shoulder. “I had no idea you could sing. I love the way you sing.”

“I love you.” Niall says softly, hooking his arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him close.

“I love you too.” Harry says with a slight smile, pressing a kiss to Niall’s neck. The rest of the day goes much the same, cuddling, playing music, napping, and bouts of sex, with hundreds of ‘I love you’s muttered in between everything they do. It’s the best day Niall has ever had.


	12. Chapter 12

“No way!” Louis gasps, rocking back in his chair. “You topped Harold? Six foot tall, giant-dicked, I-look-so-sexy-in-a-suit-that-I-should-play-Bond Harold? You? And you choked him?”

“We are in public!” Zayn hisses, grabbing Louis’ knee and slamming him back down onto four chair legs. “Can you not shout things like that while there are children about? Or at all ever?”

“Well excuse me for being surprised.” Louis huffs.

“’S not exactly the first time. The choking thing was, but topping wasn’t.” Niall shrugs, hiding his blush behind his beer.

“I didn’t realize it was so surprising.” Luke mutters in his ear.

“These two think I’m incapable of change.” Niall giggles. “They also get very stuck in their roles. Zee never let me top, and now he never tops Li. Louis’ never topped anything in his whole life. They can’t fathom someone enjoying both.”

“We might have to change that.” Luke smirks with a pointed look at Louis.

“No.” Louis says adamantly. “I like what we do. You’ve got the perfect co-”

“I am going to shove a dirty sock in your mouth if you end that sentence.” Zayn growls.

“Ck!” Louis finishes, waggling his eyebrows defiantly.

“Hope you’re not too attached to that one.” Niall grins, watching as Zayn ignores his own statements about being in public and jumps out of his chair to tackle Louis to the ground. He pulls out his wallet, dropping several large bills on the table to pay for their lunch and a nice tip for the poor waitress that’s had to deal with them. He stands up and shrugs on the new jacket he’d bought before lunch. “Come on. They’ll kick us out in a second, and I don’t fancy being escorted out.”

“Right behind you.” Luke laughs, following Niall out the doors and putting on his own jacket. “Are the three of you always like this?”

“Only about half of the time.” Niall shrugs, digging through his pockets for a pack of cigarettes he’d swiped from Zayn. They both know better, but occasionally he just needs a fag. He sticks one between his lips and lights up. “I forgot, this is the first time you’ve seen just the three of us without Li to calm us down.”

“I still can’t believe you two smoke.” Luke says, wrinkling his nose up and taking a step back. “You’re training to be doctors. Liam is a fireman. And yet here you are.”

“Guilty pleasure.” Niall grins. “Everyone needs a vice. Don’t drink so much anymore, so this is what I got. I don’t do it much anymore either. Haz hates it. That, and Zee was the one I always bummed from.”

“It’s good to see you two back together.” Luke smiles. “Feels right.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Niall laughs.

“Get your hands off of me!” Louis crows, being shoved out the door before Zayn gets the same treatment. “I am never coming back here!”

“Please don’t.” the manager says curtly before slamming the door.

“Fucking rude ass, cunt sniffing, arse licking, piece of shit!” Louis yells after him.

“You done?” Niall asks, nodding towards his car.

“Give me that.” Zayn huffs, snatching the cigarette out of Niall’s fingers and taking a drag. Niall doesn’t even protest. That’s why he lit it in the first place. He’d only half wanted any of it, but now at least he won’t taste like smoke when he gets home. “Why did you two just leave us in there?”

“Cause Louis punched me in the face the last time I was near him in a fight.” Niall grins. “Figured it was your turn to have your pretty face messed up.”

“You left me alone with that psycho!” Louis hisses at Luke. “What kind of boyfriend does that? You know he went to jail for assault, right? He could have killed me!”

“Louis William Tomlinson!” Niall roars, pinning his friend to the wall with his searing glare. “You need to stop now.”

“Ok.” Louis squeaks out. “Sorry Zayn.”

“It’s fine.” Zayn grins, pressing his face into Niall’s neck and giggling. Presumably at the look on Louis’ face, which is about as fearful as anyone has ever seen him.

“Can I ask?” Luke questions.

“Niall, can you take care of that while I finish this?” Zayn asks.

“Sure Zee.” Niall nods. He takes Luke by the arm and leads him over to the car. “He doesn’t like to talk about it. When he was seventeen, he was supposed to audition for X-Factor, and he kind of went around bragging about it. He’s got an amazing voice, and I’m sure he would have made it all the way, but he slept through his alarm and never made it to his audition. People heard about it, and they bullied him really bad afterwards.

“One day it went too far, and two guys starting beating him up in an alley. Something in Zee just snapped, and he fought back. Viciously. Both guys ended up in the hospital with multiple fractures. One of them ended up having his brain swell from where Zee slammed his face into a wall, and he slipped into a coma.The other kid claimed that Zayn had attacked them, and the court believed him because there’s a lot of prejudice in this country still.

“I’ve always kind of figured that whole thing is why he wants to be a doctor in the first place. He wants to make up for what he did, even if he wasn’t the aggressor. I also think it’s why he focused on neurosurgery, even though his temperament is better suited elsewhere. He wants to try and make sure that what he did to that bloke doesn’t happen again to anyone else. Then again, he’s also expressed interest in other disciplines.

“Anyways, after the trial, Zee ended up in prison for a few months until the other kid woke up and went through enough rehabilitation to tell the real story. Zayn was pardoned after that, but it’s followed him through his whole life. His application essay for the college was about it actually, and it was really heartbreaking, and that’s probably why he got in even though he had to repeat his A-levels because of the time behind bars.”

“Holy shit!” Luke gapes, his eyes going wide and his jaw hanging slack.

“Yeah, it was all kinds of messed up.” Niall sighs.

“I can’t believe Louis said that.” Luke groans. “I’ve got to go apologize to Zayn for that.”

“Don’t.” Niall tells him, placing a hand on his chest. “If Zayn was mad about it, Louis would be a stain on the pavement right now. If we leave it be, then it’ll settle down without getting any worse.”

“You sure?” Luke asks.

“Trust me. I’ve been navigating this mess for four years. Nobody knows these two better than I do.” Niall smiles, looking over at Louis and Zayn talking animatedly about whatever happened inside after he and Luke had left. “They’re my boys.”

“Alright then.” Luke shrugs, leaning back on the car with Niall.

“So-” Niall hums. “Louis Tomlinson admitted to being in love. How’d that go?”

“I said it back.” Luke mumbles, a blush lighting up his face. “I never thought he’d say it first. I was just so nervous though, you know? I was scared that if I said it, he’d end things because he’s afraid of commitment.”

“Yeah, well I’m glad that didn’t happen.” Niall laughs, bumping his shoulder into Luke’s. “Although I should tell you, if you ever hurt him-”

“You’ll kick my ass?” Luke giggles.

“God no. You’d have me pinned in ten seconds flat.” Niall grins. “I’ll have Zee do it for me.”

He doesn’t miss Luke’s nervous gulp.

 

“Mm, won’t your boyfriend be upset if he comes home and finds us like this?” Zayn asks, mumbling the words into Niall’s neck.

“I doubt he’ll think we had a five person orgy and then put our clothes back on.” Niall giggles. “How is it all three of them are sleeping on me, and you’re halfway yourself? I’m the smallest one here, and your bloody boyfriend weighs a tonne.”

“He looks cute when he’s sleeping though, doesn’t he?” Zayn asks sleepily, petting the top of Liam’s head from where it’s laying on Niall’s stomach. Stretching out on the plush carpet had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Luke is sleeping between Niall’s legs, Louis is curled into his side with a leg tossed over his boyfriend, and Liam, who had joined them once he got off work, is laying on top of the blond’s stomach and one of his arms. Zayn’s face is practically mashed into Niall’s, but he’s only on the shoulder so Niall is dealing with it.

“I bet he’d look cuter if my circulation wasn’t being cut off every-bloody-where on my body.” Niall points out. “How did we not all fall asleep on him or Luke? They’re the big ones.”

“Yeah, but you’re the glue. You’re the one that keeps us all working, and happy, and together.” Zayn says, pressing a peck to the crest of Niall’s chin.

“You realize that’s utter shit right?” Niall laughs. “That’s you actually. You’re the one that ended up giving Tommo the push he needed to ask Luke out. You kept me from falling apart after Josh. You’re the entire world to Liam. You’re the glue if anyone is Zee.”

“Well you hold me together.” Zayn chuckles. “So you’re the glue behind the glue then.”

“I’d really rather not be glue.” Niall giggles. “Especially yours. You might eat me.”

“One time!” Zayn groans. “I was four for fuck’s sake.”

“That’s old enough to know better.” Niall grins. “Olli would never eat glue.”

“Well that’s because your precious Olli is a bloody genius.” Zayn huffs. “I want to meet him soon.”

“And I want you to meet him.” Niall beams. “I don’t know when Gemma will be able to do it, because I’ve only met him twice, but his birthday is the day before yours. Maybe Haz can convince her to bring him over for that.”

“Perfect.” Zayn smiles. “Capricorns are the best.”

“Nah Bro, Virgo is what it’s all about.” Niall counters, knocking their cheeks together.

“I might have to agree actually. My two favorite people are Virgos after all.” Zayn giggles.

“I’m split between Capricorns and an Aquarius.” Niall shrugs. “Not that I really think it matters. I love the stars, but they don’t really determine anything about us. Li and I are completely different, but we’re the same sign.”

“You’re not that different. You’re both kind and loyal. Both of you rarely show it, but you can have real tempers. You’re both morning people, and dating blokes who definitely aren’t.” Zayn offers before adding. “You’re both fantastic in bed. He’s better, but you’re decent.”

“That’s because you’re as much of a bottom as Tommo and I.” Niall laughs.

The doors to the lift slide open, and Harry walks out. If he’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. He just drops his bag next to the lift and walks over. “Room for me?”

“Think I have a hip free somewhere down by Li and Luke.” Niall smiles.

Harry beams and sits down, joining the throng on top of Niall with ease. He settles down with his head on Niall’s pelvis. It can’t actually be comfortable for him, but he lets out a contented sigh all the same. “How did you guys do today?” he asks, already sounding exhausted.

“Zee and Tommo got us thrown out of a restaurant, and I bought new boots and a jacket.” Niall tells him.

“I still can’t believe they gave you all that money.” Zayn huffs.

“Shut up or I’m taking back your jeans, which would be a real shame. They’re the only thing that’s ever made you have an ass.” Niall teases. “Besides your face that is.”

“Ugh, how did I ever date you?” Zayn scoffs.

“You have good taste?” Niall offers.

“Your accent’s gone again.” Harry pouts up at him.

“Don’t worry Haz. I c’n fall back into it iff ya like.” Niall grins. “S’not gone. Jus’ easier t’ talk like usual ‘round people. Louis pretends he can’t understand me accent.”

“Mm, well I like it.” Harry giggles, rolling over enough to press a kiss to Niall’s hip.

“Oh god, please say you two aren’t going to have sex right now?” Zayn pleads.

“Nah, half me body ‘s numb, and I’m pretty sure me cock’ll fall off if I fuck Haz’s arse again.” Niall smirks.

“Oh, well if that’s the case, then I guess I can top tonight.” Harry laughs.

“When everyone goes home Babes. I’ll turn the accent back on and we can do whatever you want.” Niall says. “How was work?”

“Drugs, whores, high-powered clients. The usual.” Harry says, waving him off. “Nothing interesting.”

“Ah yes, the trifecta of boredom.” Zayn scoffs.

“It’s really not as exciting as you all seem to think.” Harry shrugs. “Not for me anyways. My job is just a lot of oversight and meetings. If I have to go out, it’s usually just the same thing over and over until it’s just not interesting anymore. I’d much rather be here than at a party. The company is better, and only one person tries to suck my cock.”

“That’s only because Louis is taken.” Zayn giggles. “Otherwise he’d probably be all over you. He cornered me while Niall was in the loo once. He can be relentless.”

“That’s all behind him now though.” Niall adds, in case Luke were to hear. He’s probably asleep still, but it’s a precaution Niall wants to take anyways. “He’s committed and in love. And your bony ass owes me a hundred quid, because I totally won that bet.”

“Fuck, I hoped you’d forget about that.” Zayn sighs. “I’ll get it to you when I can.”

“Don’t worry about it. You need it more than I do now.” Niall grins. “Paying rent and shit like a proper adult. I’m a little jealous actually.”

“Of what?” Zayn scoffs. “Our flat that’s the size of your bedroom, or paying seven hundred quid per month for it? Even though Leeyum spends half his nights at the station house and may just not come back one night?”

“Of knowing that you can support yourself with your partner.” Niall murmurs. “Hey, you wanna go talk?”

“Not now. Let them sleep.” Zayn mumbles.

“Tomorrow? Just the two of us here?” Niall offers. “Tequila and superhero movies?”

“You still know the way to my heart.” Zayn chuckles. “It’s a date. I’ll bring curry.”

“Extra spicy?” Niall pleads.

“If you think your little white mouth can handle it, then who am I to deny you?” Zayn giggles. “Which place?”

“The really good one. I’ll call, and you can pick it up on your way over.” Niall grins. “Been so long since I’ve had curry.”

“I’ll bring the stuff for your roots. They’re not that bad, but you could use a touch up.” Zayn tells him. “Been thinking about doing my streak again.”

“Alright, but I’ll only do that before we start drinking. Tequila and hair-dye is not a good combination.” Niall laughs.

“I remember.” Zayn groans. “Ugh, had to shave the sides of my head down last time.”

“Looked good though.” Niall replies. “Only you could actually pull that off and not look like a complete idiot.”

He looks down at Harry, who’s been silent through the whole exchange, half expecting to find him asleep like the rest. Instead Harry is looking up at him with a soft smile. “You good down there?” Niall asks.

“You’re comfy.” Harry shrugs. “Just disappointed I showed up late and all the good spots were taken. Liam had the right idea with using your tummy.”

“You’re all mad.” Niall chuckles. “I’m small and bony, and there’s a couch right there that’s much comfier.”

“I’ve been on that couch thousands of times, and I can safely say you’re comfier.” Harry grins. “Even if you are small and bony.”

“’We’re all mad here’ I guess.” Niall smiles, not missing the way Harry beams at the quote. He’s not sure how much longer it is until he falls asleep with all of them like that, but it’s the happiest he’s been in years. Everything is finally right again, or maybe even for the first time. Either way, it’s perfect to him.

 

“I have curry!” Zayn sings, stepping off the lift with a huge grin and two bags of food. “And you should not have paid with your card, but I’ll forgive you because you got extra parhata and jalebi. What’s wrong?”

“Fucked up my knee sleeping on the floor with all of you on top of me.” Niall sighs, pressing the heating pack to his leg. “It wasn’t that bad until about an hour ago. Just hurts a bit, but you know I have a low pain threshold.”

“Need a massage?” Zayn asks, setting down the food on the coffee table.

“Would that be alright?” Niall asks back cautiously. “I don’t- I don’t want to-”

“I told you Niall, I’ve got all that under control.” Zayn says gently. “I realized the why behind everything. I realized why I was still clinging onto all of it, and you were right. I just didn’t want to risk getting my heart broken again, so it was easier to keep giving my heart to you, because you’d already done all the damage to it that you ever could. The only thing holding me back from a fantastic relationship was me and my fears. Leeyum won’t do that though. He really loves me, you know?”

“He really does.” Niall agrees. “For the record, I love you too, just not the same way he does.”

“I know. I love you too, and not in an unhealthy way anymore.” Zayn chuckles. “So, do you want the massage, or no?”

“Yes please.” Niall whines, stretching out his leg and letting Zayn slip under it.

“Have you been alternating hot and cold?” Zayn asks, pressing lightly around Niall’s swollen knee. “Taken anything for it?”

“Yes Zee. It’s not the first time this has happened.” Niall huffs. “I know the procedure by now. Paracetamol hasn’t reduced the swelling, but like I said, it’s only been bad for about an hour. It probably hasn’t had time to properly work.”

“Alright.” Zayn nods, digging his thumbs in above the patella. Zayn has magic fingers, always has. Niall would be jealous of his absolute control over them, the way he makes instantaneous adjustments that’ll come in handy as a surgeon, but right now they’re just helping him too much for that. “This good?”

“Bloody perfect.” Niall groans, settling back onto the couch. “You should go into chiropracty.”

“Nice try.” Zayn scoffs. “You’re not getting rid of your competition that easily.”

“Damn.” Niall laughs. “You figured me out.”

“I’m a smart cookie.” Zayn grins. “Or at least too clever for you and your tricks.”

“Prat.” Niall grunts, not even bothering to open his eyes.. 

“So-” Zayn says cautiously. “I’ve been waiting until we were alone, but I wanted to talk to you about everything with Harry.”

“What do you want to know?” Niall asks, opening one eye to take in Zayn’s expression. Anyone else would see the picture of neutrality, but Niall knows better. He sees the nervous way Zayn’s tongue moves in his cheek, the slight strain at the back of his jaw from holding his mouth at just that angle, the way he’s blinking just a little too often.

“You said he kissed another bloke.” Zayn mutters. “How- After the drummer, how can you be with someone who does that?”

“Because-” Niall sighs. “Because it’s all an act for him. The only person who gets to see him, to really see him for who he is, is me. Even Gemma and Olli are only privy to a certain side of him that he reserves for them. Me though, I get to see everything under his skin. I get to see the vulnerable broken boy that’s had a life harder than either of us can imagine, the man who doesn’t sleep with anyone he doesn’t have feelings for, the one who cries for the entire time I take a trip away because he missed me so much. I know he loves me, so if he has to kiss some other people, flirt with them, tease them, then that’s fine with me. All they’re doing when they pay for his time is investing in my future with him. They’re the ones who have such sad, hollow lives that they’re willing to pay that much just to make it seem like they aren’t alone for a night.”

“Can’t really argue that.” Zayn smiles. “I just want to be sure you aren’t getting yourself in too deep with someone who would hurt you.”

“You didn’t see him afterwards Zee.” Niall says quietly. “I’ve never seen somebody so wrecked. He still won’t start back up the dates, no matter how many times I tell him I’m alright with it. I trust him not to hurt me. I know he wants this as much as I do. I know he loves me as much as I love him. We’re uh- We’re talking about kids down the line.”

“When?” Zayn asks, his eyes going wide.

“When Harry retires in two years maybe.” Niall shrugs.

“We won’t even be done with school then, let alone our internships and residencies. Are you ready to have a kid that you won’t see for days at a time while we’re working forty-eight hour shifts through our residencies?” Zayn asks.

“I don’t know yet. We’re years away from actually discussing it as a real thing.” Niall mumbles. “But we both want it, and we want it with each other.”

“Leeyum and I haven’t even talked about kids. I don’t- I don’t think I can do that with him.” Zayn admits, his voice dropping down to a whisper. “It’s hard enough on just me. I couldn’t expose kids to that life, waiting every night for him to ring up and tell me he’s safe.”

“Hey-” Niall says gently, placing his hand over Zayn’s. “Li’s smart, and he’s good at his job. He knows how to keep safe. He’s going to live to be a right old geezer. He’ll actually probably outlive us all. Except maybe Louis. He’s kind of pickled himself, so he may live forever.”

“God help us all.” Zayn chuckles. “Thanks Nialler.”

“Didn’t say anything you don’t already know. You always worry too much.” Niall says, giving Zayn’s fingers a squeeze. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“How do you say ‘I want you to quit your job, because I’m terrified every night that you won’t come home’?” Zayn asks.

“Is that what you want?” Niall asks back.

“He loves his job.” Zayn sighs. “He’s- He’s like a proper hero, you know? I just wish it wasn’t so dangerous. I’m afraid his compassion is going to overpower his head one day, and then he just won’t come home.”

“He won’t. He has someone at home to come back for. He loves you too much to let himself get swept up in a moment and risk not having a long life with you.” Niall tells him. “Before you, maybe that could have happened, but not anymore. I honestly believe that you two will end up old and gnarled together. Well, he’ll be old and gnarled. You’ll be old and probably still beautiful as long as you quit smoking one day.”

“Shut it you. Luke and Leeyum bitch at me enough for it.” Zayn grumbles. “I think I know by now that it’s not healthy. Why can’t they just leave it alone?”

“Because they love you?” Niall offers.

“Well they can shove it. I don’t need another mum.” Zayn groans. “Why can’t everyone be like you, and know exactly what to say and what not to?”

“Because I’m perfect and they’re not.” Niall shrugs. “It’s such a burden sometimes.”

“I’m well aware of the difficulties that come with perfection.” Zayn smirks.

“Of course you are.” Niall says teasingly, patting Zayn on the head like a child.

“You’re a wanker.” Zayn huffs. “I missed you though Nialler.”

“Missed you too Zee.” Niall grins.

 

“Did you have fun on your bro-date?” Harry asks, crawling into the bed beside Niall. His body is warm and Niall nestles into the warmth happily. He nods, his face splitting into a contented smile, but doesn’t say anything. “Your hair looks good. Did Zayn end up going with the streak?”

“Yup.” Niall smiles. “It looks good. He’s sleeping in the guest room if you want to go see.”

“I’ll wait. Leering at your mate while he’s sleeping could be misinterpreted.” Harry giggles. “Did Liam join you guys, or no?”

“Nah, he’s at the station tonight.” Niall mumbles. “Stop talking. You move too much when you talk. It’s not as comfy.”

“Come here.” Harry chuckles, rolling onto his side and pulling Niall flush against him. Niall curls easily around his back, pressing his nose into the soft hair and breathing in the scent. It’s citrusy, and musky, and just short of overpowering. Niall loves it. “Better?”

“Much.” Niall nods, linking his fingers through Harry’s. “Missed you today.”

“Missed you too.” Harry says with a contented sigh.

“You should talk again. It’s better this way. Doesn’t jostle me around so much.” Niall tells him.

“What should I talk about?” Harry asks.

“Anything. Just want to fall asleep to the sound of your voice.” Niall explains. He does so within minutes, listening to Harry ramble on about his lunch meeting and what everyone ate. It’s not very interesting, but Harry talks excitedly about it until Niall slips under.

 

“So this is where drinking-charades was invented.” Harry tuts, walking in with an armful of boxes for Niall’s things.

“Different room actually. First years have their own dorm building, because the class decreases over the years when people can’t handle how difficult the program is.” Niall chuckles. “But this is where Louis and I tased each other. And where I came back and stared at your card for several days before I called you. And where I wanked to how good our first kiss was, even though I didn’t know your name yet.”

“Mm, tell me more.” Harry hums, dropping his armful of boxes on Zayn’s old bed and then sits down next to them. “What else happened here?”

“Well right there is where I got the idea for my research project.” Niall says, pointing to the desk covered in a thin layer of dust. “And that bed is where Zee and I fell asleep for eighteen hours straight. Only time I’ve ever slept over eight hours in my life. It also used to be my bed, but Zayn traded with me after I walked in on Josh and that bloke.”

Harry jumps off the bed like it’s burned him, turning around and glaring at it, a snarl fixed on his lips. “Fucker.” he mutters under his breath.

“Hey, I’ve moved on, yeah?” Niall asks lightly. “Took me a long time, but if he hadn’t done that, and I hadn’t waited so long, then we never would have met. I should be thanking him for it.”

“That sounds like a bit much.” Harry huffs. “But I get the sentiment.”

“Well I don’t plan on actually ringing up my ex and saying ‘Thanks for banging some other lad in my bed.’” Niall scoffs. “But if we ever happen to run into him, I’ll probably turn into a bit of a slut and jam my tongue down your throat.”

“Might keep me from punching his teeth out.” Harry grumbles.

“Zee already did that for me apparently.” Niall laughs. “Don’t think he needs it again.”

“Remind me to send Zayn a gift basket.” Harry sighs. “A very expensive one.”

“Just remember, if it’s food, he eats halal. He still drinks alcohol, but other than that, and the whole ‘gay sex’ thing, he’s a good Muslim lad.” Niall says absentmindedly, sorting through his things.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Harry says quietly, simmering still in the background while he moves things from Niall’s drawers into the boxes.

“Seriously Haz, it was over a year ago. I’ve gotten over it.” Niall mumbles.

“I just hate that you had to go through all that. I hate that we haven’t been together forever. When I think about things like that- I just- I hate that I’ve spent my whole life without you by my side, and it makes me so mad that it took this long to find you.” Harry says, his voice barely above a whisper. “That I couldn’t protect you from all that pain, or even just help you through it.”

“I feel the same way Haz.” Niall tells him, grabbing his wrist to tug him close. “But without everything that we’ve been through, there’s no way we’d be the same people we are now. We were meant to happen, yeah? Fate and all that? So don’t be angry that fate decided when the right time was for us to meet, because the only thing that matters is that we did, and that we fell in love. All the rest of it was just filler. Some of it mattered, and some of it didn’t. What really matters is what we do from here on out, because I’d be glad to have lived the first twenty three years of my life without you if it means that I get the rest of it with you.”

“And you say I’m the sop.” Harry chokes out, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

“You are the sop.” Niall laughs. “A total complete sop. I’m just being honest.”

“Well your honesty sounds like a monologue from a Nicholas Sparks novel.” Harry says with a wet chuckle. “I love you Niall Horan.”

“I love you too Harry Styles.” Niall says with a soft smile. “Now don’t cry, or it would make it really awkward to ask for one good shag in my old bed.”

“Do you even have any supplies in here?” Harry asks.

“Brought some from home.” Niall grins, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a packet of lube and a condom. “I really wanted to say goodbye to this room with a bang.”

“Puns and sex. I love you even more.” Harry giggles. “Unfortunately, we don’t have time for that.”

“What?” Niall asks incredulously. “What do you mean by that?”

“You said that you wanted to do the tattoos today, remember? I have someone coming by the flat at three so we can get them done.” Harry explains. “He’s done most of my ink, but even I have trouble pinning him down for an appointment.”

“That’s- That’s an hour from now.” Niall says, looking down at his watch. “We have time.”

“It’s a twenty minute drive to the flat, and we still have to pack up your things.” Harry points out. “I don’t have time to properly make love to you.”

“Fine.” Niall huffs. “Whatever.”

“Don’t be mad please.” Harry sighs. “I would if we had time. You know that.”

“I’m not mad that you aren’t having sex with me Haz. I’m mad that you scheduled this without even telling me. I kind of thought we’d go to a parlor, sit in chairs next to each other while we did it. I had this whole image in my head, and you completely skipped over it without talking to me about it.” Niall says quietly. “Also, you knew we barely had any time to do this, but you apparently had no intentions of telling me. What if I planned on being here a while, saying goodbye to the place that’s been my home for the last three years? What if I wanted to talk to the neighbors and friends I had here before I left? Do you ever plan on talking to me ahead of time when you make plans, or is this what I’m going to have to put up with for my entire life? You making every decision, not giving a damn what I think or-”

“I’m sorry.” Harry says, tears streaming down his face and cutting Niall off mid-rant. “I’ll cancel the appointment. I just- No. There’s no excuse. I promised I wouldn’t do this anymore. I’m sorry Niall.”

“Don’t.” Niall sighs. “You just got overexcited, yeah?”

“Yeah, but that’s not any excu-” Harry starts.

“It’s okay Haz. I’m just- I’m freaking out a little right now. I’m making some massive changes in my life today, and- And I’m just a little scared.” Niall admits. “It all sounded brilliant in my head, me waking up and being this whole new person tomorrow morning, with ink in my skin and a penthouse view that I can call mine. But now it’s all happening and that’s- That’s absolutely terrifying. It’s exciting and I promise it’s what I want, but it’s still terrifying.”

“We don’t have to do it today if it’s overwhelming you.” Harry tells him.

“Been overwhelmed since the second I met you. That doesn’t mean I’m turning back.” Niall says with a grin. “It’s all or nothing when I’m with you, and I’m ready to take the leap off the cliff if you’ll hold my hand on the way down.”

“Always.” Harry beams, lacing his fingers through Niall’s.

 

“Holy cunt balls!” Niall screams once the needle touches down on his skin, his hand squeezing Harry’s so hard that the brunet looks like he’s feeling as much pain as Niall is.

“I’m going to need you to stay still.” Kyler, Harry’s tattoo artist, sighs.

“Fine.” Niall grunts out. He can’t though, not once the needle presses back down on his arm.

“Okay, we’re going to do me first.” Harry laughs, pulling Niall away from Kyler before he can strangle the man for smirking. “Call Zayn. I have a feeling you’re going to need both of us here for this.”

“This is supposed to be special though.” Niall mumbles.

“It’ll still be special, but you clearly need more than just me to help you relax. I promise, it doesn’t bother me at all Ni.” Harry smiles. “Between the two of us, maybe you’ll calm down enough to actually go through with this.”

“I’m going to go through with it Haz.” Niall huffs.

“Call him anyways.” Harry tells him. “It’ll help.”

“Alright.” Niall nods. “But I don’t want you complaining if he gets all intimate with me. He has a tendency to baby me a bit when I’m in pain.”

“I came home to you two days ago laying in a pile with four other attractive blokes. I don’t think I’ll get mad if Zayn coddles you a bit.” Harry scoffs.

“We’ll see.” Niall hums, walking back to the bedroom and pulling out his mobile. 

Zayn picks up immediately and says “Please tell me you want to do something. I’m so bored right now. Leeyum is at work and Louis is having some horrifying sex marathon with Luke all day. I’m going crazy on my own here.”

“You always make things so easy for me.” Niall chuckles. “Can you make it over to our place? Haz and I are doing our tattoos, and I could really use you here for it. I kind of hate the tattoo artist. He’s enjoying my pain. Haz switched places with me so that you’d have time to get over here if you’re good with it.”

“Is Harry good with me coming over for that?” Zayn asks.

“He’s the one who suggested it.” Niall admits. “He basically said he needs help handling me because I’m being a giant baby about it.”

“That’s not surprising in the slightest considering you passed out the first time you saw me get one.” Zayn muses.

“I did not pass out. I got a little lightheaded. That’s it.” Niall grumbles.

“Sure Nialler.” Zayn laughs. “I’ll be over in fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks Zee.” Niall says softly.

“Any time Nialler.” Zayn replies before ringing off.

Niall takes a moment to himself, staring at the little black dot on his arm that shows where Kyler started to mark him. No matter what, he’ll have that spot for the rest of his life, and it dawns on him how just how permanent this is. He’s making something an everlasting statement on his skin, and he starts struggling to breathe.

He wrenches off his shirt, the collar feeling suffocating around his throat as he begins to panic. It’s not the first time this has happened, but it’s the only time he’s ever been alone for it. His voice doesn’t work properly when he tries to call for Harry, coming out in a rasp that Niall himself can barely hear himself. His legs are too weak to stand up from the bed, and he falls back, curling into himself. He knows what to do in this situation, somewhere in the back of his head he knows he was taught how to handle a panic attack, but every time this happens everything goes blank. All he can do is wait for someone to find him, hopefully soon.

He doesn’t know how long it is before Zayn comes through the bedroom door, but he responds immediately, rushing to the bed and pulling Niall into his arms. “What happened?” he asks quietly, running his hand over Niall’s back soothingly.

It takes a few more minutes of that, Zayn rocking him back and forth pressing soft kisses into his hairline and asking Niall what’s wrong before the blond can choke out “Permanent.”

“The tattoo?” Zayn asks. “Is that what’s causing this?”

Niall nods, and then shakes his head, unsure of exactly how to answer. Zayn cups his face in both hands, pressing their foreheads together. “Nialler, I need you to take a deep breath? Can you do that for me?”

Niall nods weakly, inhaling as much as he can until his lungs burn with the effort before releasing it. Zayn smiles and repeats the process with him until his breathing starts to even out and his head feels a bit more normal. “You’re okay Babe. You’re okay.” Zayn murmurs. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“Zee, this is permanent. It’s- It’s forever.” Niall whispers.

“Yes it is.” Zayn nods. “You’ve known that for a long time Niall.”

“But- Like- It’s real now.” Niall sighs. “I’m getting this engraved into my body. I’m making a permanent change to who I am for him.”

“He’ll understand if you aren’t ready for this Niall.” Zayn tells him. “I know he won’t hold it against you.”

“How do you do it?” Niall asks. “How do you bring yourself to do this?”

“I like it.” Zayn shrugs. “I like expressing my ideas through it, but Nialler, if this isn’t for you, then don’t do it.”

“I want to. I do. I just- It’s scary Zee.” Niall mumbles. “We’ve been together three months, and I want to make him a permanent part of myself. That’s crazy. Who does that?”

“Hey, do you remember what you said to me when we were on the couch, and you told me about the tattoo idea?” Zayn asks. “You said that whether this ends, or you two end up old and wrinkled together, you want to remember this for the rest of your life. I can’t tell you whether to do this or not, that’s up to you, but do you still feel that way?”

“Yes.” Niall admits. “Just- What if I’m making a mistake Zee? What if I’ve finally fallen in love, and he leaves me? I’ll have no place to live. I’ll have no escape from the memories because of this constant reminder. I’ve been moving at warp speed, because everything feels right, but what if I’m just fooling myself again, thinking I deserve someone like him? That I deserve to be happy?”

“Am I allowed to answer that question, or is it directed only to Zayn?” Harry asks quietly from the door.

“I’ll give you two a minute.” Zayn says, planting one last soft kiss on Niall’s forehead before walking out of the room past Harry.

“I’ll send Kyler home.” Harry says, turning back to follow Zayn.

“Don’t!” Niall calls after him. “Haz, please don’t. I want to do this. I want to do this for you.”

“I can’t keep doing this Niall.” Harry says so quietly that Niall barely catches it. “I can’t keep this up if you’re going to spend the rest of our lives waiting for the other shoe to drop. I can’t do this if you’re not going to trust me not to hurt you.”

“I do.” Niall urges, crawling off the bed and walking up behind Harry. “Haz, I trust you.”

“Then what was that Niall?” Harry asks, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the floor beneath his feet. “Why would you ever think I’d leave you? I couldn’t handle three days without you without having a breakdown. I couldn’t handle one. How could you possibly think I’d be able to live the rest of my life without you? How could you think I’d choose that?”

“Because I’m- Harry, I love you so much, but I know I’m not enough for you.” Niall says softly. “How could I be? I’m just- I’m nothing. I-”

Harry turns on him so fast Niall can’t even react, Harry’s hands pushing him into the wall and cutting off the rest of his sentence with a bruising kiss. Niall can taste his own tears mixed in with it, but that doesn’t matter when Harry’s tongue slides together with his. Harry wraps his hands around Niall’s neck, tugging the blond closer until there’s no space along the length of their bodies. Niall’s head is starting to go light again when Harry breaks the kiss, panting heavily as he says “You are fucking everything to me. You’re my entire world Niall. I never, ever, want to hear you say something as impossibly stupid as ‘I’m nothing’ ever again.”

“Okay.” Niall breathes out, his cheeks warming up under Harry’s intense gaze.

“You don’t have to get the tattoo Niall. Just- Just stop thinking that I’m going end this. That’s all I want.” Harry mutters.

“I’m doing both.” Niall laughs, wiping the tears away from his eyes. “I can do this. Just- Just hold my hand, alright? Even if I squeeze too hard and it hurts, don’t let go. Please just hold my hand?”

“Nothing I’d rather do for the rest of my life.” Harry beams.

 

“That was horrible.” Niall groans, his hand reaching up instinctively to rub the aching spot on his arm before Harry catches it again. It’s happened at least ten times in the last five minutes, and Harry’s face is rapidly dropping from a beaming smile to something slightly more frustrated.

“Am I going to have to tie your hands together?” he growls into Niall’s ear.

“Maybe.” Niall whines. “Is it supposed to be this sore afterwards?”

“Only if you’re a little bitch.” Zayn smirks over at him from the other side of the couch. Under any other circumstances he’d kick Zayn in the side and call him a cunt, but all he does is bury himself further into Harry’s side, trying to merge their bodies to escape his own. “Do you want some paracetamol?”

“I want a beer.” Niall mumbles. “Can you do that after you get a tattoo?”

“I’ve never had any problems with it.” Zayn shrugs.

“I haven’t either.” Harry agrees. “You want me to go get you one?”

“Just don’t take long, yeah?” Niall pleads.

“I won’t. So don’t touch it.” Harry says warningly. “I’m serious. You don’t want it smearing or anything. The coloring is perfect, and it could get blotchy if you keep that up.”

“Fine.” Niall sighs. “It’ll be easier to deal with once I have something in my hands to fiddle with.”

“Be right back Love.” Harry murmurs, pressing a kiss to Niall’s cheek and then scooting his way off of the couch. Niall has to resist the immediate urge to crawl over to Zayn and bury his face in the darker man’s neck. It’s reflexive for him; feel pain, seek out Zayn’s comfort. That’s part of how things got so bad though, so he stays firmly planted where he is and waits for Harry to get back. Harry walks back in and then stops dead. “Shit. Sorry, completely forgot to ask. Do you want anything Zayn?”

“Nah mate, I’m good.” Zayn waves him off.

“He’s lying. He’ll take a beer, and if we have anything in the fridge that doesn’t require cooking, he wants that too.” Niall tells Harry. “And don’t argue with me Zee. I know you too well for that. I can read you. I know when you’re lying.”

“Just- Like some crisps or something if you have them please?” Zayn sighs. 

“Salt and vinegar alright?” Harry asks.

“No.” Niall answers before Zayn can lie again. “There’s a bag of ready salted in the back of the pantry. He’ll eat those. He hates vinegar.”

“You’re making me sound like a horrid guest!” Zayn hisses. “Whatever is fine Harry. Really, I don’t mind.”

“I’ll get the ready salted.” Harry chuckles, passing Niall his beer and walking back towards the kitchen.

“Thanks Nialler.” Zayn mumbles.

“Don’t be afraid to ask for what you want here Zee. It’s my home now, and you’re always welcome to anything in it. Except Haz.” Niall laughs.

“But Nialler, I thought we shared everything.” Zayn hums, throwing a pointed glance over at Harry who’s bent over while rummaging through the pantry.

“You saying I could have a go at Li then?” Niall muses. “Because I have some ideas-”

“What are you two talking about?” Harry asks with an amused grin, like he already knows. He might actually. It’s not like Niall or Zayn had actually been that quiet.

“Nothing.” Zayn says with a light blush.

“Oh I seriously doubt that.” Harry grins, dropping down on the other side of Niall from where he was before, so that he’s sat in between them now. He hands Zayn his beer, fingers lingering longer than strictly necessary and Niall takes a second to understand what he’s doing. “Seems like you two always have something interesting going on. I’ve heard so many intriguing things.”

“Oh, you haven’t heard the half of it.” Niall smirks. “Zee has had several truly brilliant ideas. In fact, he just had a particularly inventive one. Would you like to hear it?”

“Nialler-” Zayn growls.

“I might be interested in hearing about it, yeah.” Harry says with a wicked grin.

“Go on then Zee.” Niall says casually, waving for him to speak. “Tell Haz all about what you were saying. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

“Obviously he knows what I was saying, and you two are just being dicks.” Zayn huffs.

“You never know.” Niall hums. “He may be- receptive- to your idea.”

“I hear it’s been a while since anyone has been- receptive- for you Zayn.” Harry grins, following Niall’s lead and letting the word linger in the air. Zayn’s eye twitches for a second before he takes a pull off of his beer. “Seems a shame. I hear such wonderful things about your- ideas.”

Zayn chokes a bit at that, sputtering on the beer that was halfway down his throat. “Are you two trying to kill me?” he groans. “Or yourselves? Do you know what Leeyum would do if he heard this?”

“Get the ride of his life.” Niall smirks. “Besides, it would kind of accomplish me making my way through the ranks of our little group. I mean, I’d still have to find a way to get with Luke somehow, but I’m pretty sure Louis would jump at the opportunity. Li is the much harder sell. But if you were on board-”

“I’m not.” Zayn says with a glare. “It was a joke.”

“Good.” Niall smiles. “Because if you think you’re getting your hands on Haz, then I might have to hit you. I don’t relish that. Especially since I hit like a girl and you’ll probably laugh at me for it.”

“And there’s no way I’d let Liam touch Niall.” Harry laughs, tucking his face into Niall’s neck. “I have a tendency towards jealousy, and I like Liam. It would be a shame to have to have him killed.”

“What?” Zayn gasps.

“Oh, he’s too easy.” Harry giggles. “He’d have fallen for the charades thing too, wouldn’t he?”

“Oh, definitely.” Niall grins. “But we’ve never played with three teams, so I’m not sure how dead we’d all be if you pulled that again.”

“Wouldn’t work properly now.” Harry shrugs. “You all know that I’m a devious miscreant who will win at any cost. I absolutely thrive off of winning against you.”

“Oh you’re definitely on my team this time. Don’t think I’d survive that hangover again.” Niall chuckles.

“Nope. I get Luke again. He was the only one smart enough to figure out my evil plan.” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Niall’s neck. “You’re stuck with Louis.”

“Never thought I’d see the day that Niall and Louis met their match at The Game.” Zayn laughs.

“Well believe it. They lost horribly.” Harry says with a proud grin. “Fourteen points compared to me and Luke’s thirty-three.”

“We were going easy on you!” Niall squawks in protest. “You wouldn’t stand a chance against us if we played again!”

“Care to make that interesting?” Harry asks with a smirk.

“What are you proposing Styles?” Niall replies.

“A little wager.” Harry says, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Unless you think you’re going to lose again.”

“Name your terms.” Niall says with a glare.

“I win, you wear the plug for the entire flight to Rio. And I get the controller.” Harry grins.

“Fine. Same terms for me.” Niall returns. “And it’s a lot longer than the flight from Dublin and drive from Mullingar.”

“Good god.” Zayn groans. “I really don’t want to know. Also, what if you tie?”

“Then I guess we’ll have to get another one.” Harry hums.

“It won’t be a problem.” Niall scoffs. “Haz is going down. Zee, call in the boys. I’m going to destroy my boyfriend.”

“I really do not get you two at all.” Zayn mutters, pulling out his mobile.

 

“Call the Midwife!” Niall shouts, beaming when Louis points to him.

Louis grabs the next clue, holding up three fingers to indicate three words, and pointing at the telly to explain that it’s a show. They don’t bother wasting time with dragging it out anymore, not after four years of this. He drops down into one of Harry’s armchairs, placing one leg over the other and bringing his hands together like a villain. “Game of Thrones!” Niall calls.

Louis points again and then Harry groans “Time!”

“What was it this round Ni? Eight points? It’s so hard to keep track when we own so hard.” Louis smirks.

“Liam?” Niall asks.

“Eleven.” he huffs, dropping the pad on the table with a scowl. “I think you’re cheating.”

“No, I’ve just never had a good reason to win before except the way Zee whinges about it. This time my arse is literally on the line.” Niall laughs, dropping down on the armchair with Louis. “Drink up lads. Haz, care to pour out the beer?”

“Whatever you want Love.” Harry says through gritted teeth. He really doesn’t like losing. Niall has been savoring the winces and groans Harry lets out whenever Louis and he score with a sadistic level of pleasure. He’s absolutely not going to lose tonight.

“Thanks Babes.” Niall giggles in response.

“You keep doing this to him and you’re not going to wake up tomorrow.” Louis whispers.

“It’s worth it.” Niall grins. “Look at him. He’s furious. The sex tonight is going to be legendary. I’ll be surprised if I can walk tomorrow.”

“Or he might just flat out deny you.” Louis offers unhelpfully.

“I seriously doubt that.” Niall scoffs. “I’m half sure he’s going to drag me into a closet any minute and fuck me just to distract me from winning. I’d probably lose if he did that. Can never focus on much of anything after that.”

“Well keep it down if you do that.” Louis sighs. “You already scarred Luke enough after last time he overheard you two.”

“I’ll do my best.” Niall laughs.

“Niall, Love, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?” Harry asks with an obviously fake smile planted on his face. “I need some help with the food.”

“Do not have sex in the kitchen!” Louis hisses in Niall’s ear before shoving him away.

“Something bothering you Babes?” Niall hums once they’re out of earshot.

“You’re being a cocky little shit.” Harry growls, crowding Niall up against the wall that blocks them from view. “And fuck if it isn’t turning me on.”

“You overheard what I said to Tommo, didn’t you?” Niall smirks.

“Maybe. But I was already thinking about it.” Harry replies, dropping down do his knees. “Does that change anything?”

“Not in the slightest.” Niall laughs. “Don’t think you’ll throw off my game though. I still plan on winning this.”

“We’ll see.” Harry grins, tugging Niall’s jeans down enough to free his cock. He wastes no time, his hand coming up to hold Niall’s prick in place before swallowing him down.

“Fuck.” Niall groans, his head dropping back against the wall while Harry sucks him greedily. This probably won’t last long, but that’s kind of the point. They have guests sitting not ten meters away after all, which kind of just makes it hotter. Niall has never been one for exhibitionism, but he’s also never shied away from it.

He risks a glance down at Harry, and regrets it immediately. His pupils are blown wide, slightly glazed over as they look up at Niall. It’s obvious he wants more, and Niall does too now. He reaches his hand down, running his thumb over Harry’s plump bottom lip. “Come here.” Niall mutters, lifting Harry up by his jaw.

Harry resists at first, obviously enjoying having Niall’s cock in his mouth, but he does as he’s told and stands up. “Why’d you stop me?” he whines.

“Because there’s lube and condoms in that jar, and just cumming from your mouth doesn’t seem like enough right now.” Niall murmurs. “I need you to fuck me instead.”

“Think you can keep quiet if we do that?” Harry whispers.

“I don’t know. You might have to keep your hand over my mouth while you fuck me.” Niall grins.

“Are you stretched out enough for this? Because we really don’t have time for the whole thing here Ni.” Harry says nervously.

“I’ll be fine.” Niall nods. “So, are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Fuck yes.” Harry growls, pulling Niall in for a scorching kiss before turning him around roughly. He grabs Niall’s wrists and plants his hands on the wall while at the same time nudging his legs apart. “Stay just like that Love.”

Niall nods, biting down on his lip because he loves it when Harry is just as desperate as he is. Harry carefully takes the lid off of of the jar, grinning dopily when he finds the lube and condoms that Niall stashed. There are around eight spots in the flat that now have things hidden for this. Best plan they’ve ever had.

Harry makes quick work of things, slipping on the condom and lubing up his fingers. He presses two to Niall’s hole and says “Just to make sure you’re ready.”

“Yeah, sure.” Niall nods spurring Harry on. He was right. They don’t have time for this. There’s already a high chance someone will walk in on them, but at the moment neither seems to mind taking that risk. Harry’s fingers push in easily, Niall still open from the times they went this morning, and when Zayn went to go pick up Liam. Niall bites down on his lip to stifle a groan, but Harry’s hand slips over his mouth when it becomes apparent that he’s not going to be able to keep quiet.

“Love, you aren’t even trying are you?” Harry asks smugly.

Niall shakes his head, rolling his hips to bury Harry’s fingers deeper inside himself. Harry gets his meaning right away, rubbing a few circles over Niall’s prostate and then pulling out. There’s the sound of Harry lubing his prick up carefully, and then the press of his head against Niall’s entrance. Niall relaxes as much as he can, letting Harry slide in all the way before he lets out the moan trapped in the back of his throat. Harry’s hand tightens around his mouth, but he lets out a breathy “Feel so good around me Love.”

Niall pushes back into him, eager to get things started because they’ve already been in here for a few minutes and someone is going to come looking for them soon if they don’t get back out there. Harry presses a smirk into the back of Niall’s neck, dragging his hips back before snapping them forward. He doesn’t go all the way in, keeping the sounds of their skin slapping together from echoing throughout the flat. He sets a furious pace, fucking into Niall relentlessly with his hand gripping around Niall’s hip almost painfully.

“You should probably touch yourself Love.” Harry grunts out.

Niall moans his approval, snaking a hand down to tug himself off. He pants against Harry’s fingers, moaning shamelessly into them as Harry squeezes tighter. “Do you want everyone to know what we’re doing?” Harry growls. “You getting off on everyone in there hearing me fuck you?”

Niall nods fervently and Harry fucks into him harder, no longer giving a shit about the sounds echoing off the walls. His hand drops from Niall’s mouth to grip his shoulder, giving him better leverage to drive himself into Niall. “How long does it take to- Oh god!” Luke yelps, flailing backwards and falling on his ass.

Niall isn’t sure why, and he doesn’t care to examine it, but that’s when he reaches orgasm, moaning loudly and clenching around Harry, who comes to a halt, burying himself inside the blond with a groan he muffles with Niall’s shoulder. At least Niall wasn’t the only one. 

The sound of Louis and Zayn cackling rings from the other room and Niall flushes. Luke stands up off the floor, averting his eyes as Harry pulls out of Niall and tugs off the condom. He has a smug look on his face when he tucks himself back into his jeans. “You two are fucking ridiculous.” Luke mutters, walking out of the room and shaking his head. “And you- You fucking knew what they were doing, didn’t you?”

“I might’ve had an idea.” Louis giggles.

“You should get back out there.” Harry sighs. “I’ll get the food and um- clean up your mess there.”

“What about this mess?” Niall asks, holding up his hand, still sticky with cum.

“Let me.” Harry smirks. He cleans Niall’s fingers thoroughly, eyes never breaking from Niall’s as his tongue flicks out over the coated digits. “Now go entertain our guests while I get the food ready.”

“Don’t take too long.” Niall chuckles. “I still plan on owning your ass. Both in The Game and on the plane.”

“Well at least I can say I tried.” Harry shrugs, leaning down to peck Niall on the cheek.

“Not hard enough.” Niall hums, waltzing out of the room after pulling up his jeans. Zayn and Louis are staring at him with barely concealed laughter, while Luke and Liam are staring adamantly at their own hands with bright blushes. Niall drops down into the chair he’d been using and asks “So- whose turn was it?”

 

“Hey-” Niall says gently, lacing his fingers through Harry’s. “What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you so nervous.”

“I don’t like needles.” Harry mutters, eyeing the pricker waiting to take Harry’s sample like it’s a venomous snake.

“But- But you have dozens of tattoos.” Niall points out, flabbergasted by Harry’s answer.

“Those are putting something in, not taking something out.” Harry huffs.

“Would you be more comfortable if I did it for you?” Niall offers. “I’m good at it, I promise. And it’s only a quick thing. They don’t have to draw blood unless the rapid test comes back positive.”

“I know the procedure. I get this done every three months, just like the rest of my employees.” Harry explains. “It still makes me uncomfortable. Don’t know why.”

“That’s incredibly cute.” Niall giggles.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Harry whines, burying his face in Niall’s neck. Niall moves to pull him in, but also grabs the pricker off of the tray subtly.

“I’m not making fun of you Haz.” he says softly. “It’s okay not to enjoy this. It’ll be worth it though, when the tests come back negative. When I can feel you inside of me with nothing in between us.”

“It will, won’t it?” Harry chuckles. “Not to mention it’ll help cut the frankly startling amount we spend on supplies. Condoms aren’t cheap.”

“Neither are cars, but you have no problem buying those.” Niall scoffs.

“We’ve spent over a hundred pounds on condoms in the last two months.” Harry laughs. “That adds up.”

“Jesus Christ.” Niall breathes out, easing the pricker against Harry’s finger until one large drop spills out onto the testing strip below. “There. You’re done.”

“What the fuck?” Harry yelps, looking at his finger in surprise and then narrowing his eyes at Niall. “What was that?”

“It helps to keep the patient talking.” Niall shrugs. “You didn’t even notice until I was done, did you?”

“No.” Harry admits. “But that was still fucked up Ni.”

“I’ll let you do me.” Niall offers, grabbing the second pricker and passing it to Harry. “Just put it right on the end of my finger and press until the strip collects the blood.”

“No way.” Harry huffs, pressing it right back into Niall’s hand. “You do it. I’m not stabbing you.”

“You’re too soft.” Niall grins, pricking himself and watching the blood fill the strip with fascination. He barely feels a thing when he does it, having gotten used to it when he and Zayn had practiced on each other for a full lesson to get the procedure down. It’s generally nurse’s territory, but they’d learned it nonetheless. “Now take yours back, that way the nurse can label them whenever they finally fucking show up.”

“You’re very impatient.” Harry hums, grabbing his sample and holding it like a dangerous animal he’s afraid of.

“Patient care should always be a top priority. Leaving people sitting around and waiting when it’s something this important, it’s supremely disappointing.” Niall grumbles.

“I’m so sorry for the wait gentlemen.” the nurse says, bustling into the room. “I understand that you’re both here to get rapid HIV tests?”

“We’ve already taken our samples.” Niall tells her, holding up the pricker to show the test strip stained red with his blood. “I’m a medical student at the Imperial College, so I thought I’d make things easy.”

“I- Please don’t do that again Mr.- Horan.” she says curtly, flipping through his form to find his name. “I understand being eager, but there is a procedure in place for a reason.”

“It won’t happen again.” Harry says politely, his charming smile stopping the rant in Niall’s throat from bursting out. “We’re just nervous. This sort of thing eats at you, and we wanted to help move things along so that we can find out for sure.”

“Alright.” she sighs, holding out a plastic bag for each of them to drop their tests into, marked with their names. “We’ll have your results in about fifteen minutes, so if you could both wait here, and not touch anything, I’ll make sure to be in as soon as they’re finished.”

“Thank you.” Harry nods, his face the definition of endearing. She walks out without another word and Niall scoffs.

“You’re an incorrigible flirt.” he mutters.

“And you’re a little ball of grumpiness.” Harry giggles. “Relax Love, we’ll have our results soon enough and then everything will feel better.”

“I just hate the waiting.” Niall sighs. “I’ve only done this twice before. Once, right after me and Zayn started dating, and again after I hooked up with Bressie. The wait, even when you know what the answer will probably be, is terrifying. It gives you just enough time to convince yourself that you’re positive and worry about your entire life.”

“Well luckily we have each other here to keep our minds off of it, yeah?” Harry smiles. “Tell me about how Christmas went.”

“It was good.” Niall chuckles, leaning into Harry’s shoulder. “The first two days were great. I showed my mum that technique you use for biscuits, how you pull them out early and reduce the flour just a bit so that they stay soft for days. She flipped her lid over them.”

“As did her son if I recall correctly.” Harry says, poking a finger into Niall’s side and wiggling it until Niall squeals and tries to duck away. 

“Stop being mean to me.” Niall whines, struggling against Harry’s arm keeping him close.

“Alright.” Harry breathes out over Niall’s neck. “Tell me the rest. Tell me everything that happened.”

“Greg got Denise this really beautiful necklace.” Niall hums, settling back in when Harry’s hand moves to rub circles into his hip. “And my mum absolutely spoiled Theo. She got him the same set of toys that you got Olli actually. Everything she could find from the Jurassic Park film that came out last year. He loved them.”

It helps pass the time, Niall going over every gift that his family had given each other, the meal that they’d eaten, the dirty jokes his father had told whenever they were alone. It keeps his mind from drifting into the pit of despair that accompanies waiting for this sort of thing. So when the nurse comes back, Niall is almost upset that she’s interrupted his story. “Both of you have come back clean.” she says with a sweet smile, handing each of them a packet confirming their results. “You should get tested semiannually, but as of right now, you’re both negative for HIV.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiles. “We’ll be sure to do that.”

“Are we good to go?” Niall asks eagerly.

“You are.” she nods. Niall doesn’t wait for any more, grabbing Harry’s wrist and tugging him out of the room. He’s over the moon with the results, and plans on using them to full advantage as soon as possible.

 

“Babe, you’ve got to stop moping.” Zayn says, sliding onto the seat next to Niall. “We’ve given you all night. You can’t go into the new year upset, or you’ll spend the whole year that way.”

“I’m fine Zee.” Niall huffs, grabbing another flute of champagne off of a tray as yet another nearly naked waiter passes by. The whole party is ridiculous and extravagant, and Niall hates it. His mask is itchy, he can barely hear himself think over the music unless he’s in the seating area, and he hasn’t even seen Harry up close all night. They arrived separately, and Harry is playing the Cheshire Cat as host, so he can’t acknowledge Niall. He’s not ignoring Niall per se, but there are about two hundred people around who are actually important, and he has to pay them each special attention.

“Don’t lie to me Nialler.” Zayn sighs. “Even with that mask on I can see it.”

“Well the mask is stupid and it’s making my face uncomfortable.” Niall grumbles.

“It looks good on you though.” Zayn offers.

“No it doesn’t. It makes me look like an idiot, just like the rest of these jackasses.” Niall mutters.

“Hey. I do not look like an idiot or a jackass.” Louis growls, coming up on Niall’s other side.

“No, never.” Niall chuckles. “Don’t you two have boyfriends you should be grinding on somewhere?”

“Leeyum stepped out for a call.” Zayn shrugs.

“Luke’s getting me a drink from the bar.” Louis adds.

“You’re both terrible liars.” Niall sighs.

“Well you’re a terrible partier.” Louis snipes.

“Because this is a terrible party.” Niall grumbles.

“Are- Are you serious?” Louis asks. “This is the best party I’ve ever been to. There are Aerial Silk Performers! I’m pretty sure I saw Henry Cavill out there somewhere.”

“Wait, fucking Superman is here?” Zayn gasps. “Oh shit! I’ve got to find Leeyum. He’s total threesome material. He’s on both of our lists.”

“He’s super straight.” Niall points out.

“Yeah, have you seen me?” Zayn scoffs. “He won’t be after I offer to suck his dick. Tonight, I’ll be getting fucked by the Man of Steel.”

“Have fun then.” Niall laughs. Pushing him out towards the dance floor. He turns to Louis and says “I’m surprised you’re still here. Go have fun Tommo.”

“Nah, you need someone to love you tonight.” Louis grins.

“Don’t think that’s your job.” comes a slow drawl behind them. “Believe it’s mine actually.”

“Oh? I thought your job was kissing ass all night.” Louis fires back.

“It is.” Harry shrugs. “I don’t want people thinking Niall is a client, or worse, one of my workers. If I paid him any attention, then people could misconstrue things.”

“Then why have me here at all?” Niall asks bitterly. “You know this isn’t my scene.”

“Because in five minutes, it’ll be midnight, and I want to bring in the new year kissing you.” Harry tells him.

“And that won’t make people think I’m a client.” Niall scoffs.

“I pre-recorded a countdown and speech so that we could go somewhere private.” Harry says quietly. “Ni- I’m sorry about tonight. This party goes back a long ways, and I have to be here for it. I don’t like it any more than you do. Please, just come with me.”

“Alright.” Niall sighs, taking Harry’s outstretched hand and standing up off the bench. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere I set up special, just for us.” Harry says with a soft smile, leading Niall through the crowd with ease. Most people are too busy to notice them, watching the screens set up along one entire wall of the room, Harry’s face and voice filling the space almost hypnotically. Once they get out of the room, the stifling heat begins to dissipate and Niall breathes out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t even realized how suffocating the space had been until he was free of it.

Harry’s hand is warm around his, but it feels nice. He leads Niall through several halls, devoid of any human presence until they reach a staircase. “Do I need a jacket for this Haz?” Niall asks, making his way up through the stairwell past signs that point towards the roof.

“I have two up there.” Harry grins. “Also, I have some heat lamps set up for us. I’m a romantic, not an idiot. It’s still winter outside.”

“Glad you remembered.” Niall laughs. “You wouldn’t know it, the way your tits are out like that.”

“Are you complaining?” Harry asks, his mask hiding his expression. Niall can still see it though, the quirked eyebrow that accompanies the easy smile on his face, the slight, almost unnoticeable lines by his eyes. It’s a private look, one he only uses with Niall when he’s being overly fond and curious.

“Nope. Quite like the view.” Niall giggles.

“This one is better.” Harry tells him, throwing open the door. Niall might disagree, but just barely. The roof has been covered in flowers, roses as red as blood and white as snow. Fairy lights hang in cascading streams over head that light the space magically. It feels like their own private little world, even the sparkling lights of London seeming dim below them. “Do you like it?”

“Haz-” Niall breathes out. “Why?”

“Because I have something important to do.” Harry says quietly, slipping a warm coat over Niall’s shoulders. “I have to start the year right.”

“All this for a midnight kiss?” Niall asks.

“Maybe.” Harry hums, taking Niall by the hand and leading him out to the middle of the roof. “Or maybe I have something else in mind.”

“I should have seen this coming, shouldn’t I?” Niall says softly. “It’s just like you.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Harry chuckles, wrapping his hand around Niall’s hip and turning with him in a slow, musicless dance.

“I’m sure.” Niall muses. “That bulge in your pocket isn’t obvious at all.”

“I won’t ask if you aren’t ready.” Harry tells him. “I’m fine with things staying just the way they are if that’s what you want.”

“It’s inevitable though, innit?” Niall grins. “The two of us, it’s fate, yeah?”

“I like to think so, yes.” Harry nods. “But that doesn’t mean we have to take this step yet. I’m prepared to wait for as long as you need me to, so long as you’re by my side.”

“Guess you’ll just have to ask and hear my answer.” Niall says with a shrug, a grin stretching his lips so that Harry knows he’s just teasing. “Me first though. When did you buy it?”

“The day after I met you.” Harry admits. “I knew I’d find you again, and I wanted to be ready. I knew from the second I laid eyes on you, that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. Still, I can wait Niall. I don’t want to move too fast and mess things up again. I’ve almost lost you too many times already.”

“You won’t lose me Harry.” Niall whispers. “Ask.”

“Niall Horan-” Harry says, halting their slow turns and dropping down to one knee and pulling the little black box out of his jacket. “Would you make me the happiest man on Earth by agreeing to marry me?”

“I will.” Niall beams, reaching into his own pocket to pull out the circlet that’s been burning into his thigh all night. He kneels down level with Harry and adds “If you’ll do the same for me.”

“You- I- I was not expecting that.” Harry laughs. “When? How?”

“Figured out what I really wanted to do with the money my parents gave me. I bought it the day I went out with the boys. Left them looking at clothes to sneak off and get it.” Niall explains. “I was going to wait until we got to Rio and surprise you, but I had a feeling you’d do this tonight and I wanted to be prepared.”

“You are a constant source of surprise to me.” Harry smiles. “Promise to keep that up?”

“I promise.” Niall giggles. “Now are you going to say yes, or not?”

“Of course it’s a yes.” Harry grins, pulling Niall in for a heated kiss. “Happy New Years Niall.”

“Happy New Years Haz.” Niall returns, laughing giddily as he slips the ring onto Harry’s finger. “Now that I have you trapped though, I feel like I should confess something.”

“Don’t you say it.” Harry groans, dropping his head because he probably knows exactly what’s coming.

“I’m really more of a dog person.” Niall laughs.

It’s amazing how much three months can change things. He’ll have to thank the boys, because if it weren’t for them, he might still be sat in his room, nose buried in his books, and never have met Harry in the first place. Now he has a whole new adventure ahead of him, life with his soul-mate by his side. The fates really were kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, the final chapter. I really hope everyone enjoyed this story even half as much as I enjoyed writing it. The response has been overwhelming, more than I ever could have hoped for really, and i can't thank all of you enough for sticking with it until the end. This story turned out very different from the one I'd originally planned to write, but I think that's for the best. I loved getting caught up in these characters, telling the story that came to me, rather than the one I'd set out to tell in the beginning. There will be an epilogue eventually, and I hope that everyone who enjoyed this story will read that one as well to see how the boys end up. You all have my utmost thanks for making this story something that feels like it mattered.


End file.
